Obelisk nightmare: Time madness
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Thanks to Obelisk s game the time has gone mad. What new enemies will appear? And how to fix this up? The lightning continue to appear and take people from one dimension to another... Damn twins! When are you going to give up! Reality is not going to be the same again. Hashimada, Kisaita and more. Time travel, past mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this is the third part of the Obelisk series, so enjoy it!

Naruto is not mine!

"Urrrghhhh, this hurts" said Byakuya, rubbing his head. He and his brothers landed in a not very soft ground, in the middle of the woods. But the thing was that Sorato managed to fell in a bed of sheets and Izuna in another while he did so just over a root that hit his back and made it crack. "What the hell happened?"

"I don´t know" answered the genius, lifting himself from the ground with a growl. "But this seems somewhat familiar…"

"To me too" the last child said and ran to his brother to heal him. The oldest lifted himself and tried to remember when he was there. He saw a few ghosts of the past, three children from different ages but clearly family playing in that place. "Hey, this is the playground…" they looked at him as if he was crazy. "Our playground! The one we used when we were children! Don´t you remember we used to climb that tree?"

"Now that you are talking about it… yes" the raven got closer. "And it had the marks we did when we were measuring Izuna´s height" he pass his hand through it. "This can´t be right, this are too fresh to be the same marks…"

"Too fresh?"

"Yes! It has been years since we died, but the last mark is still somewhat fresh! We did it when he was pregnant with Otohime!"

"Yes, this is strange" they walked around the woods. Then they finally arrived at the place their house used to be, a simple cave no one could ever believe was inhabited by a man and his three children. They were received by the smell of… "Mama is making inarisushi, I could recognize that smell anywhere"

"There is some milk too"

"Probably for Hime-chan" Izuna got in, but his brothers looked down.

"What are you saying, Izu? She isn´t a baby anymore and Mama isn´t alive either" Bya started getting down and found the familiar sight of their mother in the kitchen. He was out of breath, activating his Sharingan to make sure he wasn´t hallucinating. And yes, it was Uchiha Madara in person, making himself something to eat. "Mama…"

"Eh?" Madara turned around and faced his son. His eyes went wide. "I… Am I hallucinating?" he asked to himself. "Or are you a ghost? Because you can´t be…"

"What are you talking about, mama? I´m Bya"

"Bya… but it can´t be! My Byakuya is dead! That damn… that man took him away from me for his pretty little village! He has been dead for days and now the ghost of my failure has come to take revenge for not protecting him…"

"No, mama, I´m here" he got closer and grabbed his mother´s hands, putting them on his face. "I´m your son, Byakuya, I´m back" Madara activated his Sharingan and recognized his child´s chakra. He immediately hugged his eldest, nearly strangling him. "You didn't believe that we were going to leave you alone, don´t you? Because you can´t clearly take care of yourself!"

"Bya… my Bya…"

"Oh, and more came back with me!" his brothers approached. Madara jumped in front of them and hugged each one for the longest time on his life. He couldn´t believe it, destiny actually took pity of him for once and returned him his babies.

"My babies… don´t leave me again"

"Mama" Izuna cried. Sorato covered his eyes with his hair, but he was crying too. He missed his mother a lot in his stay in the other world… the hug ended when his and his brother´s stomachs growled. "Mama, we are hungry. We haven´t eaten anything since I came back to life!"

"Of course, just wait a second until I finish with some more inarisushi" the oldest Uchiha ran to the kitchen to make the food when a cry was heard. "Otohime is hungry, you will have to wait for some more time…"

"No, I got it" Izu grabbed his child and feed her. "I´m her mother after all"

"I will get everything ready to eat" said Byakuya and Sorato went to help. Usually he wouldn´t do it, but now… he was just happy that his family was reunited that he couldn´t care. A little housework wasn´t going to kill him after all. When all was set and the inarisushi in front of them, they ate as if they have never eaten in their lives. Once they finished Madara took his opportunity to talk.

"I just want to say to you boys that… how can you be so stupid!" he finally blew up, scaring them a bit. It was no good news for anyone, not even them, when their mother was that angry. "Izuna, what have I ever said about Konoha?! When I told you not to go to that place, then don´t! you can´t just go around doing stupid things, Izu…"

"Sorry, mama" he lowered his head.

"And you, Byakuya! What have I told you about your temper! I´ve said thousands of times that it was going to kill you in a battle, but I never thought you were so stupid as to make it reality! And you are the oldest! You have to set a good example for your younger brothers! Why haven´t you worked on that?"

"I´m… sorry"

"And Sorato, I´ve always deemed you more prudent than your brothers, but you have proven me mistaken."

"In my defense, I was manipulated to…"

"That´s no excuse! You should have known that before and avoid being trapped in such a situation!" Madara broke down crying again, startling them. These days without his babies have been a total hell, destroying him inside. "You surely are a bunch that would make any mother cry! Even me!"

"Mama… don´t cry please, we are here and we are sorry" said Byakuya.

"Yes, we didn´t want to get hurt, just… we didn´t want to hurt you either" Sorato continued.

"And we promised that we are not going to make it again" finished Izuna.

"Ow, come here!" he grabbed the three of them and hugged them again, crying into his eldest child´s shoulder. The younger Uchihas saw each other and tried to calm down their mother, promising that they won´t do it again. Finally it was very late when the former clan head calmed down and let them take him to his bed, lying him to sleep. "I know that you three are too old for this, but… can you sleep with me?"

"Sure thing" Izuna left his baby on the crib in the room and he and his brothers lay down on the bed. In the middle of the night Sorato woke up, feeling someone watching them. He shook Bya awake and they both got out of bed. Izu followed them, not sure of what was happening, but the serious look on his sibling´s faces made him frown.

"I know you are in there, Zetsu, appear!" ordered Sorato, activating his Rinnegan.

"Ohhh, the prodigy child that I couldn´t use is back… and the useless ones too" said the goo, getting out of the earth. "How did you manage to come back from death? I can´t believe even you are able to achieve that"

"It was a team feat… like your defeat is going to be" answered the purple eyes teen. They all got into battle stance. The brothers then fought against Kaguya´s Will, who was sneaky as hell and cunning like a snake, but he ended up making a bad movement and Izuna could strike him down with a chakra scalpel. He howled and retired, leaving no trace. "Damn! We lost him"

"He isn´t going to last long…" chanted the youngest, flexing his fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"I used a parasitic fungus on that blow, one of my specialties is attacking someone with a modified bacteria or virus to be aggressive enough to kill them" the little brunette surprised the other two. "He won´t last long"

"Hey, what are you doing outside at this hour?" asked Madara with Otohime in his arms. "Izu, the baby is crying, she needs you."

"Right away!"

"And you two, back to bed, now"

"Okay" it was good to be home again.

-In another time-

Indra woke up on the floor of a forest he had never seen before. He rubbed his head, that was pained, and looked around. No, there was definitely nothing known to him there. He continued walking until he located a village in the distance. Hum, Futami-san always said that you shouldn´t enter to an unknown place without preparing. And he was right, suddenly he was surrounded by men in masks and with an identical tattoo in their arms.

"Captain, we found the source of the chakra, it´s this boy" said one of them, startling the young ninshu user. He wasn´t accustomed to someone threating him like that.

"He seemed normal, what do you think, Tora?" the one with the tiger mask made a hand sign. The Ootsutsuki instinctively backed away, knowing the kind of effects those movements had. He wasn´t the inventor of them for nothing.

"He has jounin class chakra reserved" commented the sensor. "He must be a spy from another village!"

"What?" asked Indra.

"You will come with us" said the ANBU captain, grabbing the teen by the arm and trying to drag him. It was rather rough and the young male suffered a flashback. Suddenly he was ten and Yami was saying those same words, using that same grip to drag him to a room where the rest of rapists were waiting. He went into panic and activated his Susanoo.

"Get away from me!" he screamed in terror. "Asura… Asura, help me!" he hated being weak enough to depend on others, but now he was not thinking straight. "Dad… Daddy, please help me! Help me!"

"Back away!" ordered the team leader and his men obeyed. They drew out their weapons and used chakra to fortify their blades. "He is an Uchiha! How could this be, there are only four in the world and all of them are here"

"I don´t know, but he is unstable" said another. "We have to catch him before he gets to the village, that would be a disaster."

"Can we? This Susanoo seem strong"

"Call Itachi Uchiha" the captain asked his sensor and he nodded, communicating with the village. Since his name was cleared, Itachi returned to the ANBU corps. Short time after he was joined by Kisame, who managed to get the last bits of information that would help to the utter destruction of Akatsuki. The shark, thanks to his help, was allowed to stay in the village along with his family. He was content… when Sasuke wasn´t in the village, ripping holes in his head. That day the fish and his weasel were getting out of the hospital after one of the regular revisions the raven had for his sickness.

"I told you it was nothing, I´m a lot better now" he said. "And we shouldn´t left the girls alone, they are learning how to crawl and…"

"I know, it´s easy for them to make disasters" they were interrupted by a voice in their heads.

"Uchiha taicho, we have a problem in the forest" the ninja frowned.

"What kind of problem?"

"There is an Uchiha and he is unstable, attacking us with the Susanoo" informed the sensor, grunting when he was forced to jump in the middle of the communication. "Please come quickly, he is completely nuts!"

"Itachi…"

"I know, Kisame" the raven bit his lip. The shark made a move to grab his sword, that he carried everywhere. "No, you can´t come. Go home and take care of the girls. Tell Sasuke and Obito what is happening and sent them there in case he… there are more."

"You are thinking about Madara´s children again, no?" asked the former Kirigakure ninja. "Look, it was no one´s fault Izuna played us…"

"He was brought back because of me and the girls were young, I should have watched him closely for them and this probably wouldn´t have happened"

"Come on, this could be another Uchiha…"

"Are there more?"

"Touchee" admitted the shark. "Just be sage, okay"

"Oh, I will" and he left. Kisame did as he was told and knocked on his brother in law´s door until the brat finally opened. They glared at each other before Sasuke departed to help his brother. Before doing the same in Obito´s house, he covered his eyes. After getting over his relationship with Zetsu, the former masked nin started one with Kakashi. He was happy now, the only thing was that they usually used the time Rin was at the Academy to make things that could be not appropriate for children.

"Hey, are you dressed?!" he yelled.

"What?" asked the raven, who was just wearing his underwear. After telling them the situation, Obito grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly, ordering Kakashi to stay at the house. "I will be back soon"

"Do you think they think that the one who is attacking is one of Madara´s children?"

"Without any doubt"

-In another part of the forest-

Asura woke up after a particularly hard landing, holding his throwing head. He looked around for any sign of his brother, trying to locate him. The Ootsutsuki still remembered the promise he made to his father, to protect his older brother with his live while he was still healing and he wasn´t going to fail at that. He started walking, yelling Indra´s name, when…

"This was the other source of chakra we sensed" said a man with a mask. Asura turned around and saw that he was surrounded by them. "What do we do captain?"

"Capture him, immediately"

"Eh? I don´t know what you think you are doing, but…" then he noticed one of them was making hand signs to use a strange technique. Since when a jutsu can bind someone? He has been there since the stupid things were invented and he didn´t see that. He got angry. "You messed with the wrong boy, mister" he broke the rope. "Now you are going to taste my futon."

"He has jounin class chakra reserves or even more!" screamed one. "He must be a spy!"

"Spy? What´s a spy?" asked the younger male.

"He is a Fuuton user too, captain"

"Back down, I will take care of him" said one of them. The captain did as he was told and Asura got into fighting stance. If this guy thought that he could easily defeat one of the Rikkudo Sennin´s children then he was sadly mistaken. "You better not offer any resistance" he made strange hand signs and then yelled something about Mokuton… and tree branched lunged at him. Asura fought them, but he wasn´t the clumsy little brother for nothing. He was captured rather quickly.

"Let me go!" ordered the captive.

"Excellent, Yamato-san, now we got him"

How was it? Where do you want Hashirama and Sasuke to land. other affected are comming too! Hope you like it! Review!

"Better stop talking and take him to the village, he is strong" the Wood Style user said and like that Asura was dragged to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Hashirama rubbed his head and looked around himself. Apparently he was still alive, according to the pain in all his muscles. The Shodaime tried to find something familiar and indeed he did. He was in the forest just outside Konoha. He started walking towards the village, knowing that his brother was probably worried sick and fighting with his lover. The idiot stayed there, imagining a chibi Tobirama yelling at a chibi Madara that he should stay home and take care of the children like a normal mother, causing his partner´s rage and him screaming that he wasn´t some housewife that will stay behind while her husband did all. He laughed a bit at that. Suddenly his brother and some ninja from his village appeared in front of him.

"You!" screamed the albino, angry beyond hell. "Stop impersonating my brother and show yourself!"

"What are you talking about, Tobirama? It´s me!" answered the brunette confused. Just where the hell he was? Unless… no, that was the accidental product of a jutsu made by two powerful shinobi that were not there anymore to activate it.

"You are lying, my brother is dead" said the Niidaime, grabbing one of his special kunai. "Or you stop this charade or I will…"

"That can´t be right and you know it, otouto" tried to calm him down the older Senju. "We just talked a few minutes ago… or hours depending on how much time I was out."

"You are dead" he lashed out and Hashirama was forced to use his Mokuton to bind him. After this little show, the younger brother was confused. Could it be…? He concentrate on the chakra of the man… yes, it was definitely his brother. But it can´t be. "It´s really you, no, aniya?" a nod confirmed his suspicions. "How is that you are here?"

"I don´t know, I just remember that we were walking in the village and talking about something when a very strange thunderstorm started and we split to help people evade it" the Shodaime frowned. "I think I was hit by one of those lightings and then appeared here."

"Interesting" commented Tobirama, approaching to the other Senju. He definitely was not the Hashirama he remembered from his last days, he was… younger. "You said we were talking before the thunderstorm began, no?" a nod "What were we talking about?"

"My first son has just born and you were saying that I needed to teach him some modals because he stained your clothes with milk…"

"Your first son? Pochiri?" so he was right. For his part, the older brother was going to say something about his baby´s name being Byakuya, but he restrained himself for once. The albino then put his hands on his shoulders. "Hashirama, if my deductions are correct, you have just travelled in time. You are many, many years in the future, about twenty or so"

"Twenty years!" then he remembered something. "Oh, God, I need to go back. You are probably worried sick and fighting with Madara over…"

"Knowing myself I am… but I wouldn´t be having any contact with that man!" it was obvious he felt a lot of disdain towards the former Uchiha leader. "And you should get rid of hat crazy bastard as soon as you are back, because he is going to betray us…"

"Tobi-chan, you are being paranoid again"

"I´m not paranoid! It has already happened here!" yelled the white haired Senju. "Anyway, come to the village, we can find a way to help you here… oh, and talking about births, have Madara´s children already being born?"

"He has a cute little baby named Byakuya"

"Byakuya is not cute! And you should get rid of him too before he does something awful, like killing your children and…" Tobirama decided to give him a lecture about how to deal with Madara and his family, one Hashirama didn´t bother to hear. After all he wasn´t going to need it at all when he went back. "Are you listening?!"

"Yes, Tobi"

"By the way, Hashi, have you ever heard about a jutsu that allows time travel? I haven´t heard about it and it´s probably a loss of time, but we lose nothing to…"

"In fact, I have, from a very ancient history" Tobirama looked at his brother with curiosity. "The Rikkudo Sennin used to have an enemy that made a special training travelling through time to be the most powerful thing in the world"

"I´m talking about real facts, no fiction"

"But he was real!" he pouted, then quickly added. "I mean, that´s what I believe"

"But you also believe in unicorns and happy endings with the Uchihas too, so it doesn´t count too much" Tobirama sighed, then changed the conversation. "I missed you a lot, you know? And even if we are going to have to say goodbye soon, I´m happy of recovering you at least for this short time."

"Owwww, it´s my pretty little brother getting sentimental?"

"Of course not" Tobirama went red and tried to deny it, but he couldn´t do anything when the older Senju caught him into a headlock and started tickling him until he gave, admitting that he was indeed making a show of sentimentalism. "Idiot"

"And you are a know-it-all brat, but we love each other" smiled Hashirama. Maybe being here for some days wasn´t going to be so bad…

"Mito-hime is going to be so happy that you are here too" he takes that bad. It was indeed going to be a nightmare with the redhead of hell there. "What´s the matter?"

"Tobi, can I sleep in your house?" he asked. "In my time… things were a little different and… Mito and I were having some serious troubles…"

"What kind of troubles? I´m sure you can work them…"

"I sent you two on a mission" the Shodaime frowned. "Things got wrong because of her attitude in the middle of it and she decided to leave you to die for her mistake. It was fortunate that you were the formidable shinobi you are, so you managed to get you and your team out of danger, but… I´m still not able to forgive her."

"I… understand" the younger brother, lowered his gaze. "You are welcomed at my home"

"Thanks" they were about to enter to the village by that point and Hashirama stopped a moment to see how much have the place changed since he was Hokage. Yes, the place looked great, it has grown so much. "You are making a good work, Tobirama" this words made the Niidaime´s hearth beat harder. How much time has he spend thinking about whereas his brother would be proud of him or not? Now he had the answer.

"Thanks"

-In another time-

Sorato was walking down a lonely road, trying to find some traces of the being that killed his mother. He has been doing so since he left Konoha a month ago and he was not closer to find Zetsu. What was he going to tell his sister and the children? That he couldn't do it? No, he had to keep up. It was a great thing that of all the things he could inherit from Hashirama, he got his stubbornness. The young raven was thinking about this when suddenly a thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere. He searched for refugee, but it was too late. One of the things hit him and he disappeared. The next thing he knew was that he was falling into a tree filled area. It was no surprise, as he was in a forest, but… why was he falling? He was on the ground! The angel of the Uchiha clan looked around and found out that a man was falling along him.

"Wake up!" he screamed, effectively waking up the other raven. Sasuke opened his eyes and immediately activated his Susanoo to shield himself from the crash. Once they landed both males looked at each other.

"Sorato!" said the Konoha shinobi surprised.

"Do I know you?" asked the young male, confused. He has never seen this man before, but something about him was familiar… Well, when he lived in the village he didn´t have time to learn the name of every useless clan member. "Whoever you are, I don´t have time for this"

"I know you want to destroy the village and I´m not letting that happen!" said him, glaring at the other. Sorato rolled his eyes. Was that all what Konoha ninja ever said? He was getting really tired of that.

"Yeah, sure, see me leave to destroy your previous village" he waved his hand at the man and started concentrating on where he was. Sasuke followed, reluctant to leave such a powerful enemy alone so close to his home, but he wasn´t counting on what they found. "What the bloody hell?"

"Oh, shit" there, just at the end of the forest, two armies were fighting. One had a white and red fan in their shirt while the others some kind of two endings weapon. "Don´t tell me we just… travelled in time?"

"Apparently so" answered the nuke nin, sighing. "And we landed just in the Warring Clan´s Era"

-A little bit further in the timeline-

"What?! He disappeared?!" screamed Madara, bringing down his fists on the desk. Tobirama sighed, why had he agreed again to take care of his brother´s family in the idiot´s absence? That was a mystery. "That idiot, always taking unwanted risks… who tells him to save everybody! If he hasn´t already noticed, he has a family he needs to take care of!" he paused to breath. "You…" he pointed at the albino. "Bring him back now, because there is no way I´m raising two kids alone…"

"Uchiha, calm down a second, I´m trying to think!" he finally blew up. The other male, still hormonal from his last pregnancy, exploded too.

"You are trying to think?! That´s all?! As if it would get us anywhere!"

"Look, I don´t know where those lightning came from and I definitely not know what they do, so In the meantime, let me think! I know Hashirama isn´t dead, he didn´t fell his chakra getting lower and lower, it just disappeared! I´m sure he is somewhere and I will find my brother!" he breathed deeply. "And if you are worried for the kids, then you should go home and tend to them like any normal and responsible mother would in the absence of their father!"

"You…" the Uchiha leader was about to attack him when someone rushed in. "What now?"

"Madara-sama! Tobirama-sama! Lightnings!"

"WHAT?!" both shinobi ran towards the place where the chunin told them the lightnings were falling, hoping that Hashirama would appear there. Kagami and Hiruzen accompanied them as escorts, but they didn´t have to go far. There, just outside the village, two little figures appeared, both clearly Uchihas. One was very similar to Kagami and the other… could be a cousin.

"Madara, care to explain why this two are here?"

"Don´t look at me, I haven´t seen them in my life… and that´s strange, because I took care of knowing every face in my clan."

"This are young, maybe you skipped them."

"Of course not! Children are the ones I worry most about!"

"I don´t know… hey, Kagami-kun, one looks a lot like you, is he your familiar?" asked the albino and his student shook his head.

"I´ve never seen either of them in my live" they didn´t have more time to chat, because the children started to get up. The older one came to his senses first, blinking and looking around himself in confusion. Then he grabbed his head and moaned in pain, the ride there was really painful.

"Ahhhh, we were really hit by a lightning, Itachi-kun!" commented the just awakened Uchiha, who wore a Konoha headband. He saw the adults looking at them and relaxed a bit when he noticed they wore forehead protectors of his village. But his relaxing was over once he looked at his little familiar. "No! Itachi-kun! Please wake up! If you die on my guard Fugaku-san is going to kill me and make Mikoto-san cook me, then…"

"Ugggggggghhh, Shisui-kun, shut up, I´m fine" Shisui finally calmed down when his cousin awoke. "Who are they?"

"Frankly, I don´t know. But somehow their faces seem familiar…"

"Kid, you couldn´t be from Konoha if you don´t know them. That is the Hokage´s younger brother and head advisor… or as sensei usually put it, his common sense, Senju Tobirama-sama" started the introduction Saru.

"Senju Tobi… Niidaime-sama!" finally recognized him Shisui, jumping in fear. "But it can´t be! Niidaime-sama has been dead for decades! Since the First World Shinobi War! It can´t be or else…" the boy started trembling. "Oh, God! Itachi-kun! We died and went to heaven where we are received by mighty Konoha heroes and…"

"Shisui-kun, you are overreacting" said the weasel, getting to his feet. "I apologize for him, he is not usually like that, it´s just that… we are nervous after the lightning and all" Itachi sighed and looked at his panicked cousin. "Anyway, since our bodies still hurt I can say we are not dead, so… when is it?" after he received his answer the pre-teen rodent lifted a hand to his chin. "So we really travelled to the past, eh? I can´t believe it…"

"Eh, if you are Niidaime-sama, then you are… it can´t be, Sandaime-sama?" asked Shisui to the Sarutobi. "Hesh, I hope I got old with more grace than you."

"Hey, you little…"

"And you are Uchiha Kagami, no?" the Uchihas looked at each other. "Awesome, I admire you! By the way, I´m your descendant and…" Itachi jabbed him in the ribs. "Why did you do it, Itachi-kun?"

"We can go anywhere spilling some information about the future, it can change history" lectured the younger genin. "As I said, Shisui-kun is usually more serious, but what happened here got to him…"

"He should learn to control himself" said Tobirama, shaking his head. So he was going to inherit his brother´s seat, eh? Well, better him than Madara. Said Uchiha suddenly turned around and try to leave. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"To my house! If you already forgot, I have two children to take care of, one that is going to be very awake and very hungry soon!" this shut the albino up, who haven´t thought about that. "If there is anything else…"

"Yes, take this two to you house with you and take care of them too while I work."

"I´m not a nanny!"

"You are already taking care of your children, so a few more Uchiha kids won´t bother you!" they continue fighting until the raven agreed between his teeth. "Go with him"

"Who is him?"

"Have you skipped history class? That´s your actual clan head, Madara" Shisui and Itachi´s eyes widened. Of course they heard from him. Most powerful eyes, murdered, traitor… Uchiha Madara.

-Back in the Warring Clans-

"So this is what he despised so much" commented the young male. He then narrowed his eyes and started walking towards the place he has seen the Uchiha army flee to.

"What are you doing?!" asked Sasuke.

"I´m leaving to reunite with them before the Senju find two Uchihas alone here and decide to kill us"

"With the kind of monsters our clan has in this Era? I think I will take my chances with the Senju" said the other stubbornly.

"Do what you want, it´s your funeral" he started to walk towards the old Uchiha compound and, as he already guessed, was stopped by a few guards, that attacked him with Katon jutsus. He rejected them with his Susanoo, startling everybody inside the complex. Tajima and his sons got out to fight the threat, getting petrified when they saw the young man.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" ordered the clan head.

"I´m Uchiha Sorato" answered him calmly. "Son of Uchiha Madara"

"Son of…" for some reason, everybody believed him instantly. Mother and child looked at each other, it was like seeing into a mirror! Tajima narrowed his eyes and scanned his grandson, then smiled. A huge opportunity has just fallen from heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

"It just has to happen to Naruto and Sasuke-kun… who knows when they could have landed?!" screamed Sakura while she searched for every record they have from the Obelisk twins to make the stabilizer jutsu. Hinata was along with her, worried for her husband but more silent, keeping her words to herself.

"They are going to be okay, Sakura-san, they have to be"

"They better be, because if they aren´t then I´m going to kill them both!" suddenly another lightning stroke. "Was it them?!"

"I don´t think so" said Hinata, looking at it through her Byakugan. The silhouette she was seeing was clearly feminine, with twin buns of hair and tags on it. The amount of chakra she was emitting was monstrous too. "Call the ANBU, quickly! We need to move!"

"What?!"

"I think those things has just brought Kaguya back or something like that"

"Shit, and Sasuke and Naruto are not here!" Sakura ran, remembering her encounter with the Ootsutsuki matriarch. She bit her lip, even with their actual power there was no way they could beat her without the aid of her husband and the Hokage. In the middle of the way they found Tsunade, with the deepest frown of her life. "Tsunade-sama?"

"I recognize this chakra" she said, biting her lip. "From my childhood nightmares… Mito Uzumaki is back here."

"Mito? I knew she was a junchuuriki, but not that she had this kind of power!"

"Apparently something went very wrong in the past"

Meanwhile, Mito was seeing at herself in a water mirror. Yes, she was definitely the savior of this world. Zetsu has turned him into the most beautiful creature of the world, with pale skin, long white hair arranged into her twin bun style. Her eyes were turned into purple ringed ones and in her forehead there was a slit for a third one. She felt so powerful, like a goddess in her own throne…

"Halt!" shinobi from Konoha walked to her, wearing ANBU uniforms. "My God… who are you?"

"I´m the savior from this world" she answered. "I´m Mito"

"The first Kurama jinchuuriki?"

"She is here?"

"The it´s true, something very awful happened in the past"

"We need Hokage-sama to beat her"

"Don´t ever mention that man" she growled, thinking about how her ex husband had ruined her life. "Don´t say his name in front of me!"

"Is she talking about the Shodaime?"

"Who else? Let´s do something!"

"Hai!"

-In another time-

"Owwww… Hinata-chan, whatever I was drinking before bed I won´t do it again ttebayo" said the Nanadaime, opening his eyes. One look and he was completely disoriented. He was in Konoha, yes… but not the Konoha he remembered! It looked very old, without many buildings and lacking some heads nin the Hokage mountain. He kept staring at it for some time, but soon his professional sense kick in. he hid his chakra and unsealed a cloak to cover his face. "Damn, this was the worst day for time travelling ttebayo!" he had just been walking around the village for a few minutes when…

"Hey, Bakakashi, don´t call me that!"

"But you are indeed an idiot, Obito, face it" Naruto´s eyes widened. There was his sensei as a child, along with his team. The girl was pretty and the boy… let´s just say that an scarless face suited Obito better.

"Kakashi-kun, please stop mocking Obito-kun"

"Thank you, Rin-chan" the other said, acting in way it pretty much looked a bit like himself when he was still after Sakura. He couldn´t believe it, and that idiot acted so seriously in the war! But then again, he himself wasn´t serious at that age.

"Hi, you three, ready for the mission?" asked a voice he longed to heard again. It was his father, waiting for his team on the bridge team seven used to reunite. This made memories of him and his own team waiting for Kakashi for hours and… "You are earlier than yesterday, Obito-kun"

"Heh heh, how funny, sensei"

"If you weren´t late to every training…"

"I´m not!"

"According to who?"

"To… to… I´m just not, okay, and end of the discussion"

"Idiot"

"You are the idiot!"

"There, there, boys, don´t fight. A tea doesn´t fight, you know" Rin acted as the peacemaker and everybody calmed down. Naruto watched with awe, yes, they were like a carbon copy of his own team when they were still genin. Suddenly Kakashi looked at his way and he covered himself more. There was no need for them to find out. "What´s happening, Kakashi-kun?"

"I don´t know, but I got the feeling… that someone was watching us"

-In another time-

Obito and Kakashi arrived at the place where the unknown Uchiha was making a disaster. One look and they could tell that the other ANBU were clearly not a match for him. The time space jutsu specialist went first, trying to get a clear view of his face. What he saw surprised him, he didn´t knew him at all.

"Leave me alone!" screamed the other, apparently in the middle of a panic attack. His Susanoo was centimeters away from hitting him, but fortunately the Kamui did it´s job. "Asura… Asura, help me…"

"And?" the silver haired male asked his partner.

"Well, it´s definitely not one of Madara´s sons, but he is disturbed" commented the Uchiha, getting up. "He has some sort of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that turns him into an aggressive monster. He keeps calling someone too, maybe his caregiver."

"You think that he was…"

"To survive the Massacre he needed to be out of the village when it happened. If he was, then he should be some sort of prisoner" he frowned. "He probably escaped and went home, but found that everybody has forgotten about him"

"A prisoner… how do we calm him down?"

"Do you think I know?!" they dodged another Susanoo engaged punch. Suddenly someone yelled and everybody ran to cover. The giant warrior disappeared and the ninja inside it ran away, his Sharingan still glowing. "What´s happening?"

"Lightning"

"Lightning?" Obito tried to get the two of them inside his dimension, but when the lightning stroke it penetrate too and render them unconscious.

-Back with team Minato-

"I just say that if you don´t act like a complete bastard you would be…" Obito was shut up when a lightning felt just in front of his team. When the light banished, they found two ninja lying on the ground, knocked out. "Who are they?"

"How am I supposed to know?" answered the Hatake, drawing a kunai and approaching the pair. They were wearing Konoha headbands, which was suspicious. "Apparently they are from the village, have you ever seen them?"

"No" member after member gave the same answer, so the scarecrow deemed that they have to be spies. Minato frowned, he was sure he has seen this two before, but he wasn´t sure where. He bit his lip and brought out some ninja wire.

"I will have to tie them out" in that moment both of the ninja opened their eyes and jumped, clearly stressed at being helpless in the presence of another powerful shinobi. They stared at the Yellow Flash as if he was just a hallucination, who ordered his team to go away and hide to back him up. "Whoever you are, stay down."

"Minato? It can´t be… this really can´t be" said the raven. "He is dead…"

"Well, your information is not accurate"

"Errrr… I think there is some sort of misunderstanding…" tried to calm them down the silver haired one. The future Hokage wasn´t taking risks with his team present and a fight started.

-A few minutes later-

"This is humiliating, you know" said Obito being dragged away while a very cheerful younger version of himself was chanting and dancing a victory dance.

"What? That dance or that sensei can still give us a run for our money at our age?"

"Both… can you please stop! Make me a favor and stop ruining my image like that! Show some proper behavior for your age!" screamed the former missing nin, scaring the teen. Minato narrowed his eyes and, after calming down the brat, he turned to the supposed spies.

"Don´t yell at him, he is just a kid"

"He is already a shinobi, so he should learn how to behave properly! God knows I should have done so before my child was born"

"Wait, you waited until Rin was born to mature? With all that you did?" the older Hatake raised an eyebrow and his companion got red.

"Well… there was a time for me to be immature and a time to be serious" he excused himself. "And believe, the time for being a brat is definitely over once a child is thrown into the scene"

"You know, somehow this two are familiar to me" suddenly said Rin, scanning the other two´s faces. "And he has a child named like me"

"So what? I think it´s a very common name" tears started pooling up in the girl´s eyes at this statement. The teenage Kakashi promptly apologized after seeing the look sensei gave him. Minato sighed and proceeded to talk to the men. After hearing their history, he and his team were more disturbed than before.

"You are Kakashi and Obito?! Really?!" the blond asked, feeling completely shaken. The silver haired teen behind him refused to believe that, as his older self was what he would call a dork, but he somehow was glad that his idiotic teammate matured.

"Glad to see you grew up" he commented, not being able to refuse the statement the others gave.

"Hey! I´m very mature!"

"Since when?"

"Since… I´m his age?"

"Shut up, boys, and let me concentrate" ordered their sensei, rubbing his forehead. Time travel, great. And they came with the news that he was dead in some point between there and the next thirty years. "What happened? How did you two ended up here?"

"Frankly… I have no idea" said the pervert, taking out of his pouch an orange book and receiving a slap in the head, courtesy of his partner. "What was that for?"

"Do you think it´s time to read your dirty novel? We are trapped in the past! And Rin is in the future, all alone…"

"Now you are being paranoid, Itachi-kun or Sasuke or any of my students could very well take care of him."

"I don´t trust your snot nosed brats to take care of a fruit, let alone my baby" the Uchiha crossed his arms, looking like a spoiled brat. This made his old team wonder if he really matured like he said he did.

"They are chuunin now, enough to take care of an Academy child"

"Hey, as much as I enjoy knowing that your lives went on well…"

"Went on well? This idiot has to be dragged out of the ANBU kicking and screaming to be a jounin sensei after he won the nickname of Cold Hearthed Kakashi" the older Uchiha said, signaling his partner. "And me… I´m a single parent after I broke down with my ex, who by the way was a monster with an Oedipus complex that was trying to use my eyes in some evil plan to put the whole world in a genjutsu!"

"Wow, you really screwed up your life" commented Kakashi.

"Are you finished?" Minato patted his back.

"It´s not even the beginning of how I threw my life into the trash, but for now is enough."

"Okay… let´s go to the village. In calm, please" Between the bushes a certain Kage level shinobi was taping everything with his cell phone to show it to Kakashi once he arrived home, biting down he laugher. This was almost as funny as when Sakura and him showed him up after their trainings under the Sannin via spoiler alert. Suddenly Obito turned around and stared at the place he was. Naruto hid, knowing that he couldn´t see him, as his Sharingan was not activated.

"What´s the matter?" asked Kakashi.

"I don´t know, but I felt… that we are not the only ones that were sent here"

"You mean that the crazy Uchiha from before is here?"

"No, not him… maybe… but he was not there…"

"Are you going to come or what?" asked the younger Uchiha.

"Yes, we are!" they ran towards their old team.

"This is going to be fun" smiled the Hokage. It has been a long time since he behaved like the troublemaker brat of the village and he was starting to feel that he was losing his touch and becoming a boring person for all the time he spent behind that desk, sorting paperwork as the cellulose born fiend just kept pilling up. And now he had a perfect excuse to have fun, as he wasn´t in charge anymore.

-Back on the future-

"Damn… take this!" Sakura punched the Uzumaki woman, not causing her a scratch. It was as if she was made of… well, like Kaguya. The other ninja retreated, having already dealt with a wannabe savior of the world. "Shesh, nothing is working. And talking about being the savior of the world… who does she thinks she is? Madara?"

"Don´t say that name!"

"Thank you, Sakura-ugly, you made it worse" said Sai clapping, having recently learned sarcasm from his wife and using it a lot in the battlefield.

"Shut up, Sai-baka!" she moved to avoid being crushed by the demented princess. Yes, things were worse. She better bite her tongue and keeping to herself, specially when it came to the names of the shinobi that hurt her so much.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me go! Let me go!" Asura was being dragged kicking and screaming towards the village. The poor Ootsutsuki was trying to decide if he should take his risks with a jutsu or if it was better to wait until his father showed up when he sensed the chakra in the nearby area. "Damn, he went crazy on us again."

"What?"

"Back away!" warned another ANBU from another team just before a great Susanoo entered to the place, fighting with Itachi´s. The Uchiha genius was having a rough time for the first time in his life. He looked enraged at his enemy and saw the red eyes filled with tears. Damn, this kid must have had it rough for his PTSD to be so big.

"Hang on there, Itachi-kun! I will help you!" said Yamato, no longer caring about Asura. The Sage´s youngest freed himself and got in front of the other ninja. "What are you doing? Get out of there!"

"Nii-san!" said Asura, confident, making the other stop. With the presence of his brother he was starting to calm down and fight off the panic. "Yes, Indra nii-san, I´m here. Calm down, okay? Nothing is going to happen while I´m here"

"Asura, I saw Yami and…"

"They are not here" continued the younger brother. "In fact they are no longer in this world. You saw when father killed them for what they did to you. They will not hurt you anymore" he opened his arms. "Come here, it´s okay."

"But they…"

"Nii-san, everything in in your head" the Susanoo was beginning to fade away. "They are still alive inside there just because you scared. Now, drop the stance and breathe, I´m here, don´t you remember? Nothing is going to happen while we are together, because we are an unstoppable team!"

"Asura…" finally the older Ootsutsuki calmed down and noticed the disaster he has made. "I… think I trashed the forest"

"It´s okay, as you have done worst things while on a panic attack. Remember when you set the roof of the compound on fire because of a nightmare? We understood you are having it difficult and this… ajem… nice people are going to do so too" he glared at the ANBU, that didn´t know how to react. "No?"

"Yes" answered Itachi, not wanting to anger the older brother again. He was definitely the most powerful, but the youngest seemed to be the caretaker, the one with the stable mind and it was better to address him. "Care to explain me who are you? Because the Uchiha clan used to live here and there are not longer…"

"Uchiha clan?" Asura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, isn´t Uchiha your last name?"

"Nope" he surprised everyone. "Our last name is Ootsutsuki. I´m Asura and this is my nii-san, Indra… oh, he didn´t want to make such a disaster, but he is going through a very delicate stage and…"

"He has PTSD" diagnosed the weasel. The two strangers had clue marks above their heads, so he sighed and proceed to explain. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it´s a mental sickness that affects people who has gone through very traumatic situations… a very bad case he is, if you let me tell you"

"I think he is right, Dad used to say I was sick too and that´s why I need to go to the doctor every week" answered Indra.

"Well, now that´s settled, can you tell us what brought you two here?" asked Yamato, trying to be careful around the superpowered unstable ninja. His brother barrowed his eyes and tried to remember. Finally the older Ootsutsuki got tired of that and did the explanation for him.

"Our house was struck by a lightning. We were sleeping peacefully when it went through the roof and we woke up here" he frowned. "Well, I do remember daddy shouting our names in distress, but apart from that…"

"So you have no idea how you ended up here"

"Not at all" answered the brothers together. Itachi sighed, then something came to his mind. Where had he heard the names of Indra and Asura before? Because this was not the first time he has heard them. Or maybe he didn´t heard them, but read them?! Yes, he read them. Where? In the archives? Were they kidnapped or something? Maybe he should start with Orochimaru, lucky that he was still in the village under the watchful eyes of the Toad Sannin.

"What´s the matter?"

"I don´t know, you mentioned your father, no? What´s his name?"

"Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, but everybody knows him under another name"

"That is?"

"The Sage of Six Paths" everybody instantly frosted.

"Oh, no" Itachi now knew where to search. Yes, he knew very well where the names were written. Under the old Nakano shrine there was a stone left by the Sage himself that detailed the history of the clans. And there were two names that gave origin to all, even wars. Ootsutsuki Indra, the ancestor of the Uchiha clan, and Ootsutsuki Asura, the ancestor of the Senju and Uzumaki clans.

"Itachi-san? What are you thinking?" asked Yamato.

"We are in a very deep shit"

-In another time-

"You know, Tobi, this office looks different from before, even if you didn´t change anything…" Hashirama continued talking, even if his brother was trying to finish some work. The albino had a vein in his forehead throwing, now he remembered which part of his brother being alive he didn´t miss at all. And it was worst now because the man haven´t got anything to do with his hands! The albino finally gave up and decided to move. "Uh? What´s the matter?"

"I said that I´m finding a way to send you back to your own time, but I have work to do, no?" a malevolent smile formed in his lips. "So you are going to have to read all this scrolls" he dumped a lot in the oldest Senju´s arms. "And help me to find a way" the dreadful look on his brother´s face made him want to laugh. "Have a nice day, Hashirama"

"Wait, you can´t just dump this thing on me, Tobirama! Come back!"

"Oh, and don´t forget to return them to their accurate place!" the Niidaime went away to his office, to finally work in peace without the chatterbox he had for a brother. After some hours he returned to find the brunette asleep in his chair. "Wake up, we are going home"

"I wasn´t asleep!" said him, waking up a little bit disoriented. "Oh, hi, Tobi-chan, I was just wondering what I was losing back at home and got carried away…"

"I guess you are gaining sleep here"

"What?"

"Come on, don´t fake it. You want to sleep because of the new baby at home, I remember that after the birth of each of your children you turned into a zombie" he smiled, a rare thing in the stoic Hokage. "And Pochiri was the worst, the first weeks he wasn´t receiving the bottle or letting anyone touch him. What a strange baby he was, we needed to starve him to dead to make him eat!"

"Yes, he is" Hashirama kept the happy face, but inside his old guilt was eating him. He knew exactly what Byakuya wanted when he did that, the poor thing was asking for his mother, his true mother. "But now he is receiving it, just not from me"

"Then he is closer to Mito?" the man´s expression hardened. "Sorry, I forgot you had problems with her."

"No, he isn´t receiving from her either. We had… a little help"

"Can you tell me what mission we had together in your time? Because I have no recollection of that happening here"

"Well… I sent you two to capture a dangerous ninja that… you are not going to believe, but I promise you is truth… he was eating the corpses of his defeated enemies. Senjus and Uzumakis were ones of his favorite dishes."

"Gross" admitted Tobirama. "And yes, it was good decision to send your best sensor and sealing master to capture such a person. What happened?"

"She was rash and entered his lair without the proper precautions. It was a trap. She set it off and then ran away, leaving you and the rest of the team behind. You saved them and returned to Konoha immediately. After that… we got divorced."

"Divorced!" exclaimed the albino. "Well, it´s understandable too, but was she pregnant?"

"It was after it was born" lied Hashirama. In the middle of that conversation the brothers arrived to the youngest´s house. The brunette sighed, it haven´t changed in the many years he was absent. "You never change"

"I don´t like to do so" answered Tobi. "You know where the guest´s room is and if you want something to eat, there is some instant ramen in the cupboard."

"Ramen?"

"I don´t have time to cook, okay? If you want something else then cook it yourself" blushed the Niidaime, then he looked at the clock. "If the time is passing in your era the same as mine, there I am about to rip my own hair out in worry"

"I can tell, but I wasn´t really my fault I ended up here"

"I guess not" he went to his room, leaving the other alone. "Goodnight, Hashi"

"Sweet dreams, Tobi!" the albino was hugged from behind and smiled. Yes, this was the part he missed the most about having his brother by his side.

-The next morning-

"Where is him?!" a high pitched voice woke up Hashirama from his slumber. He groggily got up and washed his face. After that he was awake enough to recognize the annoying tone. It was Mito demanding for him. He grunted, how he hated his ex wife, more than anyone else in the world. After a few more minutes Tobirama entered to the room with his usual scold... only that this was deeper.

"Is there something the matter, brother?"

"Ninjas are a fucking bunch of gossip addicts, that´s what happened" the Niidaime crossed his arms in a stressed up manner. "Mito and practically all the village has just learned about your resurrections from the dead."

"I wasn´t resurrected, I travelled in time, which was not actually my fault and…"

"It doesn´t matter! They are saying that I used the Edo Tensei or some kind of twisted jutsu of the sort to recover you! Others are saying that you were never dead and faked it because you needed to chase Madara, now presumably alive too, through all the planet!"

"What kind of demented obsession they had with Madara? He hasn´t done anything to them!"

"In your time, maybe, but here things are different, aniya"

-In another part-

"I´m going to practice my Katon nearby" announced Byakuya, feeling refreshed after being with his family again. His mother was there washing the dishes in the sink, Izu was taking care of his baby and Sorato… he wasn´t there. "Where the hell is Sora?"

"He went away to practice his genjutsu, nii-san" explained the youngest, burping the little girl, then placing her on her crib. "I bet he will be back soon"

"Practice his genjutsu, why does he need to practice that? Who does he want to reach with that, the lunar bunnies?" he crossed his arms, a little bit jealous that his little brother had a better control of his Mangekyo than he.

"There is always something to perfection, Bya, don´t forget that" scolded Madara, finishing with his work and immediately going to something else. "By the way, I need some ingredients for the miso soup, could you go to the town and get them for me? Be careful, someone could recognize you and warn Konoha."

"I don´t need to be told and why to be careful? After all they believe I´m dead" he answered, but a glare from his mother made him shrink. "Of course, mama. I will come back in time and be extra careful"

"That´s how I like it" Izuna and Madara exchanged a look and laughed. Byakuya smiled and left the cave to go to a nearby lake to practice his Fire Style. After finishing, he took off towards a nearby little town and bought the ingredients. He was about to leave when he felt someone behind him. he tried to lose the person, but he was persistent. In the end he got into a dead alley to face them. What he didn´t expect was to see known faces.

"What do you want?" he asked to the cronies of one of his old acquaintances from when he went to wars for some money. The men, knowing his strength, didn´t move.

"The boss wants to see you"

"Tell him that if I need some money I will contact him. For now I´m not interested" he waved to them and focused his chakra on his feet to jump.

"It´s about Senju Hashirama" this effectively stopped him.

"Did you say Senju Hashirama?" he asked, looking behind. Maybe talking with an old friend wasn´t that bad. He found him in the same ugly lair, sitting into the same worn out couch with the same motherfucking smile. Oh, how much he would like to whip that stupid grin, but business were business and he needed to be professional.

"Byakuya-kun, so you are not dead after all" he greeted. "Might I ask you how?"

"I´m just not stupid" he answered, sitting down in another worn couch. "What do you have for me? This idiots said it has something to do with the Shodaime Hokage."

"Oh… still angry at him, Byakuya-kun? After what happened between your daddy and the…" the Uchiha´s hand was around his neck in a second, his Mangekyo glare pointed at him and his cronies scared enough not to do anything. "Did… I said… something… wrong?"

"First of all, Kazuma-san, you don´t know a thing of what happened between me and that man" he began. "Two, whatever that happened is not of your business, and three…" he let him go before the guy asphyxiated. "if you don´t get to the point now, I´m killing you and burying you somewhere no one can find you. Now speak."

"Well, if you put it that way" Kazuma coughed before continuing. "He is back to live too"

"What?!"

"Exactly what you heard" the man arranged his kimono. "Are you interested in a rematch?"

-In another part-

Sorato was with his eyes wide open, letting his Mangekyo be reflected in every surface until it reached all the great ninja villages except for Konoha. He managed to put the Kages inside a genjutsu. Suddenly the process was interrupted.

"So Bya-nii already knows, better if I take my chances now" he activate his technique, getting inside each Kage´s mind. "Wake up" he called them, showing them a vision of Konoha and the two Senju brothers together. "He is back, you are in danger, prepare…" Sorato smiled, knowing that even if the First Great Ninja War was practically declared, he had just thrown a match to the gasoline. "Now let´s see how it ends"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorato was in front of his grandfather, who he has never seen before, but wasn´t really afraid. He was sure that he can defeat the old man within seconds, even if he didn´t count with his Rinnegan. Tajima, for his part, was evaluating him. Yes, he wanted grandchildren with strong genes and apparently Madara was going to accomplish that, but he couldn´t be sure until he subjected the kid to an interrogatory.

"What can you tell me about the future?" asked the clan head, wishing to extract some information out of the child.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is Hashirama Senju still alive in your time?" that boy was the greatest threat the Uchiha clan had until now, followed by his brother. A few times they were about to kill him as he attempted to kill Butsuma.

"No" he answered, biting his lip. It was still a sore issue and he was not willing to open that can of worms yet in front of his clan.

"How are you so sure?"

"I killed him" the boy said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I wasn´t really trying, he was just in my way to his brother, but I ended up so exhausted from my fight with him that Tobirama nearly killed me" he took out his shirt, showing his scars from the knives. "I was lucky I escaped alive"

"Fighting with the two of them at the same time was a death wish" stated Tajima. "Why did you want to kill Tobirama Senju?"

"Out of revenge… because of my brothers" of course he was making up a history, but it had certain bits of truth and made it more believable. "We used to be four"

"You are the last one?"

"No, my older sister is still alive, but she is a war widow and doesn´t have the same amount of time as before" he sighed. "Hashirama Senju killed my elder brother and Tobirama did the same to my younger brother. I needed to…"

"You need to do nothing" Tajima was firm suddenly. "With your older brother dead you are naturally the heir of the clan and, while fighting and killing Senjus is okay, you need to consider other things, like the responsibility you have now."

"It was Bya nii-san´s duty…"

"But he is not there anymore!" the leader shouted, feeling a bit angry. "And let´s face it, if he couldn´t defeat Hashirama while you could, then you are the strongest and he was probably going to have to handle the leadership to you"

"Do you really think so?"

"I´m sure of it"

"Then I don´t accept" said him stubbornly. "I prefer to wander around than staying at a same place. Besides a clan head has to marry and I don´t want to hear a word about that."

"You little… well, while you are here you will have to do as everybody does. Tomorrow you are going to be on the battlefield with us. Maybe you will have your opportunity to save your brothers."

"Hum…" he didn´t want to say that without the help of Hashirama the four of them wouldn´t exist, but he bit his tongue. Being half Senju was one of the best kept secrets of his life, he didn´t even showed his Mokuton because he hated that part of his father that lived in him. When he walked outside he found his mother there, training with Izuna. He sat down to see. It reminded him all of the times he spared with his brothers… before he got too strong and nearly killed them with a jutsu. After apologizing a gazillion of times he decided to train alone and only with trash.

"Hey… Sorato, no? do you want to practice with us?" offered Madara. Izunas wasn´t happy with him being there. After all just that morning he believed there were going to pass years before he had to share his brother with some kid and then, somehow, one pooped out of a flash of light. He didn´t want to share his nii-san´s time!

"No… I… will go to practice by myself" he walked away and, in a deserted clearing in the woods, he started moving with a one of the many songs he has come to know while using his patented method of genjutsu. Then he passed to the next jutsu, the Amaterasu…

"Hey! I want to…" his concentration broke and the black fire started engulfing everything that was in it´s reach. Just before it caught Izuna, Sorato managed dispel the jutsu. "What´s your problem? I just wanted a fight!"

"I´m too powerful…" answered Sorato. "If I spar with someone there is a risk I killed them by accident. Had… father not been there the last twenty seven times I spared with my brothers their killer would have been me"

"Huh? But you didn´t feel so bad when you were dancing in there."

"I like genjutsu, it´s the only thing I can keep controlled" he sighed. "I mean… it was my favorite since I was little, but now… can I show you my favorite trick?"

"Sure, why not?" Izuna didn´t trust his nephew at all, but knowing his tricks was fine. The other chuckled. "What´s so funny?"

"It´s nothing, I was just thinking that there is a big difference between you and my own little brother, Izuna"

"Eh? Madara-nii named his youngest… after me?" it was a big honor and he felt something warm inside. Maybe this brat was not that bad as he thought. Then again, we would still prefer if he hadn´t show up. "How is…" the look on Sorato´s face told him it was a sore issue "Sorry… eh… how was him?"

"Great, very different, I guess" he frowned. "He was not a warrior, but a healer. Izu didn´t like to hurt people, so he became a very accomplished medic ninja. But that doesn´t mean he couldn´t attack. He developed some kind of bio enhanced jutsus that could exterminate a whole city in seconds" tears felt down his eyes. "That day he was distracted, in a zone he thought was safe, and didn´t noticed the damn albino behind him. I still remember when Bya arrived with the body in his arms."

"How old was him?"

"Fourteen"

"And Bya?"

"Byakuya was his full name and he was more than twenty, but that doesn´t mean he had to die"

"Yes… hey, deaths of loved ones could be devastating, but you can´t just stop and throw a tantrum" Izuna looked at his nephew, feeling a bit more connected with him. "You still have your sister, no? you have to fight for her"

"Yes… only her and the kids" he then changed the subject. "Do you want to learn that trick or not?"

"It´s useful on battle?"

"I won the most of my battles with that"

"What´s the name?"

"Kyoka Suigetsu"

-In the Senju territory-

Tobirama touched the ground and felt a presence he didn´t recognize. At first he thought it was Madara, only his and his brother´s chakra felt this powerful, but this chakra felt so… it just didn´t felt like the Uchiha. He alerted his brother and, along with Tokka, they ran to the place. There they found a stranger strolling peacefully. It took just one glance to say he was an Uchiha, so thy tensed, but he didn´t care.

"What are you doing in Senju territory, Uchiha?" asked the albino, practically spitting the words. "Answer before I kill you"

"As if you could" answered the man, looking strangely at Hashirama. The God of Shinobi tensed, why this man reminded him to Madara? And he was inquiring something, something he couldn´t answer yet. "Are you really like that usuratonkachi?"

"What?"

"It´s just a doubt that I´ve had since the first time I saw you, are you like that dobe? Because it didn´t seem like it"

"Are you calling my brother an idiot?" asked the younger male, ready to attack the other. Yes, his brother was a huge idiot, but only him have the right to call him that.

"I think… he was calling other person an idiot and saying that I reminded him to said person" answered Hashirama. Tobirama and Tokka gave him an incredulous look and then centered in the intruder again. "Anyway, you shouldn´t be here. I don´t want to shed unnecessary blood, so you should leave before…"

"Fight me"

"What?!"

"Fight me" Sasuke used his Susanoo to start a fight with the brunette. Part of him was eager to know if the future first Hokage was stronger or at least equally strong to Naruto, his own Asura, the other part worried about him not being strong enough to defeat Sorato. The fight, much to the Senju´s surprise, ended up with Hashirama on the ground, panting in pain and defeated. Tobirama ran to his side, kunai in hand to stop the stranger´s katana from slicing his brother´s neck, but there was no need. He took the blade away and started walking. "I think the answer is no"

"Wait!" the brunette yelled, even more curious about this Uchiha who renounced to kill one of his clan´s worst enemies. He must want peace, that was the only answer. "Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" the man looked at him from over his shoulder, before walking away. "My name is Sasuke"

"Sasuke-san, wait…" Hashirama lifted himself, but the other disappeared before he was able to reach him, only leaving a message in a tree. "Prepare for what´s yet to come. What could that mean?"

"That things are going worse"

-The next day on the battlefield-

"Madara?" asked Hashirama when he was faced by a young Uchiha in his way to the battlefield. Much to his and his soldiers surprise, he was alone and unafraid. At first they all thought it was the Uchiha monster, but soon their leader found out it was a mistake. Yes, this boy was a younger version of him, but his eyes… "Who are you?"

"Take a guess" was his answer. One of the Senju walked to the front and tried to impale him in his katana. The boy´s image turned into a bunch of feathers. Raven´s? No.

"Genjutsu" he suddenly was alone in the middle of a red flowers field with the kid, who hasn´t moved yet. He tensed up, this Uchiha was a genjutsu master, the most powerful one he has fought against. "Who are you?"

"This is the second time I have a knife pressed to your hearth" the voice was now different and he suddenly found himself in reality again, surrounded by his clansmen. The boy from before was in front of him, a kunai in hand and a very serious expression in his eyes. The Senju gulped, this was the first time a Mangekyo Sharingan caused him this kind of fear. "This was even easier than the first time"

"Aniya…"

"No" the brunette swallowed down his fear and face him. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sorato, son of Uchiha Madara"

"What?! He didn´t have any children"

"He will"

"What?"

"I never thought it would be this easy to defeat the famous god of shinobi, but the again reputations don´t always tell the truth about people" he smiled in a wicked way. "Hell knows that mine doesn´t make me justice."

"Why?" Tobirama got into their conversation, tired of that brat having his brother´s life on his hands and trying to trick him. "I bet whit out your pretty genjutsu you aren´t anything, no matter what your so called heritage say."

"Okay" Sorato took the blade away. "No genjutsu then"

"Big mistake" Tobirama attacked, but missed as Sorato´s Susanoo appeared. The Senju retired, leaving Hashirama room to fight. He made a big wooden statue and answered the blows from the ghost warrior. The brunette tried to hold down. He wouldn´t do that with every person, but this was his best friend´s son. Soon he found out that the kid didn´t need the head start. In fact, if he didn´t use his whole strength then he would end up with that kunai in this hearth.

"What´s the matter? Are you too afraid of me?"

"You are strong, I will give that to you" panted the brunette. "But you lack experience…"

"I have enough experience with you!" Sorato fought internally to keep his anger from exploding, but there was no use. He let it go like a volcano. His enemy tried to attack then with a big wooden dragon, but it was rejected by the Sacred Mirror from the angel´s Susanoo. At a very safe distance, both clans looked at the battle with wide eyes. When had an Uchiha that was not Madara lasted this much time against the god of Shinobi? Never. And now this youngster took the upper hand in battle. Then the wooden creatures felt, signaling the end of the battle.

"Oh, God, aniya" Tobirama teleported to the battlefield and tried to attack the ninja who held a katana to his brother´s hearth.

"What was I forgetting? Oh, yes" he dodged and landed a fist on the albino´s face, sending him to the ground too. "The trash that attacks at treason" he picked up another weapon from the ground and put it in his chest, defeating both Senju brothers. "This was for my sister…"

"I don´t know your sister!"

"You will" the Uchihas cheered from behind, happy because of the victory. Much to their surprises, Sorato let the blades fell and retired with his clan, smiling like a loon. This definitely couldn´t be over so fast, the bastard needed to suffer just as he did. He will let him live to teach him a good lesson and once he was over… maybe the world was going to be a better place with the Uchiha in charge.

At the distance, Sasuke looked at the battlefield, shaking his head. How could that idiot have the same chakra than his own dobe? Naruto at least make Sorato sweat! Or he did last time they had an encounter. Well, returning to the idiot in hand, the older Uchiha was starting to know why he didn´t achieve at making his family happy. He followed the Senju army after the battle and met the brunette in the Naka River.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a bit harshly. "You are from where Sorato came from, no?" a nod "Care to tell me where?"

"When it´s a better question. And the answer would be from the future" Hashirama´s eyes widened. "You have to know one thing more: he killed you"

"What?!"

"After you killed his brother Byakuya, who went on a rampage after Tobirama killed his youngest brother Izuna. He avenged them… but lost so much chakra after your fight that your brother nearly killed him."

"I did… why?"

"For your dream"

"But why?!" he threw a stone to the water. "Why would I hurt my best friend so much? For a village I created for him between of all things?"

"Ask Sorato" answered Sasuke disappearing in the darkness. "Look at his eyes without his Sharingan and ask"


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi and Shisui accompanied Madara to his home, along with Tokka. Since anxiety didn´t bring out the best from the Uchiha leader, she was in charge of helping him with the kids… and, per Tobirama´s request, to brew him a warm cup of tea with sleeping medicine. When they arrived home, the children from the future were surprised to find it looked like a normal family house, not the evil king palace they were expecting. In the living room there was even a little girl painting with crayons.

"Maki, sweetie, can you come with me to help with your brother?" he asked. The girl nodded and followed him towards the baby´s room. Shisui tried to follow them, but was stopped by his little cousin.

"Leave them, babies can be picky about who they want to be held by. Gods knew no one outside the family can held Sasuke without him bursting out crying" Shisui frowned, remembering something. "What´s the matter?"

"I´m just thinking… in the old chronicles I like to read… what? I like reading, okay!" the young pre-teen defended himself. "They mentioned one Uchiha Byakuya, son of Uchiha Madara, that wanted to kill the Shodaime. And the Shodaime defeated him."

"Yes?"

"I´m here!" said Tokka with the tea in her hand. "Where is Madara-sama?"

"Feeding the baby… I think"

"Yes… it´s his eating time" she was about to go upstairs when the little kid stopped her. "What, little one?"

"Shouldn´t the mother of the baby take care of him?" asked Itachi, a bit suspicious. Shisui was about to scold him, but the woman answered first.

"Haven´t you been told anything? HE is his mother! Hashirama nii-san is the father!"

"What?!"

"Now that I remember it´s possible, Itachi-kun" his cousin said, lifting his ponytail. The boy looked at him and he promised to explain later with a look. The boy turned his attention back to Tokka and signaled the beverage in her hand. "And that is…?"

"Well, Tobi nii-san and I know that anxiety doesn´t bring the best out of… well, it´s better if he didn´t hear me talking about it" the boys nodded. "And lately is hard to sleep, so we think it´s best if he… you understand" she turned her head anxious. "I will go to give him this and then I will be with you." She left.

"Now I understand" said the older Uchiha.

"What?"

"In the chronicles, after the battle with Byakuya the Shodaime lost every will he had to live, he was like a walking ghost" he looked upstairs. "I believe… he knew that Byakuya was his child and being forced to end him to protect the village completely destroyed him" he looked again. "And we didn´t travelled in time"

"No?"

"No, we are in a sort of parallel dimension. It was just like ours in the past, but one event was different" he held a finger up. "Shodaime-sama decided to do the right thing and recognized Byakuya Uchiha as his son"

"All of that… just because an idiotic mistake?"

"A wonder what twenty or more years of repressed rage against a person could do" smiled Shisui and the other nodded. Soon they saw Tokka dragging a nearly asleep Madara to his room and then closing the door. The woman shooed the girl towards her playroom, closing it behind herself to go down and finally pay them attention.

"Ready" she spoke and the albino entered to the house as if it was his own. He frowned when facing the two young boys. "I don´t know why did he have to be asleep for you to talk to them"

"Because he is a damn nuisance. My brother couldn´t possible make a worst choice for a partner, I pity my niece and nephew" he said, at the same time making sure to keep his voice down. It will not do any good for the family integrity if his niece heard him. "Well, back to business, when are you exactly from?"

"I don´t know… the Sandaime is very old and has just given his seat to the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. Danzo-sama, Koharu-sama and Homura-sama very not very sure of him, as they thought he was too young, but…"

"My students, old? It seems that aniya was right, thanks to this village shinobi will be able to live like normal people" he sighed, remembering an old childish pact he made with his brother. "I owe him a baby bunny scarf"

"Hum… Niidaime-sama?" asked Shisui.

"Call me Tobirama-sama, I haven´t been crowned yet and I´m very sure my brother is not dead yet" he tried to sound annoyed, but he was relieved. Hashirama was safe in Rikkudo Sennin knows when and if he could find a way to return this two to their time, then he would get his brother back. He just prayed that he was on a time where Tobirama was still alive, so someone capable would take care of him.

"Hem… yes, but… didn´t Shodaime-sama married Mito-hime?"

"Yes, but they got divorced after an infertility scandal and a huge failed mission" Tobirama frowned. "Didn´t that happened in your timeline?"

"Ah… no" Shisui answered. "They had a daughter and two grandchildren…"

"Let me guess, Maki?" he signaled over his shoulder. The boys looked to the playroom. "She is Madara´s daughter too. Hashirama took her away when she was a baby, something that her mother doesn´t really accepted."

"Oh…" now both Uchiha pre-teens knew why their former clan leader was so mad in the Valley of End. And the worst thing was that the clan didn´t help him even if he was right!

"Well, things like this apart, what do you remember about this time?"

"Errr…" the two of them looked at each other, wondering if it was wise to tell him everything. Tobirama smirked and Tokka shuddered. When he was at it, the younger male Senju could extract information he wanted even from the dead. It was going to be a very long day for those kids.

-In another time-

"I think I´m going crazy" said Minato after some days with future Kakashi and Obito there. His teenage students had different opinion of the visitors. The silver haired one thought his older self was just acting stupid so the Hokage returned him to ANBU after accomplishing his mission of getting sensei´s son through the chuunin exams. Rin was acting a little bit depressed, as if not seeing a future her was a bad omen. The blond adult talked to her in private and she just said that why else would Obito name his firstborn with her name? this made his blood run cold. The Uchiha in his team, otherwise, liked older Kakashi. He kept up saying that he was cool, not like his future self. His Hatake teammate always answered him saying that it was because his own future didn´t screwed up his life as royally as his, but it always ended up in a fight.

"And your is worst because…"

"Enough!" he interrupted whoever begin the argument now. "Kakashi-kun, you should be worrying about the mission, this is your first assignment as a jounin. You don´t want to fail, no?"

"Of course not, sensei" then they got into planning. The men watching them frowned, they knew what would happen on that mission.

"Haven´t we go into that god forsaken mission, then I wouldn´t have met Zetsu and screwed up my life royally"

"And I wouldn´t have lost you… for a very long time" the silver haired man was looking from behind the pages of his orange book. "So… we change what happened? Or do you want to meet the father of your kid again?"

"No, that was the worst mistake of my life" Obito made a childish gesture. "Just think about it! He was… what? A gazillion of years older than me? He was only good for telling me what to do and I was not even the first Uchiha he did that to! Besides he introduced me to a lot of degrading things, like… you know, I don´t want to talk about that."

"Wait, what did he taught you?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked in a sensual tone. "Too bad, because you are never going to be able to find out"

"Oh? Like I didn´t discovered you were sleeping with him since sixteen?"

"That was because of a silly drunken thing!"

"It was a wonder you let me get you drunk with a child under your care… your own" he smiled, remembering the completely out of his mind Uchiha, emptying cup after cup of sake as if there was no tomorrow. "What did you do?"

"Errrrr…"

-Flashback-

"I´m… too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy …" a seventeen years old Obito danced around the bed, high with weed and wanting to have sex with his boyfriend. The plant man was writing something and ignoring him, but the writing implements were taken out of his hands. "Come oooooonnnnn…"

"Obito, you are drugged, leave me alone" he said. Zetsu really hated this state of the fool. He mean… well, he wasn´t fond of the Uchiha (not that he was of the last one) and having sex with him, faking being in love, was just a way to keep the fool content and completely focused on their plan.

"Do you like my new me?" he asked, dancing more. "It´s called, Tobi. Do you understand? Tobi…" he giggled, well under the influence. "Do you want how Tobi feels like?"

"I´m not really interested in him" then he smiled. "I like Obito"

"Yeah? Well, I can be him for a moment" they kissed and the Ootsutsuki prepared himself for something he deemed disgusting (he was fucking with one of his elder older brother´s descendants, for Kaguya´s sake), but was happy to do for his mother.

-End of the flashback-

Obito was flustered, he didn´t like to think about the times when he was Zetsu´s slave. The plant man was not good with him, in fact to keep him controlled he introduced the teen to very dangerous things, like weed, LCD and EXTASIS. He swore out of them when he was expecting Rin, but…

"You don´t want to know half of the things I did while under that ugly man´s influence" he said, jumping from the tree branch. He didn´t want his younger self to follow that path, but he also wanted his child so much… "You are going to have a much better father"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one" answered the raven, putting his hands on his obi and walking towards his old team. "Time to change Kanabi bridge´s end"

-At the mission-

Obito pushed young Kakashi away from the rocks path and prepared himself to be crushed, only to be sucked by some sort of worm hole to other dimension, out of the stone´s way. He was transported back to his own dimension, much to his teammates surprise, by his older self, who was looking at him through his Sharingan.

"What…?"

"I´m a time space traveling specialist" revealed the older shinobi, deactivating his eyes. "My Mangekyo´s special ability is the Kamui, a technique that allows me to travel freely between this and my own dimensions. It makes me really hard to hit and the perfect man for infiltration and silent assassination. And I knew what would happen here, how do you think I got this scars?"

"Obito" Rin put her hands on her hips, tying to sound scolding, but she was really relieved. "You left sensei alone in the front, where you should be, just to about esthetical damage?"

"Ahhhh… more like prosthetics implant, but… yes, in some way"

"But your mission…"

"Your mission, your mission" the Uchiha pre-teen got up. The initial panic over his imminent death was over and now he could focus on being his normal self. "Listen to me…"

"I know, those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" the silver haired jounin eye smiled. "I get it, I won´t complain, but I´m only worried that sensei is alone in…"

"Kakashi is with him" dismissed it the adult Uchiha. "A former ANBU captain could protect him well, don´t you think?"

"Even so" the Hatake got into mission leader mood. "Let´s go" he turned to the older Obito. "How fast can your Kamui get us there?"

"Instantly"

-In the front-

Kakashi and Minato were fighting side by side. The silver haired sensei knew that his teacher could have done this on his own, but just to make sure… a ninja from Iwagakure ran towards him, being immediately slaughtered by the Raikiri. His friends ran towards them, kunai in hand and making hand seals.

"Damn, they keep coming" the silver haired man grunted.

"If you don´t like it, then go away and leave them to me" the blond answered. "The exigencies of shinobi must have gotten down, because for an ANBU captain to be tired just from this…"

"I´m not tired, it´s been a long time since I´ve fought against mice like this"

"I heard so… cold blooded Kakashi" joked the Yellow Flash. "Didn´t Sandaime-sama dragged you out of the ANBU kicking and screaming?"

"He let me be your child´s sensei. Don´t worry I trained him well"

"What exactly did you taught my son?" asked Minato, a bit worried now. It wasn´t as if he didn´t trust Kakashi, but he has seen the man reading porn (and porn made by Jiraiya, the biggest pervert he and the world have ever known) and trying to touch Obito´s backside in public (to which the Uchiha reacted trying to incinerate the pervert in the spot). Not exactly the most acceptable behavior of a jounin teacher.

"Sensei!" before he could answer the brats reached the place with the older raven after destroying the bridge. The man scanned the territory with his Sharingan when…

"Zetsu…" he noticed his ex-boyfriend watching the combat from behind the enemy lines. Without thinking he did some hand signs and starting throwing walls of fire towards the scared Iwa shinobi. The plant escaped too, but he was being followed by the enraged raven, throwing fireball after fireball… until Kakashi caught him and slumped him over his shoulder to take him to their team. "Let me go!"

"No, you need to stop doing that every time you see your ex-boyfriend"

"The damn bastard was using me!"

"Yes… but now your younger self knows that he has to get away from anyone called Zetsu!" he said cheerfully and younger Obito nodded. Kakashi sweated when he saw Minato with his eyes on the horizon, playing with a kunai. "And I think sensei and me are going to have a race to see who could catch Zetsu first"

"Yes… buy I´m not called the fastest shinobi alive for nothing"

-In the past-

"That was scary" commented Shisui.

"Indeed" both him and his cousin were in a corner, rocking, after the interrogation from Tobirama. Just in that moment Madara emerged from his room, a little bit more rested.

"What´s scary?" asked the older Uchiha, still sleepy.

"I will tell you what´s scary, that baby!" said Tokka, bringing the little one into the room. "He doesn´t want to get feed if you are not the one doing it!"

"Yes, he likes me" Madara took his child into his hands and he stopped moving, feeling safe. "Who loves mama? Yes, you" he got the child close to his chest and exposed his nipple. The baby caught it and started sucking. Normally he didn´t breast feed, it was uncomfortable, but they didn´t got him time to pump it and prepare the bottle. After finishing he burped the kid and rocked him to sleep. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"How do you know?"

"I recognize the signals of his interrogation methods"

"He… was just really persuasive, Madara-sama" Itachi approached in curiosity, eyeing the sleepy baby. Having an infant so close reminded him to his own little brother, Sasuke. Byakuya revolved a bit, getting close to his mother´s chest.

"He is so cute" commented the genin, who couldn´t resist. "It hard to thihnk he is going to hold such a glorious battle with…"

"With who?" Itachi covered his mouth with his fingers. The former clan head lowered his gaze. "It´s alright, don´t tell me. Shinobi battle all the time and die on the battlefield. It´s going to be a miracle if me, Hashirama or our children escape that."

"Maybe it won´t happen now" encourage him Shisui. And that was true, Byakuya won´t have a reason to hate his father and face him in battle. Their future was saved. Both pre-teens gazed at the baby, wondering what he was going to become now that his fate was altered. Would he fell on the First Shinobi World War? Or live?


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, they have to stay" said the ANBU captain sighing and rubbing his forehead. Damn twins, they managed to cause a problem bigger than Kaguya this time. With their ancestors here there was a very good chance that the Senju and Uchiha clans disappeared, as if altering the whole timeline wasn´t enough. He sighed again. "I have to go and pay them a visit"

"Hey, hey wait" the shark said, lifting his hands. "You are not talking about the Twins, no? You know, a blond and a redhead, artist wannabes, say un after every frase?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but…" he looked at the brothers. The older was sitting down close to his sibling, away from everyone else in the room. And they were many. Sasuke has come to see, very curious about how the first Uchiha looked like. Tsunade and Naruto were also there, talking with their own ancestor. The younger raven tried to talk with his ancestor too, but the other male just shied away, getting closer to his brother. Since then no one talked to him directly, asking whatever they want to ask him to Asura. "I can´t leave them alone"

"Itachi, what are you thinking?"

"That guy… there has to be a reason why the Uchiha clan just trusted in itself. My family is… were so close to each other, always watching each other´s back and never trusting an outsider" he looked at Indra again. "Just see him, he is on his guard, only trusting his brother"

"I see your point, the Uchihas got it from him" his lover´s frown got deeper. "Okay, what did I missed?"

"Everything" his eyes turned into a Sharingan. "A clan that needs tragedy and pain to achieve power and that thinks that to protect themselves they have to close themselves, just thrusting in their own blood relatives… a vision of the world like that doesn´t appear out of nowhere. Someone, the ancestor, have the start it."

"But Indra thrusts his brother and he is technically a Senju… or a Uzumaki, whatever he is… huh this mess with ancestors is horrible. Do you think mine will be the next one to appear?"

"Let´s hope not… who are your ancestors by the way?"

"My grandmother from my mother´s side was a Hozuki, apart from that… Hoshigaki, but I don´t know where the clan began" they looked at both ninshu heirs. Asura was comfortable talking to the others, spilling the past as if it was nothing, much to the amazement of his descendants. To them it was incredible that the ninjutsu didn´t began as a weapon, but as a connection between people and jutsus were just a way to simplify life. Indra was quiet. When the Hokage was alone with them, the Uchiha talked and even got closer, more comfortable with the woman. But when the males appeared… "What do you think happened to him?"

"I don´t think I want to know"

"Why?"

"The origin of a clan is important in dome way. If there were a clan born by a despicable act… there will be some repercussions, like the excluding of the clan. I don´t want my children to know something like that"

"Yeah, my neither" the shark then smiled. "But I want to know who my ancestor was!"

"Me too"

-In another time-

"Do I want to have a rematch?" asked Byakuya to himself, walking towards the place he has arrived first. In his path, the lightning left holes on the ground, that quickly were filled of water. Strangely, this water was like a mirror. He looked at himself in the water and, after staring his reflex for minutes, the image changed, showing him a person exactly like him, but with short hair and a Konoha headband. "What the…?"

"Who are you?" he listened the reflection. He activated his Sharingan and reached inside the pound, grabbing the stranger. They ended up face by face in an ocean deep pound, looking amazingly at each other. When Byakuya resurfaced, he was near Konoha.

"Pochiri! So you were here" said Tobirama, that chose that moment to appear. Thankfully his eyes deactivated for the surprise and he was able to hide the fact that he was an Uchiha. "I was… when did you start to grow your hair?"

"Errrr…"

"You were using a jutsu to hide it, no?" the albino was acting so familiar to him that it made him sick. "You know your mother doesn´t like it, you shouldn´t do it, Mito-hime is going to yell at you"

"Mito-hime?"

"Yes, you mother. You better cut it before she sees it tonight" he sighed and made a sign. "Come with me, we don´t have time to lose"

"Why? What?"

"You Suiton, remember? You wanted me to help you to perfect it" the future Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay? If not we can do this another time"

"No, it´s okay" smiled the young man and followed. He wasn´t sure what was happening, but for now he just followed the flow. Tobirama, not so sure that his nephew was okay, looked at him cryptically. He wasn´t wearing his usual jonin uniform, but some kind of… a thing he will never use, too tight, with too much black and red. "Are you coming… uncle?"

"Oh, yes" was that some sort of distaste? But they were very close! Pochiri, who was mistreated by his mother and mostly ignored by his father, turned to him to talk and they somehow became closer than his brother and him. Why was there some distaste in him?

"What should I do?" asked Byakuya, trying to remember how to do a Suiton. Yes, he used to do Suiton when he was a kid or a mock of it, not even proper for fighting, but it was incredibly hard for him. He left it as soon as he learned Katon, which he was a genius at… it was not that he chose the easiest way. It made him remember his sensei at the style and the time they were close.

"Do a Misurappa" answered the future Niidaime, looking at his nephew with a smile. This brought back memories he didn't want to recall, good or bad. Tobirama and him in a sunny day, chatting while the white haired Senju taught him some silly trick that his father neglected to teach him… Tobirama with his sword up, the blade dripping the blood of Izuna while Byakuya screamed his brother´s name, seeing his dead body fall… "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I will do that" and he tried, but silly tricks were nothing like an actual battle jutsu and he messed that up.

"You have gotten worst, weren´t you practicing?"

"Shut up"

Meanwhile, a confused Pochiri was on the other side of the pound, coughing after almost drowning. How did he end up like this? He didn´t know. His day started as something normal. He was woken up by a scream from his mother, then took his littlest brother Kit to his team (the brat was still a genin two years after graduating, a surprise for everyone). After that he returned home, all without seeing his father, that never wanted to see them, and scolded his other younger brother, who was reading calmly. He didn´t listen to him and continue passing the pages. Pochiri shook his head and noticed that he was late for his meeting with his uncle. When he was searching the place for his training he found some strange pounds that looked like mirrors and he saw himself in one. But it was not him, the other guy was different. Suddenly they were face to face and he appeared there.

"Nii-san?" asked a voice behind him, his hand flew to his kunai pouch. He stopped when he noticed it was Kit… no, the boy there looked exactly like his brother, but his hair was long and the dressing style different. "Bya-nii, what are you doing?"

"Ehhhh… nothing?" he answered, unsure of what was happening. This Kit was nothing like the one he was used to, he held himself with confidence while the other cowered just with a glare. Besides, Kit was ashamed that he never managed to surpass genin level, with a low chakra level. This one has enough chakra to share with all Konoha and his attitude told him that he won´t let anyone look down on him.

"Izuna, don´t ran off like that!" another voice was heard. It was known too. Ahou? He was thinking. The chakra was the same too. But when he appeared… since when their mother let them grew their hair? Even if they were adults she would take care of shortening their hairs. And this Ahou… something was really off here. "Byakuya nii-san, there you were"

"Byakuya?"

"Why did you cut your hair, nii-san?" asked Izuna. "And those clothes…"

"I found them" he quickly followed. "I was just… dressing up?"

"Why in that?" the long haired Ahou asked. Now that he thought about it, with long hair his troublemaker brother looked a lot like an Uchiha, something strange.

"Sora-nii, leave him alone" he youngest one interceded. "Anyway, Bya, mama is calling. Food is ready and you were late."

"Shit!" his mother was going to kill him, something that will give her a lot of pleasure. The doomed shinobi followed his brothers to a cave… since when did they love in a cave? He entered with them and there, in front of a stove, he found the worst missing nin of all history. The younger took an instinctively step back.

"There you are, Byakuya" said Uchiha Madara, not taking his eyes off the stove. "Help your brothers to fix the table so we can eat, would you?"

"Yeah… sure" Pochiri, trembling did what he was told, and fixed the table along with the other boys. Still afraid, he sat down and the others began to eat. Soon he was amazed. In his house food was shared in silence, with his mother throwing murderous glares at everybody, Ahou eating with his eyes closed, not seeming to care, and the other three cowering and wishing they could gain their mother´s love. This has nothing to do with that. The boys talked a lot with the older man, joked and even laughed, something that warmed his hearth. This was the family dinner he dreamed about… but it wasn´t his family.

"Bya, is there something wrong?" asked Madara. The man wasn´t the murderous and evil shinobi he has imagined… per his uncle´s words. The wondered for a minute if the hate of the village towards him was just a misunderstanding, caused by Tobirama and his paranoia. This version of him was a caring and loving parent.

"I´m not feeling so good" he confessed, getting up. "I will go to my room"

"Do you want me to take you medicine or something?"

"No, thanks" he flee to his… Byakuya´s room. There he found a lot of things that gave him the creeps, like burn marks on the wall, a Konoha symbol pierced with kunais, weapons everywhere, piercing other Konoha items… it apparently belonged to a person with a lot of issues, rage issues. The only thing that was saved from his fury was the bed, where a book sat neatly. It looked as if it wasn´t opened for years, but it was still precious. He picked it up and opened it in the marked page. It was Uchiha Madara´s diary. He began to read and found out that he got pregnant after an affair with the Shodaime. "What?!" amazed, he continued reading, thinking that in his world the tale will end up in the baby´s death and Madara turning crazy from the pain. When he reached the point of the birth and what happened later, he dropped the book. "No, there is no way…"

"Byakuya, are you feeling better?"

"Yes… erm, mama" he mimicked the others. Madara get in with some soup in his hands and a worried expression.

"I hope you are okay" he put the soup on the table. "Here, I made you some light chicken soup, you will be better in no time" he sat down besides him. "Sorato told me too that you meet an old acquaintance that offered you a rematch with Hashirama" his expression turned sad. "Look, son, I don´t want to tell you what to do, but… I love you and I don´t want to lose you. Last time you fought with him I nearly did and…"

"I won´t" quickly answered Pochiri. If what the book told him was true, his father was not worth even the effort. Or the fury.

"Really? It´s good to hear, I´m calmer with that" smiled the Uchiha, then embraced him. This gesture was so filled with love and warm that he closed his eyes. He even recognized the smell and heath beat from some forgotten memory. Unconsciously he started humming the old song that always soothed him. "Hum? You already forgot the lyrics?" Madara ran a hand through his hair. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"

"Mama…" he felt asleep. After some hours, he woke up in the middle of the night and walked down the corridors of the cave house. He stared at his sleeping mother and began wondering if he should stay there. It was going to be easy, to take over Byakuya´s live, to steal his happiness. Yes, he should do just that… but he got worried about his brothers at home. Maybe things could still be fixed up there. In the darkness of the room two pairs of Sharingan eyes stared at him.

"Who is him?"

"It´s not our business, he won´t do us harm" Sorato went back to sleep, but Izu wasn´t content. He needed to find out.

Meanwhile, on the other side, after a bad afternoon with his uncle, Byakuya escaped his house and followed the man to his hidden lab. He knew the albino, they used to be very close before the whole family mess started and the man always talked to him about his desire to study the Sharingan and it´s secrets. They finally reached the place, there were a lot of jars with organs and metallic tables with sewn up bodies in different states of rotting (Orochimaru´s lair, only that all the subjects were Uchihas and dead). And eyes… he finally located what he was looking for.

"Mama" he passed a hand over his mother´s body, recognizing that it wasn´t a bunshin, but the true thing. He felt like crying and killing the albino for doing this. Containing himself, Byakuya stole the body and the organs that belonged to his mother. He took them out of Konoha and burnt them, so no one else could desecrate the body. He finally buried the bones and ashes, finishing with a simple tombstone just when the sun was getting up. "I know you are there"

"Our mother?" asked Ahou, appearing out of nowhere. His true appearance was just like Sorato, sans the hairpins. He constantly moved his hair away from his face with a hand. His eyes were the usual Mangekyo. "Uchiha Madara"

"Yes… you would have liked him, he was amazing… and cooked like a pro" he lowered his head, smiling. "I can´t believe here even Izu is never going to know him" the other kneeled by his side in silence. "Go to where his things are kept and rummage inside. You will find two silver hairpins that will solve your problem"

"Hum?"

"Just trust me… Sorato"

In the morning, on the other side of the water mirror, Pochiri made the mistake of accepting going to a job with Sorato. He thought it was going to be something easy, like what he did in Konoha. He soon found out that it was a highly dangerous job. The brothers ended up fighting with an army. The bloody scene left the older Uchiha impressed. Did Byakuya do this for a living? Why? It never crossed his head that jobs for ninja outside of shinobi villages were so scarce.

"Why… did we did this again?" he panted.

"Because we need money and with the villages monopolizing the work for shinobi we only have the ones they rejected" said the raven, cleaning his kunai. "And you… there is something really off with you today. Just two tomoe?" he signaled Pochiri´s newly awaken Sharingan. "You have a Mangekyo, use it"

"Mama knows we are here?"

"We sneaked through the back door, remember? By now he should have an idea, but that doesn´t mean he likes it" Sorato signed. "Let´s grab the money and leave before our dear mother throws really bad fit"

"Yes…" that afternoon, after the reprimand, he walked back to the water mirror. He still liked this life, but missed home and his siblings. "I will be back, I just need some more time"

"Who are you really?" asked Izuna, behind him. "And where is Bya-nii?"

"Me… ah…" the boy moved closer, feeling something ratter strange in the liquid.

"Is he there?" the older anted to block him, but was ambushed and knocked into the portal. They appeared on the other side, where Byakuya was.

-Some hours before-

"Who are you and what did you do to my nephew?" asked Tobirama. Hashirama was with him, trying to calm him down. The Hokage immediately noticed the difference between his almost unknown son and this young man.

"Uchiha Byakuya" answered the stranger, showing his Mangekyo.

"That´s impossible" Hashirama was shocked.

"What did you do with Pochiri?"

"Let´s see… he is another place? I don´t know if it´s better just another place" laughed the Uchiha.

"You bastard" Tobirama threw a kunai, but Susanoo stopped him. Byakuya fled, leaving behind the two Senju brothers. "Aniya, who is Uchiha Byakuya"

"He is… was Madara´s son" confessed the brunette. "He died when he was a day old"

"Well, apparently he did not" the albino frowned. "Why didn´t you tell me the bastard had a child?"

"He died, that was all… or at least that´s what I believed"

-Back to the present-

"Pochiri!" Tobirama came running towards them and Izuna used his kamui to escape. His uncle hugged him in relieve and took him back to the village. There his afraid siblings and his disappointed mother were waiting for him.

"You should have died" she received him with that.

"Shut up, bitch" he answered. It was a huge relieve that she wasn´t really his mother, this way at least he could protect himself from her abuse. Her face contorted in rage and she stood up to slap him, but was stopped and thrown back on her seat. "Try to hit me one more time and I will completely forget that you are a woman"

"Pochiri! That´s not way to treat your mother!"

"She is not my mother" he answered and left the house. He needed to find Byakuya quickly. "Where are you?"

"Right here" the missing nin appeared in the middle of Konoha. "So… did you enjoyed my life for a day?"

"It was… interesting" the hokage and his guards appeared in that moment.

"What changed here? Could it be… the day we met in the lake? We talked for a moment, he comforted me… that was the first time I felt the love of a mother"

"Unfortunately, my time in your world was my first time" he answered coldly. "I ran away that time and now am paying the consequences" he changed the theme quickly. "Why are you doing this? I don´t understand that"

"Because he deserves it" he signaled their father. "For everything"

"Why not let go?"

"Because I want to kill…"

"That´s not what I mead!" Pochiri grabbed the other by the shirt with strength. "You are so lucky!" You have a precious family! Maybe you don´t have a father, but you have a mother that loves you and will die for you! Everything I´ve ever wanted! Just five minutes feeling that love and I… I…"

"That´s exactly why" said the long haired one. "Because I´m that lucky to know my mother… is that I can´t stand those that badmouth him!" yelled the other. "Those assholes, inventing things about him and talking bad in his back. Telling the world he was a monster! Ostracizing him!" his hate towards the village became evident. "They judge without knowing him, because they thought what they heard is enough. It´s not! We are the only ones to really know him, they couldn´t talk"

"Byakuya… you and your brothers are lucky, you shouldn´t care what the others say, just enjoy what you have"

"That was touching" someone appeared out of nowhere. It was Ahou, the genjutsu around him banished too and it revealed the carbon copy of Madara. He had some funerary incense in his hands.

"Brother, what…"

"Shush, Tobirama, let me handle this" Hashirama turned to him. "Ahou, what are you…"

"Sorato" he stopped the other. "I was just going to my mother´s grave to lit some incense before leaving"

"Leaving? You are leaving the village? With your training…" suddenly from the youngster emerged a big Susanoo, complete and everything. His massive chakra signaled to them that they have been fooled, Sorato has Kage level reserves and would be a great danger outside.

"Surprised? I only kept this a secret because your ninja system bored me and I dropped out of your Academy because it was a nuisance" he calmly stated. "All that stupidity about companionship and love… who is going to believe that? I only stayed because of my siblings, I cared for them, but now that they know the truth they will protect them by themselves"

"Woow, in any dimension he will always be the good old Sorato of the Kyoka Suigetsu" he smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hashirama. He has already seen his love leave that way once, now he has to lose his son in the same way? And the one that looked most like his late mother…

"Because I don´t care about a stupid dream, this idiotic village or it´s inept wannabe shinobi" answered the boy seriously. "I will follow the path I deem best and I will never achieve greatness here. Hope you don't see me on the battlefield, because I won´t doubt to kill any shinobi who faces me." He disappeared.

"That was…"

"Sora-nii is Sora-nii anywhere" said another voice. Izuna appeared there with Kamui. "Hello, Bya, did you have fun?"

"Not really, but… it was somehow eye opening" the younger smiled. "Let me destroy this place and then we will be gone"

"Mama told you to work with your temper issues"

"Kid, like something like that is going to happen!" Hashirama got into position and prepared to fight his son… well, one version of him. He expected a Suiton user and got a Katon one. Just like his mother, he said to himself. Closing his fists, he prepared to deliver fatal wound when Izuna got in the middle, closing the other´s wounds.

"He is a medic?" they all turned to Kit.

"I never thought about going into medicine… maybe I have talent there"

"You are an airhead" said Pochiri and then remembered something. "Threw them into the water mirror! They will go home and with a seal they will never get out!"

"Got it!" the battle ended up with the two brothers getting expelled from that dimension and appearing in the woods near their home.

"You are back?" asked Sorato lazily laying in a tree branch.

"Yes" Byakuya stretched. "This was so liberating… without dying. And I really hope mama never knows about it, deal?"

"Deal"

"Now… it´s near dinner? I´m starving!"

"You never change" they started to walk home. "Nii-san, are you going to get a rematch with the Shodaime now?"

"No, he is not even worth the effort" maybe the way to treat his anger issues was just to let go.

-In the other side-

"I knew you will be here" said Hashirama, getting close to talk to his son for the first time in years. He noticed how much the boy changed through the whole ordeal… as well as his vision of his father. Before, he was a hero he wanted to get close too and worked hard from that, now, he was just a broken man, who tore his family apart and lost the love of his life just because he was unable to get over the others opinion. "I want to…"

"We have nothing to speak about" Pochiri was still angry at him. Well, angry was too little. If it weren´t for him he would have had a good mother, one that would tend to him and give him the love he so much desired.

"I think we do"

"Yes?"

"Look, I know it´s hard to understand, but I did what I thought would be better for everyone, even for you… it didn´t go as I hoped, sorry for that" the Senju lowered his head. "It went terribly wrong in fact. There isn´t one day where I didn´t wish for me to have chosen otherwise. Then we would be all laughing together, you brother wouldn´t have let and… well, you already met Madara, no? He…"

"Mother… he was amazing" he stated. "In just a hug he gave me everything I wished from you and that whore you call a wife and I could tell why Byakuya and Izuna were so loyal to him" he stood up and didn´t look at him. "I don´t know how he ended up with someone like you, who is lower than trash" his harsh words hurt the village leader "it´s as if you won a lottery… and you didn´t appreciated it"

"Poc…"

"Byakuya from now on, after all we are the same" his Sharingan glare was piercing. "I´m taking a page from Sorato´s book and leaving. I will not return here. Have a good life"

"Son, wait…" outside of the village, someone else was waiting for him.

"You knew I will do this, no?"

"Is there no way to stop you?" answered Tobirama. He was worried for his nephew. After thinking, he didn´t care if he had Uchiha blood, he was still the child he helped raising and wasn´t going to let him take the wrong path. "Look, I know you have many reasons to hate aniya, but…"

"Did you really… kept my mother´s body to cut it in tiny pieces and study the Sharingan? Would you do it with me too?"

"Who told you that?" the albino was like frozen.

"You did" he took a step back. "I can´t trust in…"

"Now you are being an idiot, of course I wouldn´t do that!" Tobirama slapped him. "Stop being paranoid, this is another reason why you can´t leave like this, all alone. You will end up snapping just like Madara did" he looked at his uncle, tears in his eyes. "Listen, maybe I was rash judging your mother, maybe all he needed was to keep you four, a new chance. That´s why I´m not letting you screw up your life"

"I can´t… stay in the same place as them, it´s too painful"

"Suck it up… and move to my house, you already stay there three weeks a month"

"Can I?"

"Sure, there is plenty of space"

"Hum…" they walked back to Konoha. "Why didn´t you do the same for Sorato?"

"He is different, never letting anyone know what he is truly thinking or feeling. He lets his family in… in a strange and unique way" the albino looked at the sky. "In that way he reminds me a lot of your uncle Izuna"

"That´s true" they continued walking. "Can you tell me histories about my mother?"

"You should ask Hashirama, through my eyes no history about him could be pretty or lovable" he lowered his head. "I never tried to see his true self, the man behind the warrior, I was so blind… like everyone. But that doesn´t mean I think you were lying when you told that he would have been a good mother. Maybe what I didn´t see is that he just needed a chance… a chance to love and win the others love"

"Let´s just hope he found peace now"

"Oh, I bet he did?" they stopped, seeing the now tombstone hidden between the trees. Sorato´s incense was still burning in the tomb and his siblings have visited it too, leaving gifts, trying to get close to the mother they didn´t get to know. "All his children returned home now"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorato was walking through the forest when someone found him. He turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see in the world, his own father. Hashirama, remembering Sasuke´s words, saw the eyes of the Uchiha without the red of his Sharingan. He noticed he was mistaken, Sorato was not exactly like Madara. The parent was… oh, he was amazing and perfect in the Senju´s eyes. His best friend has always been the owner of his hearth. This younger version was just as beautiful… hell, he would bet the kid attracted men since he was old enough to walk! But Hashirama wasn´t attracted to him in the slightest. And his eyes… those eyes were green, not black. This surprised the older man, as most Uchihas had black eyes.

"Your eyes…"

"What? Were you expecting me to be the exact image of my father?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. "What do you want now?"

"Someone told me that… well, what happened to your brother" he raised his hands in surrender, not to anger him. Madara was easy to anger, why couldn´t his son be? "Look, I… don´t really understand how could that happen, because I wouldn´t do anything that hurt Madara, not even for the sake of the village…"

"How can you assure that? It happened, end of the history"

"Come on, you can tell me everything, I´m a good listener" he tried to get the Uchiha to open up to him, just like his parent did. "Maybe you are not going to believe me, for all that happened, but I really want peace with the Uchihas and…"

"You want to? Oh, yes, the Uchiha… a bunch of traitors that couldn´t stay with their leader" the way he spoke of his own clan made Hashirama realize his mistake. In the future, he wasn't the only one that betrayed Madara, his own clan did too. Everything that happened… "Was the culprit the Uchiha clan?"

"What if I say yes?"

"I would kill them all" he answered with the truth. For him, the only important thing was Madara and if they were going to hurt him. "I will protect Madara from them"

"Are you in love with him?"

"I…" he blushed a bit.

"Don´t worry, I don´t need to hear that. I already know the answer" they listened to some explosions and both of them got anxious. Sorato got into battle stance. "I knew there has to be some trap for you to want to talk to me"

"This wasn´t…"

"You haven´t talked to me in all my life, why would you want to talk to me now?" he growled, his eyes turning red. "You and your pathetic, unfertile sorry excuse of a wife were only there to torment me and my siblings!" fortunately Sorato knew how to keep his head cool even in the middle of the battle, or Hashirama would be dead meat for now. "Do us a favor and stay out of our lives. We don´t need you or your stupid village"

"I want us to stop fighting! Don´t you want that too? You brothers could have died earlier in a fight if it wasn´t for the village they grew up in…"

"No, it was because of ME" the young man ended the conversation and used Kamui to get to the place of the fighting. Soon after he had the Senju and Sarutobi armies fleeing. He scanned the area and saw something… "Oji-sama!"

"Father!" Izuna was returning with Tajima on his back, with an injury on his head. Both of them rushed to his side, taking a hand, while the younger Uchiha just stayed there, feeling guilty.

"Sorry, it was my fault" apologized the angel. "I shouldn´t have let Hashirama Senju distract me from this fight. I should have avoided this…"

"Nonsense… things like this happened" answered the old man. "You did the right thing, have he entered to battle… I don´t know how many of our clan members could have died. Even if you didn´t kill him, you avoided more pain today"

"Grandfather…"

"Listen to me, Sorato, you are not guilty for this. Shinobi die early, that´s all" he then turned to Madara. "Son… take care of the clan, of Izuna and… your children" he gasped for air. "Don´t lose them like I did. You got the warming, use it. Don´t commit the same mistakes I did and give those Senju bastards a lesson before they dare to lay one finger on your kids" he turned to Izuna. "Izuna… this is not your fault either, I was careless and now I´m going to pay for that"

"But I was there! I should have…"

"Don´t torment yourself, this is anyone but my fault" he breathed in again. "I… let´s go home"

"Yes, let´s, father" Madara tried not to cry. He knew the injury on his father´s head was fatal and now he was going to die. His son followed the moving army, with his hand down. He looked at him, Sorato was so young and was already burdened with the deaths of so many loved ones. The next day, when Tajima was buried, his eldest kneeled before his grave and put a hand in it. "I promise… I won´t let Sorato be the same as me. I will keep all my children alive… at any cost."

-In Senju territory-

"I don´t know why those green eyes are familiar to me, I haven´t seen them in another Uchiha… ever" said Hashirama to himself, walking towards his clan compound. Tobirama went to his encounter, looking a bit more formal than he normally did after a battle. His older brother lifted his head, confused. "Hey, Tobi, what are you doing dressed like that?"

"What? You don´t remember, don't you?"

"What do I forgot now?"

"Today is the day you are going to meet your bride!" Hashirama got paralyzed. Yes, he has done his best to forget the engagement his father made for him with the princess of the Uzumaki clan. "I don´t want that engagement and you know it"

"Too bad, you are going to do it" replied the albino. "And before you came up with something stupid, no, there is no way for you to free yourself of this"

"Come on! There has to be some way to…" in that moment he remembered something he heard from Sorato. Infertile wife. "Tobi, a wife has to be able to have kids for her husband, no?" the younger Senju nodded and Hashirama smiled. "That´s the principal obligation of the wife of a clan head too, no?"

"What´s your point?" crossed his arms the white haired male.

"You know, earlier I had a really good chat with Sorato, and he was insulting me in a very creative way when he mentioned that I never had children because of my infertile wife" his expression turned smug. "That should be enough to cancel our marriage"

"Arhhh, come on! He is an Uchiha, en enemy! Are you really going you listen to him?!" Tobirama exploded. "He only wants you to make a mistake and extinguish or bloodline…"

"But what if he was telling the truth?" this shut the younger brother up. "I wouldn´t want my precious Mokuton not being passed just because my wife couldn´t have children"

"You…" the albino managed to control himself. "See, we are going to make something. I´m going to demand one of our healers to do a full scan on the princess body, just to see if you are correct. The Uzumakis can´t say no, this is not the first time someone from our or their clan asks for something like that. And when the scan reveals Sorato´s lies, then you are going to make the engagement official. Deal?"

"Deal"

-Ten minutes later-

"What?! How is that she couldn´t have children?!" now it was Tobirama the one that was surprised. By his side his brother was looking smug, he was free! He was free! Thanks to the Rikkudo Sennin and all the gods he knew, he was free! "How the hell could this happen?"

"I´m really sorry!" Mito´s father bowed down, realizing that this could be a disaster for the relation between both clans and Uzushiogakure really needed the alliance with the Senju clan. "I never thought that…"

"Well, you should have! You know how this could have end as?!" Hashirama put a hand on his brother´s shoulder.

"Calm down, Tobi, the crisis was averted in time"

"Yes, but not because of them!" there were a few more shouts and some very angry Senjus, but finally the Uzumaki clan retires after re negotiating their alliance. After that Tobirama finally calmed and sat down. "This is…"

"I know" he smiled feeling free.

"Oh, wipe that off your face, you smiling idiot. This engagement is over, but you have to get married!" the albino reminded him. "The Uzumakis promise to come back with another candidate, an eligible one, and I will write to our allies for them to present their candidates too" he brought out many sheets of paper, a brush and ink. "Soon you will have to choose one"

"Don´t remind me" Hashirama got up. "I´m going to get a bath and have some sleep. See you tomorrow"

"Goodnight" the Senju leader left his brother writhing furiously to the other clans while he went to the bathroom and undressed for a nice bath. He washed up, thinking why they couldn´t leave him alone. If it was up to him, he wouldn´t choose any of those girls, he would chose Madara. The Uchiha was the only owner of his hearth. The brunette got out of the tub when he was ready, got his hair brush and cleaned he mirror. He looked at his face… then dropped his brush. He had green eyes. Sorato´s green eyes. The same eyes.

"What the… hell?" he asked to himself. He has heard once of male shinobis that could conceive, but he didn´t believe that. Could it be that…?

-The next day-

"What are you doing here again?" Sorato asked when Hashirama walked up to him when they were practically alone. Had the idiot a dead wish? Well, the one in his time had, why should this one be different?

"I just wanted to talk"

"And I want to kill you, but we couldn´t have everything in this life, no?" they engaged into a fight before Hashirama could get some answers out of him, his Susanoo and the Mokuton technique that was trying to repel it hit a mountain and a gazillion kilos of rocks fell over them.

"SORATO!"

"ANIYA!" were the last they heard before they were buried away from view. A few minutes later the techniques were dispelled and revealed both shinobi, one pissed beyond belief and the other calmed. Fortunately for Hashirama again, Sorato knew how to control himself and keep his head cold even after everything that happened. He looked around himself and started calling for his Susanoo again.

"Woow, no, you are going to burry us ever more" stopped him the Senju.

"Do you have a better idea?" crossed his arms Sorato, he thought about the Kamui, but then he remembered that he haven´t really gotten the knack out of that jutsu. "Can you use your Mokuton and get us out of here?"

"Maybe, but I´m going to need more trees than I can make" the older man sat down on the stone floor.

"Are you simply going to wait here?"

"Yes. Tobi and the others are going to thing about a way to get us out, don´t worry" he patted on the floor. "In the meantime we can sit down and talk."

"Do we even have something to talk about?" said the angel, sitting down. A few years ago he would have died for an opportunity to talk to his father, the man that somehow taught him that love was a poison that should be eradicated of life if he didn´t want to get hurt, the culprit of his well-founded phobia. Now… he wasn´t so sure. Maybe he was better this way, after all he was powerful and… powerful. He didn´t need to get this feelings out of him or to cure that fear. "I don´t really think so"

"Really? Yesterday I noticed you have a beautiful set of eyes. Green, such a strange color for an Uchiha…"

"Thank you" he said sarcastically.

"Can you stop being that hostile? I haven´t… well, I´m not yet that person that hurt you so much and I really want to know how to avoid becoming him. I even cancelled my engagement with the Uzumaki princess…"

"You did?"

"Yes, I did"

"Good for you, that woman was a bitch" they sat in silence for some more time. "Do you really love him? Madara, I mean"

"Yes… he is all to me, my sky, my earth… Without him I don´t know how I´m going to be able to live"

"You are lying"

"I´m not!"

"You didn´t have any problem to ran a sword through his chest in my time" this made Hashirama froze. Did he really did that? "You said that, for your village, you will do everything. It didn´t matter if it was your own children or the person you love the most, you will eliminate them to protect your dream"

"I would not! If I really managed to create the village, I did it for him and for no one else. I did it so Madara could live in peace, without have to shed more blood or to…"

"Because you love him" he smiled in a sarcastic way. "Love… such a powerful lie it is. In the end it only brings pain. You say you love so easily. You can offer a person the sky and the moon, just because you love them, and then stab them right in the back"

"Are you talking out of experience?"

"Second hand experience, I have never been in love" Sorato looked at the stoned on the roof. "I just… realized it was a poison before it was too late and never let it in. The best decision I took in my life, to be bachelor forever"

"But… you will never feel the happiness love brings to you and that is so sad…"

"It´s for the best" he looked at the rocks. "Hey, you said the double of trees?"

"Yes, with that we could get out"

"You do it, I will follow"

"Your Susanoo wouldn´t"

"Just do what I say!" with that Hashirama did the hand signs and started sprouting trees from the ground. He prepared for a collapse, but some more tress sprouted from the ground, supporting the rocks too. He saw Sorato with his hands on the signature hands signs for the Mokuton and his chakra acting. His kekkei genkai… on Madara´s child? This kid was…

"Aniya!" a relieved Tobirama appeared in that moment, hugging his brother, but he was hypnotized by Sorato, who realized he put himself on evidence. His secret was out… at least to Hashirama. He was surrounded by Uchihas then and after Madara did a little examination, making sure he was okay, they flee. "Aniya, are you okay?"

"I… I think so" he answered. He needed some answers and he knew who to turn to for them.

-A few hours later-

"We need to talk, Sasuke-san" he said, calling for the older time traveler. The Uchiha appeared in that moment, as stoic as ever. "I have some questions"

"I could tell"

"Is Sorato my child?"

"Yes, he is"

"Were the other… Madara´s other children mine too?" a nod. "He was… their mother. And I was their father."

"Their absent father" clarified the man.

"Absent, that´s why he hates me" Hashirama thought. "But, why was I absent? I have been all my life working to make Madara happy, to be with him and to love him… and the same for any child we were to have. The village… it was all for that"

"Why don´t you ask that yourself? Or better, ask Sorato. I don´t have all the answers" Sasuke got up in his tree branch. "And first ask everyone how do they see the man you love, because everybody´s opinion is so important, no?"

"Sasuke-san…"

"This is all for now, I will go"

"Wait!" he was stopped. "Did I really… killed my own beloved and child?"

"Yes, you did" the raven disappeared and left the brunette in deep thoughts. What could have possibly gone so wrong in the future? He wanted an answer, so he didn´t commit the same mistakes again. He wanted to have those kids with Madara and raise them along with their mother, to be able to enjoy them. To spoil them… with those thoughts in mind he went back to his compound, where some Sarutobis were talking with some of his clansmen.

"That Sorato boy is a pretty sexy little thing" commented Gari Sarutobi, brother of Sasuke Sarutobi, the clan leader. This left Hashirama mouth opened. That pervert… was eyeing his son? No one and he mean no one, was going to eye his son! Sorato was right in that of being bachelor forever. HASHIRAMA wasn´t going to let him have a boyfriend. "What wouldn´t I give to have something like that waiting for me on my bed every night"

"How could you say that? He is as scary as his father!" yes, that was right. Sorato was way too scary to have a boyfriend.

"Madara is sexy too… but not as much as his son. Sorato is a wet dream come true" the same pervert said. "Tomorrow in the middle of the battle I´m going to hit on him and you know what it is like" he smiled "no male nor female has ever said no to me"

"You…" Hashirama was about to beat the living shit out of him, when Tobirama noticed the rage and acted. He didn´t know why his brother was like that, but it was better if he disappeared before someone could get injured.

"Calm down, aniya"

"When I put my hands on that lecher!" he tried to break free, but his brother was not about letting him screw up an alliance just because of some neurotic overprotectiveness he had over an Uchiha. But he did not make any promises, if that idiot kept it like that he was going to become Madara´s first target.

-The next day, on the battlefield-

"Sorato-sama, I want to talk to you" said the young Sarutobi, about to use the same routine he ever uses with pretty things like him. the Uchiha turned to him as if he wanted to incinerate him on the spot, but stopped. He has seen that expression before. The angel started to sweat that moment "It´s serious"

"Get away from me" he instructed.

"I couldn´t, ever! Sorato-sama, I love you!" all the color bleached out of his face. Everybody noticed that and Gari managed to grab his hands. "I love you like I have never loved anyone before, as if I couldn´t live without you. You have become the sky for my earth, the star of my destiny, the air I need to live…"

"It´s only me or is that bastard paralyzed?" asked the albino in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"Hum…" the terrified shinobi couldn´t utter a word, but his enraged father has suddenly stopped paying attention to the fight and centered in his ally, that will soon get turned into a ragdoll, hanged from a tree, screwing up the alliance be dammed.

"Sorato-sama… what an accurate name for such a creature as yourself! You surely are an angel that descended from sky to" he was then punched by a bug Susanoo. Fortunately for him, eh was caught by other member of his clan without any mayor injury and then the Uchiha left, having accomplished their mission. In the compound Madara started checking on him.

"Sora… Sorato, are you okay? Did that idiot do something to you? Come on, react" the clan leader shook his son awake, who just breathed deeply.

"Did… did that thing went away?" he asked, looking scared. Everybody looked at him as if he was crazy, so he proceed to explain. "I… I kind of have a phobia… to love and everything related to it. Lechers that search for a one night stand I can get, they never say lovable words. In fact I love going to the bar and fool them into a genjutsu" the stares he got from his mother was enough to know he was forbidden from going to the bar. "But those that say those kind of things…"

"Is there another thing we should know?" asked Izuna. This was really a pest, couldn´t the boy control his fear. "Anymore weaknesses…"

"No, that´s my only weakness"

"Do you think you could take that Sarutobi lecher, nii-san?"

"Oh, I will love that"

-In the Senju compound-

"He better keeps his hands away from Sorato or I will…" Hashirama kept making promises of a painful dead to Gari, much to his little brother´s shock. What was happening?


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, sensei, it would be easier to find this Zetsu if we knew the face of the man we are searching for" commented Kakashi the younger, using his dog invocations to try and find the smell of the ninja that was supposed to drag Obito´s life to the dirt. "And I think the bastard isn´t going to go anywhere near the idiot"

"Just to make sure I´m going to eliminate him before he can do something to one of my cute students" answered Minato, kunai in hand and searching for some chakra. "This is strange, the man didn´t leave any traces behind. It´s like the earth swallowed him"

"Maybe it did" the teen frowned. "Some nights ago I heard a fragment of a conversation between my older self and the idiot´s older self. They were talking about a menace that had the ability to merge with the earth and travel like that. I didn´t believe that, but seeing the evidence… that has to be the jutsu Zetsu uses"

"Then he has to be a Doton user…" the blond started looking around. "Dammit, he knows how to erase all evidences of his presence"

"Sensei, why are we losing time on this? This Zetsu is not going to cause damage if he didn´t come close to Konoha…"

"On the contrary, Kakashi-kun. The other you and his partner have been keeping several things from us concerning this person and I highly believe that he is going to attack our home sooner or later" he then heard something. "Get down and hide you chakra"

"What?"

"Do it!" they hid. From a Kamui appeared Kakashi and Obito. The white haired man lifted his headband and started scanning the area with the Sharingan, searching for something.

"What are they doing here?"

"The same that us, I think"

"Hum?"

"Obito, you said that the Sharingan should be able to track everything, but I can´t see any traces of Zetsu yet" said the former ANBU captain, doing another scanning of the area. "We need to find him quickly and…"

"It´s impossible to track Zetsu, so I decided to change objectives" informed the Uchiha, his red eye shinning. "We are going after Madara and killing him"

"Madara?"

"Hey, it´s easier to find than the damn fungus and we would do him a favor if we finished him" the raven clenched his fists. "He will reunite with his children in death"

"As you say, but can you find him?"

"Who do you think I am, I will do so in a few minutes… besides I remember where the lair is, so we can go straight there to take a look"

"You are impossible, you know"

"I´m just trying to avoid a madman to poison other younger Uchihas minds like he did with my own" clarified the former missing nin. "If he lays his hands on another Sharingan and turns it into a Mangekyo, then we will have a huge problem. A it-will-destroy-the-village-with-a-big-ass-bijuu problem"

"You are never going to forgive yourself for that, no?"

"It´s impossible for me to do so" he sighed. "Let´s go, so my self from this world would never have this weight on his shoulders, as well as no other Uchiha"

"That´s the spirit, let´s go" the two spies got out of the bushes as soon as the other ninja got out of sight. One was surprised and a little bit angry at not being right for once, the other was smiling, happy for having an excuse to chase the man that gave his beloved student a hard time all over that forest.

"Were you saying, Kakashi-kun?"

"Let´s just move so we didn´t lose them"

-In another section of the forest-

The four of them finally arrived at a cave that was part hidden, the perfect liar for someone that was appearing to be death to all the outer world. The two men entered just in time to be seen by the teen and his teacher, that were curious. They have heard the name of Madara, but it definitely can´t be the Madara from the old tale, no?

"Do we enter?" asked Kakashi, matter of duty.

"Of course, let´s go" once they entered to the dark tunnel they were surprised by a white creature with human form that walked towards them smiling and moving it´s mouth as if it wanted to eat them. Fortunately for them the creature was immediately eliminated by Obito, who finally noticed the pair following them and returned to help. "Thanks"

"You are welcome" answered him, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you" answered the teen.

"We don´t need help, you should…" a kunai flew by his head and hit a white Zetsu square in the forehead, effectively stopping the creature. The Uchiha was surprised, it has been a long time since someone managed to sneak behind him without him noticing...

"Just what I thought, once a baka, always a baka" and it has to be that arrogant version of Kakashi the one that saved him. Well, not exactly saved him, he could have evaded that with a Kamui and then… "Besides we have the right to come. If that missing nin is a danger to our home, then we have to stop him"

"Okay" he sighed and continued. "Kakashi is a little bit ahead, waiting for us…"

"Wait, Obito-kun" stopped him Minato, giving him some strange sensation. A mixture of nostalgia and guilt, because he didn´t forgave himself for what happened in his time. "You mentioned Madara. It couldn´t be…"

"Yes, it is" he answered.

"Really? Uchiha Madara? The legendary arc enemy of the Shodaime Hokage?"

"The same" he launched a kunai towards a wall, effectively knocking a white monster out of it. "Eyes open, we need to avoid touching them. Those white things absorb chakra and use it to transform into you"

"Thanks for the information" both future Hokages got into high alert, forming a group and watching their backs for the things. Finally they reached a cavern bigger than the other ones, where the older Kakashi was waiting. After some stupid questions he didn´t want to hear the answers to, the former missing nin was convinced that there was no danger and continued with his team.

"What do we have here?" a deep voice received them, chilling the blood inside the veins of three and making the fourth ignite on fire. Obito wanted to kill him in the worst way.

"Some cockroaches got into our home, Zetsu" said an old man that was sitting near the demonic statue. His Sharingan eyes shinned with insanity, just like the old histories told. Minato tensed, here in front of him and his students was the worst missing nin of all history, a man that not even the God of Shinobi was able to kill. "Take care of them"

"I will" the black thing started merging with the earth again, disappearing from sight and making the others a bit nervous. Then they noticed that the white things were getting out of the floor too.

"Dammit…"

"Is he not going to fight his own battle?" asked Kakashi, looking straight at the old man that was looking at them in a cold way.

"He isn´t going to do anything" answered Obito, raising his fists. "You see that thing getting out of his back? That branch is the only thing that feeds him life force. If we cut that…"

"Goodbye legendary menace, got it"

"But even like that, the objective is still Zetsu. He is the one behind this after all"

"But he is obeying…"

"Just an act, concentrate on eliminating the black mass"

-On the outside-

An orange cladded figure was looking at the cave and sensing all the chakra coming from the inside. He knew them, all of them. His father, two were his sensei and the fourth was an old enemy turned ally during the war. Naruto stayed there for a moment, surveying the situation. If he got inside then the other would definitely notice his presence. He could say goodbye to taping embarrassing scenes for the others to enjoy. On the other hand…

"They are everywhere!"

"There! Fire there!"

"Damn it!" maybe acting now would save his existence in this world. Desiding that it was more important to return Kakashi sensei to his time save (he had more than a few embarrassing situations already tapped anyway) and ran inside.

"Hey, Zetsu!" he said, entering in bijuu mode and using the sage´s chakra to attack him. "Tale this!"

"What?" some black poles hit him and sent him to the wall. This doesn´t hurt the Will of Kaguya, but surprised him a lot. This man had the chakra of Asura. If he combined this chakra with Madara´s eyes…

"Don´t even try it or I will show you exactly how much powerful I am… this goes to the two of you. Surrender immediately" Naruto was being observed in a very uncomfortable way, one that made him want to hide.

"Naruto?" finally asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I thought you would never recognize me"

"You are my student, of course I will recognize you" the white haired male got into guard when the old man stand up.

"I see this… plague is not going to leave this house. Then I will just have to demolish it and begin again" he said. "Zetsu, we are leaving, quickly!"

"You will pay for this" he promised and the two of them disappeared with the Statue. Naruto looked at his father, deactivating the technique and showing Minato his appearance. This was astonishing, this man looked a lot like him.

"I will introduce you" said Kakashi. "Sensei, this is your son, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is"

"My father" he finished and they looked at each other. Just what the hell was happening?

Hello! I was going through a very hard time and couldn´t write anything! Sometimes I even forgot my english! Well, now I´m recovering and wanted to post for you, so enjoy this and give me your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

"We need to find a medic nin now" said Torifu Akamichi, trying to tend to the cut in Danzo´s arm. Their team has just finished a mission when they were ambushed by a team of Iwa shinobi, who apparently were the surprise attack team. The three jonin neutralized them, but the Shimura was hurt with some kind of poison and…

"I will go to the village to see if they have a healer, will be back soon" said Kagami, worried too. His friend was having a bad fever and only because he was too distracted thinking about the happy news he received from his girlfriend before leaving the village. He was running in the place, asking everybody if they know where the healer of the village was, when he saw a familiar figure, walking with something in his arms. He turned to him immediately. "Izu!"

"Hum?" the teen turned to him and frowned. Why was he here again? Last time he saw that particular things went a little wilder in his life. "Kagami? What do you want?"

"One of my teammates got badly hurt, please heal him" he pleaded, looking to the ground. "Hey… look, I know that you probably hate me now and you have a reason, but please, he is going to die. I can pay you or do whatever you want…"

"In fact, there is one thing you can do for me… after you pay me and we will call it even" the younger Uchiha answered. "Show me where he is, I have some medicine in a scroll that can work miracles on posions"

"Thank you" they started running. "You are always prepared, no?"

"When you live outside a village, you have to. We don´t have the same privileges that you Konoha shinobi have" he informed, looking to the ground. Was this really right? That man… last time they saw each other he lied too. They reached the place where Torifu and the injured Danzo were. "He is okay for now, in fact you could have probably reached Konoha nad he would be still in time to be saved"

"I told you so" said the Akimichi.

"But now that he is here, I will heal him" Izuna put his hands at work, thinking that finally he was going to have the opportunity to make Kagami to meet their…

"I… think I should keep my end of the deal now" said the older Uchiha while the other worked. "First, I have to say sorry for all, I never wanted to hurt you and I know that what we had was real… but… I was only a stupid bet I made with Homura and Danzo" this shook the little brunette to the core. "I should have never accepted it, I took advantage of you and I´m sorry for that"

"It´s… it´s nothing, really" he controlled his breathing and chakra, but inside he felt as if he was falling apart. He has truly believed that man loved him that time and that they could be together again once he saw their beautiful daughter… guess he was wrong. "I… made some stupid things too, let´s forget that even happened"

"Fine by me"

"Ammm… before we do that, I should tell you that…"

"Hey, Kagami" Torifu entered again to the room. "I heard from mister Fever that you are having a child, is that true?"

"Danzo, you… I will only forgive you because you are sick" he crossed his arms. "Yes, it´s true, Aoi and I are having a baby"

"Congratulations, man" they shook arms while the youngest in the room tried to keep his tears in. He felt like an absolute fool right now. "Aren´t you going to congratulate Kagami too? Aren´t you his friend?"

"Just his acquaintance and… yes, of course… once I finish healing your friend" he quickly administered the antidote and ended with the gash. "There, all solved. He should be back on his feet within hours"

"Thank you, Izu?" the hugged the medic, who felt very tempted to slice him to bit with his chakra knife. The Niidaime´s apprentice somehow felt the danger and released him. "No hard feelings, no?"

"Of course not, feel free to ask my help whenever you want, I´m happy to help" he answered. The Konoha ninja departed once Danzo was okay to travel and Izu picked up his things and went home. He found no one there, nothing strange. His mother was probably buying some house implements with his daughter, Sorato should be on a bar having fun as always and Byakuya, always the responsible one, on a mission. He made a beeline to his second older brother´s room and grabbed a bottle from the "secret" stash he had. Quickly and without needing a glass, he started drinking…

"I think we should drag that idiot by the ear, he doesn´t do anything to help with the house and…" Byakuya was returning with Madara after they finished with their things, only to find Izuna laying on the floor, drunk and in a bad humor. "Ehhh…"

"Are you alright, sweetie?" the oldest Uchiha kneeled down besides him.

"Do I look okay, mama?" he answered, hiccupping a bit, then have an abrupt change of humor. "I should have never thought about a man in my life… hic… Sora-nii is right… once should be BACHELOR FOREVER!"

"Izu, you are drunk" tried to soothe him his brother. "Just lay down and… probably the day after tomorrow you are going to feel better."

"I´m never going to feel better… hic… because this family´s luck on men is haunting me!" he screamed. "Holy shit, no wonder Sorato is the smartest of us four, he realized first that we have the worst of lucks on men… hic… just see mama, three kids, without a boyfriend or a prospect on sight" Madara felt like punching a wall, because he will never touch his son. That wasn´t his fault! It was damn Hashirama´s! "Or you, nii-san, you can´t keep a boy or girl for more than two weeks"

"Okay, you are talking nonsenses now, let´s go put in your bed" the older brunette practically carried his brother in his arms to bed, who was screaming and cursing at his family´s shitty luck on men. Once he was safely asleep on his bedroom, Byakuya shook his head. Madara kissed his baby too and left the room. "He is incorrigible"

"Maybe" answered the parent sighing. "I think he met again with the man that took advantage of him"

"Yes, he did" two Sharingan eyes shinned in the dark. "We are going to kill him together, no?"

"Absolutely"

-In Konoha-

"This was a very good healing" commented Hashirama, who was with the medics. The First Shinobi World War has already begun and the good medics were not easy to find in any army. At first the Shodaime wanted to help in the front lines, but with the danger of changing the past his brother confined him to the healing team. "What do you think, Tobi?"

"Yes, it´s good" said the Niidaime with cryptic eyes. Even him that didn´t know a thing about healing arts have to admit that it was more than good. "Who did it?"

"A foreign ninja named Izu I meet once on a mission"

"Wait, Izu? The medic nin we…" Homura stop his tongue before he could say in front of his sensei the stupid and dangerous bet they made once. "I mean the one that has no home village and was good but nearly one knows? That Izu?"

"Yes, that one" answered Kagami, rolling his eyes.

"He has no village?" asked Tobirama incredulous.

"Yes, he hasn´t"

"Maybe that´s a good opportunity" the albino said. "Good medics are scarce and aniya couldn´t take care of all the injured ninja that arrives at the camp, no matter the amount of stamina he has" he looked at the brunette who was really exhausted. "I could offer him to join Konoha in return for his services"

"I don´t think that´s a good idea" commented Hashirama. He knew exactly who that ninja was, but he couldn´t just tell that to his brother. If Izuna took it like an offence… well, he has to tell that when he got mad his temper was pretty much like Madara´s… in the destructive way.

"Nonsenses, I bet he will jump to the opportunity…"

-A few days later-

"So, you are offering me to become a Konoha shinobi in exchange of threating your injured men during the war?" said the little medic, crossing his arms. Surprisingly, he had been talked to by the last person he wanted to see in that moment along with some unwelcome visitors. The Hokage himself was there too, another unwanted shinobi to talk to.

"Basically yes"

"Hum…" he made a show of thinking about it. Yes, it would be great to achieve something his brothers couldn´t for once in his life and to somehow recover part of the rights his mother had as founder of the village… but it seem so wrong! He knew what that place and it´s people did to his beloved family and now they wanted him to heal them? They have to be kidding him, there was no way he could become one of them.

"Come on, it´s the best opportunity you are going to have in your life" Tobirama continued. "You will have a stable payment, a home in the village, won´t have to wander… even if you have a family we will receive them…"

"There is the problem, you won´t" he cut the Senju. "Look, I think we can work on a deal" he offered. "I will heal your men, but you will have to pay me for every person I heal my usual quota…"

"Come on! It´s too expensive!"

"Too bad, Kagami, because I have no desire to join your village after everything I have been told about it" this left them thinking, what did this boy knew? And who did he associate to? "So, what´s your answer? Can you win whitout me?" he started to walk away. "Good day"

"Wait" Tobirama sucked in his pride and stopped the medic. "I… we will pay, just… just do it"

"Okay, now we have a deal" Izuna smiled. It was true a good opportunity… to milk out Konoha. After he did so maybe his mother will forgive him for making them a favor and congratulate him for being so clever… if he ever find out. Maybe he could just keep that as a secret.

-In another place, a few days later-

"The boss wants to see you" a big man got in Byakuya´s way. This gorilla was obviously new, as he thought that because he was lithe he was weak. Big mistake. The ninja had him on the floor immediately and twisted his hand.

"And I answer that I will see him whenever I want" he let the idiot go.

"He says it´s about the offer he made to you last time!" the brunette shook his head, already decided not to take that job. "A very important client is interested in hiring you for the war and he wants you to meet him!"

"Go to hell"

"At least go" Kazuma-san walked towards them. Byakuya has been aware of his presence all the time, just wanted to remind him who was the real boss. "I promised him an interview with you and if I don´t get it…"

"You should know better than to make stupid promises… but I´m curious about this. Show me the way" the went to Kazuma´s lair and there was… no, it couldn´t be. But it was. "Who could have told? The Raikage making dirty bushiness, what would the other villages say"

"Better things than they say about you, Uchiha Byakuya" answered A, looking at him. He knew the face of the man he was about to hire and, as he didn´t want to be cheated on, learned a things more. But just one look and he was convinced. This youngster was the son of Uchiha Madara, capable of doing what he asked of him. "I bet Kazuma-san already told you what I want"

"Yes, but I already decided not to go against Konoha" he informed. "If you have other request I can think about it"

"So you are going to let the Shodaime and Niidaime off the hook just like that? What an embarrassing thing, I thought you would do better to avenge your father…"

"On the contrary, I´m not doing it for him. I still have two younger brothers to take care at home"

"Well" the Raikage replanted his strategy. "If you are not going to fight in the war at least get rid of this ninja for me" he threw a drawing from the target. "He is a medic now famous for working miracles and is on Konoha´s side"

"Working miracles, yes right…" only one look at the paper made his eyes grew wide. "Just what the hell does he thinks he is doing?!" he got up in a disrespectful way and started walking towards the exit, making low swears between his teeth. Someone has a lot to explain, and not just to him, but to their mother.

-In the camp-

"There. Next!" yelled Izu. Suddenly there was alarm in all the camp and strong ninja like the current Hokage were called there. Then he felt a fiery but known chakra approaching and sighed. He should have known that his secret won´t stay a secret for long. Hashirama sensed it too. He was surprised to find out this son of him was alive too. Well, maybe it was for the better. Now he could make up with both… the rage from the chakra told him otherwise. He felt like crying, first Izu doesn´t want to know anything about him and now Byakuya was more enraged than Madara on the Valley of End. Thank you, destiny.

"Byakuya" snarled Tobirama when he recognized the ninja. The Uchiha entered to the place enveloped in a purple Susanoo and his star Mangekyo spinning. As he got closer to the campsite his technique started to banish until his feet were on the ground. The medics got out of their tents in panic while the protectors that arrived surrounded the menace. He walked straight towards the little brunette.

"Go home. NOW" were his only words as he grabbed the boy and started dragging him towards the exit. Some of the shinobi got in his way, but a glare make them cower. "Get away, NOW"

"Why so bad humored, nii-san? I thought you promised to control your temper" said Izu without caring if anyone was hearing him call Byakuya his brother. After all he was not ashamed of his family.

"I´m controlling my temper, believe me" the older Uchiha had a throwing vein in his forehead, it was obvious he was trying to contain himself. "But I can´t believe you of all people are helping this… this…" he bit back his tongue before he could cause a fight. "Just come back home with me and let´s forget about this"

"Sorry, but I have a deal with them…"

"Screw that! Don´t you remember we have to flee Konoha before you were born to protect you from hat we suffered while we were there?!"

"I was never in the place to begin with and…"

"Uchiha Izuna! Stop this nonsense and let´s go!" he ordered loud.

"Uchiha Izuna?" asked Tobirama. He couldn´t believe he had just trusted his men´s health into the hands of the son of the man that tried to destroy them. Then it struck him? Just how many children did that bastard had? Was he creating a new clan or just had three?

"Don´t call me by my full name, I hate it"

"You deserve it!" Byakuya sighed after it. "I just don´t understand you. First you are okay, tending to your baby" Izu went pale and Kagami felt as if a ton of bricks felt on him. Did… Izu had a baby? When? Was that baby… his? Questions started to fill his head. "Then you came back home, got drunk and started to shout in that Soratian way of thinking that we all should swore out of love and stay bachelors forever…"

"You don´t have to say it in that way"

"Well you were… and don´t try to distract me, we are going home"

"Wait!" Kagami stopped the brothers for a moment, finally able to speak. "Izu, I know you have to hate me now, but I need to know. It´s that baby mine?"

"You are the idiot that laid my little brother?!" the Susanoo activated again. "I´m going to KILL YOU!"

"Nii-san" Izu stopped his brother by grabbing his arm. "I would like to fix my own problem by myself, thank you. And I´m not helping Konoha for free, consider it just a way to recover the family fortune from the ones that stole it"

"I don´t care! I will kill him!" Byakuya fought with his little brother, acting like a complete hothead again. Unfortunately for him, all this gained him was two temporarily lifeless arms and a run home, screaming. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL MOTHER!"

"How old are you, seven?" asked Tobirama in disbelieve. He turned to the medic, who was shaking his head. That hot tempered sibling of his would never learn how to behave. "I think we have some things to talk about, Izuna"

"Just Izu, I don´t like my name"

"I can tell"

"Are you going to ask me to leave?" he asked, surprisingly serious. "Well, I can do it immediately after you pay me for my services, but you know that your ninja wouldn´t last much in the battlefield with all the competent medics" he made emphasis in the word competent. "you have there"

"I wouldn´t ask you to leave" the albino admitted between teeth. "But you have to realize that you are suspicious… even if in this case all you seem to care about is money"

"What can I say? Raising a child can be expensive and thanks to you we are not exactly rich"

"Why didn´t you tell me?" asked Kagami. "I could have…"

"I don´t want your pity or money, I will fight for my daughter all by myself, just like my mother did" he clarified, glaring at the man with his Sharingan. "But you should be careful, my mother won´t be as forgiving as I am"

"I would be more scared if it was your father" commented Homura, adjusting his glasses.

"My father… I never knew him" the little brunette look behind to where the Shodaime stood. It was true, but just because he didn´t want to get close to the man. After all, releasing his hate could be dangerous for all the people around him.

"And you were lucky, he was a madman" said Torifu. "What a scary person that Uchiha Madara was…"

"Excuse me, but you are confused. I know Uchiha Madara, I live with him" this left everyone in silence. This just proofs that Madara was still alive. "And he is not my father, he is my mother"

"What?" Tobirama asked. Everybody else stayed silent.

"Yes, he is my mom, just like I am Otohime´s" the silence continued. "Come on, you surely knew about the male ninjas that conceived, it´s a very known story…"

"Hum…" they were all looking at a complete still Kagami with identical eyes. And he understood that gaze. They were all pitying him and telling him the same: Dude, you are dead.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think you should dress him in the traditional garb" said Itachi, holding a little kimono.

"No, he will look better in this onesie" counter argue Shisui, showing a little onesie with the words "Mama´s boy" on the front. The baby´s mother shook his head, leaving them to argue while the Uchiha leader dressed his baby in another thing.

"You won´t argue with other boys like that, no?" the infant smiled in some strange way. "Good boy, give mama a hug"

"Awwwwww… he would be cuter in this" the younger pre-teen left the clothes in their place before turning to him. After some days living with the legendary menace, as some older shinobi called him, he really thought his cousin was right. It has been a big mistake from the Shodaime that twisted their history for the worst. "He is very lucky"

"I know… I am too" smiled Madara, finishing preparing his son to leave home. "Now, remember what the idiot told you. Don´t leave the house and…" the long haired boy coughed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I just… breathed in too fast" answered Itachi, a little bit uncomfortable. His last visit to the hospital, which was made in this time, left him some very nasty news. Apparently he was the newest victim of that hereditary disease that was running down in the Uchiha clan and was going to be a great disadvantage for all his shinobi career. "It will pass"

"You know, it´s never too late to begin the treatment. The medics on this time have made huge improvements treating people in your conditions" said the clan head. "You must be in the beginning stages and it will be easier to heal the damage the sooner the treatment begin"

"I´m okay…" Shisui gave him a glare. He and Tokka made a deal to force him to go to the hospital and begin treatment. Itachi, of course, didn´t know a word. And they were going to keep it like that until it was time.

"If you say so" Madara got out of the door, conscious that the chibi Kagami, as he called Shisui, had a plan. "Remember, don´t go out of the house if Tokka is not with you and don´t attract attention. We don´t need the whole ninja world to know that we have visitors from the future. That would sent the other Kages on a fit"

"You can tell that" the clan leader went away, kissing his daughter goodbye. Maki was playing in the front yard since breakfast, not wanting to be with the boys. She was a bit mad at her little brother, as he was the center of her mother´s attention now.

"You know" the little weasel said "I wonder why he goes to work with his baby if he has someone to take care of it while he does so"

"Have you even seen that baby? He can´t be left in the hands of anyone else" the older pre-teen crossed his arms. "He will burst out crying and won´t stop until his mother hold him"

"Yes, he is an attention thief" the little princess just entered to the house and heard their conversation. "But I guess every little brother is" she sighed "I´m just talking like an envious older sister… but it´s just that I had my mother for such a short time for myself!"

"Is that so? I mean… I guessed you were very close to him…"

"We are… but I used to have an stepmother. Didn´t uncle Tobirama told you so?"

"He mentioned Shodaime-sama used to be married to Mito-hime"

"Yes, he did… and she was such a meanie!" the little girl frowned. "She didn´t show me a bit of sympathy and used to hit me a lot" she rubbed her back. "That woman used to grab a stupid bar and spank me with it, starve me in the afternoons, yell a lot… I don´t know what any men could see in her"

"I bet she was…"

"I´m here!" Tokka announces, looking in all directions to see if Madara was still there. She didn´t have a very good relationship with her cousin´s lover, she only knew him a bit. And the Senju woman could never understand Byakuya, even if he was a little kid. He scared her. "They have left, no?"

"Yes, we are alone"

"Good, now grab your things, you three" Itachi frowned, not remembering if the Hokage called him that morning. "We are going to the hospital"

"The hospital?" The woman grabbed him and started dragging him out of the house. "Shisui-kun! You said you won´t do this!"

"Sorry, Itachi-kun, but you have to go and begin treatment" answered his cousin, helping the Senju woman. They soon were in the building, making sure the weasel didn´t escape. It was a difficult task as the youngest boy was really sneaky.

"Come on, I don´t need…"

"Uchiha Itachi" called a doctor and they practically showed him inside the consult room. The medic nin read a paper. "So… he had the Uchiha respiratory disease, no? Has the degeneration stage reached the inner layers of the tissues?"

"I don´t know" answered Shisui.

"Well, no deal. Let me see" his hand glowed green and he put it on his throat. "Hum… no, you haven´t reached that stage yet. It´s good, with just one session I could reconstruct the damage and you will be okay until next time"

"Do I have to do this again?"

"You need to be treated periodically or the damage will be done again" the doctor explained while healing the internal injuries. The boy sighed and let him do so. Apparently he was going to be condemned to visit the hospital for all his life.

-In other time-

"It´s done" the medic nin signaled and Itachi got down from the examination table. He has just finished another of his healing sessions. He has to say that his throat felt really good lately, but he had more pressing matters to attend to than this visits to the doctor. Unfortunately, it was a rule for ninja with such diseases to go to the hospital once in a month if there were no missions.

"Thank you, doctor" he shook hands with the healer and got out of the room. Kisame was waiting for him with the twins in his arms. The Uchiha smiled when he saw his children trying to rip their father´s hair out. "Someone would tell they were born to torture"

"I would believe so" answered the shark, grabbing Tsubaki and showing her into her mother´s arms. "She likes you more"

"And Kazumi you, but I don´t whine about it" he said, hugging his baby. "They are growing up strong"

"Yes…" the family walked outside the hospital. "By the way, you were thinking about Indra, no?" the raven lowered his gaze. "Yes, I have noticed that. Every time you two are on the same room you keep staring at him"

"I have a very good reason to do so"

"I know"

"He is unbalanced and could be threat… well, when he is alone. Lucky us that his brother did the trip with him or now we would have a Susanoo destroying the village"

"Didn´t you said he had some sort of mental illness?"

"Yes" Itachi rearranged his arms around his baby. "PTSD and a very bad case of it"

"Do you have any idea of what could have caused that?"

"I already told you, I do have one, but it´s not something I like to think about" he bit his lip. "It could mean that the Uchiha clan was born from hate and pain…"

"It could be, but that doesn´t mean anything" the blue skinned man assured. "It´s descendants are going to be happy. Just look at you, who recovered his life after so much time of being blamed for something that wasn´t really his fault. Then it´s Sasuke" he rolled his eyes. "he got out of a deep pit before it was too late. And Obito… he got out of a bigger one" then he kisses the twin he had in his arms. "And this little things will definitely be happy"

"You can count on it"

-In another place-

Indra was walking around the village, enjoying being alone for once. Asura has gone to talk a bit with the Hokage, who was interested in the beginning of their kind. He lifted his face to receive the sun… when his Sharingan eyes caught someone following him. It was one of the ANBUs assigned to guard them. He was probably there to make sure he didn´t hurt anyone while alone. Suddenly he landed near him on the ground.

"Hello" he waved.

"Hello… ehh…"

"Takeo" he introduced himself. "My squad is in charge of your security, but now they are all busy and I was the only one available to guard you."

"Thank you" he tried to walk away.

"You are… Indra, no? The ancestor of the Uchiha clan?" a pair of Sharingan eyes stared at him and made the other lift his hands. "Yes, that answers my question" the Ootsutsuki turned again. "Wait, we can walk together"

"No, I want to be alone" Indra tried to get away. His alarm bells were practically shouting at him that the man wanted something from him, a something he wasn´t willing to give to anyone for the moment. "Leave me alone"

"But I want to talk to you"

"I said leave me alone!" his Mangekyo appeared and suddenly he was enveloped in his Susanoo, confusing more the ANBU member. He didn´t want to hurt the Ootsutsuki, he just thought he was pretty and wanted to flirt a bit. He knew it was unprofessional, but the long haired man was worth the speech he would surely gain from the captain. "Don´t come any closer"

"Easy, easy, I just want…"

"Oh, I know what you want and that´s the problem. I don´t want to even be close to someone like you, just leave me alone already"

"Come on, don´t be like that, cutie…"

"Cu…" a memory crossed his mind that moment. In that, he was a child again and being gang raped for the first time. He remembered the Yami and his friends laughing at his pain. Making him scream and… calling him a cutie. "Don´t call me that… Don´t you dare to call me that!" the Susanoo started to take form. "Don´t even say that word!"

"Hey, you got it out of context"

"Die… just die already!" he attacked. Lucky for the man, Itachi was near and could neutralize the attack. It was difficult, even his Yamata no Kagami was unable to completely absorb the impact and cracked a bit, putting him on serious difficulties.

"Calm down, Indra" he instructed his ancestor, who had a crazed look on his eyes. As he didn´t have any intension of doing so, the weasel prepared to fight. "Kisame, call Asura, now"

"Right away" the shark ran, now with both babies in his arms. It took him minutes to find the younger Ootsutsuki and some more seconds for him to calm his brother down.

"Okay, what did this idiot do?" Asura said glaring at the ANBU.

"I just called him a cutie, what´s the problem with that?"

"You tried to flirt with Indra?" the Senju ancestor frowned. "Listen to me, never, and I´m serious, never, try to flirt with him. It brings back bad memories" he took his nii-san´s hand, ready to return to the Hokage office. "What?"

"I´m just wondering…" Itachi, who followed them there, finally got the guts to ask a question he was dying to ask. "Was he… a victim of sexual abuse?"

"Hum…" the older one nodded. That boy was his descendant after all and he deserved to know. "Yes, he was"

"When?"

"Well…" Indra gripped his hand tighter. "Once when he was a child, like… eight years old? Probably a bit older... My father sealed his chakra because he was turning into an arrogant idiot, but a group of older boys took the opportunity to assault him."

"That explains the PTSD" then something came to the weasel´s mind. "If it happened such a long time ago, how is that he never got over it?"

"My father didn´t believe him the first time" that was true. "The culprits got away with that for a long time… until I found out about that. At first he didn´t believe me either, but those bastards attacked us when we were walking around the compound. Father saw it. He was about to kill them when Indra convinced him to tend to our injuries first. They were killed for their crime then"

"I guess that time wasn´t easy for him"

"It wasn´t" the weasel frowned. The Ootsutsuki brothers weren´t telling the entire truth, but it was enough for now. He will find the rest all by himself.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don´t know if we should continue this" commented one young Uchiha. Many more were listening to him and nodding. "I mean… Madara-sama, Izuna-sama and Sorato-sama fight well, but I don´t think event his will safe us and we lose a lot of shinobi on each fight. This just cannot go on"

"I agree with you" said another, frowning. "And the Senju leader seemed to be a very nice young man, I bet he would behave good with us. Me for me, I felt more comfortable with him than with our clan leader or his family"

"But what we could do? They are not going to stop fighting" a third person added. They sighed and started plotting. Their first idea was to send a secret message to Hashirama, requiring a secret meeting with him, but it was too risky. One of them suggested getting captured in battle. Yes, that was the best option, as no one wanted to get killed because of suspicions of a trap. Unfortunately for them, someone else was seeing this.

"So it has begun already, eh?" said Sorato, perched in a tree and seeing everything that was going on through his Sharingan. The young man frowned, remembering the day the clan betrayed both him and his family. "Should have known…"

"Should have known what?" asked Izuna, looking at his nephew with confused eyes.

"Nothing… for now. Just keep your eyes in the prisoners that will be captured in the next battle and your ears open with the clan"

"My ears open? I trust the clan completely…"

"You shouldn´t, believe me. We can only trust in our own family, that´s why we have to get stronger and stronger" he got down from the branch he was resting on. "I should have done it years before my brother´s murders happen"

"That´s no reason to doubt the clan" his uncle was even more confused. Was the boy warning him over something that was going to happen in the close future? He didn´t have time to think about it, because the alarm bells ringed, signaling a Senju attack. Both him and the angel reunited with his brother on the battlefield, who was already fighting Hashirama. The brunette´s way of fighting, even if it was already soft before, changed to be completely ridiculous. It was as if he was trying not to hut his enemy!

"Fight, you big oaf!" yelled Madara, enraged that his former friend was not giving him what he wanted. "Or I will kill you…"

"Please, don´t make me do that" said Hashirama, lifting his hands. "Just listen to me, I really have to talk to you and end this bloody war that cost us too much" the Uchiha frowned and put his battle fan in his rival´s chest, ready to break one or two ribs, but the Senju grabbed his hand. "I´m begging, hear me out. We need to stop this for our ch…"

"NOOO!" Sorato used the Kamui to get the brunette out of that place, before he could say anything about him being his child. He didn´t know where he was going to go, he just wanted to undo the mistake he did by showing the man his kekei genkai. Once inside the other dimension, thanks to Sorato´s for once poor abilities in manipulating this jutsu, they were expelled directly to a forest. "Damn, Izu made this jutsu look so easy"

"Where the hell are we?" asked Hashirama, rubbing his head. He has just being thrown into a tree. Now he knew exactly what his enemy´s felt when they were attacked by him and he didn´t like it. Maybe he should stop hitting Madara with his Mokuton, this will definitely put the Uchiha in a better humor.

"I don´t know… but I don´t really care" he crossed his arms, glaring at him with his Sharingan. "I know you are such an idiot that you can´t understand many things, so I am going to make this easy for you to understand…"

"You know, you look a lot less menacing without those red eyes… and cuter too. My green eyes surely suit you!" he smiled at his son, trying to start a conversation that was not battle like. The younger man didn´t buy it and keep glaring. "But you really are more like Madara than me, did one of your sibling resemble me?"

"I´m not going to answer that"

"Come on, I want to…"

"Can you shut up?" asked the angel, keeping his voice low so the others didn´t hear what they were talking about. "I want to make things clear with you" the red eyes make the Senju stay still. "First, don´t you ever dare to call yourself my father… or any of my siblings father. For us all, we only had a mother, we didn´t need you at all"

"You are lying, I can tell that" his only answer was a cold face. For his part the raven started to think about how the idiot managed to find about that. Well, he didn´t really care. He wasn´t either telling him that his sister was very united with him, the only child willing to stay by his side and honor his dream.

"Second" he held two fingers up. "Don´t tell anyone that there is any blood relation between us, because I will stop you no matter where you are and put you in such a terrible genjutsu that you are never going to be the same"

"I… you won´t do that to your own father, no?"

"Haven´t you hear me? I don´t think about you as my father, so I won´t have any second think about using my dear Tsukuyomi on you" he looked at his very well-cared nails, something strange on a shinobi. "Third… stay the fuck away from my mother!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Stay away from him, I prefer not to be born than to see him suffering again" he put his hands on his hips. "And if you don´t… let´s just say that you don´t know how terrible I could be"

"Come on, son" Hashirama tried to calm the young man down, lifting his hands and looking the least threatening he could. "I want to talk to you… o get to know each other" an even harder glare made him notice that his good intensions were not welcomed at all. "You know… to fix what was wrong… I really want to form a family with you…"

"We grew up okay without your help and your idea of us being okay" he tried not to show emotion. That time without his mother was great to learn how to be as cold as an ice block, great to make masks. "is not what everyone will call okay"

"I´m just trying not to make the same mistakes the Hashirama you knew commit"

"Then just stay away from my mother"

"Sorry, but I´m not going to make that. I love him and I will fight for his love, even against you" he was dead serious. Determined green eyes clashed with cold identical ones. Inside, they knew the other was going to be their biggest headache. The brunette cursed low, why did he had a kid as stubborn as himself? Now he was going to fell what his brother felt when dealing with him.

"Then let´s see each other on the battlefield" he showed the other his back. "Don´t say that I didn´t warn you, I´m even worse than a bijuu when I want to be"

"That surely comes from your mother" commented the Senju. "I´m not going to give up either. I´m making you see that you are mistaken about me"

-Later-

"What do we have here?" asked the clan head when he entered the camp. His brother had met him in the compound´s door, relieved after seeing him come back harmless. After making a request, the albino guided him to the little healing room they had. The medic nin started treating patients, not really worried for their injuries, when he found someone. "Madara did him good"

"And Izuna too, I can´t believe they are that protective of their monster" rolled his eyes Tobirama. Laying on a futon was Gari, barely alive and with his face a mass of black and blue. During the battle he was hit by Madara several times and nearly killed by Izuna. The worst thing was that the younger Senju brother had already made a plan with him to give Sorato the scare of his life. With him completely froze in panic, killing him would be a piece of cake. Unfortunately somehow his brother ruined that. "They even called him a Monkey Vermin"

"He is" answered surprisingly Hashirama, leaving the injured young man there without even an anesthetic.

"Aren´t you going to make something to heal him?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because I don´t like him at all and he deserves to die… for some reason you are going to understand in the future… a very close future if I´m lucky" he continued walking. "Were there prisoners in the battle?"

"Yes, they want to talk to you" they continued walking together. "They surrendered by their own will, but I wouldn´t put pass the Uchiha to use this to…"

"I will see them" he went to the prisons and has a short talk with the young men that wanted to make a truce with him. This left him thinking… maybe Sasuke was right and he needed to know the opinion everyone had on his love. He personally thought Madara was the most adorable thing that ever walked on earth, but apparently not many people had the same opinion. Those youngsters wanted another clan leader, a more moderate one. After telling them he was not accepting the proposition because he would only make peace with Madara, he left the prison, wondering how bad the things were twisting for his old friend. His own clan thought he was dangerous, some of them were ready to betray him, what was next? He wanted to know, so he made a beeline to visit Sasuke-san. Down in the prison the captured Uchihas were chatting, thinking about why the Senju leader was so against them bringing down Madara. One of them even wondered if the man liked Madara… in the romantic way, but the argument was rejected as soon as it was brought up. After all that was not possible… right?

"I see things were not as you hoped today" greeted him Sasuke when Hashirama visited him after tending to his clan. "And Sorato wasn´t interesting in hearing you speak"

"Well… he can be worse than Madara when it came to listening the other´s opinions"

"That he gets from you"

"I listen to the others opinions! I do it all the time!" defended himself the brunette. "I listen to my advisors, to my brother…"

"Just when they are ordering you as if they know what is the best for you" the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Something else that is worth my time?"

"He said some creepy things, like that I don´t know how bad he can be on the battlefield"

"That´s true, Sorato is a menace worse than a Bijuu when he wants to be"

"How could that be?"

"You are going to find really soon"

-In the Uchiha compound-

"I can´t believe that much of our men gave themselves up just to… to… aghh, it´s like they don´t trust us" grunted Izuna, walking trough the room enraged. The other occupants of the place were his brother and nephew, one with a worried face and other with a knowing look. "Okay, Sora-chan, something you want to share with the class?"

"Well, I thought I still have time to counteract before this happen, but as it has already begun…" he shook his shoulders and made sure no one was listening to them. "Remember what I told you earlier? That we can only trust in our close family?" his uncle nodded. "It was because the clan betrayed us"

"No way!"

"Not so loud, please" he looked around again. "The thing is, they are in favor of a truce with the Senju clan, even sharing the same idea of forming a village with the Senju"

"No one can see that doing so will only condemn the clan?"

"They have to be more naïve than me when I was a child" spoke Madara for the first time, then sighed. "Those men… some of them have to be trying to talk to Hashirama, they would have not surrendered if it wasn´t that way"

"Yes…" Izuna was in deep thinking. "did this… uprising bring great consequences to our clan?"

"The village war formed, our family was practically expelled from anything and in some point even forced to steal to get something to eat… pick up one thing" he sighed. "We were like symbols, you know? Symbols of a war that was already over, but no one can forget. They all thought that we wanted it back. It wasn´t true, but…"

"I understand" the clan head roused from his sitting place and put his arms around him. "Don't worry, this is not going to happen again, not now nor ever. We are going to fight the Senju until the death and no peace treatment nor village will change my opinion"

"That´s the spirit, nii-san!"

"For now, I need to think what we will do. If we can´t trust the clan… let´s just say that us three against the Senju isn´t a very good bet, no matter how powerful we are" he sighed and went to the door. "I need to take some air, if you need me I will be in the usual place"

"You shouldn´t go there" said Sorato quickly.

"Why?" Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Because no one can tell when someone will ambush you" and I don´t trust that bastard in the slightest, he added in his mind. "You will be better here"

"I can take care of myself" he argued.

"We know, nii-san, but he is right. We need to stay together" helped him Izuna.

"Okay, I will stay" he answered. "Now that I´m staying how about one or two games of Shogi. I bet I can beat you two in a row"

"In your dreams" Sorato accepted the bet. When the oldest Uchiha left the room in search of the game he turned to the other. "Thank you"

"What Are uncles for?" answered him with a smile. "Now go in there and beat nii-san for me, because I sure as hell can´t win against him"

-The following day-

"So the traitors are now in the Senju´s side" commented Madara, seeing the supposed prisoners from his clan in the lines of the enemy. Some members of his army were nervous, as if they were wishing to go and join them. "All cowards…"

"How disgusting" said Izuna, lifting his nose. "Let´s give them a taste of their own medicine" the clash began. After the inicial minutes of the fight, the Senju army regrouped. More Uchihas turned into their allies and some more wanted to abandon their actual clan leader, who was fighting his old rival. "Damn"

"You can´t win like that, Madara. Please hear me out before it´s too" tried to convince him Hashirama, but before he could even began to talk.

"We can win like this… with me!" declared Sorato. "I´m more than enough to bring an end to your stupid dream" his eyes turned purple with rings around them, which made his father take a step back. Tobirama also was looking in complete horror. That was the legendary Rinnegan. The angel smiled. "I told you I can be worse than any other enemy you had"

"Tobi…"

"Got it" the albino rushed. He didn´t know what that idiot was able to with that thing, but he didn´t want to find out. "Everybody go back!"

"Retire too" Madara nodded and ordered the retreat. Sorato used chakra to speed up and catch to the fleeing Senju army. He made some hand seals completely unknown to the people there. Hashirama decided it was too risky to see what was going to happen and used his Mokuton to create giant domes while he heard… "Shinra Tensei!"

"Woow, what a technique" commented Izuna, seeing the destruction his nephew has just caused. Not even a clash between Hashirama and his brother has caused this amount of damage. Sorato caught up to them a few minutes later. "You did it great"

"Th… thanks" answered the boy, feeling a little bit bad. "Is there… is there someone else who wanted to join them?" the wind can he heard. "Good"

"Sora, are you alright?" asked Madara worried.

"This technique just uses too much of my chakra, I need to…" he didn´t finished the oration. He felt to the floor unconscious, his eyes bleeding. Madara and Izuna didn´t waste time and carried the injured Uchiha to the compound. The older prayed that it was nothing serious. While they were getting away the domes opened.

"Well, that was a really powerful thing" he said, scanning the area. There were some injured people in the domes, having being caught by the energy of the technique. And there were some destroyed domes. Not many but… they have suffered many loses. "He was not joking about being worse than a bijuu"

"Great that you tell me that now… idiot" Tobirama hit his brother´s head, then he looked around at the destroyed territory. "I don´t know if we can deal with such a power"

"Hey, it´s going to be okay. One way or another we are going to survive and then…"

"How, Hashirama? He even destroyed a Mokuton technique and that was supposed to be unbreakable. If we got any closer or get any allies, he will just pull out his Rinnegan and…"

"Tobi, Tobi" the older brother held him by the arms. "It´s not like you to go into panic, calm down and give me back my cold headed baby brother" a glare made him smile. "That´s better. Now let´s think about a plan to…"

-In the Uchiha compound-

"It´s just a Mangekyo… well, he over used his eyes" diagnosed the doctor. "The bleeding already stopped, just let him rest and he will be okay in no time"

"Thank you, doctor" Madara got inside to see his son sleep. He has been unconscious since the time he used his Rinnegan in their enemies. He was sure many of them were still alive, but for now he didn´t care. The clan head just wanted his little boy to be alright. Something else plagued his mind. "Where did you get something so powerful and dangerous?" he passed a hand through his hair, caressing his locks. "You have many things to explain once you wake up"


	13. Chapter 13

"What should I do?" asked Kagami to his friends Danzo and Torifu. A few minutes before, he could only think about his daughter, the daughter he didn´t knew he had, but after Izuna dropped his bomb the strange feeling of joy was replaced by the terror of being possibly tortured by Uchiha Madara and his older sons.

"I don´t know. Go running? Hide?" was the war hawk´s contribution. He and the Akimichi were with his arms crossed and trying to evade the subject and the responsibility they had in the problem at hand. "Maybe sensei will be willing to protect you"

"Look, Danzo, let me explain this to you and Torifu" the black haired young man got closer to his friends until their faces were almost touching. "If I fell, you two fell with me. Even if I´m dying I will make clear to that heartless man Izu has for a mother and those demons he has for brothers that you were also culprits and then wait for you two at heaven´s doors to laugh at your states and…"

"Okay, we understand" the fat one tried to calm him down. "Maybe we could have some luck and Byakuya won´t…"

"Byakuya don´t what?" asked someone at their backs. Apparently the elder Uchiha brother have returned. "I want to talk to Izu, move aside"

"No, I…"

"I said move aside"

"So you can what? Kill our teacher? Or do something to our soldiers that make them leave battle?" asked the Shimura, advancing towards him. "Because you are very…" a pair of star Sharingan looked at him. "Don´t think that those things scares me"

"They should. I can be not as good as my brother in this, but I´m fairly good. And I can do this without effort" a black flame appeared in front of him. "About killing your teacher… I´m not so sure if I want to make a favor to the Raikage without a payment, even if I would enjoy it" he made a thinking face. "No, I would not make that."

"The Raikage? A?"

"The same" the brunette nodded. "He is hiring mercenaries to fight against you in the war. He tried to hire me, but I said no. Thank your God that I recognized Izu in one of his photos and came here to recover him or I wouldn´t have even come here."

"Why you coming here is a good thing?"

"Because he told us about the mercenaries" answered Kagami. "But I don´t think you have forgiven us already"

"No, as soon as I can I will kill you" promised Byakuya. "But for now I will stay. Not to fight alongside you or to help you, but to protect my brother"

"Really?"

"Yes…" he advanced towards the camp, where a lot of people stopped what they were doing just to look at him in fear, some other with disdain or fury, but he ignored that. He had a lot of practice to do that from when he lived in the village… too bad his hothead always got over his will. The brunette finally found his brother in one of the medical tents. "Hello, Izu…"

"What are you doing here, nii-san?" he asked, reorganizing the things around himself. "You should be at home taking care of mama and Otohime-chan"

"They are going to be fine for a few days…"

"Really, Bya-nii?" Izuna gave him an incredulous look.

"Really! Mama can take care of your baby for a few days and… for once Sorato could do something for the house and bring the food to the table."

"And ruin his perfect nails?"

"Yea, well…" he tried to explain himself. "Look, the thing is that you are my little brother and I´m not going to leave you here alone with the people that created that living nightmare called Konoha for us. They will kill you in your sleep for all I know" he glared at his surroundings. "So I´m staying here until you finish with this. I´m not letting you out of my sight until we both got out of here alive and kicking."

"It surely wasn´t that bad…"

"Oh, do you want to bet?" the older brother´s tone was falsely sweet, at the same time glaring at all the people he had around himself. "Sorato behaved like an introverted sociopath putting a genjutsu on at least three people at day and not for fun. I have to show everybody what I could do so no one will mess with me. They wouldn´t threat us worse even if we were jinchuuriki."

"But you are a hothead and Sorato likes to put people under a genjutsu…"

"So I will continue" Byakuya made a list so big of the people of Konoha´s crimes that nobody could stand to be there. Yes, they knew it was true but no one wanted to admit it in front of the others. or at least not many. Hikaku felt a bit guilty. He was clan head now, after he had replaced their mother and wasn´t so sure he was making the right thing. For him… Madara-sama was a good leader, something he will never achieve to be with his personality, inclined to obey the elders. "And that is just the tip of the iceberg, I will tell you…"

"Okay, okay! I understand!" Izu finally obliged. "You can stay… at least until mama arrives here to take us back."

"Errrr… I didn´t tell him"

"You didn´t?"

"I didn´t! How old do you think I am? Seven? Or do you think I am a rat? I wouldn´t rat you out! I know you are here for a reason and I´m not going to stop you, just protect you" Byakuya sighed and he leaned against one of the tent´s posts. "So just work, I will be here."

"Thanks, nii-san, but if something happens to my baby while neither I nor you are at home…"

"It won´t"

"Good" he went back inside and started working on his first patients.

-In another part of the camp-

"Do you know who is it, aniya?" asked Tobirama, crossing his arms as usual. "You were… closer than anyone else to that freak and should know."

"Know what?"

"Izuna´s and Byakuya´s father, of course" the albino looked at the ceiling. "To think there was a man crazy enough to fuck Uchiha Madara! Or worse, to get him pregnant! Just what kind of person could be that stupid and crazy?"

"Yes… crazy…" Hashirama made a guilty face, not able to stop himself in time for his brother not to notice that. And then remembered what he said in the first place.

"Oh, no… don´t tell me that you…" the brunette looked guiltier. The next second his brother had him against the ropes, holding a fist over his face. "Tell me that you are not that crazy man that did… that did…"

"Did what, little brother?" tried to excuse himself the Shodaime.

"For Rikkudo Sennin, Hashirama! You did!" the albino nearly felt to the ground. His face then turned into one of absolute anger. "How you dare to defile the Senju clan´s honor doing something like… like… like that!"

"Doing what? Sleeping with the man I love?"

"Don´t play with me, Hashirama, because that´s not going to work" the Nidaime released his brother and sighed, knowing that there was no way to fix his brother´s mistake after all this years. "Now tell me, how many children did you and that asshole…"

"Excuse me, but I am from the past, not from the future"

"Yes… well…" Tobirama got a bit red. "You… are really the worst, you know? You have a wife and don´t respect her… Mito-hime was probably a bad woman, but she tried to be a good companion for the Hokage at least for the village´s sake and you go and sleep with Konoha´s psychopath, being unfaithful…"

"Look, brother, she was never the right one for me. I already told you how she left you and a team of our ninja to die in that mission…"

"Yes, maybe she wasn´t the best wife or the most faithful kunoichi, but that was not a reason to leave her wherever you want to sleep with your worst enemy" he shook his head. "Wait, you said that you were divorced. And that your FIRST child was born"

"Yes?"

"Which one were you talking about? Pochiri or…"

"Dad! Uncle!" Maki entered, surprising both of them. She smiled to Hashirama, still happy to recover him after all this time alone with her stepmother. A few days after his arrival in the past, the Shodaime finally got the guts to talk to her and tell her about his secret. After that she was angry at him, angry enough not to talk at him for days even if he was still the closest to her. The only relief was that she no longer felt obliged to tend to a cruel old woman that just wanted to make her suffer. Now Mito cared for herself.

"Yes, sweetie, what is it?"

"That guy from yesterday… Byakuya I think was his name" she made a disdainful expression that made her father´s hearth twist. He was going to unite his family before leaving no matter what his brother has to say. "He returned"

"You go to talk to him" Tobirama got up. "You started this problem and you are going to fix this before it all turned into a nightmare."

"Eh? But he doesn´t want to see me! I bet he would just throw me a Katon and then try to beat me with his bare fists!"

"Your problem" Tobirama got out. Maki raised an eyebrow, she didn´t know what the hell was going on or why he should deal with that problem child. She looked at her uncle, who was putting on his blue battle armor.

"What are you doing? You aren´t going anywhere until…"

"Aniya, we are at war. I have better things to do with the time than helping you fix the big mess you have made" the armor was finally on it´s place. "I will be back by the end of the week, Saru will be there to help you if it comes to worst" the albino frowned. "Danzo, Kagami and Torifu will be with me."

"Tobi-chan…" the older Senju tried to make puppy dog´s eyes.

"It´s final" he said and put his hands on his hips. "Maki, help your father please"

"Okay" she fixed her clothes a bit. "I will go to tell that guy to…"

"Maki… I have something to do that maybe will confuse you and, after I tell you another part of the history I told you before… well, I wouldn´t blame you if you decided not to speak to me again" he looked at the interested Tobirama. "I will tell you when you return"

"I bet you are" he got out of the tent. "Danzo, Torifu, Kagami! Let´s go!"

"Finally!" Kagami screamed and ran away with his sensei and team. Hashirama signed and walked away with his daughter. In the middle of the woods, where no one can see them, the Shodaime revealed a seal around her eyes, that was removed to give her three tomoe Sharingan freedom to come to live.

"What?" she touched her eyes.

"Your mother…" he started telling the truth. The woman´s face turned into one of fury that suited more her brother Byakuya than her. Just thinking about the happiness she has lost at her mother´s side, the happiness the other Maki was enjoying according to her father (she was very good to tell when he was telling the truth). She slapped him, a very disrespectful thing and ran away. She nearly collided with someone.

"Are you alright?" asked her younger brother, who then glared at someone over her shoulder. "I see, he finally tolf you the truth. Let´s grab something to eat in a place I know… Izuna!" the boy got out of his tent. "Let´s go home, it´s lunch time"

"But it´s…" he then noticed the woman that was accompanying him. "Alright"

"Where… where are we going?" she asked, confused by their acceptance and willing to help.

"To taste some of the best inarisushi of the world… or just some house-made food" he smiled at his sister. "Mama makes some of the best meals in the whole world!"

"Byakuya?" they were stopped by Hikaku, who was walking towards them. "And Izuna…" he smiled at the youngest Uchiha. "Look I… I wanted to apologize for the things you suffered while you were kids, that… that was not right"

"Yes, it wasn´t. Anything else to say?"

"Well, I… I´m not as good a clan head as your mother were and… really, most of the times I just felt like a puppet of the elders and… I would like for your Madara-sama to return. I… I need his help… and yours. I bet you could have been a better clan head than me"

"That for sure"

"So… are you going to go back?"

"No, never. We had enough of Konoha and going back will be asking for it to happen again" Byakuya crossed his arms. When Hikaku seemed to want to retort, the younger Uchiha glared at him with his Sharingan. "Good day… Hikaku-SAMA"

-On the mission-

"What is that?" asked Tobirama, while his students stopped. They were crossing the waters of a lake, that were shinning and emitting strange images, as if something was happening in the bottom of those pristine waters. "It´s better if we didn´t touch that, this could be a trap from an enemy or…"

"I don´t sense any other chakra, sensei"

"Yes, I know, Danzo, me either, but one never could be sure" the albino and his team tried to cross it, but in the middle the albino realized something. "This thing is like… the lightning that brought Hashirama here" he was surprised. "I bet the chakra from the technique got captured by the water and turned it into a portal to a different time" the figures from the bottom changed. "Make sure not to touch it…"

"Sensei!" Torifu somehow tripped and felt into the water, sinking no matter what he made. The Nidaime bit his lips and jumped into the lake before the images could change again. Kagami and Danzo looked at each other before jumping after him, remembering to put one of sensei´s especial knifes into a tree. That way they could return once the portal open to their time again. They were knocked out after a bit of the travel…

"Ugh, my head" said the Senju rubbing his head and looking around. They have landed in a very little puddle on the ground. He saw his students at his side, so he clapped to wake them up. "Wakey, wakey, kids" he said without an ounce of humor. Once they were awake he put a hand on the ground. "I sense some chakras near"

"Are they strong?" asked Danzo, entering to mission mode.

"One of them is… but it´s contained by a seal. I don´t think it´s owner can use it even to save his or her life" he frowned. "The others… they are not strong enough to reach jounin, but… I felt something strange in here."

"Are we in a time you recognize, sensei?"

"I don´t know" Tobirama dusted his hands. "Just pray we are not in the clan war eras, in those times we couldn´t trust anyone and will attack before asking. That would be the worst." He started walking towards the chakras he sensed. "Let´s go and see. If there is a patrol with armors like the one I used… just run away the fastest that you can."

"Yes, sensei" they walked with him and soon found out what was happening. There was a group of men who had a very thin long haired boy against the border of a pit. One of them was raping him while the teen screamed for help and mercy. The others around them were encouraging the rapist to cause him more pain, laughing at the boy´s pain. All of them were dressed in white robes, apparently they were from the same clan. "That´s disgusting…"

"That is…" Tobirama was disgusted. Those… being that he could not call humans were doing that and even enjoying the pain of others. They were worse than… well, whatever. In the end neither him nor his students were able to take it, no matter what amount of shinobi training they had, and ending up attacking the group. Their victim looked wide eyed as the strangers beat his abusers, holding his white kimono closed.

"Why are you doing this? If you want the whore you could take him! It´s not as if he is any good anymore! That bitch has been fucked by too many to be tight to…" the punch he received in his face shut him up. The Nidaime, as the leader of the team, got closer to the teen, not believing that he lost his cool over something like this.

"Hello, my name is Tobirama Senju and you… you are bleeding!" he mentioned. Kagami and Danzo got closer and saw that he was indeed having a bad bleeding between his tights. "Come here, I will take you home"

"It´s… it´s not necessary, thanks" he answered, trying to get on his feet. "I can go home alone, it´s not like this is the first time something like this happens" he tried to walk, but felt to the floor again. "Thinking about it better, maybe I should accept your help" he rubbed hid middle. "This time it was harder…"

"Come, we will take you home. Where is it?"

"In the village, there, I will show you he way" he was lifted and carried in Tobirama´s shoulders. "What´s your name?"

"It´s Tobirama Senju. Those are Danzo Shimura, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi. We… kind of arrived here by accident" the teen they have just saved looked at their leader in amazement. His chakra was strong, not as strong as his, but it was as strong as his when his father decided to seal it. And he could walk around with it free? Great. "And you are?"

"You really don´t know"

"No"

"It´s Ootsusuki Indra, nice to meet you"


	14. Chapter 14

"Why are strangers… oh, my goodness, INDRA!" was the welcome the shinobi from the future received when they arrived at the village with the hurt half alien. A long haired person with a white kimono ran up to them. "Are you alright?! Did this men hurt you?!"

"No, they weren´t the ones, Futami-san" answered the teen, smiling a bit. "This gentleman… helped me when I was attacked by strangers. I forgot to stay indoors when my chakra was sealed and…"

"Why are you lying? You should…"

"I´m not lying… Kagami-san, no?" the clan heir made a lot of effort to smile to him, keeping the tears and his pain inside. "I got a little banged up by some bandits, no deal. I will be better in no time" he turned his eyes towards his father´s disciple. "Can you heal my injuries, Futami-san? I will deeply appreciate that."

"Indra-sama… okay, I will do as you ask" he started tending to the teen´s injuries, using his chakra to close the wounds. He noticed the strange amount of blood in his tights and another substance… no… that simply couldn´t happen to Hagoromo-sama´s oldest son. He kept checking on his injuries to make sure he didn't have any internal injuries… then he found something even more disturbing. "Indra-sama, we should call Hagoromo-sama to…"

"No"

"What?"

"No!" he screamed, showing his hands away. "You can do everything but call my father or tell him a words about this… incident. He didn´t need to find out."

"But, Indra…"

"Besides, he must be very occupied training my oh so important little brother, he is his favorite after all" a bit of jealousy was detected by everyone around. "There is no need to distract him from those matters…"

"In…"

"That´s bullshit!" yelled Kagami, not able to contain himself. "If your father doesn´t come running when he heard what happened to you, then he is a bad parent!"

"Don´t call Hagoromo-sama like that!" Futami got up, frowning to the young man. "He is the gentlest being in the world and a great father. He can… make mistakes, big ones, but I´m sure that when is told about this he is going to rectify…"

"Haven´t you heard me? No one is going to tell him what happened, anything!" yelled Indra, getting up. His wounds were significantly better and now he could walk on his own. The half alien looked at the old human. "Don´t you dare to tell him a word."

"Why, Indra-sama? He should know about this, to make sure that…"

"Futami-san, just obey me and don´t say a word to him. I have had enough bad news for the moment and this will surely bring me more in the person of my father" he lowered his head a bit. "Just let me rest a bit."

"Okay, but then you will tell…"

"Haven´t you heard me? No one is going to tell him, not even me" he sighed, tired. "Besides, what good will that make? He won´t believe me or anyone"

"Indra…"

"Now excuse me, my bed is calling me and I have to get up early tomorrow for my duties. Good day to everyone" he started to walk away. "Oh, and make sure to find suitable rooms and other necessities for my guests. They saved me from those bandits and deserve to be threated the best way we can."

"Yes, Indra-sama" Futami bowed, knowing that there was no way to make his young lord listen to him. "Excuse me for my first reaction, is just that… we aren´t accustomed to strangers here" he smiled to them. "Welcome to the Ninshu village and thanks for saving our young heir."

"Thanks and you are welcome" answered Tobirama, looking around the place. There were kids running happily and people using what could only be called jutsus to do meaningless things. "What an interesting thing you make…"

"Yes, using chakra could be quite strange this days."

"Is so? We are accustomed to it!" answered Torifu.

"Yes? We haven´t heard of anyone else that was gifted with chakra by Hagoromo-sama apart from us… well, there is Hamura-sama, but he lives in the moon and haven´t graved us with his presence since Asura-sama was born."

"Asura-sama?"

"Indra-sama´s younger brother" explained Futami. "He is a sweet boy. A bit on the slow side, but very talented in medical arts and cares for the others as no one else."

"I know someone like that" Tobirama talked, thinking about his brother. Then he looked around the compound again. "But why are you so accepting of strangers? This are dangerous times after all and chakra should be not wasted in such things like watering plants or making bonfires…"

"What else should we use it in?" asked Futami confused.

"War" said the Hokage coldly. "Isn´t chakra a war weapon after all?"

"NO!" the older man yelled, putting a hand on his chest. "GOD FORBID THAT FROM HAPPENING!" he breathed in a few times before calming down. "Hagoromo-sama taught us that chakra is a way to unite, to make a connections with the other´s souls and to bring peace to ourselves. It´s true that it can be used as a weapon, but… it´s something we have to avoid at any cost"

"Really?"

"Really! It would be an abuse of the trust Hagoromo-sama put on us when he gave us the gift of using chakra!"

"But in our clans…"

"Maybe they are confused" he signaled at the compound´s main part. "Come with me, I will show how you truly use chakra. It´s the first time we passed the knowledge Hagoromo-sama gave to us to outsiders and warmongering ones, but… who am I to judge?" he smiled. "Before my sensei took me as his apprentice I was nothing but a thief."

"He trusted you… even if you were a thief?" the albino repeated in disbelieve. He couldn´t have done that.

"Yeah, it was long ago… I just remember he saved me from my crimes and taught me a new way of life, made me the good person I didn´t know I could be" he bowed at the entrance of the shrine. "Even if he did the same for so many, I still kept those memories very close to my hearth" he pushed the doors to open the shrine. "Well, welcome to Hagoromo-sama´s usual meditating place"

"What is that symbol?" asked Tobirama. His students were seeing it with wonder, as they haven´t seen anything like that before.

"It´s the Six Paths, of course!" he answered as if they were crazy. "How could you have chakra and not knowing about the Six Paths? Our sensei is Ootsutsuki Hagoromo-sama, the great Sage of the Six Paths"

"Sensei" trembled Danzo, eyeing the symbol now with fear.

"Yeah" the Niidaime remained cold and bowed deeply to the symbol. "We ended up in the beginnings of ninjutsu" he got up "And I think we just saved the God of Shinobi´s son."

-Later-

"It´s cold, no?" said Indra, getting out of his room with a blanket on his hands. Tobirama turned to look at him in respect, even if for some reason he didn´t like the revered Sage´s first born. In some way, he remembered him of his deadly enemies, the Uchihas, and he didn´t like that, because it would mean that those cursed bastards were… he couldn´t even begin to think about it. "Here, cover up"

"Thanks"

"No problem, as you helped me. I owe you a great favor, don´t you think" he looked down, smiling sadly. "No one has done that for me… ever."

"No?"

"Yami wasn´t exaggerating when he said that I was… well…"

"I get it"

"I´m not a whore"

"I never called you one, I know when someone has had it difficult and passed bad moments because of a parent´s fault"

"Oh, well" he sat down near. "Mine never listen to me, you know? Since my oh so perfect brother was born, it was as if I didn´t exist" he laughed. "Of course, I´m using sarcasm, because the little thing couldn´t even read a whole book! And when he tried the jutsus… oh, that was a disaster!" his laugher died. "But my father loves him as if he was his only child and always listen to him. Just because of that… he didn´t pay any attention to me and permit THIS to happen!"

"Hey…"

"I know… I shouldn't be talking about this with anyone, but… it´s just that it´s difficult to just keep it in all the time"

"Why don´t you use your ninshu to make your father know about your suffering?"

"So it´s true that Futami taught you three the ninshu!" he marveled. "I thought he and the other disciples would never share that. But it´s okay, you saved me after all."

"Indra, why don´t you trust your father? I have some fights with mine, but he wasn´t as bad as to let something like that happen to me."

"Because… the first time it happened I was just a child and did what any child would do, go to his father and ask for his protection, for his comfort and healing, but he didn´t believe me and punished me for lying" he hugged himself. "They kept doing it thanks to him and… I learned… that I could only trust in myself and my power. If I´m powerful enough… then this won´t happen again. And I hate them all, you know?" he added quickly. "A deep burning hate"

"You could only trust power? A deep burning hate?"

"Yes… so deep that my hearth is going black"

-In a few days-

"Hagormo-sama arrived with Asura-sama!" the voices were claiming. Tobirama and his teams lifted their heads and looked at the entrance. For some time they were skeptic about the Lord of the place, but in the end the disciples were telling the truth.

"It´s the Sage of the Six Paths!" squealed Kagami, like a fangirl who was looking at his favorite superstar. "I want his autograph!"

"Hey, I go first!" yelled Torifu.

"No, me!"

"Silence, you all" scowled them their teacher. "Just… keep calm until…" something caught his attention. "Is only me or his chakra" he signaled to the Sage´s companion "is exactly like my brother´s?"

"Yes, I can see it too" said the war hawk.

"Now that I think about it, Indra´s chakra was a lot like Madara´s, but I don´t even want to think about…"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Futami got closer. "Hagoromo-sama came back, let´s get to introduce you four"

"To HIM?!" Kagami was marveled. "God, I´m not dressed formally enough"

"Shut up and start walking" Danzo pushed his teammate towards the crowd. Someone walked towards the newcomers. "Hey, isn´t that Indra?"

"Father, otouto, welcome home" bowed him deeply. "I hope your training was as fruitful as we all think it was."

"Thank for receiving us, son. Did something happened when I was out?" asked Hagoromo, putting a hand on his oldest´s shoulders.

"No, nothing happened"

"What are you talking about? Something did…"

"Hum, newcomers? And with chakra!" the Rinnegan eyed man looked at them and sensed something strange coming from two of them. "Be welcomed. I hope my wayward son wasn´t much of a problem for you."

"No, in fact…"

"Sensei" Futami interceded. "This nice travelers helped Indra-sama when he was in trouble with some… bandits"

"I see" Hagoromo looked at his child, who was glaring at the apprentice. "I´m sorry if you have to go out of your way to help him. Indra has a gift to piss out people."

"On contrary, they were attacking him without a reason" answered the albino, getting to the front and defending the young man. "And we consider an honor to learn the ways of such a master."

"Thank you for your words" he looked at the sun. "It´s time to begin the training, shall we?" he let his apprentices enter the shrine first. Indra kneeled in front of his father, as if he was asking permission for something. Hagormo looked at him and unsealed his chakra. The boy bowed in gratitude and walked towards his partner. The Konoha shinobi recognized him immediately as one of the men that assaulted the young heir. "Sit with me, my guests" he raised a hand. "Begin!"

"Hai!" the spars were getting on really well, but somehow in the middle of the exercise Indra started to show signs of discomfort, that turned quickly into a very noticeable tendency to kill his opponent. When the Ootsutsuki used a Fire attack too big for the situation, everybody tensed up. Tobirama grabbed one of his special kunai, using his chakra and Kagami activated his Sharingan, which caught Hagoromo´s attention. He made a quick move to stop his child and…

"Everybody out, I need to speak with them in private" he signaled to the newcomers and put the seal on his son. "You too, Indra, Asura…"

"Yes, father" they got out, worried. The Sage sat down again and sighed. For some moments, there was absolute silence in the room.

"Let´s speak clearly" the half alien finally spoke. "I know that you, Tobirama, are a descendant of my Asura and that you, Kagami, from Indra."

"Me, sir? I´ve never…" then the boy remembered something from the fight. "Now you are talking about it, I saw Indra using the Sharingan."

"Yes, it´s a jutsu only my oldest son can do. It´s very strange how destiny works" he looked at the ceiling. "Indra inherited the ocular power, but not the chakra to unlock the Rinnegan, and Asura inherited the chakra, but not the ocular power at all" he lowered his gaze. "I can´t even fathom what Indra could have done if he had the Rinnegan…"

"Maybe if his father gave him more attention he will stop causing troubles."

"Why do you speak like that, my child?"

"Honorable Sage, I may be one of your descendants, but I´m also one that knows the pain of war and losing his loved ones in the hands of others… and other that are like Kagami" Tobirama talked, feeling a bit of rage, had this man protected Indra, then the Uchiha would have been saved and his brothers would be alive. "Maybe he has a good reason to be what you call… problematic."

"War? How could war break out with all my teachings?" the Ootsutsuki got up worried. "I need to see that" he gave his hand to Tobirama. "Take my hand and don´t worry. I will see only what I need to see."

"What you need to see or what you want to see?"

"Just take it" they hold hands and the Sage started communicating with their souls. It was a strange thing, even if they have done that before, but… enlightening. After some minutes the man let them go. "I see, how much damage has Indra caused" he shook his head "He even poisoned his descendants with hate."

"It´s a curse few of them could get out of, like Kagami"

"But you Senju haven´t done anything to help them either" he retorted, looked at them disappointed. "You even killed a boy, caused his brother to go insane, broke the friendship that could have mean reconciliation between my descendants and the end of the war, mistreated their people, hurt your own nephews…"

"They were Uchiha! My enemies! And my brother shouldn´t have committed such a mistake…"

"Isn´t your apprentice an Uchiha?"

"He is the only one deserving enough to be saved."

"And aren´t Uchiha your family too? Remember, you are linked to your so called enemies through me, my blood is flowing through your veins and theirs for equal."

"A very diluted blood… no offense. It´s just that… they are not exactly innocents."

"The children are and you cultivated the hate in them" the Sage sighed. "Could you say that you are at least beginning to understand that this mess that the future is going to become it´s not exactly their fault?"

"Nor Indra´s, but I´m not making snide comments at you."

"Yes" Hagoromo quickly changed themes. "Another thing that worries me is how you came here, it´s a very delicate situation. I only know a pair of ninjas that could do something like this and their identities... this is not going to be pretty."

"Yes, Hashirama said that he once heard that you had an enemy with the capacity to travel in time"

"Not my enemy, my mother´s, and not one, but two… that could become one if they want. They were called the Twins of the Bicolored Obelisk" Hagoromo united his hands. "I prayed for never having to say their names again or see one of their jutsus."

"They were dangerous?"

"The worst of evils. They were a pair of psychopaths that thought the most beautiful thing in the world was destruction and called it their work of art. They sought it even in their sleep…" he grabbed a glass of water. "For them to do this… their situation must be desperate. Maybe they are planning a last attack that would destroy all the worlds."

"That´s bad" the Niidaime conceded. "What should we do?"

"I will analyze the problem and try to fix it after finding the way to return you to your time" he got up. "Get ready to leave soon, we have to stop this immediately" the shinobi bowed and started to leave. "And, Tobirama, Kagami, I hope that when you return to your time you teach the rest of your clans to make a real peace, not this cheap one, and fix the mistakes we made. Think about them not as your enemies, but your brothers."

-Later-

"I don´t know if I could make peace with that bastard Madara or accept whatever the hell he had with my brother or those brats of…" familiar chakra movement. He felt like killing someone, didn´t those bastards realize what they were going to cause?! He ran to the exact location of the chakra and found the same scene from the well. "Leave him alone!"

"Bah, you came again to spoil our fun? Go away, the whore is ours for some…" the rapists were completely trashed again and left screaming for their sensei, claiming to be innocent from anything. Futami, that was walking down that hallway, frowned and went to the heir´s room.

"Did something happen?" he asked, seeing Indra unconscious.

"He just fainted… because of what those bastards did to him" growled the albino, looking at the long haired man. Even if he was an Uchiha, the one that began the war that took his brothers and his mother, he couldn´t hate him. He was hurt and did what he deemed best to protect himself and his descendants from that pain. So the war had only one culprit besides those assholes. "What kind of man couldn´t see how hurt his child is?"

"I´m sorry, but Hagoromo-sama is blinded by the goodness he sees in all people" he kneeled down next to the teen. "That´s why your arrival is such a blessing for him… and me, who have seen him grow up and thinks of him as a son" he caressed his head. "Thank you for becoming his protector and friend."

"I´m not such, I hate the Sharingan and we must leave soon to avoid a catastrophe" Futami opened his mouth to say something. "But you can. Become his shadow, someone that keeps an eye on him and protects him from those…"

"But Tobirama-san…"

"It´s in your hands to avoid tons of deaths and suffering, Please protect him and show him what love is like. You will safe him" the Sage´s disciple was silent, wondering what this man was talking about. He spoke as if those horrible events has already happened. Then he answered…

"I will do my best to keep him safe" he turned to the teen serious "And if I can´t do it… let´s just say that I know someone who will."


	15. Chapter 15

"The Sage was right, this was going to take us back to our time" Tobirama got up after the moved travel between the dimensions. "Well, at least we learned many things in the past, like the real purpose of chakra… I can´t believe we thought it was a weapon when all the time it´s purpose was to connect us all and stop wars… hell, aniya was right" he made a comical face "I owe him some three months of soup."

"Means that you don´t hate the Uchiha anymore? Or think that I´m the only one decent in the clan?"

"Don´t push it, Kagami" the albino got up along with his students. "But you are right, I will… at least try to make things okay with them, I tortured them enough"

"Wooow, the young Uchiha really got to you" commented Torifu.

"Who? Indra? No, it´s just that… he made me realize that it could easily have been us, the Senju, the ones cursed with hate. Just think about it, has Asura not been so lucky to have the Sage´s attentions, he would probably have the same destiny as his brother."

"That without doubt" Danzo added. "Probably we should go back, sensei. The others has to be worried about us"

"Of course, let´s go" he moved and started running towards the campsite, his team behind. The man was thinking very seriously about his family. He should apologize to his nephews, they weren´t exactly culprits of what happened… neither their mother, but it was hard to forgive Uchiha Madara for… being himself. And that reminded him… "Let´s just hope that Madara haven´t found out yet that Izuna is helping us."

"What´s the worst that can happen?"

"Oh, you don´t know Madara. He is nuts and willing enough to gut me and my brother, then slaughter all of Konoha…" the albino shook his head. "Let´s just go there quickly and don´t ask stupid questions."

"Soooooo" Kagami continued, incapable of staying quiet. "Are you going to make up with the family?"

"What family?"

"My clan… I don´t want to push you, but we are at least a little related and you have been behaving really awful with them." he looked down. "And let´s not forget your nephews, they really have good reasons to hate you."

"My nephews" Tobirama wondered a bit. Yes, it was a good idea to get close to them now that he had the chance and fix his mistakes. That way when his brother returns to the past, he won´t be alone anymore. "As soon as they didn´t ask me to be nice to their mother, I´m fine with being nice to them."

"Really?"

"Really, I did spend a few good times with Pochiri and I would like to have some nephews again to train and chat with…"

"Don´t we count?" asked Danzo, a bit jealous.

"Yes, but it´s not the same with the family"

"You can say that again"

-In another part-

"I can´t believe they have gone away to have fun while I´m doing this" Sorato was whipping the floor of the cave with a frown on his face. The young man was miserable. Since his brothers went away to some stupid mission, he was stuck with the housework all the time. And his sister, who just appeared in his life, was not going to do housework because she was not living here. Could life punish him more? "Okay, this ends up now. I´m going there and find out what is so important to make me do… this!"

"Where are you going, Sora?"

"To… to somewhere, mama, I won´t take long. See you later!"

"Okay" Madara was tending to his little granddaughter full time now that Izuna was probably making some business out of war. He just hoped that the bastard Senju… well, the two of them, were not close to his baby or he was going to cut some heads. "Just do me favor and pick some baby food on your way back, she likes apples."

"I will get the first I found?"

"Haven´t you heard me, sweetie? I said she likes apples"

"Whatever" he went away, taking a note to buy his niece some apple baby food. Hey, he could be a difficult and super-powered ninja, but even he listened to his mother. Bad things happened when you didn´t listen to HIS mom. He ran, but in the middle of the way…

"Hey, you!" someone yelled.

"Who, me?" asked him. Whoever that was talking to him in such a disrespectful way was going to meet his Rinnegan. That was surely going to be something good. The raven turned around and faced the shinobi squad that was the culprit.

"Yes, you" the team leader frowned at him. "You are not wearing any headband, but you are clearly a ninja. What village are you from?"

"None, leave me alone" he was grabbed before leaving.

"You have to be from somewhere and don´t try to lie to us. We are perfectly trained shinobi and against you, who probably just reached jounin level, we could be lethal"

"Jounin level?" his eyes turned red, making some of the ninjas take a step back.

"An Uchiha, interesting" smiled the one that was grabbing him. "That means you are from Konoha! Well, guess what? We are from Kumo, the enemy. And now you are a war prisoner" he caressed his face. "I bet the Raikage will reward us generously for a nice pair of Sharingan… and not any Sharingan, but a Mangekyo."

"You want to make me prisoner?" his Rinnegan came to life. "Think again, asshole"

"Wh… what?" the team leader was grabbed by the neck and felt some strange coldness, as if the hand was sucking all his life. As the sensation grew, he couldn´t do anything but stare at those purple eyes, paralyzed by fear.

"By the way, I´m Uchiha Sorato of the Kyoka Suigetsu" the men behind him were already trapped in a genjutsu that was so vivid that they ended up killing each other. "Nice to meet you and say hello to my other victims in the other world… or wherever the souls I ripped from their bodies ended up."

"Ahh…" the purple soul got outside of the body and disappeared. He was smiling, tasting this fleeting victory before searching for his brother before…

"Well, hello there, cutie" his body got completely still after hearing those words. He turned around and saw two identical Kumo shinobi, one golden and the other silver, looking at him with hearths in their eyes. Oh, no… "Do you have a name?"

"Of course he has a name, Kinkaku, haven´t you heard him?" the silver one got closer, pushing his partner from his way. "Sorato-chan, no? You really have to be an angel from heaven, no mortal could have such a beauty…"

"Out of my way, Ginkaku" the golden one got on the front again. "Angel-kun, you are great. I´ve never seen something as beautiful and powerful as you. Would you do me the honor of dating me…"

"Hey, if someone is going to date this gift from God it´s going to be me"

"No way, Kinkaku! This little vixen is mine!"

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!" while the idiots were screaming, Sorato took his opportunity to slowly leave. After he was out of hearing range, he calmed down a bit and started running. He didn´t even try to search for his brothers, he made a beeline straight home.

"Woow, that was fast, did you…?" Sorato suddenly clung to him like a monkey, tears in his eyes. Madara´s first reaction was to place his arms around his child in a protective way. For his little angel to be this distraught something really bad has to have happened. "There, there, sweetie, mama is here" he passed his fingers through his hair. "What happened?"

"S… stalkers… two…" he shivered in his mother´s arms. "One silver and the other golden… they were… were… ughhh"

"It´s okay" Madara shook his head, knowing who he was referring to. Ginkaku and Kinkaku of Kumogakure, two of their most feared ninja. "Those two freaks are capable of giving the creeps to anyone. Poor thing, having to be hit on by those idiots."

"I… I was scared…"

"Of course you were" in fact, it was a miracle he wasn´t frozen in the same battlefield where the gold and silver brothers were, fighting over his hand. His poor Sora-chan was the most powerful yet the easiest to defeat when you find his weak spot. "It´s okay, you never have to see them again or any of the others."

"I had enough with the mini mustache and the mummy, I don´t need a stupid pair of twins…"

"I don´t think they are exactly twins…"

"But they are equally scary!"

"Okay, okay, it´s fine. You don´t have to see any of them again" he kept caressing his hair. "I know you hate stalkers, me too. It´s in our nature."

"How do you know you hate stalkers?"

"Because I used to have one and made the worst mistake of my life: dating him"

-In other part-

"Yes, it´s a miracle, yeah" said Byakuya in a very sarcastic tone when his uncle and his team returned to the camp. It was obvious that he was worried about something else. "CA we focus on a greater problem? Like Sorato?"

"Sorato?" asked Tobirama, then remembered his third nephew, the one he haven´t seen since… yeah, meeting him now would probably not be his best idea. "What about him?"

"What about him? What about him?!" started to scream the brunette, looking around him as if he was expecting his brother to appear any moment. "Sorato will definitely tell mom and he will get so enraged that…!" he wore a terrified expression. "We are going to have a lot of problems and you know that mom…"

"Will kill us all? Yes, Konoha knows him"

"But you say that you weren´t r…"

"I said, idiot" started him, looking at the older brunette. "that I AM not a rat, HE IS"

"You are brothers, we wouldn´t…"

"Oh, he would, especially if he has to do housework and accidentally breaks a nail or something stupid like that, you never know with him."

"Well, let´s just hope he doesn´t find out soon"

"He will, believe me, he is already suspecting that something is going on with us and he already linked it with Konoha since…" his sister shook her head, they couldn´t know yet that she was in touch with her mother. "something that happened not long ago"

"What happened?"

"Something"

"Come on, you can trust me"

"Whatever" he turned around, ending the conversation there. He was walking back to the part of the camp where the medics worked when he felt someone behind himself. "Do you want something?" he asked, kneeling down and touching the ground, sensing the chakras around. "Tobirama… sama"

"I want to talk… where the hell did you learned that?"

"Surprised? Next time use it to make sure no one is around when you are practicing your stupid jutsus" he crossed his arms. "I learned it that way. Another thing?"

"Yes, I… want to apologize for how I behaved with you. I know it was wrong and I have no right to threat you as criminals" the albino was making a great effort to speak like that to an Uchiha, but he was swallowing his pride and remembering his time in the past. "I want to start again, have a… uncle-nephew relationship, like the one I had with your half-brother…"

"My half-brother?"

"Yes, Pochiri, he and me used to be…"

"Very close?" asked Byakuya, having some sort of internal turmoil because of those memories. Yes, he missed those times when he and Tobirama talked and trained together, even those stupid Suiton techniques that even a kid could do… that he messed up royally by getting the water stuck in his throat… don´t misunderstand him, he loved his mother and was very close to him, but for some reason it was not the same. Then again, the man never understood. "You know, I might have accepted, but you don´t understand and never understood anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"See? You don't even try!" he turned around again. "I don´t want to have any sort of familiar relationship with something like you, so just forget it" he turned again. "And don't even try to get close to Izu, because you know what happened last time"

"Last time I didn´t know…"

"It was a disaster, just let it like that"

"But…"

"Drop it" he left towards his brother. The albino sighed, how was he going to fix his mistakes if he couldn´t even get a young man to talk to him civically? He should have begun with the Uchiha clan, they were more… comprehensive.

-The next day-

"… and just not forget that Sorato can find out about this at any moment…"

"Sorato can find out what?" suddenly, in the middle of Konoha´s war camp, appeared Sorato with his hands on his hips. "Come on, Byakuya, I´m listening"

"Ehhhh… hey, Sora…"

"I´m waiiiiiiiiiiiiitinggggggggggg"

"It´s just that…"

"Just that what, Byakuya? Just that you left all the housework to me to help our enemies? Or that you and Izuna are helping our enemies behind our mother´s back?"

"Well… we are not exacting helping the enemy… more like taking it´s money away from them…"

"Whatever!" this raven haired brother was very upset. "You two dumped all that work on me knowing how much I hate housework! Do you know what happened?" his expression turned feral. "First I have to dust everything, then mop and even do the laundry! Do you know how your hands end up after doing the laundry?! Then I had to feed the baby while mama was out and you know that Otohime and me aren´t that close…"

"If you mean that you are very bad with babies…"

"Don´t interrupt me!" he yelled. "I ended up covered in mushed potato because of that! I took me hours to wash it out of my precious hair…" he ran a hand through his very shinny, dark hair. "And I haven´t got to the worst yet… I BROKE A NAIL!" he pulled out a lime. "Now I have to go to the salon again and have the manicurist to do my nails again…"

"You go to the salon?"

"Of course I do! You don´t expect me to keep myself this gorgeous just with my forces"

"Mama seems to do it just…"

"Mama passed his prime a lot ago and I AM not going to end up as him, at his age I still want to look this" he signaled his body "great"

"You know, Sora, your selfishness has no limits"

"I´m not selfish, just…" he got stuck on that. "Okay, I´m a selfishness wonder, but that´s my nature like it is yours to throw a temper tantrum every time you have an occasion"

"I don´t throw temper tantrums!"

"Yeah, and Izuna wouldn´t help any stupid that comes to him with a booboo."

"Don´t push it"

"Or what?" the two Uchihas were now on battle stances, but anyone could tell Sorato had the advantage. He was powerful, have great chakra… he was even famous for killing the Shodaime, the God of Shinobi! "You don´t have to answer I know what I´m going to do" he dropped it "I´m going to tell mama!"

"Wait! Don´t do it!" his older brother was now terrified. "He is going to kill me! And then Izu, but… anyway! Don´t tell him! I will do whatever you want!"

"Whatever? And you, Izu-chan?" he looked back, to where Izu was hiding. He got out, nodding. He knew that whatever punishment his mother was going to put him and his nii-san on will be worse than whatever Sorato might do. "What will you do?"

"Whatever"

-A few hours later-

"Make sure to wash it properly" Sorato was sitting on a chair, doing his nails, while Byakuya, Izuna and Maki did the housework. The eldest man glared at him while he dusted the floor, making sure not to leave any spot untouched. The youngest was washing some clothes… some of SORATO´S clothes that were piling up in the floor. And Maki… she really didn´t have to do it, but since they were family she thought that she deserve to somehow share the punishment. The raven woman was dusting some of the furniture. "There was some dust over there"

"You can help a bit, you fucking slave driver"

"Yes… but you said anything and you know how that works. Make sure to do it well" laughed the third brother and continued preparing his nails for the manicure.


	16. Chapter 16

"What…?" Sorato got up. Feeling tired and with his head spinning. His eyes were covered by some kind of cloth, but he didn´t make any moves to retire it. They hurt like hell, as all the times after he used the advanced techniques of the Rinnegan. "Auch… what happened?"

"You used some kind of destructive technique and then fainted" answered Izuna, entering with some water in his hands. "You were asleep for a long time…"

"Really?"

"That Rinnegan thing must be overtaxing, more than the Mangekyo" he put the glass of water close to his nephew´s face so he could drink. The angel did, feeling his throat dry and coughed a bit when he sipped too fast. "Nii-san is with the council, he should be back soon. They… are a bit upset because of you threatening the clan."

"It was the only way to regain their loyalty. It´s not something I enjoyed, but…"

"Yes, I know. They were ready to betray us and you did something that pained you, but was necessary" he sighed and sat down next to him. "What I would really want to know is how did you get that Rinnegan, we thought it was nothing but a legend."

"Oh, it´s because we Uchihas are descendants of the Rikkudo Sennin"

"What?!"

"Yes, the Sharingan is a mutation of the Rinnegan, a mutation that took away most of it´s power… I don´t really know why it occurred"

"Woow, that history is great, but… if we really were the Rikkudo´s descendants then the Senju wouldn´t be able to…"

"Oh, that´s because they are too. We are the descendants of his first born and they of their second born" Izuna looked at him with interest. "We inherited his ocular power and they the near limitless chakra the Sage had. That´s why they are so difficult to defeat even for us" he sensed his uncle shift uncomfortly at the prospect of being remotely related to his hated enemies. "If this makes you feel better, we are related to the Hyuugas too. They are descendants of the Rikkudo´s little brother."

"And where did you get all that information?" Madara entered to the room. He arrived a few minutes prior and heard part of the history.

"I did my homework"

"Sure you did" he sat down besides his brother and son. "And well?"

"Well what?"

"How did this war started?"

"Do you really want to know" nod. "There was dispute in the power after the Rikkudo died. You see, our ancestor, Indra, was ready to take the throne of his father and rule over this world, enforcing the rules and guiding them to a new era of peace. But the Rikkudo has the worst of concepts regarding his eldest. He thought Indra was a power hungry war monger and would never be able to rule this world."

"That´s bullshit, he never…"

"Shhh, Izuna, continue"

"The thing is, the Sage didn´t want Indra in the throne, so he choose his youngest and favorite child to rule, Asura. Which in my opinion was a very bad choice, I mean… Look what he has done! He messed things up! Besides, who would want to be ruled by him? I was going to be like being ruled by Hashirama of all people" the older Uchihas shuddered. "Yes, that´s what I mean"

"Hum, it´s not strange that things ended up that badly" said Madara with a look of absolute terror in his eyes. "Let the world be ruled by some ancient version of the Senju idiot when there was a perfectly level headed Uchiha to rule… what kind of Sage he was?"

"Yes, that stupid wouldn´t be able to rule over a needles kit without asking his brother for advice"

"And your eyes?"

"Let´s just say that I was gifted by my genetics" he touched the cloth over his eyes. "You were too, but… you were a little old when you got it."

"A little old, eh?" his mother touched his eyes. "Is there a way to… wait, no. If I do something reckless this could end up worse than before"

"Why?" asked Izuna.

"Did you see how that thing left Sorato? It sucks chakra like a leech"

"What can I say, power comers with a cost" he simply answered. "Shinra Tensei… it´s a very taxing technique to use, but there are more I haven´t unlocked yet. I need… more chakra" he began to think, then something that black mass said came to his mind. Yes, that could work, it will make his Rikkudo state complete, but… was it safe? That thing wanted his mother to do it for a reason, but… it would be okay for him to do it, no? After all he was stronger. "I can fix that"

"How?"

"Let´s just say I got an idea, but I´m going to need to travel. Will you manage to keep the can under control for a few days without me?"

"Us? Absolutely"

"Sora…"

"Don´t worry, it´s nothing dangerous and has been done before. If things go out nicely, then I will be back next week"

"It´s just that… I have a bad feeling"

"Don´t be like that, nii-san, I bet Sora-chan has already thought things thoroughly and is ready to face whatever difficulty that comes up to him" Izuna got up and went to the storage room. "What are you going to need? We should prepare, it´s going to be a long trip and…"

"Sora…" Madara just sat there. He didn´t know what this feeling was, but he had the strange and strong feeling that something was going to go really wrong from there on. One thing was sure, he needed to protect his child.

-In the Senju part-

"You rejected the princess of the Sarutobi, of the Hyuuga and of the… are you listening to me?!" Tobirama yelled, trying to catch his brother´s attention. Since Sorato used the Shinra Tensei against them, he had been behaving even stranger than normal. He went to visit that Uchiha in the woods, making sure to lose the albino in the process, as if he was hiding something from him. when he didn´t receive an answer, he got worried. "Are you okay?"

"Ehhh? Oh, yes, sorry, it´s just that… I had something else in my mind"

"Let me guess, Uchiha Sorato?"

"He likes to be called Sora, like the sky"

"I don´t use pet names to refer to my enemies"

"You should try, it makes easier to make friends later" commented the brunette, getting up. "I´m getting a walk, see you later."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Somewhere"

"Where?!"

"Somewhere, Tobirama, I just don´t know where" Hashirama nearly screamed "Besides, I´m an adult. I can very well take care of myself"

"Aniya…" he wandered off and the sensor followed him. after the clan leader managed to lose him, he went to a place he has been visiting a lot lately. It was a lake that was impacted by the lightning that brought Sorato and Sasuke here. In the surface, he could see glimpses of the future and the past. The Senju sighed and sat down, eyeing them carefully and trying to find where he screwed up with Sora…

"Stop tormenting yourself because of that" a voice behind said. "You haven´t done anything yet"

"Yet I have already a son that hates my guts" he continued sighing and seen the lake. "I just… I´m trying, okay? I don´t want to be that Hashirama that caused him so much pain. I want to… I want to make things right since the beginning, to Madara, to Sora… to all my children. That was why the village was established, no? To avoid the next generation from suffering what we did"

"Yes, but dreams require hard work and, sometimes, not everything that shines is gold"

"What?"

"Don´t take it in the usual way, just think about it. not because a decision seems right it means it is. It can be a terrible mistake."

"You mean that…"

"I am sure you will make the right decision this time, Hashirama… even the usuratonkachi would tell that."

"Well…"

"I will be going now… and before you do anything stupid talk to that old friend of yours. Remember that Sora is not only your child, but his" he left, hiding in the darkness. This thing of knocking some sense into idiot´s heads was not his thing, in fact he didn´t know how the dobe could bare with it.

"Talk to him, eh? Easier said than done, Sora would cease existing before letting us exchange a word" he turned around too, but before he could take his eyes off the water an image formed. It as him, fighting with another brunette. The combat got heated and he ended up pushing his sword through the boy´s… because he was just a boy… hearth. The look on his eyes after the body impaled with the sword felt to the ground. His brother and a female arrived at the place and took him away, but before that happened he caught a glimpse of the young male´s face… he was a lot like Madara… "Are you… Byakuya?"

-Later-

"Do you really want to do this? I mean your eyes are still hurt"

"Don´t worry, I can do this. Besides, I recover fast" Sorato removed the blindfold, exposing his green eyes. Then he pulled out a mirror and rearranged his hairpins. "I will be back in a week or two, so keep a hold on the clan while I´m away" he peeked over his mother´s shoulders. "You, I will be watching all of you"

"Y… yes" answered some of the clan members, shuddering.

"I´m meaning it. If I find out that you have been up to something…"

"Y… yes, Sorato-sama"

"I will be going. Goodbye" he waved and left, activating his Sharingan to see the chakra around himself. Where were they? Well, he didn´t expect his search to be easy. The boy kept walking and tracking chakra… there! Yes, that was definitely what he was looking for. "Bingo"

"He really left" Madara, walked away to think about his son. When the night came, he couldn´t take it anymore and left the house. He needed a bit of air. For some strange reason, the Uchiha leader ended up in the Naka River. The raven wanted to leave, but he was attracted to his childhood hiding place as if it was drawing him to the water. He then sat down, defeated, and saw the moon reflecting on the surface… remembering his friendship with Hashirama. "Dammit, why can´t I take that off my head?" he asked to the silver thing. Sorato´s face immediately came to his mind. "What did I do wrong? Didn´t I promise myself that my children would have a different life? Why doesn´t he had a better childhood?"

"Maybe… that is not your fault" he turned around immediately after hearing that voice, getting into battle stance. Hashirama raised his hands in surrender. "No, no. I want to talk to you, like before. Remember? Just please listen to me."

"What do you want to talk about? Why are you even here?"

"I want to talk about the village again"

"Don´t you ever dare…"

"It´s the only way!" he screamed. At first, he was willing to wait until the other was ready to accept his peace treatment, but… things have changed. Their child was not in the middle and he wasn´t going to let him grow up like they did. "We need to stop this carnage before more of our comrades die, before Sorato had the same life we did."

"Sorato… why are you so worried about him?" asked Madara, a little bit suspicious. "Or are just usng my son as a bait for me to…"

"Please, Madara, you know he hides some big secrets and that many of them are related to me"

"What are you…?"

"Don´t try to fool me, if I figured out then you surely too. You are way smarter than me"

"Of course I am! As well as a half drowned rodent…"

"That was mean" the brunette repressed a depression attack. "Anyway, you should have realized that he is way more powerful than any other shinobi and… even if he resembles you a lot, he has… other features that no other Uchiha has."

"Are you accusing my son of…?"

"No, I´m not, it´s just that…"

"Then we don´t have anything else to…"

"Madara, he is my son too!" finally told Hashirama. The raven turned around completely speechless. "There, I told you. Maybe you didn´t notice because you don´t even want to think about it, but he has a chakra similar to mine, my Mokuton and… my eyes" he smiled to the other. "Yes, it was huge surprise to me when I found out too"

"That can´t…"

"But he is. Mine… and yours" Madara felt his hands on his abdomen. For some reason, they did that a lot when Sorato was brought on. Then he understood it. The gesture, the natural instinct, the feelings that something might go wrong, the nearly irresistible need to always protect him even if he didn´t need it… "Yes, you are his mother… and I´m the father."

"And the others? Were they…?"

"Yes…"

"Then that… can´t happen again. If your peace treatment ends up killing MY children, I swear to you that…" the Senju got closer, but he backed away. "NO! They could have your blood, but I had their loyalty and love. I won´t let you get close to any of my…"

"Madara…"

"Why did you kill them in the future? Why?! Because they cherished their Uchiha heritage more than the Senju one? Or because they didn´t want to be like you, cowards? Was that it?"

"I don´t want them to die just because their parents have different opinions!" Hashirama grabbed his childhood friend by the arms and held him tightly. "Madara… Madara, I love you with all my hearth and you know that" he kissed the raven by the force, earning a bite from the Uchiha. "I… I think that our children saw the worst of me…"

"That´s the understanding of the century"

"And from you too" he sighed, releasing his captive. "If things continue like this, they will grow up seeing their family killing each other, their parents fighting to the death… do you really want that for them? To see mommy and daddy trying to hurt each other?"

"Hashirama, don´t…"

"It will be the best, to create the village now, us getting married and them being born into a family full of love, in an era of peace that their parents create especially for them, so they can be children unlike us."

"Senju…"

"Please, I love you… say that you are going to do it" he hugged the other, cradling him to his chest. "Say that you are going to make peace, say that you are going to marry me and have those wonderful kids together" he lifted his chin and kissed him. now the Uchiha kissed back. "Say it… and let us all be happy. I will make sure you nor our children lack anything."

"Hashi…" Madara was about to accept, but then he remembered the look of hate Sorato always had in his eyes when he faced his father. No, his little boy preferred to disappear from history before being his son again. As a mother, the only thing he could do was protecting him from that horrible destiny he was trying to avoid. And his other children. And his clan… "No. That´s my only answer. No"

"Madara…"

"You try to charm me with a fairytale of a life, with happy children and marriage…"

"We can really have that"

"Not at the cost of my people being enslaved by yours" the raven backed away. "Don´t try this again, because I will rip your silver tongue out of your mouth. I promise I will." He left running, leaving a confused Hashirama behind. Really, what has he done wrong? In his mad dash, the Uchiha thought about everything that he was leaving behind. "It´s just words, just words… I need to concentrate on the war."

"Nii-san, where has you been? I was beginning to think you decided to follow Sora-chan…"

"No, he has things to do and me too" he said in a neutral voice. "I was only walking" he grabbed Izuna´s arm. "Let´s leave and prepare some dinner, I´m dying hungry"

-Away-

"What?!" Son Goku felt some of his chakra being stolen, but couldn´t see the culprit. Sorato quickly retired after getting what he wanted, sealing the chakra inside himself. "There, this amount of chakra from all the Bijuus will be enough to potentiate my Rikkudo state, but it will not kill me if the chakra is ripped from me. It´s great"

"Is this child stupid? He knows that something bad could happen and keeps doing it" mumbled Zetsu for himself, spying on the boy. He saw a chance to revive his mother, the angel was more than ready to become her vessel. "But then again, his stupidity favors me. This must be the destiny telling me it´s time to revive mother" he merged with the ground. "For now, I will keep a close watch on him… my little vessel."


	17. Chapter 17

"Brother, are you sure you want to…"

"We need to, finally the lightning is willing to strike a deal with us, but they want to meet in person. For me to go to their territory and speak with their Raikage is the only way for us to achieve peace" answered Tobirama sighing. In truth, he didn't want to go, he smelled rat, but it was their best chance to end the damn war that ended up in the death of many good shinobi. Besides… maybe later he would have enough time to fix up the puzzle that were his strange nephews.

"I´m worried about this, you know" Hashirama continued. "A is not very known for wanting to strike deals, less with Konoha" he frowned. "I bet this is a trap…"

"Trap or not, I need to put an end to this. We lost already many soldiers and we can´t abuse Izuna´s services forever" he shivered, remembering how much he owed his nephew. "At this rate he is going to take the village to it´s bankrupt."

"Yeah… sorry" el brunette rubbed his neck, nervous. As the father, he was a little ashamed that Izu was milking Konoha for all it´s worth, but he should expect something like that from someone that was raised in poverty by a formerly rich mother-

"Don´t be, it´s not like you knew him before" the albino walked towards his two teams of former students. "I will be back in a few days, don't mess anything up in my absence, aniya"

"Hey, I guided this village for a long time before you, brat"

"With my help"

"And the Senju clan!"

"Again with my help!" his little brother waved goodbye. The older one smiled and left towards the camp, not liking the bad feeling he was getting. He tried to grab his water container, but it cracked as soon as his fingers were close to it.

"Tobirama…" in other part of the camp, someone was having that same thoughts. Byakuya was not stupid, he knew that this was the day his uncle will walk straight to his death and the war will be over. He was okay with that… in fact no, he was having crossed feelings. He thought the man was a bastard and hated him because he killed his younger brother… but Izu was here and he couldn´t take out of his mind that the man was also his only source of affection for the first part of his life.

"Arggg, my head is a mess today"

"Why so?" asked Izu, handling a very delicate injury while talking. It was child´s play for him, but… he knew it has to be threated delicately or will we infected. "Ready. He is going to need prosthetics, but it wasn´t my fault but their for not bringing him before the necrosis began."

"Like you say" a confused Byakuya answered.

"And? What are you going to do?" smiled the younger one. "I don´t have any real grudge against him. Yes, he killed me, but… it was kind of my fault for trespassing without permission. And I… we should be grateful that he was like your father figure when you were growing up, that…"

"Can you stop talking? I left that behind long ago" he went to the entrance of the tent. Maki was there, hearing their conversation. "Will you watch Izu for me? I need some air"

"Bya…"

"Damn, don´t talk to me. I´, just going for a walk!" he screamed and disappear. She sighed and entered the room, seeing her younger brother work. While this was happening, Byakuya was running at top speed, trying to forget everything. Yes, he was angry as ever and yes, he hated Tobirama with a passion, but… at the same time he couldn´t forget that for the first seven years of his life the man was his only emotional support. And the more he tried to ran away from those memories, the more they came. "Why? Why did you have to betray me in that way… oji-san?"

"Interesting" Sorato appeared from his genjutsu. "Does he even realized where he is going? Nah, I don't think so" he crossed his arms, smiling. "I suppose that I was indeed smart enough to not form any bond when I was still in Konoha, staying like him would be such a tragedy…" he looked at the front again. "Let´s see how this develops…"

"Sorato" Madara appeared from behind him. He looked at him, that´s what he gets for talking to himself like a loony when he was close to the house. "What´s the matter? What do you see? Did something happened to your siblings?"

"Not yet" he answered. Both ravens started to walk inside the cave.

"Are you…?"

"No, I´m not going to let you know where they are, I made a deal with them"

"Okay" answered Madara. Remembering when he made secret deals with his own brother. They were a serious thing, he never let anything out to his father. He frowned there, remembering something…

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Were you… I don´t know… angry or sad when Bya-niisan was close to Tobirama-teme?" asked the younger Uchiha. "I know you hate him with a passion, overall because he killed Izuna oji-sama. Didn´t it cause some sort of negative emotion when he dared to go so close to your child?"

"Why are you asking me that? It was long ago and… Byakuya severed that link after abandoning his father´s house."

"Really?"

"Hum…."

"It´s a strong linkage after all. Does it make you feel something?"

"I… was happy that he at least have someone he could turn to for protection and comprehension. It could not have been me… and it hurt… but at least he had some sort of emotional sustain when he was away from me."

"I thought you might want to kill him…"

"And I do… for other reasons. But haven´t he taken care of my child when y was away, then I would want to kill him in a more painful and horrible way."

"I see" he answered.

"And you, Sora-chan? Don´t you miss anything from there?"

"Me?" he was surprised that he asked that. "I wasn´t that close to anyone in that place… no, I didn´t want to get close to anyone in that place and the feeling was mutual. I was always the freak. When I was living in my father´s house, I was the freaky son of the Hokage. When I moved with you, I was the freaky and psychopathic son of the village´s psychopath. Not what you want as a friend"

"You sound as if you are proud of it"

"I´m proud that I was smart enough not to confide in them… and strong enough not to need any friend" suddenly Madara was looking at him in a strange way, looking straight at his face and making him uncomfortable. "What?"

"Sora, everybody needs friends"

"I don´t… and you either" he crossed his arms.

"I has Hashirama"

"That asshole… you even call him your friend…"

"For a time, he was" Madara got inside, thinking hard. He eyed his son for a while, worried that there might be something wrong with him. Everyone needs friends, he knew that. More as a child. And Sora… Sora just didn´t seem able to make contact with someone outside the family. It was like that since the beginning, the kid just couldn´t make a connection. "Are you sure you want to stay that alone forever?"

"I´m not alone, I have you"

"Yes, but…"

"Family is enough for me… and I can´t stand the other people" he confessed. "They are loud, infantile and… stupid" he frowned. "Sometimes I think they are nothing more than a bunch of monkeys"

"Hum…"

"Then I think that maybe I´m too smart for being around them" silence was made, as the former Uchiha leader eyed him with a look that he could only describe as wonder. "What?"

"You are unique, you know?"

"Yes, of course"

-in another place-

Byakuya was running. Where? He didn´t know. He just knew that he had to arrive quickly before something bad happened. In the middle of the way, he crossed paths with the two teams that were accompanying his uncle in his trip. He stopped instantly, why were they here? The other youngsters were looking at him in amazement.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danzo.

"I could ask you the same. Weren´t you six guarding your precious sensei?" he crossed his arms, a bad feeling spreading in his mind. "What happened?"

"Sensei… it was a trap" started Hiruzen. "We were surrounded and Tobirama-sensei said that the only way for some of us to escape alive, is for someone to be the bait. I offered myself but… but he said that he was the only one who could do it" tears came to his eyes. "He told us to leave and… return to the village. And… and he made me his successor in case he didn´t come back."

"That idiot, giving a kid a responsibility he is definitely not ready to take" Byakuya gritted his teeth. Then he asked himself why did he cared. He hated Tobirama with a passion and would be happy if the man died… or not? He didn´t have a reason to care for him, their bond was broken a long time ago and… and… warm memories of his seven years old self training with his favorite uncle came to his mind, not letting him leave. "Kuso!"

"Where are you going?!" yelled Kagami.

"To battle, where else?!" the brunette stopped jumping from tree to tree for a second. "I won´t let him die… if someone is going to kill him, it´s going to be me! He just… he just can´t die that way, not before I take my revenge…"

"We have orders, Bya…"

"We? No, you have orders" he crossed his arms. "I´m not a Konoha shinobi and not obliged to obey your fucking orders. Besides, what kind of subordinated leave their leader to die? I thought Konoha shinobi have better principles."

"Yes, but…"

"Well, it´s okay. I don´t need you to save that jackasses ass" he put more chakra on his feet and jumped at top speed. He finally arrived to the battlefield, where a lonely Tobirama was facing an army that seemed to obey two shinobi. The silver and gold brothers. "So those are the two freaks that gave Sorato a scare the other day."

"What are you doing here?" asked the albino, looking at him. "You should be with…"

"I came to help, you are welcome" he got into battle position, his back against Tobirama´s when he entered the circle of shinobi the Senju was in. "If anyone is going to kill you, it´s going to be me, so beat it… besides, I owe you for good old time´s sake."

"Are you sure you want to die with a Senju, Uchiha?"

"Like hell I´m going to die, I´m too powerful to be defeated by such a trash" his Sharingan spinned like crazy. "This is going to be child´s play and it should be for you too… or it´s that the revered Niidaime is losing his touch after so many years behind a desk?"

"Whatever" the Hokage made some hand signs. "I´m going to use my Suiton, don´t do any of your stupid Fire Style jutsus or we are going to cancel each other."

"Understood, I will use Water Style too" making the hand signs and praying to do it okay, Byakuya started the fight. Surprisingly for him, his Mizurappa was not that bad. Not as big as Tobirama´s, but very good considering that he spend more than ten years failing in that jutsu. "I did it! I finally did it! Take it, Sora, who is an inept at Water style now?"

"Congratulations, but don´t got distracted from the fight"

"You don´t order me" their fight against the Kinkaku army continued. With the younger male using his not so good Water style and protecting them with the Susanoo.

"I have to admit it, you are good"

"Thank you"

-Later-

"What?!" screamed Hashirama after hearing the report of his brother´s students. He collapsed to the ground… that bad feeling… the bad omen… no… he covered his eyes with his hands. Why? Why haven´t he insisted in going with his brother? He could have protected him… he could have… he could have. Suddenly there was a flash of light and an injured pair of shinobi appeared in front of him.

"Tobirama!"

"Sensei!" the members of his teams and his brother ran to them, very shocked but happy. The albino was panting and has a very nasty gash in the arm, but otherwise he was okay. Hashirama kneeled near him to take a look at his injuries.

"Let me see" he asked and the younger Senju extended his arm to the healer.

"Ja! This was a nice warm up, don´t you think?" Byakuya started to laugh like a lunatic, startling everybody around him. He got to his feet and, conscious that he had just saved his uncle´s life, he started walking towards his brother´s tent. "I´m going to have this seen by Izu, I don´t trust any healer besides him and…"

"Bya…"

"What?"

"Thank you" those two words said by his father made something inside of his heart twist. Yeah, he didn´t really care, but… it was sort of an acknowledgment from his father, something he ever wanted when he was seven.

"I didn´t do it for you, you know?" he answered. Tobirama, that said thanks before, just looked at him. Yes, the kid could have been a marvelous shinobi had he being a little bit more tolerant. Maybe… "By the way, teach your shinobi better. To abandon a partner… isn´t that lower than filth?" Saru and the others lowered their gazes. "Well, it doesn´t matter. Ja ne"

"What…?" the albino´s eyes opened wide when he saw the gesture Byakuya made when he was leaving. It was… it was the same that Pochiri always did. Suddenly he could recognize his little nephew in that young man, feeling confused. How…?

"What happened, brother?"

"What? Ah… we managed to exterminate the Kinkaku army and the Golden and Silver brothers were forced to flee. That Byakuya… he is an amazing fighter" he lowered his head. "And has a fairly good hand with Suiton"

"Suiton? Byakuya?"

"Yes… Suiton…" he looked to the place where Byakuya left. Said brunette was now walking towards his brother´s tent, but an amuzed Sora got in his way. He gritted his teeth, the last thing he wanted now was to be his brother´s source of amusement.}

"What do you want?"

"After all the declarations you made… how funny, you still ran to help him as if you were still seven and close" his smile widened. "It was that you felt obligued to do him one last favor for old time´s sake? Or… maybe Pochiri is not as dead as we thought he was?"

"Shut up, Sorato"

"Oh, so that is it" Sorato walked to the front, clearly amused by the situation. "I can´t say I´m really surprised, you were always someone who emotionally depends on others." His nii-san´s Sharingan was now activate in a fury and looking murderously at him. "Face it, Byakuya, you need someone to cling for affection. First it was Tobirama, then it was Mama and finally is his turn again…"

"I don´t clung to anyone"

"Oh, you surely do"

"Sorato, I don´t…" Byakuya stopped himself that moment. He was failing into his brother´s trick, something humiliating. He wasn´t going to lower himself to be Sorato´s amusement. "Do you want me to give your stalkers a complete list of your bars? I met two of them today, you know"

"Ewww, no, thank you" answered the raven, knowing that his older sibling was more than capable to do so. "Just remember that because what you did, some things about our past are going to be uncovered. Don´t mess it up."

"Okay"

-With the Senju brothers-

"I healed the injury and gave you antidote for common poisons, but you better take rest and stay in observation until tomorrow" said Hashirama smiling. Tobirama was lying down on his futon, mad. Thanks to his aniya he was going to be observed for an entire day. "Just rest for today and tomorrow you will be okay"

"Yes…" the brunette was leaving when something came to the albino´s mind. "Aniya…"

"Yes?"

"Hum… no, nothing" Tobirama answered, giving him his back and closing his eyes as he laid. He was thinking… could it be? No, it just can´t… no, it really could, this was only his mind trying to play tricks with him. In the end, after much interior talking, he decided that he wasn´t going to especulte more and was going to ask his aniya. He just prayed that it was not what he was thinking.


	18. Chapter 18

"I don´t know if I could take this any longer" said Tobirama, rubbing his temples and trying to soothe his throwing headache. He peered through his window and saw his brother´s partner entering the tower with his baby in his arms. He greeted his teeth, he was definitely not going to be able to stomach one more of Madara´s session of complains. They were so… so… hugh! That man should be grateful that he had a baby with him and he would have been attacked by a Suiton!

"Tobirama nii-san?" Tokka entered and he sat down, wanting to get his brother back so the psychopath was content and didn´t make his life hell.

"What happened now?"

"It´s a strange thing, but… something is happening with the lakes around Konoha that worries the people" she said. "We should send someone to investigate, they even say one of the lakes swallowed down a man…"

"Great, great, I will go"

"But Tobi…"

"Tokka, I´m the best for a mission like that" the albino rose from his seat, feeling a bit like his irresponsible brother. "Take care of the nuisance, I will go see it"

"Nii…"

"Don´t worry, I will be back really soon, get rid of him for me" Tobirama took the opportunity to avoid Madara for a day and keeping his sanity. He ran away towards the place and saw the images in the surface of the lake. "Well, this is surely strange, why would something like this again" he then felt some kind of energy that… "Brother? Are you inside of the lake?"

"Nii-san, why are you talking to a lake?"

"It´s just that… when my brother disappeared I felt this coming from the lightning. I think that… maybe this could be the answer to how to bring him back"

"That´s interesting" the Senju woman crossed her arms. "Stay there, I will go back to the village and get a team to investigate this. Please don´t do anything rash while I´m away"

"Who do you think I am? Hashirama?"

"You would be surprised of how much you are like him when you are desperate and now…" she made a gesture before running away towards the village. "And I left someone to take care of Madara, I have to see he is not crazy yet!"

"I bet he is already crazy"

"You just stay there" Tobirama got into his knees and stared at the water. The images somehow changed again and showed Konoha. "What the… woow!" he somehow felt into the water and started sinking like a rock. He tried to get to the surface, but it was impossible. When he finally hit the surface… "Urrrrr!"

"Tobi?" a known voice that made him go completely blank, he turned around in the water and saw his brother. "What are you doing in the pound?"

"I felt in it" answered the albino bitterly, trying to get out of the water. Hashirama offered him a hand and he took it, getting out of the pound a little bit confused. Last time he saw, he was drowning in a lake, not the pound. "Thanks"

"You are welcome, but… since when did you fell into pounds? Were you lost in your deep thinking again?" asked the Shodaime, surprised and wanting to laugh. "And when did you change your clothing? This morning your dressed in…"

"What are you talking about, we haven´t seen each other in a while"

"Are you sure you don´t hit your head with the edge of the pound? We saw each other a couple of hours ago, do you want me to take a look at your head?"

"I…" then Tobirama noticed that his brother was not like he remembered from a few days ago. This Hashirama was a little bit older than the other and have a more consumed look, as if he was very unhappy. "I think I must go change and sleep a bit"

"Really? Do you me to take you home?"

"No, I can do it alone. Please, go finish the paperwork I know you hate so much. If I find a sole sheet of paper in your drawers…"

"Okay, okay, go to sleep, I will work"

"You better" Tobirama disappeared and arrived at his house. After quickly changing out of his wet clothes and hiding them, he searched for his notebook and found it on his desk. "Shit!" he covered his mouth, looking around to see if he has done some mess. "I´m in the future? Just how messed up this could be"

"… Nii-san, you should really control yourself or…"

"Look, Tokka, I have many things to do, one of them is watching that psychopath my brother insists in allowing in the village and his demon spawns" another Tobirama spoke and he shook his head. Did he really sound that snobby all the time? Maybe that was the reason he and Madara never got along… besides the Izuna issue. "I´m going to discover what he us planning and when I do so…"

"What if they are not planning anything?"

"I know they are! They have to be!" Tobirama shook his head again. He really was a paranoid. He never believed his brother when he said he had a ridiculous attitude. But now… then he remembered something.

"I´m not making a fool out of myself a second time" he got out and silently, made a stroll around the village. He hated helping Madara, but saving his reputation from the mockery of Konoha was more important… beside he couldn´t take again being called the paranoid of Konoha. He finally found his brother´s house to see him when he found a very ugly chakra there. "Mito…"

"Come on, Hashirama, just tell them what I´m telling you and…"

"No! I´m not letting you ruin their lifes completely. You have already done enough damage…"

"And you are the only culprit, dear. Have you loved me, then we could be happy, but you decided to fell in love with that Uchiha demon… and make him some children" she smiled in a way that reminded him of a snake. "Do what I say or… I won´t touch you, I will hit you where it hurts the most and you know I can."

"You… are a bitch"

"You made me what I am now, darling" Tobirama raised a fist, wanting to punch that bitch to no end. No one… and he meant no one, threatens his brother and get away with that. First he would take care of the bitch, then of his reputation and finally… finally he would fix things with that creature that was after his family, because he was sure that he was there too, lurking in the darkness.

-That night-

"Oh… Tokusa… ahhh" Tobirama was on a roof, taking pictures of a couple making love on his brother´s bed. His cheater of a sister in law was enjoying that man pretty much… and now he had the evidence to sink her. The man left and he was about to leave… when another guy entered the house, invited by Mito.

"Oh… oh!" he started snapping pictures again.

"Dear Gin…"

"Thanks the Sage he… another one?"

"Come with me, Soru"

"And… you have to be kidding me! Just how many lovers did this whore has?!"

"Hajime…"

"Finish now"

"Jizai…"

"Okay, I´m leaving" the albino finally said when the sun surprised him and he has snapped enough pictures to give evidence about a different lover to each member of the Senju council. "Apart from a bastard, a cheater… and a needy WHORE! I will need to wash my eyes after this."

"Hum…" the Tobirama from that time opened his eyes and extended his arms. Unlike other mornings, his fingers felt the edges of a paper. He found a letter and inside… inside were some films. "Bring this to the Tower? Just who sent me this?" he entered to the Kage tower with the films still in his hands, only to find a mess inside with a lot of angry Senju elders screaming and demanding… "What´s happening here?"

"Otouto!" Hashirama suddenly screamed, happier than ever before. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thanks for what?"

"For what you did last night! Oh, and here is the film!" he took that out of his hands. "Let´s go inside, we need to be there for the council meeting"

"The what?" the younger Senju couldn´t understand it before some photos were dropped in front of him. Photos of the Uzumaki princess in bed with a lot of other men. "Oh, Rikkudo Sennin, you married a WHORE!"

"Yes, I have said that for years…"

"This can´t go on like that" the Senju elders were so furious that they finally expelled her from the clan and made her sign the divorce papers. She left completely humiliated and a happy Shodaime practically kicked her out of the village.

"I´m free! I´m free!" he started dancing.

"Okay, that´s just creepy" the future Niidaime caught his brother and took him back to his office. "Stop before you do more damage to your reputation"

"I feel so free, I feel… I need to see someone" he quickly ran. "Can you take care of the officer for me? Thank you!"

"Hey, come back here!" the Hokage ran like crazy to his lover´s house, willing to marry him at the moment and recover the family he lost because of that bitch. Just to be nice, he bought some dango from a store as a gift. When he found Madara, he and his children were packing for something. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Leave" said Byakuya when he opened the door.

"Come on, Bya-chan…"

"Don´t call me like that!" screamed the seven years old, glaring at his father. "And leave our front porch before I…"

"Please, I just want to see your mother. I even brought a peace offering" he handed the other the bag of sweets. Byakuya took it, knowing that they need food for their mother and brother to be. "I want to see him…"

"Hum…" he couldn´t just take the food and throw him away. "You have a second for each dango stick, don´t lose them" he got out of the way and let him enter. "I mean it"

"I know" he entered and found Madara resting. He was feeling nauseated since the morning and… hungry. Very hungry. He had a special crave for dango…

"Mama, I have some dango"

"Really?" the former clan head raised his eyebrow and head, feeling suddenly cured from his morning sickness. Then he saw Hashirama and a different kind of sickness invade him. It was our disgust. "What are you doing her? You should be leading your precious village and with your wife, trying to…"

"I´m divorced, it happened this morning"

"What…?" a smile appeared in the Uchiha´s face. "Wow, that´s great, that bitch deserved something bad happening to her"

"Well, it was more than bad… and for my reputation too" he put his hand on his neck. "she was found cheating on me with at least ten men in one night… and it´s a very conservative number. She is…"

"A whore, that I knew" Madara picked up one dango from the bag. "If you only came to be to tell me that you finally kicked the bitch out of your house…"

"No, I want you to come back with me"

"What?"

"I want what I have always wanted, for us to be a family" Hashirama suddenly grabbed his hand. "I just… I know that I broke us apart and hurt you in a way that I wouldn´t be able to heal, but… I want to start over again and help you with the kids, to raise them together like I´ve wanted since the beginning"

"Jajajaja, that´s funny" he said with venom in his voice. "But no, I´m not going to have anything with you, not after what you did to us"

"Madara…"

"You took them away from me! And leave me… here! I´ve no clan nor means to take care of my children now!"

"Madara…"

"Hashirama, you should know by now, that whatever we had before, it died when you took my newborn babies away, for them to be raised by a common whore" he glared at him. "Now leave and don´t come back"

"Madara…"

"You heard him" Byakuya grabbed his legs and tried to drag him away. "Go away and don´t come back."

"Bya… okay, but I will be back" he promised. "You should know that I don´t give up so easily, my love, and I won´t let you go like last time. We are going to be a family."

"Just try and see" Madara dared and saw him leave, then he returned to his work, eating quickly the rest of the sweet. "He was not joking, he is a persistent idiot. Finish packing soon, we have to leave as soon as it´s dark."

"Mama"

"It´s time, Sora"

-That night-

"That goo… he is always near…" Tobirama has been following that dark substance for a whole day before noticing that it doesn´t go away from the edge of the village. Near was a little house where Madara lived. "I can´t believe my nephews are living in this place. I mean… as much as I depicted their mother, they deserve something better." He looked again at the little raven. "I can´t believe either that he make that psychopath more children" he left and went to his aniya, knowing that wherever Madara was, the goo would be. "Aniya"

"Oh, hello, Tobirama" answered him, less happy than in the morning. "I´m a bit depressed, so…"

"So you already knew that the bastard is leaving" it was true, he saw them finishing packing and departing. "About time he did, I was already thinking that they won´t…"

"Tobirama…"

"What?"

"Don´t say those things about Madara"

"What else can I say, aniya? Everybody in the village hate him, even you…"

"I don´t hate him! I…"

"You don´t? I thought otherwise" the albino said, not believing what he was doing. "By the way you behaved, one might think that you gave up on him a lot ago"

"I didn´t, okay? I never were and never will give up on him" the older Senju spat. "And now, if you excuse me, brother, I have someone to stop"

"Hum…" he hid his smile. That was definitely the Hashirama he knew. "I will go with you"

-In the forest-

"Mama, are you okay?" asked Byakuya worried. Madara nodded and kept running. He knew that Hashirama was not the kind of fool that would simply let him get away. They were bound to be hunted since the very moment he noticed his absence. "What…"

"Shit!" and now he was sensing the Senju brother´s chakra. "Just what we needed, keep running!"

"This is not good" a voice suddenly was heard. Zetsu knew that if the Asura transmigrant managed to stop the raven and his children now, there would be no chance for him to resurrect his mother. The group stopped and looked around with the Sharingan, feeling threatened. "I will have to take drastic messures"

"Who are you?" Madara asked. "What do you want?"

"I want what I have ever wanted… I want your baby"

"Wh…" he suddenly was attacked and grabbed by the goo, while his children were pinned down by a few white Zetsus. "Let me go, you damn…!"

"You are mine now… and the child too"

"Think again" he got away with a jutsu and landed on a tree branch. Then he looked at where his children were with his Mangekyo activated. He felt suddenly a wave of tiredness hit him and felt to his knees as his body gave up. He tried to keep consciousness, he had to save his children, but… Hashirama arrived in that moment.

"I won´t let you touch a hair on their heads!" he screamed, doing a Mokuton an effectively shooing the creature. The brunette carefully picked up the fallen man and got down of the branch to check on the children. "Are you okay?"

"We didn´t need your help"

"I might think otherwise" he made a quick check on Madara´s body, just to make sure he was alright. What he found out when he reached his abdomen was a surprise. "Oh, dear… is that why you left?"

"This is not your business"

"This is my baby" he carried the unconscious man again. "And I will do the right thing for it. I know that it wasn´t like that for you and I´m sorry, but I really want to make things right, beginning by taking care of Madara during his pregnancy."

"You didn´t do that for us"

"That´s something I could never forgive myself for" he started walking towards the village. "We are returning now. Come with me"

"Can you do something?" asked Byakuya to his brother.

"Maybe… but I won´t" Sorato started walking towards Konoha.

-In the morning-

"Hummm" Madara woke up in a soft surface, feeling more comfortable than in days. When was the last time he slept so good? He couldn´t remember. He finally opened his eyes and found himself in a very known place… Hashirama´s room. "What?"

"So you woke up" the man entered the room with a full breakfast made of fruit in his hands. The raven looked at him with mistrust.

"What are you doing?"

"I know, this is not the kind of thing you are expecting when you hear breakfast in best, but I couldn´t cook to safe my life, so I cut you some fruits. It was better than whatever I managed to cook in my first try… Well, I know that it´s important to eat well when you are pregnant and all and…"

"I mean what am I doing here and how do you know about the baby?"

"You were attacked last night and I rescued you. I found out about the baby when I was checking you after that."

"Great" he grunted. "Now let me out or I…"

"Oh, no, you are not going anywhere" the brunette quickly pushed him down. "Look, I was not the best of lovers, but I really love you and want to form a family with you. I want to raise this kids together and…" he rubbed his middle, shocking the other. "I will begin with this baby"

"They don´t need you. Byakuya, Sorato, Izuna… nor I"

"You already named him? And after your brother? Well, I guess that´s fair, I…"

"That´s not the point! I´m going to find a way to take care of them on my own, in a place far away from you and you stupid village…"

"Our village, and you are staying, end of history" Hashirama pecked him on his lips. "Now eat your breakfast, you need the nutrients for the baby and you should put on some weight. Come on, you are going to like it"

"No"

"Don´t be a child"

"I won´t eat it! Besides… I want dango, not fruit"

"But you can´t eat candy all the time, no?" Hashirama pushed the tray towards him. "Eat it. If you behave in the afternoon I will bring you the dango"

"You idiot, just let me go and…"

"You want to play like that, fin. Eat your breakfast or…" he whispered something on his ear. "You don´t want the children to know something like that, no?"

"You wouldn´t dare"

"Try me, I already said that I will do anything to make you stay by my side… until I manage to win you and our kids back"

"Fine" Madara admitted defeat and he picked a piece of apple, popping it on his mouth. He proceeded to eat more and more… hell, he was so hungry.

"Good boy"


	19. Chapter 19

"You did what?" asked Tobirama. He was on his brother´s house, having a serious conversacion with said idiot about his new inquiline. The albino nearly had a hearthattack that morning when he heard that late at night, the Hokage was seen carrying the former Uchiha clan leader on his arms, the man unconscious and his children following.

"As you heard, he was attacked and… I can´t believe you have such a bad memory, otouto, you were there too! I saw you there! … Well, not exactly there, you left to who knows where while I was taking care of…"

"I wasn´t there, Hashirama, I have been in my home the whole night, doing the paperwork that was hidden in your drawers" a glare shut the brunette up. "Are you sure you weren´t allucinating or under a genjutsu?"

"No, I made sure… and it definitely felt like you"

"Then you should check yourself, because I definitely wasn´t there" the next Hokage lifted his chin. "And why did you go to help the bastard? If he was attacked by something, he probably deserves it more than anyone… and Konoha would have been grateful to whoever manages to kill him or make him leave"

"Look, I know that you two don´t like each other, but you are going to have to stand the other for some time, okay?"

"And why?"

"Well… something happened between Madara and I in my birthday, as in what happened between two people that love each other pretty much…" Tobirama´s eyes widened and he felt like going to his brother´s house to kill the Uchiha. "Before you do something reckless, I have all the fault. He managed to make him drunk and… well, you know, I had some action with him… for the whole night… and…"

"For the sake of our brotherhood, don´t complete that frase" growled the albino. "Please, tell me there were not consequences of the sort…"

"Hummmm… there were, that´s why he is currently in my house under vigilance"

"Hashirama…" the albino was throwing him a look that crealy said that he didn´t want anything else than to throttle his brother.

"It wasn't as if it was the first time it happened, okay? He was just… more willing before Sorato was born, but it seems that three was his limit, because after he gave birth to him I ran out of luck getting him into bed and…"

"Wait, are you telling me you are the father of the demon duo?"

"Yeah, I thought you already knew, with all your intelligence…" the look on Tobirama´s face truly terrorized Hashirama. The albino put his hands on the desk slowly and then spoke dreadfully calmed to his brother.

"Are you telling me that you" he signaled the brunette. "Had an affair with that?"

"Yes?"

"For years?"

"Yes?"

"And fruit from that affair two children were born and soon there is going to be a third one"

"Hum… you didn´t count…" suddenlt his brother´s hands around his neck interrupted him. he was scared, it seemed as if the albino now really wanted to kill him. "Brother… Release me…"

"What exactly were you thinking?!" screamed the white haired Senju, shaking the Hokage violently. "You were… you were… fucking with that madmad… that whore and making him children that now are terrifying the village and…" he threw his brother against the wall. "Uggg, I don´t even want to imagine what that kid is going to be"

"Come on, the kids are not that bad…"

"Considering what they have done…"

"Don´t drag me into one of your Uchiha conspiracy theories, brother, because half the things you said weren´t even possible" the Shodaime rubbed his temples. "Look, I know that you don´t get along, but for the sake of that kids and me recovering my children, pleade at least try not to kill each other while…" suddenly something alarmed Hashirama. "That…"

"Aniya, what´s happening?"

"The alarm I set on the house is sounding. We have to get in there immediately" Hashirama grabbed his brother´s arms and the albino understood. They teleported to the house, where a black mass was emerging from the ground around Madara, who was still sound asleep. "That´s… that´s the thing that attacked Madara last night!"

"Okay… I don´t think it is anyone in the village" commented Tobirama, not knowing what else to say before getting into battle stance. "Show yourself, who are you?!"

"You are here again?" asked the fungus stopping when he felt the two of them ready to attack. Not for the first time on his long life, he cursed his weak body. Unlike his brothers, there was no way he could fight with this two. Then Madara woke up and jumped out of the way, protecting his middle. "I should take my leave"

"Wait!" Hashirama tried to grab him, but he was quick to disappear, as always. "Damn, I wish I knew who that idiot was to give him a leasson on…" he walked towards the raven, who looked very worried while rubbing his stomach on a soothing way. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I´m not. It´s just that… last time it said it wanted the baby" the Uchiha lowered his hand. "I don´t understand, why does it want this baby? I´ve had other three children and it has never shown his face before"

"Maybe it was watching you and you were oblivious to it" suggested Tobirama

"I´m an Uchiha, baka, this eyes makes me aware of everything"

"But there are ways to dodge your oh so mighty Sharingan… Uchiha" answered the albino and crossed his arms. "I think this thing has been watching you for a long time"

"But I haven´t felt it around me until today!"

"Maybe Tobirama is right" Hashirama interceded. "This thing knows a lot about you to be here recently" continued him despite the glare he was receiving "I´m only speculating… and you are right, WE already had three children, why to act now?"

"I don´t know, maybe something has changed" the future Hokage felt his eyes widen. "Of course, something changed recently! Hashirama got divorced and brought you here!" the other looked at him in disbelieve. "You have seen how the children are, full of hate thanks to him…"

"Don´t blame me, thyey didn´t like your idiotic brother one bit and were sincere enough to voice their disgust"

"Hey, you…"

"This is definitely not time to fight" Hashirama stepped in. "We need to protect the children, all of them" the brunette tried to put a hand on the raven´s belly, but the glare from the Uchiha descoraged him. "Anyway, brother, you should go back to the office to take care of the paperwork and the vigilance of the house" before the other could complain he turned to his former lover. "And you, Madara, you should go back to bed and calm down, stress is not…"

"Don´t you dare to tell me what´s good for my baby or not, I know that better than anyone else" Madara got into the bed. He wouldn´t be able to sleep, but at least he would relax. He laid, tense as always, making the Shodaime sigh.

"I will go for him, you take care of the office"

"You better" the albino left and the brunette walked right behind the raven. He didn´t blame him for his bad humor, the Senju knew he was having it bad with that goo after the baby and thrie other kids away from his view, unlike before…

"Where are the children?" he asked when the Shodai entered, showing him his back.

"They are on the Academy. It´s the best place for them, trust me" answered Hashirama, sitting down next to him. "They are going to be okay…"

"That´s the thing, they won´t"

"Madara…"

"What should I say, Hashirama? And what do you think?" he lifted himself and looked at the other with strange eyes. "That I wanted to leave just because I didn´t want you to take away this child? Do you think that? Because you should know me more than to believe that I would deprive a child from it´s father…"

"Madara, wait…"

"Maybe I should leave now and…"

"Hey, it´s enough. You want to talk, let´s talk and set up our problems now, at least for the sake of our kids" he put a hand on his shoulder. "I don´t want to hurt you anymore… or the kids or getting hurt myself" he changed the position. "So let´s talk"

"You want to talk after everything that happened?"

"Yes, you have always listened to me, why shouldn´t I do the same for you?"

"Because you never listen to what I have to say?"

"Well, now I´m trying, let´s talk"

-In the office-

"This is a nightmare, a true nightmare" said Tobirama, sorting the papers with fury. Not only was his arch nemesis about to have a child, but the child was his brother´s and so were the other little demons. "What was he thinking?"

"He was not thinking, he was feeling, as always" said Tokka, sighing while helping her cousin. "Indeed this is a nightmare. The news of the attack on the Uchiha and the Hokage Manor are now all over the village and, believe me, the people are not content at all. They think it´s all a plan from Madara-sama…"

"Of course, that´s the logical conclusion"

"You don´t sound as if you were convinced"

"As much as I hated that bastard, he is… not culprit of what´s happening now" the albino bit his lips. "For some reason someone is targeting him and the baby"

"Maybe it has something to do with their parents and the kekkei genkai he would inherit from them" proposed the other. Her familiar looked down at the papers. "What? Don´t you think it´s that?"

"Tokka, they have already two perfectly useful demon spawns, why not attack when they were inside the bastard?"

"That´s something strange indeed"

"And there was the alarm sounding too. The intruder didn´t tripped it, it was purposely activated… by this" he showed her a kunai knife with a very intrincate seal.

"Isn´t that one of your kunais?"

"Yes, and this worries me" he frowned. "I´m going to put everything in order to get my two teams and then leave to track whoever that is" then he remembered that his brother asked him before for help taking care of his pregnant boyfriend. "Damn, I have to help him…"

"Maybe I have a solution for that problem without any of us getting hurt" said Tokka, making her cousin look at her in wonder. "Just let me call her and you will evaluate if she is the best solution for your problem."

-In the house-

"Come on, I already said I´m sorry" Hashirama said after finishing his talk with Madara. It was very fruitfull. Hashirama promised to helo him with Maki after an acussation from the raven that it was his fault that his daughter doesn´t know him. Then they talked about Byakuya, who apparently have rage issues that were prone to get him injured and the father said he would make amends with him. Then Sora… apparently he completely screwed up with Sorato. And their relationship… they didn´t touch the issue. "Look at me"

"No" after finishing their talk, Madara show him his back and closed his eyes. He was feeling something known that he musn´t be feeling in that moment. "Go away"

"Madara, please…" the brunette touched him, then he noticed it when the other shuddered. "Are you… hard?"

"NO!"

"Yes, you are" the Hokage got closer to him and tried to take his yukata off. "Don´t worry, I´ve heard is normal in your condition and…" his fingers ghosted on his partner´s skin despite his protests. "Come on, the kids are in school, we are alone… let me take care of your problem."

"I´ve let you between my legs too many times already and lived to regret it"

"Ow, the kids…"

"I´m not talking about them!"

"I know, but… I already told you that I´m going to take care of you and be the perfect boyfriend from now on… or probably husband?"

"Ja! After all you did to me, I would be an idiot if I accept to marry you"

"I will show you. It doesn´t matter how much it takes me, you and those children will love me again" the Senju pinned his hands to the bed over his head. "Let me take care of this problem"

"Hashirama, if you don´t get away from me…" a kiss interrupted whatever he was going to say and soon they were naked and tangled in a mess of sheets. A few hours later they were resting on the bed, Hashirama content and Madara pouting like a child. "I can´t believe I let this happen again"

"Well, at least it´s a sign that we are fixing our problems"

"You wish" the raven got out of the bed and started dressing. "I only let you into my pants because my hormones were driving me crazy"

"So I´m just a very good dildo to satisfice your needs?"

"Glad you understood" he started dressing himself.

"Why are you dressing up?" asking Hashirama, practically ignoring the last comment. He was too comfortable to care about what the other said. "You didn´t need…"

"The children…"

"And ANBU is taking them from the Academy to here"

"Then I prefer not toreceive my children naked!" screamed the Uchiha, not liking the answer. He always, ALWAYS, pick his kids from school. Attending there was enough torture for the poor little ones to come back home alone. "And from now on, I will walk them back, you understand?"

"But you are…"

"They need me, okay!"

"Okay, okay, from now on WE will walk them back" answered the Hokage. His lover was about to retort, but the brunette shut him up. "Look, I´m not going to let you get out of the house alone in your state, so it´s with me or they return with the ANBU"

"What about your work?"

"I can take a few minuted to walk you and the children home" Hashirama crossed his arms. "Take it or leave it"

"Okay" spat Madara. "You… you can come with me next time… but don´t expect them to be happy to see you!"

-Next day-

GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! Was the sound that woke the parents up in the morning. Hashirama felt from the bed and Madara just sat down, then looked at the fallen man.

"Did you died and finally left me alone?"

"Good morning to you too" the brunette got up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to glare at whoever made the sound and he saw… "Brother? What the fuck?!" the Senju then saw the thing Tobirama had in his arms. "Where the hell did you get that gong?"

"Good morning, aniya" saluted the albino with a smile that didn´t augured anything good. "I´ve came here to tell you about the settings before I leave for a mission."

"Wait, you are leaving?"

"Thank Rikkudo…"

"Don´t interrupt me" the future Niidaime ordered. "First of all, Tokka is going to be with you all the time, brother, and make sure you do your job. In case is needed, she is permited to be as harsh as she needed. And second" a middle aged woman with a bad humored face. "This is Taeko Senju, she is a highly cualified ANBU and will be Madara´s guardian during this time."

"I don´t need a babysitter!"

"Of course you do, because apparently you can´t take care of yourself now. You will see how she efficiently will do that" the albino smiled smugly. "She has taken missions like this before, taking care of important pregnant women and…"

"You damn…"

"Hum" the lady spoke for the first time. "He is too thin for the second month, doesn´t he know that eating well is crucial to have a healthy baby? And relaxation… I can practically see his stress! That´s bad for the child!"

"Hey, that´s not my fault!"

"No excuses!" she rolled up her sleeves. "From now on, you are going to be in a regime of healthy food that also will make you gain all the weight you need and learn some exercises for relaxing."

"I don´t have time to relax, I have three children to…"

"That´s not excuse, many mothers have other children and managed to have healthy babies" she grunted and gave him a glare. "I will go make breasfast now and you are not going to leave this bed until you eat it all, you understand? ALL OF IT."

"You…"

"Emmmm, brother, do you really think that you picked the right person?"

"Yes, don´t you see how she is? She can definitely handle your demented Uchiha" Tobirama was strangely happy, as if the perspective of Madara being tortured by a woman was a good thing. The albino ans his brother talked a bit more. "Well, now that everything is set, I should go…"

"But… if I can´t get out of the office, I wouldn´t be able to pick the children from school with Madara"

"Aniya, that´s better. He shouldn´t go anywhere outside the house and you should concentrate in your work. Besides, you heard Taeko, he needs food and relaxation…"

"In fact, that´s a good thing" the ANBU returned with such a big tray that tghey couldn´t believe she just cooked that. She put the tray in front of the Uchiha, whose eyes were bigger tham saucers "One walk a day it´s not going to spend him too much and will help with the relaxation"

"See?"

"Fine, go in your walks…"

"There is no way I could eat all of that" commented Madara, picking up something with his fork. "That´s enough food for an army!"

"You need more weight, so you have to eat that all" she sat down near him. "I´m not going to leave you until you consumed all of that, so go ahead."

"I have to cook for the children"

"I already did" the woman crossed her arms. "And I have to say they are too tiny for their age. I bet you weren´t eating well either when you were pregnant with them."

"That´s not my fault either!" the Uchiha answered, a bit red. "When I was pregnant with Byakuya I felt so nauseated all the time that I could barely keep something down. Specially vegetables, he hated vegetables since the womb. And Sora… Sora was always short, it´s on his genes."

"Don´t care, EAT"

"I don´t…"

"Madara, please, don´t start a fight and do it for the baby" tried to convince him Hashirama. The brave Hokage got a glare before the Uchiha picked up the fork again and, slowly, pinched a piece of fruit and tool it into his mouth. When he, the fork broke under his teeth, making the brunette flinch and coward.

"What a nice partner you got, aniya" Tobirama commented. "Well, I better go, my team is waiting, see you whne I get back."

"Wait, Tobirama, what are you going to do?"

"What else? Track that damn fungus that attacked us"


	20. Chapter 20

"I don´t want to go to that place" Byakuya crossed his arms and pouted. Hashirama sighed and tried to coax the kid to do what he said. On the table, Madara was finishing part of the gigantic breakfast his new keeper cooked him. By his side, Sorato was reading a book that was much advanced for his age in the Shodaime´s view. Maki was trying to ignore her little brothers, directing her attention towards her father.

"Come on, we have to go to school" she said when she finally had enough of them being brats. "Okay, it´s not the funniest place on earth, but it´s not that bad either. You make a lot of friends and play in the breaks…"

"Have you ever seen us play with other kids?" that question threw both father and daughter aback. They have never thought about that, he in particular has always thought that everything was like a dream. Why weren´t them making friends at school? Was it because Tobirama doesn´t want the other children to get close to them? "Mama, do we really have to go there? We already have done the genin exams…"

"Look, ummm… if you pass this time…"

"Leave it, Hashirama, all the village hates me and they won´t accept my babies becoming shinobi"

"Come on, Madara, it´s not that and you know it. It´s that… they are too young" tried to excuse himself the Hokage, but even him knew it wasn´t true. The village was too biased towards Madara and their kids to accept them. "Don´t you remember our brothers? They were made shinobi too young, at six or seven…"

"Yes, I remember that" Madara accepted. Maybe the idiot was right and the children were too young. "I… I don´t know… they are advanced too and they should be given a chance, genin missions are not that much of a…"

"The training…"

"We already train" said Byakuya and put his backpack on the floor. "I´m not going there again to be casted away, looked down and… and threated like a damn trash by all the kids in that place" some tears came to his eyes and he cleaned them with his hand. "I won´t be looked down by anyone anymore…"

"You won´t" Hashirama tried to convince him, but he stormed towards his mother, letting him pat his head. The look the Uchiha gave his former friend gave him just one message: You should have let us leave. "Hem… Bya…"

"Don´t call me that! You don´t have any right to call me that…"

"Well… Byakuya, why don´t you give school another chance? Both you and your brother… you won´t be threated as before, I give you my word. Things are going to change"

"Why? Because you say so? I´ve had it enough with your words"

"No, because I´m going to be taking care of you!" Hashirama finally screamed, making the boy jump a bit on his mother´s lap. "You are my son, both of you" he hugged them, tearing up a bit when he didn´t receive the warm answer he wanted. "I will protect you and…"

"Nothing but words… as always" Sorato finally talked. He jumped down from his seat and grabbed his backpack. "Go, he will shut up if we do"

"Okay" Byakuya did the same. The Shodaime sighed, why did he thought that he could get on with his children from the start? He certainly was an idiot. Madara got up with the same attitude and grabbed each boy´s hands. The parents walked them to school, where the chuunin instructors got surprised to see them. After leaving them with a light explanation, they returned home and he left for the office.

"Hashi nii-san, I was waiting for you earlier, where have you been?" asked Tokka when she saw his eyes so deprived of their usual light. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" he answered, sitting down and put a hand on his face. "They… they don´t want to accept my apologizes and my will to take care of them" he sighed once more. "I… I just want to make things right, Tokka, I want to recover my family"

"Well, you did a pretty sitty thing to them, I don´t blame them for not believing you" the woman crossed her arms. "It will take time, but… I think the kids are going to forgive you… and your lover too… He probably loves you enough for that"

"Loves me enough?"

"To forgive you for all you have done to them… if you make enough merits for that" she put a stack of papers in front of him. "Have you already talked to him about the word with M?"

"The word with M?"

"Marriage, what else? I know you want to marry him and… he is a good prospect now that you don´t have to worry about the Mito bitch" she practically spat the name. "He is already expecting a child of yours, it seems like the right thing to do."

"We… had a few words yesterday, but… I don´t think he is ready to answer" he picked up the first piece of paper, but didn´t read it. "Well, he was ready to answer no and I wouldn´t blame him either after what I did to him…"

"Yes, you might have a very difficult path ahead of you"

"Hum…" he started reading, trying to focuss on that. He really wanted to make things right, marry Madara and raise the kids together. The brunette looked at the cealing, practically seeing it. Him arriving to a home with the love of his life, his beautiful children, eating together the dinner his Uchiha cooked… oh, how much he missed his cooking. "I can´t think, Tokka"

"You have to try, nii-san" she bumped him on the head.

"I… I just can´t"

"Well, I´m not about to do your work for you, I´m not Tobi nii-san" she put more papers on his desk. "Make sure to read them all by the time you have to pick your children from school"

"Oww, Tokka!"

-In the outsides-

"I can´t believe it, that intruder can actually camouflage himself so good that he makes the illusion that he doesn´t exists" commented Hiruzen, trying to find any traces of the intruder´s presence near the village. "I don´t understand it, even the most furtive ninjas leave a trail…"

"Mu doesn´t, this shinobi must be using a technique similar to him" commented Tobirama, trying to find other clues about his target´s plans or anything unusual to follow.

"Sensei, do you think Iwa is behind all of this?" asked Koharu, standing by his side.

"I suspect any of the other villages… plus a lot of other enemies my brother or his… Uchiha could have made in the battlefield" suddenly a chakra captures his attention. It was a good few yards away from them, but… it was so similar to his own chakra that it could only be the same! "How…? I´m right here with you!"

"Sensei, maybe that´s the trick the intruder used, to camouflage himself with a known chakra… or maybe there are other shinobi preparing to attack the village using a new jutsu to camouflage themselves" proposed Danzo, ready to run. "Anyway, we should go take a look"

"Yes, let´s go!" he ordered his team and they all started running towards the place the chakra was located. For his part, the time-traveling Tobirama lowered the hood of his cloack. He finally arrived at the same place his former sister in law left him to die and was ready to enter, deactivating carefully the traps that were inside. He touched the ground and tried to locate the fungus, failing miserably.

"Damn, this thing is worst than Mu" he bit his lip and continued. He was sure the thing was not at home, he has seen it leave before and would know it if it was back. The future Hokage kept deactivating traps until de found a room full of them, as if it was ready to be destroyed as soon as someone that wasn´t his owner entered it. "What were you trying to hide?" he carefully worked on the traps until they were all at his feet. He finally entered and… "What the hell?"

"Sensei, I think it went through here!" he recognized Saru´s voice and cursed. He acted like an idiot, of course his older self can find him and would be suspicious of a chakra so similar to his own on this time. He heard footsteps on the dirt.

"I can sense him too!" screamed Kagami. Praying for it to work, the younger albino made his hand signs and concentrate on a knife he left outside. He suddenly appeared in the woods, took the knife and started running. "It´s getting away!"

"Leave it" Tobirama ordered his student, noticing the strange room. "I think we found that funguses hideout" he passed to the other chamber carefully. There was a giant family tree that begint with the name Kaguya. "Look at this…"

"It´s a family… Woow!" his students were all speechless when they noticied whose family tree they were staring at. "This… this…"

"Yes, we are looking at the Rikkudo Sennin´s family tree" the Senju focused on the first generations. "Here, after Kaguya there is the Rikkudo Sennin, someone called the Moon King… hum, they have the same year of birth. Judging for the names and dates, I bet they were twins… and here there is a younger brother called Zetsu. I haven´t heard anything of them…"

"Oh, you have" Kagami retorted, showing them a book. The handwrittring was a mess, but it was legible enough to make what was written known to them. "He was the shinobi who attacked the village."

"That can´t be, he lived hundreths of years ago"

"Well, I don´t know what the hell he did to stay alive all this years, but it surely worked… unless you are talking about appearances, because he looks…"

"Then why would the brother of the Rikkudo Sennin try to attack us?"

"Maybe because of this" Hiruzen caught his attention. "Sensei, you are in the family tree"

"I´m…" he ran to the wall and started searching his name. And, effectively, there it was. "So… the Senju clan is made of direct descendants of the Rikkudo? I can´t believe it… no, actually I can believe it. We have always been more powerful than other clans, I should have known that it ws because of our…"

"Hey, look, Kagami is in the tree too!"

"What?" the young Uchiha left the book and zoomed to their side. "Yes… and the Uchiha clan is too. Wait… that means…"

"Yes, the eyes and the energy to use them" Tobirama finally understood. "He is after his brother´s doujutsu. We need to get back immediately and warn Hashirama"

"Sensei, we can´t leave all of this here, we need to learn more about…"

"Use the sealing paper and take all the books! Danzo, Saru, Torifu… you use the same for the wall, we are keeping that too"

"Roger!"

"And quickly, we need to leave before that Zetsu guy returns home" the albino took the guard position while his students worked and smiled. This was going to be interesting…

-In Konoha-

"I didn´t thought you would like to see me after everything, Hideki-sama" said Madara, sitting down with one of the Uchiha elders in front of him. It was a miracle considering his situation and that they haven´t talked to him since he lost his clan head position. "Is everything alright with the clan? Does Hikaku leads it okay?"

"Yes, he does, but that isn´t your problem anymore"

"I still worry, after all it´s my clan, you are my people. I would ever want to protect you and make sure you are okay"

"That´s remarkable… but your clan doesn´t need you or your worry… or maybe it does" suddenly the atmosphere became very dense and Madara started to revolve, uncomfortable. "I know about your little secrets, it has been around the village for some days, and we have to say you have done a great work" he signaled his middle. "to assure your position on the village"

"It… it´s not like that"

"Don´t be so modest, innocence doesn´t fit with you" the elder continued. "And I have to congratulate you, eliminating the competence was surely a great move. You and your children now have a little bit more of our respect"

"We didn´t…"

"There is no need to hide it. Now we have to plan our next step… for the sake of the clan" the man put his hands together. "We want you to marry the Hokage"

"What?!" he screamed, getting up. "You don´t have any right to tell me what to do or who to marry after all you have done to me! You practically kicked me out of the clan! And tried to kill me and my children slowly by starvation! Yo can´t tell me…"

"Oh, but we can. We are the elders and you have to obey, like any Uchiha" he raised an eyebrow. "Look, Madara, it´s a win win situation for everyone, even for you. With your marriage we will gain a strong alliance with the Senju clan and more power over the village and said clam. Your bastards will be recognized and will inherit the leadership of the Senju, giving us control over it… and of course you will gain someone that will make sure you and your spawns doesn´t die of starvation in the steerts."

"You, all… this is my payment for all the years I have fought and protected my clan?! This treason? You really are…"

"Don´t be so melodramatic, we are doing the same whatever clan in our position will do, take care of our people… even of you, the former leader in disgrace" he got up and grabbed Madara´s chin. "Being his wife will be easy, you will see. You only have to cook, clean and have his children, as you have already done. He will take care of you and the little bastards…"

"Asshole…"

"Don´t overstep your limits, boy" he suddenly sounded threatening. "You know that we can make things much worse for you and those children you love so much if you don´t obey, really worse" the elder smiled. "So, for your own good, obey and let the Hokage put a ring around your finger."

"Hideki-sama, I…"

"We will be waiting for the invitation to your wedding" he finished the conversation and left. Madara sat down alone in the room, his eyes watering up. Blaming it on the hormones, he started to cry. Was this why he fought all his life? Why Izuna died? Simply as that, he was given away by his own clan, the people he wanted to protect. Given away to a man that caused him so much pain and sorrow. And for what? To be a slave and a womb, because there was no way they were letting him getting into affairs of the village or on missions… And why? He has been a weapon until they didn´t need him anymore and was discarded… now he was useful as a sex toy and a baby factory…

"I´m here! Come on, Madara, we have to pick the kids… hum? Madara, why are you crying?"

"Nothing, it´s just the hormones… let´s go, we have a short time, no?" he walked through the door, cleaning his cheeks. Hashirama, confused, walked by him towards the Academy, where their children were waiting. Once they arrived, the brunette found Byakuya waiting away from the oter kids with a sour face. Once he saw his parents, he walked towards his mother and held his hand.

"Mama, it happened again" the raven nodded with a pained face. He walked right to a tree and stared at the top. He was like that for a few seconds, until a genjutsu was dispelled and Sorato appeared. Without any words, the kid jumped from his seat, landing near his mother. They hold hands and started walking towards the exit.

"What happened again?" asked the Hokage.

"Nothing" the rest of the day was as tense as those moments. The kids refuse to talk to him and Madara only stared at space. After work, dinner was horrible too. The tenseness was overhelming. It wasn´t until the parents returned to the dorm that he heard some words from his lover.

"Hashirama… is the… marriage offering still up to take?" he asked, surprising the other. For a few seconds, he was on cloud nine, thinking that he finally make thing up with his love… until he saw the utterly miserable face he made. The change of mind was strange too… shit. Those assholes must be behind this. "Just tell me, so…"

"Why are you suddenly so accepting?" he asked, putting his hands on his arms, feeling him shivering. "They make you accept, didn´t they? You clan council"

"I… I´m accepting, what else do you want?"

"Your love" he kissed him on the forehead and let him go. "Stay there, I´m going to clarify everything with them"

"Wait, Hashirama!" the brunette ran to the Uchiha compound, where he barged into a clan meeting with all the elders. They looked at him very angry, but the massive waves of killer intent and powerful chakra kept them into place.

"I´m here… to warn you. If you dare to put a finger on Madara or one of our children, I will destroy you all" they started to shout for being threatened. "Silence! I´m not here to negotiate, but to tell you to stay the fuck away of this! Madara is not a toll for you to use, he is his own person and has the right to make his own choices and if he decides not to marry me, I will understand" he was not so sure about that, but don´t faltered. "I will not marry him either unless there is true love between the two us and he by his own right decides to accept my proposition. Understood?" he didn´t expect an answer and turned around to leave. In the middle of the way he found a little shape.

"You know, I was about to do something to those fools" said Sorato.

"Hummm"

"But you did okay, I respect you a minimum more after that"

"¿A minimun?"

"A minimun"

-In front of the lake-

Tobirama looked at the surface, feeling the chakra of his home time. He was reluctant to leave this time, after all he has already gave them the meanings to defeat the fungus and they were so close… but he couldn't stay with his other self so centered in capture him and whatever that was strange. Besides, Konoha couldn´t possibly survive more days whitout him, not with the bastard and Tokka in charge. Well, it was fun while it lasted. And maybe this wasn´t a complete lose of time, he now knew where to find the wall and the books, phepaps not all of them was destroyed when the hideout trap activated. He will send a party as soon as he returned. The albino jumped in and appeared in the same place he left a fee days prior.

"Tobi nii-san!" Tokka sounded happy, running towards them. "I was so worried, where have you been this days?"

"Investigating" he answered. "Prepare a recovery team, I want to send them to check something up…"


	21. Chapter 21

"Why did you send us to recover the debris from that place?" asked Kagami when he and his team entered with the packages full of stones. They found them in a secret room of the lair that was destroyed when Mito-hime, betrayed their sensei. "The books I can understand, but those idiotic stones."

"Don´t judge before you see" Tobirama got up from his seat and started taking everything out of the bulges his students brought. The books were half burnt but something was still readable and the stones seemed to be in perfect shape for reconstruction.

"What a drag" Saru sat on the floor, panting.

"For the first time I agree with you, monkey brain" Danzo did that too, tired of the mission. "And since his senseiness wanted us not to leave a single grain of sand from the room, we had to dig it out the antique way… WHAT. A. DRAG"

"Woow, Hiruzen-kun and Danzo-kun agreed on something" said Koharu, letting herself fall to the floor. She wished nothing else but to take a shower and then sleep for the rest of the day. Sadly, those were not her teacher´s ideas. He needed some help to rebuilt the entire wall after all.

"The sad thing is that they are right" Homura was the last one to fall, as Torifu had already fallen outside the building. They were suddenly awoken from their half sleep by the voice of the albino.

"Stop laying there like some lazy ninja and help me"

"¿Ehhhhh?" the Sarutobi opened an eye.

"You were not expecting me to rebuild this entire wall by myself, ¿no?"

"Rebuilt the… but sensei! You are not talking seriously" Tobirama didn´t even look at them, which was their answer. "You are insane! You were really not expecting that we were going to be ready to do THAT right after we arrive, no?!"

"Come here and start, the sooner we finish, the sooner you lazy buns can go to your houses to sleep and do nothing."

"I bet he did" Hiruzen yawned and got up. Danzo followed grunting and soon all of them were there, looking at the stoned and trying to rebuilt the wall. "Here I already found one name. Kaguya… who in the seven hells is Kaguya?"

"Congratulations, Saru, you found the superior border. Can you continue, please?" they were hours and hours there on the floor, trying to put each stone in it´s place, forming names and strange lines that seemed to connect a few of them. Soon the yawns of the teens were even louder than before.

"Can we please get a rest? I´m tired" said Homura.

"No"

"Come on, just a few minutes…"

"No"

"And…"

"Continue working"

"I was going to propose that one of us should bring us some tea while the other work" the glasses wearing teen said with bad mood. He was so tired…

"That… is not a bad idea" the albino raised his head. "Kagami, go buy us some tea and dangos, I´m hungry too" his favorite apprentice left his work and started running towards the door, glad to be free from stones for now. "What are you looking at? Continue doing your work! You have a complete wall to reconstruct!"

"Why is always Kagami who got it easy?" asked Koharu with a vein throwing on her head.

"Because he is sensei´s Mr. Favorite" answered Danzo, putting another piece on his part. The name that appeared then was Butsuma Senju. Where has he heard that name before? A few more stones he discovered why? "Sensei… we are reconstructing YOUR damn FAMILY TREE!"

"Sort of"

"Sort of?"

"Continue working"

-In another time-

"I can´t believe you actually tracked us" Kakashi the older said, walking towards the village along with his younger self, his boyfriend, his student and his sensei. "You should have returned to the village…"

"And leave you to get crushed under those rocks? No, thank you" the kid answered, being snobby. They continued walking in silence… at least the three of them. Naruto and Minato talked until the other thought their lips would fall off. "Sensei" he interrupted them. "There is a lake over there, maybe we should take a stop to rest and drink some water."

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea" the entire group went to the lake. When they arrived there, they were confused. The lake was glowing and showing them images of different people. One of them was… "That´s the Second Hokage!"

"Yes, that´s him" Minato gave it a closer look. "He seems to be rebuilding something along with those kids… I think it´s a stone wall."

"Not any stone wall, it´s a stone wall" Obito got closer too. "Yes, I´ve seen this type of stone plenty of times in the past, when I was in Akatsuki. It´s a stone wall from the Gedou Mazou cave, the one we just left behind" he activated his Magekyo Sharingan. "There is something written there."

"Something written?" Naruto got closer and suddenly saw a name that gave him the chills. "Kaguya! The mother of the Rikkudo Sennin!"

"What?!" They all were now paying the image complete attention. "We need to return immediately and get that wall. Whatever that is written there could be dangerous if it comes from some ancient being."

"I will return immediately, sensei"

"No, Kakashi-kun, we are going to give the notice to Konoha and then we will return them together. I don´t want you going alone with that madman and his pet plant ninja there."

"But sensei…"

"I know, but you are staying" then the image changed. There was a handsome black haired ninja with dark clothing and a black cape, clearly an Uchiha. He was looking at two armies clashing with each other. "Who is him?"

"It´s the teme" Naruto sighed. He has gotten worried over the days about his teammate, but didn´t know how to contact or get to the raven. Besides, his old friend was a grown up now, he can very well take care of himself.

"Really? That´s Sasuke?" asked Kakashi in awe. Now he was the one that wondered how his little students became those grown up ninjas... time indeed does a lot to a person. "Suddenly I´m feeling old."

"Woow, my little cousin has grown up so much" the other Uchiha smirked. "Maybe I should pay him a visit."

"Obito…"

"No, stay here. You have to help them to recover the wall and… I think the teme is missing me" he turned around to face his father. "I…"

"I know that you have to do it" Minato smiled. They had so little time together, but… "Me and your mother will be fine… I… will tell her everything…"

"Dad…"

"I will be looking forward to meet you and… your children" they hugged, the Nanadaime knowing that they probably weren´t going to see each other again. "Go with your friend, he needs you. And you know how we Konoha shinobi are, no? We never leave a partner behind when he needs us."

"I know… hum… see you soon" the other blond smiled, feeling a little bit sad. "Kakashi-sensei… you too… oh, and if I arrived to work late, don´t hit me in the head with a book."

"What?"

"Bye!" Naruto jumped into the lake. He disappeared before everyone.

"Sensei, are you not going to miss him?" asked the teen Kakashi.

"Miss him? I´m going to have him in a few years, he is going to grew up with me and Kushina and… and you and Obito and Rin are going to babysit him and… ahhh, the future is going to be wonderful, don´t you think?"

"I guess"

-In the past-

"Okay, we have finished" Tobirama finally announced to his exhausted students. The wall was bigger than he thought, so he had to use his Flying Thunder God technique to take it out and finish it there. "Here it is… kids, don´t just lay in there and come. We have to analyze this before…"

"We are tired!"

"You are supposed to be younger and more active than me"

"You had office work all day! We have to recover tons of rocks and debris. Then we had to help you to build a damn wall and…"

"Come on" he sighed after a few seconds. "Okay, let´s rest for a few minutes. For the Rikkudo´s sake, had I know that you had less stamina than a baby I would have asked for the demon´s help."

"Madara-sama is so tired that he spends all his free time sleeping" Kagami said, laying on the floor. Tobirama immediately summoned a blanket and handed it to him. the teen understood and put it on the ground before laying again. "Thanks"

"Where is ours?"

"I don´t have any other"

"Then why you only handed it to…"

"For the Sage´s sake, Hiruzen, Kagami is the only one getting one because he is Mr Favorite! We are not, so we have to rough it up on the floor!" screamed Danzo from his place on the floor, unable to sleep with all the chatting.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Torifu then finally appeared, totally rested and holding two pizzas. The rest of the team glared at him. "What?"

"What?! You escaped from work! You left us to build sensei´s damn wall and went to eat like the pig you are!" Koharu screamed, completely enraged. "You idiot! As soon as I recover from this I´m going to…"

"Excuse me, but you are the ones that left me laying by the door, all by myself, and didn´t come back to tell me we had work to do" the others were about to yell at him and engage into a fistfight, but the Senju decided to get into the argument.

"Silence!" he looked at the Akimichi. "Torifu, you should have come as soon as you woke up. As a punishment, you have to replace one of your teammates in the analyzing of the wall. Kagami, you are free to go."

"Why…"

"Because he is Mr. Favorite!" was the only answer everybody chanted to Hiruzen.

"I don´t know, sensei, maybe they will need my eyes and my analytic skills" the Uchiha opened an eye. "I´m tired, but willing to help all of…"

"Okay, then Koharu, you are the only female so…"

"See you later, losers!" she ran so fast that they could have swore that he teleported just like sensei. They all looked at the trail she left.

"She took it calmly" he then woke up his team and they started to read all the names.

"Sensei, you father´s name was Butsuma?"

"Yes"

"And you have two brothers apart from Hashirama-sama?"

"Yes"

"And your mother was Namie…"

"Yes, Saru, yes! Stop talking about my immediate family and start searching for other clues, that we don´t have all day!"

"Why? We have been analyzing this for an entire hour and the only new information I got from it is that the Senjus were relatives with the Uchihas and the Hyugas" Kagami yawned, feeling his eyes burn a little. "I didn´t know we were distant relatives, sensei"

"Hashirama told me that we were before, but we didn´t have any historical evidence of this blood relation until now" Tobirama looked at the wall again and sighed. He was going to need to take a look into the books. "Well, as he said the Rikkudo Sennin had two children that fought each other and…"

"We are tired!"

"Okay, okay, we will continue in the morning. Danzo, Homura, Hiruzen and Torifu, take that where no one could see it, not even the Hyugas… specially the Hyugas. Kagami, I will take you home, I need to see how your demon of a clan head is doing."

"He will still be asleep"

"Why do you think I go to check on him at this hour?" they went away. The other stared at the wall, it was pretty big and heavy.

"I don´t know you, but I´m not moving that"

"Me neither"

"Me three"

"Me four" and they left the thing there, where anyone could find it. The next morning Tobirama woke up to a chaos. All the clan members were screaming at him to explain the wall that appeared in the forest and was found by a Hyuga (why does it has to be a Hyuga?). The Uchihas joined soon and after one hour everybody knew what clans were descendants of the Rikkudo Sennin and his brothers.

"What does that mean?!"

"Why is that thing on a hill where everybody can see it?!"

"Is this a show of supremacy?! Because my clan…"

"Shut up!" Tobirama face palmed after the Hyuga clan head entered to the place. Just what he needed. "Shouldn´t WE have a bigger space and better training grounds? WE are after all relatives of your clan and descendants of the original clan…"

"Please someone…"

"Watch out, Hyuga, it´s WE who are supposed to be asking that, we are closer relatives of them than you!" the Uchiha elders arrived just in time to give him a bigger headache. Of all the times he needed Madara…

"Excuse me, but you have been fighting with them a bloody war for decades over… what exactly did you were fighting over?"

"I would like to know that"

"Me too" said the albino, crossing his arms. "Where is your clan head? I thought that as soon as he knew this he will come running to ask for explanations."

"His baby was keeping all of us awake all the night, he barely shut up at four in the morning. Madara-sama is still sleeping."

"Great"

"And talking about him, when is your brother coming back?"

"I don´t know, he was hit by a lightning and sent I don´t know when" answered him, feeling a vein about to burst on his brain. First the Hyuga, then the Uchihas, what next? "I will tell you next time I see him or when I manage to bring him back here."

"Good, because we need to talk to him about our own clan head" the elder frowned. "He needs to take the responsibility and marry Madara-sama" the acting Hokage repressed a large groan. He knew that sooner or later this was going to be brought up and that he was going to have to endure seeing his brother marrying his worst enemy, but… "We can´t have our clan heirs to be called bastards."

"My brother is a man of honor, he surely will do the right thing"

"That calms me. Now back to the business…"

"Okay, what happened was a mistake. I told my students to take that thing where no one else can see it after I found out in the lair of the missing ninja that attacked us some time ago. I thought it might have something to do with his… history. I found this and tried to analyze it only to find the Rikkudo family tree. It´s not a show of supremacy, just… something we found."

"That it´s important, it shows the supremacy of the Uchihas… along with the Senjus and a little bit less the Hyugas"

"Who are you exactly calling less, Uchiha?"

"Hey, no threatening, please. We need to calm down and think this right" Tobirama used his brother´s lines to try and stop the fighting. "No one is more just because of their ancestors, just... continue with your daily lives as if you have never seen that thing. I will talk to the idiots that made this mistake and punish them."

"But…"

"Go" Tobirama sighed and let himself fall on the chair, praying that his brother came back soon or he might just get insane. "What a day?" he grabbed the first book and started reading. He got a few hours of calmness before…

"Did you reunite with all the clan heads and not tell me?!" Madara burst into the room, baby in hands and Tokka behind. "You damn Senju, why the hell did you…"

"Can you please calm down? I have had enough of angry clan heads for one morning, thank you" he rubbed his temples. "We were talking about…"

"I already know about the ugly stone wall with the names, do you really think that you can keep it a secret from me? I´m sleepless, not stupid. Besides all the people has been talking about that all the morning, it was impossible not to hear that" the raven rolled his eyes. "So, we are descendants of the Rikkudo Sennin?"

"It seems so" the albino stretched a bit. "There was a big fight between the two sons of the Sage because the Uchiha ancestor" he grabbed the book he has been reading "went batshit insane."

"You idiot… don´t dare to put all the blame on me!"

"Here it is" Madara peeked at the book and read the line where Zetsu said he thought Indra, the older son with the sharingan, went batshit insane.

"Okay, he was a bit… bad in the head, but…"

"Yes, our ancestor should have locked him into a room with his eyes covered and a straightjacket"

"You damn…"

"And talking about blood relations between our clans, your clan elders came to me asking when are you getting married with my brother."

"What?!"

"Yes, as you heard. They want you to get married…"

"Those IMBECILES!" the Mangekyo suddenly appeared in Madara´s eyes. "I go into maternity leave for a few days and they are already giving me away to some SENJU! Is this why I have been fighting all my life?! EH?!" he handed TOBIRAMA of all people his baby. "Hold this, I´m going to kill them."

"What…? Wait!" he screamed and handed Byakuya, who didn´t cry, to Tokka. "Hold this, I´m going to stop a genocide. Madara, wait!" he caught up with the Uchiha leader in the streets. "Wait, wait, wait, they are thinking of your own good and your children´s!"

"Get out of my way!"

"Madara, please…"

"Out!"

"Please come back with me to the tower and let me explain it to you" he couldn´t believe that he was saying that. Once they were in the office again, they sat down to talk besides the crying baby on the woman´s arms. "Look, the children need a father."

"I know, that´s why I bared with your stupid brother."

"ANYWAY" he cleared his throat. "they need for their parents to be married. They could suffer a lot, being called bastards and… being denied some things" he looked at the raven "You know how society can be."

"Well…"

"You see? It´s best to marry my brother."

"Hum… okay, I will marry him, but he still has to propose to me and make it nice"

"I think he has already planned that" Tobirama sighed and continued reading the books. Madara just stayed there with his arms crossed, pouting. "Don´t you have clan duties to attend today?"

"I don´t want to see any Uchiha or I will kill him."

"Now we have something in common."

-In the future-

"Woow, this is more informative than I thought" Minato was seeing at the fully rebuilt wall. "See? The Rikkudo Sennin´s descendants, the Uchiha and Senju clan."

"Hum… I can´t believe Obito has something to do with him" Kakashi was looking at it with awe. Then he noticed something. "Sensei, you shouldn´t get alarmed, but YOU are in this family tree too."

"Me? But I don´t understand…"

"Not by blood, by marriage. See?" Indeed, his name was united with the one of a direct descendant of the Sage. "Wow, Kushina-nee surely has great origins." He looked at his pale teacher. "Are you okay?"

"I´m feeling as if I married a princess"

"Well, you did"

"Hey, Bakakashi!" Obito the younger suddenly appeared. "What are you and… woow!" he ran closer to the wall with Rin. "This is the Rikkudo´s family tree? And the Uchihas are descendants of him? then I´m in the three too! Where? Where?"

"See? That´s why I couldn´t believe it"

"Shut it! Sensei, find me in the tree"

"Okay, okay, just calm down" he started searching for Obito´s name. "Here you are and your father is… this is strange"

"What?"

"Your grandfather, accordingly to this he was married to your grandmother but was not the father of her child. The real one… well, the line is long."

"Who is it, sensei?"

"Give me a minute" he followed the line until he found a name attached to it. "His name was Byakuya Uchiha. Apparently he died like a year after our father was born… it´s still strange, why didn´t your grandmother marry him and found her son a new dad? And where had I heard the name Byakuya Uchiha before?"

"Maybe in the section of missing ninja"

"Why in the section of missing ninja, Kakashi-kun?"

"Yes, why, Bakakashi?"

"Just look at the name that is above it?"

"Wha… OH!" they all looked at the Uchiha in the room with eyes widened. Minato took a few more glances to see if he was mistaken. "Madara Uchiha? Really? There was someone crazy enough to sleep with one of his children?"

"Maybe my grandmother was… I don´t want to know"

"Yes, me neither" the blond take another look. Then he got his second big surprise for the day. "Obito… maybe she did you a favor"

"Why? Now I´m the descendant of the craziest of missing ninja!"

"And of a Hokage"

"What?"

"Just read who is Byakuya´s father" the Uchiha nearly has a collapse. "Hey breathe!"

"What?" Kakashi peered. "Oh, my Rikkudo!" the silver haired jounin pointed at him. "He… HE between all people, is the great grandson of Hashirama Senju?"

"Apparently"

"Shouldn´t one take care of their children?" Obito asked and they all facepalmed. This was going to be a large conversation.

-In the past-

Sasuke was standing on a tree, seeing the battle reach it´s climax. This was bad, the two clans were fighting against each other, the Senju and their allies being massacred by Sorato. The angel had a crazed smile on his face when he dances between the warriors, confronting his own father… PLOP! Suddenly something felt on top of him. he felt off the tree and the thing landed on top of him again.

"Hello, teme!" greeted a cheerful Naruto. The raven groaned and gritted his teeth. This was surely going to be an interesting turn.


	22. Chapter 22

"I don´t know, maybe I shouldn´t ask anything. I mean… what if it´s just my imagination? Let´s not forget that Byakuya has my brother´s genes too" Tobirama was walking from side to side, trying to decide if he should ask his brother the big question after all. "But the goodbye was so similar after all…"

"…And that´s had happened" Saru finished his story. The color bleached out of Kagami´s, Danzo´s and Torifu´s faces at hearing the tale. Were they afraid of the former Uchiha leader? Screw Madara! HASHIRAMA and TOBIRAMA were going to kill them when they heard what they did to Izu! "Who would have told that Madara´s kids were Hashirama-sama´s ones too."

"Yes… who would tell…" the raven grabbed his two partners in crime by the ear and dragged them away. "You two… got me into a lot of trouble…"

"We? You got into them yourself by hearing us. We are insensible idiots sometimes and you know that" answered Danzo, trying to get out of the mess. Even like that, he knew that he was going to have to hide from sensei for a few years.

"What he said"

"You have just insulted yourselves, you know?" the Akimichi crossed his arms, not liking the tone on his teammate´s voice. The raven continued with an angered expression. "I will warn you two again, if I go down, you go down with me and I´m not joking. Whatever I suffer I will make sure you two suffer it along with me."

"Come on, don´t be so melodramatic, Uchiha" tried to calm him down the Shimura before he caught sensei´s attention. "Tobirama-sensei don´t like Uchihas besides you and he totally despises Madara. Even if they are related, there is no way they are going to talk to each other for anything else than fight."

"But he talked to me…"

"It took a lot for him to warm up to you"

"Well… not really. And he is right, Danzo, after all he is Mr. Favorite"

"Then we are all dead" the war hawk simply stated, then looked at where the albino was. "Don´t worry, we are not that bad. It could be worse."

"How?"

"He could be Pochiri, the Favorite Nephew. If it were him the one that is talking, then I would hurry out of the Fire Country" they all nodded. While this was happening, Homura and Koharu were trying to listen to them. Saru, not interested in other people´s lives, went away to train a bit. His teammates got closer.

"Care to explain us what happened?" asked the kunoichi, putting her hands on her hips. "We know you were talking about something related to Byakuya and his brothers. If you don´t spit it out in the next five seconds, I´m ratting you out to sensei."

"Come on, Koharu! You can´t do this to us!"

"Four seconds"

"Alright!" Kagami proceed to talk to the others about their bet and his sexual escapade with Izuna. They were shocked.

"You are doomed"

"Thanks"

"No, really! When sensei and Hashirama-sama find out, they are going to fucking murder you three with a lot of sadism!" she covered her mouth and Homura only shook his head. "How strange, I wasn´t aware that dead people can walk and talk."

"We are not dead!"

"Yet"

"You… you… arggggg, I´m not going to talk to you!" the boys went away, leaving their innocent teammates behind. While they were trying to decide their next course of action, Tobirama has already decided to go talk to his brother. He entered the tent where he was healing one of the injured shinobis. He smiled at the man when he entered.

"Hello, brother, are you busy?"

"No, this is the last one" answered Hashirama, completely sealing the injury with a little bit more chakra. "Ready, you are free to go" the shinobi went away. "What did you want? Is everything okay with the war?"

"Yes, we have already taken advantage of our latest victory against Kumogakure" the younger one sat down in front of him. "Aniya, I want to talk to you about… Byakuya and his brothers… I know you said that they were your children… I don´t doubt you or anything like that, but… I want the truth about something" he breathed in to calm down and released the air. "Did you… ever have a child with Mito-hime?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"Because… when he saved me from the Kinkaku forces, Byakuya said goodbye with a very distinct sign that Pochiri used to make when he left me in the training grounds after training. No one but him did that hand sign, ever" the albino frowned. "It was so much like it that I saw Poch in him for a few seconds. That´s when I thought… Byakuya and Sorato appeared just when your sons disappeared. At first I thought that it was because they killed them, but then… I remembered that no one, not even the Uchihas, have seen them before" he lifted his head. "Aniya, what happened?"

"How could I know? I´m from the past"

"Yes, I completely forgot, sorry about…"

"But I couldn´t have had a child with Mito" he added. Both Senjus looked at each other, one with confusion and the other seriously. "In my dimension we got divorced for some reasons, one of them was because she was unable to give me a child because of a birth disease. Madara was the mother of all my children."

"He is?" then one thing came to his mind. "Ahhh! How could I be so stupid! Maki has black hair, none of our ancestors has black hair and the Uzumakis are redheads! It is an Uchiha trait! Madara has to be her parent!" he hit himself in the head. "Dunce"

"Well… yes" Hashirama sat down too, sighing. "Look… I did everything I could to get rid of her, but she was even prepared for the infertility excuse for divorce. She left me do everything I want with Madara as soon as I gave them the children we had together. I didn´t want to… she was prepared for that too. That little princess could make our lives hell and I wanted to protect my children" he clenched his fists. "In my dimension, I gave her Maki. I still searched for a way to get divorced… hum, things were not going like I wished, until I had a lucky strike. The fire."

"The fire? The one Madara started to kill your daughter?" he then rethought that. "He was innocent, no?"

"Yes and I could prove it. Then she acted like a coward in a mission and her disease scandal was made public… a lot of things. In the end we got divorced, I returned Madara his daughter and now… oh, Sage, he is going to kill me!" suddenly the Shodaime got scared. "I left him to deal with the baby completely alone! He will surely murder me!"

"And you just noticed that?" Tobirama got up from his seat. Now he knew why Byakuya was so familiar to him. he owed an apology to Pochiri… Byakuya… however he was named now. "Thank you, aniya, for telling me."

"So… you didn´t think less of me for this?"

"Oh, no, the you from this dimension was lower than a rat, but you are not that bad. At least you did the right thing in the end… but when you marry that demon please control him, if you don´t then everything is going to end up like this."

"Marry?"

"Marry. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to someone" the albino got outside, leaving his brother thinking about how to propose. Yes, he talked a few times to Madara about marrying, but they never really did seriously. For his part, the younger Senju looked for Byakuya. He found him outside the camp. "You are not the social kind of person, no?"

"You aren´t one to talk"

"I´m not" he sat down next to the other. "Poch…"

"Don´t call me that" he gritted his teeth. "She put me that name… a dog´s name to mock at me even when she called me. She wanted to humiliate me the most she can."

"You mean Mito-hime?" he nodded. "I didn´t know…"

"Just like you didn´t know a lot of things" he continued. He felt a lot of frustration inside regarding that theme. "She was awful. She used to hit and humiliate us all the time. Sorato couldn´t care less of what she said, but me and nee-san did. We thought she was our mother and even if she talked so bad about us… we loved her and bared with it. Finding out she wasn´t was a true relief."

"So you went to Madara…"

"I´m not that selfish! I love my mom! I… I disobeyed you, I went to see him every day after I met him. He… understood me better than anyone else, even you" he glared at him. Tobirama lowered his gaze in guilt. Yes, he used to be the one closer to this particular kid before, but he wasn´t the kind of person to talk about feelings. "In a few days I felt the love I was lacking for so many years…"

"Madara loved?"

"Even if you don´t believe it, he does it more than you"

"That´s a low blow"

"Thanks"

"You surely grew up into such a sarcastic young man. I can´t believe my cute, happy go lucky and friendly little nephew turned up as… an independent, bad tempered guy" he sighed. "Sorry… for not being there with you. I was your closest family member in the family, I shouldn´t have done those terrible things…"

"Too late to apologize, they already affected me in more than one way" he looked at the water. "My mom… tried to protect us a lot. It was too late for Sora, his Sharingan eyes could see practically everything and he noticed how stupid and narrow minded the people from the village was… heh, the little prodigy. He was only a few months old when he activate the Sharingan."

"That gives me the creeps"

"Me too" they laughed, just like in the good old times. "The thing is… I was expecting you to find out immediately who I was, even if I had a new name, a long hair and a new doujutsu. When I first moved with my mother, my biggest fear was that you will see me and drag me back to that hell of a house… but you never did. You only… the closest family member I had threated me as trash, didn´t even recognize me…" tears came to his eyes. "That´s when I understood how people truly is, just like Sorato said."

"Sorry"

"I said it, already too late for that. I have seen and done pretty ugly things to maintain my family after we left the village… after you forced us to leave the village" he smiled in a sadistic way. "I got angrier and angrier… hating more and more…"

"That you definitely got from your mother"

"And I´m proud of it! He is my role model!"

"How much have you changed, when you were little I was your role model"

"Because I didn´t have anything better" Tobirama hid how much that hurt him. "Anyway, I don´t want your apologize. All you have done to us… there is no way to undo that. Thanks to you I know pretty painful things, have done lots of evil and many more, so… it´s best for you not to come close to me. You can get contaminated by my evil and that can´t be, no? Just like your brother, you are the sacred Hokage, that…"

"I don´t care!" the albino finally exploded and hugged him, much to his surprise. "I missed you a lot, you were the only one that could see past my cold exterior and threat me like a normal person! Even my own students couldn´t do that!"

"That´s because you are my uncle! I can´t see you like a walking ice block!" he tried to get free. "You were the only one that cared about me for the first part of my life, it was rather difficult to think that you were so… cold. But after your persecution against us, you convinced me. Congratulations."

"I… I know that I can´t do anything to change the past. What happened between us… but you are special to me and I hoped we can… somehow reconstruct our relationship…"

"Yeah, right…"

"I´m serious!"

"You almost fooled me. Why would the almighty and sacred Niidaime become close with a wanted criminal, a murderer?" this took Tobirama aback. "I told you so, I did pretty ugly things to make sure my family was okay."

"Why the need to kill? I mean, during the war periods maybe, but now…"

"Because is difficult to win money!" he suddenly stood up, angrier than ever. "How do you think we eat?! You villages took all the missions so we missing ninja only got the ones you rejected for being too difficult or against the law of the countries! We make just enough money to cover our expenses! And for us was even worse after starving in Konoha and having a new little brother! Mom worked himself into exhaustion for us! He even got sick once and nearly died! I, as the eldest, had to work to maintain the house while he was sick and buy the medicines and other things… and suddenly I found myself there, in the middle of a battlefield, in an assassination mission! And I killed! I had to learn to have no mercy thanks to you and your pathological hate towards the Uchiha!"

"Ahhh… sorry?"

"Sorry?! Just that!" his Sharingan came to live. "This is why I didn´t miss you! You don´t understand how much you messed it up until it is thrown at your face! I´m out of here!"

"Hey, sorry, I was bad" he grabbed the younger by the arm. "And I have no pathological hate against the Uchiha, your mother is an especial case. It´s mainly because… the feeling is mutual… because of something that happened with…"

"Uncle Izuna? Yes, I know"

"Ehhh, somehow I doubt, not even Madara knows everything that happened between Izuna and me"

"Ohhhhh, what happened?" suddenly he was interested. His uncle´s face turned a very deep shade of red. "Okay, don´t tell me. I will find out."

"I highly doubt that" they made silence. "So that was why you and your brother were so obsessed about money"

"We are not obsessed about money, we just recognize the need of it and wanted to eat" he frowned. "I go to the wars to win something, Izu made some healings… Sora doesn´t help because his nails will break and he goes bored easily with easy targets. Before he used to bring some money to the house, but now…"

"He used to work too?"

"Yes, he used to be famous back when he worked. Haven´t you heard of Kyoka Suigetsu?" his face went pale. Really? That strange kid with bas attitude became that merciless killer that finished up entire countries in a few hours? And that…? "Yes, exactly"

"Wooow… wooow, I can´t even begin to say how sorry I am…"

"Don´t even try" Byakuya noticed that their conversation suddenly turned from hostile to amicable, just like in the good old times. "I…"

"If you don´t want to accept my apologizes, it´s okay, I did so much damage to you for being an idiot, but I would like to have a fresh start with you, now without secrets" he sat down again. "I missed you a lot, Poch."

"It´s Byakuya, Bya if you want to cut it, I forgot that ugly dog name a lot ago"

"Well, it´s better. I can say a lot of bad things about Madara, but at least he is good naming children."

"Yeah…" he sighed. "I still have issues… maybe we should give each other a chance to be friends for good old times sake… but mama is still first!"

"Wojo, you turned up to be a mama´s boy"

"Don't call me like that" they both laughed. "Now that we are in better terms, can I hit to death some of your students?"

"Why do you want to kill my students?" away from there, the three culprits were walking, worried about their future.

"Come on, we are going to be fine" said Torifu. "It´s not like family problems could be solved in a few minutes"

"WHAT?!" Tobirama´s voice thundered. "DANZO! KAGAMI! TORIFU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Apparently yes" the Uchiha put a hand on their shoulders. "If you excuse me, I will ran for my life. It wasn´t my fault, sensei! They forced me!"

"You liar!"

"Run!"

-In the past-

"I don´t know what else to do, that Hashirama is even more of a usuratonkachi than you, dobe" said Sasuke walking by his friend´s side on the woods. "And that Madara… he is as stubborn as hell!"

"Oh, then he is a teme like you?"

"I´m not!" they were about to start fighting, but the raven took a step back and sighed. "Sorato is here"

"I know"

"He made things more difficult since we arrive. I think he wants Konoha to disappear from history" the Uchiha frowned. "We have to stop him."

"I know"

"I´m serious! While you were taking all Bolt does to you out on your father, I was trying to make those two idiots to hook up without changing much history! You don´t know how difficult it was for me! Beginning with that I´m not a romantic person! And then was their son trying to screw up everything I do!"

"Yeah, but… I don´t know how could I help you, I mean… SAI is more romantic than the two of us together."

"How did you win Hinata then?"

"How did YOU win Sakura?"

"Okay, I recognize it, we are not romantic at all and were blessed by the world with the right moments and circumstances to get beautiful wives" both of them sat down near a tree. "WE need to get rid of Sorato first, he is bad news."

"I think I can distract him a bit with a little help from the Bijus"

"First we need to talk to someone" both saviors of the World went to the forest near the Senju camp. And just like Sasuke expected, Hashirama was already there, looking for him. His petition this time was a little bit… shameful, but he needed to talk to Madara alone and lately he didn´t get out of his house. "Were you expecting me?"

"Ahhhh… Sas… ehhhh? You have a friend, Sasuke-san?"

"Yes… this is Uzumaki Naruto, the usuratonkachi"

"Uzumaki?" suddenly the future Hokage´s face turned a bit pale. "Ahhhh… jajaja… Naruto-san, your clan isn´t still angry at me for rejecting the princess, no? It wasn´t my decision exactly, I can´t marry her if…"

"I don´t know what you are talking about"

"No" the blond shook his head. "What a relief, I thought I was still in troubles"

"What did you do?" asked the blond interested.

"No… nothing out of the ordinary"

"We are not here to discuss your disagreements with the usuratonkachi´s clan, only to hear how much you advanced with your ex best friend" the guilty expression returned to his face. "Great, now we have more work in our hands"

-Even more into the past-

Indra was walking through the compound by Futami´s side. Since he found out, the teen barely left the older man´s side. And the apprentice of his father protected him from everyone. His abusers were forced to leave him alone, but the young Ootsutsuki knew they were just watching from afar, waiting for a moment to strike. They were about to go get some water when his father appeared.

"Futami, I need you to give this to Hamura, that is going to come to pick it up in the usual place" the Sage said, giving his first student a scroll. The brunette nodded, receiving whatever it was and putting it on his pocket.

"Yes, Hagoromo-sama" he turned to his charge. "Indra, come"

"Indra has other things to do, go by yourself. Son, return to your tasks" Indra´s hearth nearly stopped and Futami´s suddenly was filled with fear. Those bastards would take the chance to do horrible things to him as soon as the older man goes away. And neither wanted that to happen. "What? I gave you your orders."

"Yes, hum… Hagoromo-sama, wait for a second" the long haired man got down and whispered to the teen. "Go to the place I told you and don´t move form there."

"But…"

"Do as I say, after I return I will help you with your work, okay?" the part alien nodded. Futami raised again and started walking. Maybe this was a good thing, he was expecting an opportunity to talk to Hamura. "Okay, Hagoromo-sama, I will be going"

"Yes" the Sage went away too. Indra tried to hide in the special place his protector showed him, but it was too late. His abusers were there to catch him and the teen did the only rational thing his fear stricken mind could think of: running. For his part, the man already reached the place the Moon King used to appear in.

"I´m here!" his master´s younger twin appeared with a generous and sweet smile on his face. Futami handed him the scroll and the other received it. "I was expecting a lot of time to read it, thank you. And give me thanks to aniya too…"

"Hamura-sama, I need to talk to you" the seriousness of the ninshu apprentice´s voice made the white haired male frown. What did he want to talk about? The brunette began telling the history… or at least what Indra told him about what happened to him and in the end he was completely terrorized and angry. How could his brother let this happen to his son?! Where was he when Indra needed him?! Or worse, why didn´t he do anything to stop it?! Indra was getting more and more mentally unstable! He needed help and comprehension, not a seal! "Please, I need your help"

"Indeed you do" the Ootsutsuki lifted his hand to his chin. Frankly, he didn´t know what to do. It was true that he was once attacked by a group of drunken men, but his mother saved him before the worst could happen. He couldn´t even begin to think how someone that had actually gone through that would feel. And… if one "almost happened was enough to make him doubt humanity for a good time, what a "happened" would do? "This is bad"

"I…"

"Oh, no you, you have done it great, but… Hagoromo haven´t and that worried me. This could end really badly if we left it like this" he sighed. "I will have to take Indra with me to the moon"

"What?!"

"Just think about it, Futami, in what other way would I be able to protect him?" the Byakugan user sighed. "I don´t want to do this to Hagoromo either, but it´s the only way… I need you to prepare Indra´s things and tell him to say goodbye, I will come back for him in a few days…"

"Hamura-sama, there is one thing more… that I didn´t mention you. He had a miscarriage" one disturbing tale later, Hamura started walking towards his brother´s house. "What are you doing?!"

"Screw saying goodbye, we are leaving now!" his Byakugan eyes were activated, but something stopped him.

"Hamura-sama, what happened?"

"Indra´s chakra and some other´s… is banishing…"

"Gluck…" Indra didn´t know how the hell did he ended in suck a deep lake. The last thing he remembered, he was running from his abusers in the woods, looking for someone to help him. he stepped into a little puddle of water… and felt into it as if he had just jumped into the ocean. The bad thing was that Yami and his many lackeys were still following him swimming. Suddenly he was at the surface of a very big lake. "Ahhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhh" the other boys surfaced too. Their boss cleaned his face out of water and saw him, making the Rikkudo Sennin´s first born to swim for his life. He reached the shore and started running into the unknown forest. The boys followed him. "Get him!"

"Come here, you little whore!"

"I´m going to fuck you into oblivion!"

"Don´t run" he keep running, speeding up. He was so desperate that he didn´t notice a root on his way and felt. When he was getting up, he glanced at his wrists. His father´s seal… it was broken. Suddenly a sadistic smile crept into his face. "There you are"

"Yes" he turned around with his Sharingan already spinning in his eyes. They gulped. "I AM HERE"

"Ooops" they started running towards the lake, towards the safety of the Sage´s presence.

"Come back here! I just want to… TORTURE ALL OF YOU LIKE YOU DID TO ME ALL THIS YEARS! COME, COWARDS! TIME FOR ME TO TASTE YOUR BLOOD!" he caught up to the slower ones and trapped them into a deep illusion. They collapsed. The others kept running, but he wasn´t a prodigy for nothing. Only Yami and two of his friends were able to escape him. "You are all… disgusting!" his katana stabbed one in the hearth. "I want to…"

"Freeze!"

"Ehhh?" he raised his head and saw two armored men on a tree. His Sharingan eyes caught their attention immediately. "Uchiha! You are in our territory now, prepare to…"

"Who are you?"

"Don´t act innocent! You came here to spy us for your clan, no?! Typical of you all, just like those eyes of evil! But don´t believe you are going to escape from the Senju clan that easily!"

"The Senju… Asura!" he suddenly picked up some similarities to his brother´s chakra in those idiots. With katana in hand, he jumped to the frame. "Asura!"

"Asu… urggghh!" they were slaughtered in some seconds.

"That as amazing" someone from behind said. He turned around and saw a man walking towards him. he got into battle stance… until he detected something in his eyes. It was… like his Sharingan? He deactivated his eyes and saw the other´s Sharingan. "Hey, hey, easy there, I´m on your side, an Uchiha" he smiled and extended a hand "My name is Hikaku"

"Indra" he answered, taking it and shaking. When was the last time he willingly made skin to skin contact with someone? A lot ago… before it happened.

"Well, hello, Indra. Where are you from? Humm… you know, bad idea. Let´s talk when we are out of enemy territory" he looked around before start jumping. "Did the clan sent you?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about" they continued until they were in the Uchiha territory. Everybody got surprised when they met an Uchiha they have never seen before, until he said his name.

"Indra? As in Ootsutsuki Indra?" Sorato asked and the other nodded. "Well, well, we have royalty between us"

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Izuna tried to understand.

"Ootsutsuki Indra was the oldest son of the Rikkudo Sennin and ancestor of the Uchiha clan, the first Sharingan user" the teen took a step back and activated his Sharingan, being responded with lots and lots of other Sharingan eyes looking at him.

"My… descendants?" a hand flew to his abdomen. He wanted… he has always wanted to have a baby, that´s why he was against aborting his last one, but… a baby… a baby that lived and have more children… until they became that. He smiled, he was happy for once. From his place, he heard the Uchihas talk to each other and do some tasks. A warm feeling spread in his chest. Now he had a reason more to fight. "My clan, my blood, my children… for this Sharingan eyes, I will protect you"


	23. Chapter 23

"What?" Hagoromo asked when Yami and his friends appeared in front of him, whining that Indra was being bad with them, as if they were children. Asura was in the room too, listening to the history. "For my seal to fail, a lot of chakra is needed. More than he had. Where did he get that from?"

"I don´t know, we just… we just" he blew his nose. "There was a pound of water and… we crossed behind him and… our friends…"

"Agggg, just what I wanted to avoid" the Sage got up, thinking about what he might do. His youngest behind him shook his head. He trusted his brother and loved him dearly, reproving that his dad put a seal on him, but when he did things like that… he couldn´t help but think that maybe his father was right suppressing his chakra. "Okay, take me where he is. I will deal with him myself"

"Thank you, Hagoromo-sama!" they all looked at him with tears in their eyes. Inside their heads they were laughing evilly. The older Ootsutsuki will show Indra why he shouldn´t rebel against them.

"Did you hear that" Hamura shook his head. "How stupid my brother can be? They are hurting his son and he believes those… those… ugggg" the Byakugan eyed man took off, with Futami right behind him. "Come let´s go to where he disappeared."

"What?"

"We are going right behind him and taking him to the moon before aniya can screw up" he shook his head in disbelieve. "To think I have to clean after my brothers messes…"

"Hamura-sama…"

"Okay, this is where he disappeared" he activated his doujutsu and looked at the water. "I feel a strong chakra coming from here. Not Indra´s, but… I kind of know who did this" he frowned. "I hoped they have died from chakra exhaustion" he continued looking. "Well, it appears that we are going to have to jump in blindly."

"Blind… Hamura-sama, wait!"

"Don´t be a scaredy-cat and jump with me!" the half alien grabbing the human, both of them disappeared in the water of what one would only think was a rain puddle. The water changed a bit later, just in time for Hagoromo to inspect it. He used his Rinnegan to try and pick his son´s chakra, but it was impossible. There was too much… light… a strong and blinding light like chakra mixed with the water. "I don´t know what this is…"

"Father?"

"Someone used a technique on this water"

"Who, Hagoromo-sama?" asked Yami.

"Someone I hopped to be dead years ago" answered the Ootsutski. He felt traces of his brother´s chakra in there and Futami´s too, but they were too faint to trace, as if they has been there hours ago. "Did Hamura came here to see me?"

"Now that you talk about it, he did" answered one of the pupils that came with him. he was not from Yami´s group, only knowing that Hamura was angry for something. "He and Futami disappeared a few minutes ago"

"Minutes… I understand" the Sage made a sign to Yami, his friends and Asura. "Come behind me and try to stay close. If this is who I think it is, then we are in deeper problems than anyone can think."

"Yes, Hagoromo-sama"

"Then come, let´s go" he jumped in, followed quickly by said young men. He put a chakra shield around them to protect everyone and searched for the next exit. Soon he found it and appeared at a lake. "Everybody here?" they nodded. "Well, this went better than I thought. Now let´s start looking for your friends AND my demented son."

"Indra-nii should be around here" Asura looked around, expecting to see the corpses of his fallen comrades, but there was nothing. Suddenly a lot of people with armors appeared around them, ready to fight. Their chakra… wait, they had chakra?! "Father…"

"I know" the Rikkudo Sennin made his stick appear, but the other were unimpressed. "Sorry if we are disturbing you, gentlemen, we only came here searching for…"

"Intruders, you are coming with us" a woman said, a kunai in her hand. "You should know that entering to the Senju forest means death."

"We should kill them now, Tokka-san, before they do something to…"

"No without interrogating them first" the Gin user stopped the younger man. "We need to know what they were doing here, specially after that Sharingan using scum was here not so lot ago."

"Sharingan? Have you seen Indra-nii?" Asura innocently asked. The older Ootsutsuki shook his head and analyzed the chakra of the soldiers… It can´t be… but it was. Yes, they definitely had a chakra somehow similar to his youngest. So they had to be…

"Are you from the Uchiha clan? You are going to…"

"We are not from that clan. In fact, we didn´t knew there were clans" he used his chakra to connect with them, startling the warriors. "This boys and I have nothing to do with this war of yours, we come from an era of peace" the Senjus looked at them confused, but it was no easy to fight when that overwhelming chakra was connected with theirs. "I am Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, the Rikkudo Sennin."

"The Sage of…" Tokka lowered her kunai along with her companion, looking at the eldest with newfound respect. "I apologize, my lord, for this unfit welcome. I am Tokka of the Senju clan and this is Takashi. Welcome to the Senju Forest"

-With the other twin-

"Gluck… Arrrrh! I can´t feel Indra´s presence in this place, it was the mistaken road!" said Hamura, surfacing along with Futami in a road, both drenched and panting after swimming a lot to get some air. "Okay, we should go…"

"No, let´s… wait some minutes and then go, we have to catch some breath, Hamura-sama" the apprentice answered, panting. This was definitely not his day. First he lost sight of his charge, then said teen got attacked and he was not there in time to save him from being sent to another dimension or whatsoever and last he need to chase him and the bastards who did that before Indra got even worse! Besides... "I think I´m going to puke!"

"Hold it like a man and stop whining" the white haired man, breathing hard and trying to fix his hair at least a little bit. "I should be happy that all the water in the moon is ice, because I´m starting to hate it."

"As you say"

"Well, let´s…" his stomach growled. It was night there and he doubted that the stores were open at that time. "Hummm… maybe we should grab some lunch first."

"Hamura-sama! Your nephew is in danger!"

"I know, but I doubt I would be any help without energy" he lowered his head. "Against Hagoromo not. He will definitely fight and if I want to help my nephew"

"Okay, when we find Indra we could eat and..." an army with torches arrived, led by a man with a long brunette hair in a bum on his head. He was armed with a bow and arrows and wore some kind of armor that…

"What are you doing here?" he put an arrow on it´s place and tensed the bow. "Are you soldiers from the Land of Sou?" the crazed (at least on the Ootsutsuki´s opinion) man, smiled wickedly. "Nah, from the way you are dressed you should be from a circus" he licked his lips. "Get away if you want to keep your lives"

"Why to move? Our puddle is here" the albino signaled. "Besides you don´t have any intentions of letting us go. As soon as we turn our backs on you, you are planning to shoot us dead" this surprised the man. "What do you want anyway? It´s obvious that you don´t have any permission to be here."

"Hey, who do you think you are to talk to Suzaku-sama, a minister of Ka, like that?" one of the soldiers said, getting to the front with his spear ready. Hamura and Futami didn´t look intimidated. "You freaks are going to…"

"Hum… since I´m going to kill you so soon, I will tell you" the man called Suzaku said. "Right now I´m going to take the concubine of Emperor Tenji, a woman named Kaguya for myself and tomorrow we are going to conquer his Land."

"Wait, Kaguya?" the Byakugan user raised an eyebrow. "As in Ootsutsuki Kaguya?" they looked at him in confusion. "Long white hair, beautiful, pale skin, eyes like mine, fallen from sky" with the last the guy nodded, remembering what he heard about her. "Oh, so it´s that…"

"Hamura-sama?"

"Futami, just look at the sky, there is no moon. And this looks a lot like the forest that was near my home when Hagoromo and I were younger… yes, we are in the past, before me and my brother were born."

"What nonsense are you saying?"

"So if my mom was with that emperor… it means that Tenji guy is my father!" the albino happily clapped. "Thank you! I never knew his name or what he looked like!"

"You… I don´t care what stupidity you are saying, I´m going to kill you!" he shot the arrow, but it was stopped by Hamura´s Gentle Fist. The Ootsutsuki charged against them and in no time they were all on the floor, unconscious.

"Well, we have spent enough time here, we should go… after I took a quick peek at my father" his used his Byakugan to see the man. "Hum, I imagined him different."

"Hamura-sama, you and Hagoromo-sama never met your father?"

"No. When asked mother for an explanation, she said that he got killed in a war with two idiots. Later we found out that she killed him with the infinite Tsukuyomi, but it was the middle of a war with two idiots, so…"

"I think you have just left one of those idiots K.O"

"Really? Well, let´s not get into detail. Let´s go to save Indra" he grabbed his brother´s apprentice and jumped into the puddle for the next (wrong) dimension.

-In the future-

"Itachi, I don´t know if we should do this. What if they are expecting us?"

"They are expecting us" the weasel answered, walking on the sand. He didn´t want to, but it was something he needed to do… visit the Twins of the Bicolored Obelisk. He needed to stop whatever they were doing. He knew there was a risk, but… well, after a huge doze of medicine against his degenerative disease, blackmailing Sasuke into babysitting for them, informing the Hokage about their purpose and many more, he and Kisame departed to give the worst psychopaths of all the history a visit. "If they were not, then I wouldn´t need your help."

"You are underestimating them…"

"It´s not for them" the couple finally arrived at the den their former partners were occupying. The Uchiha stopped on his tracks, followed by the shark. "I told you, they were expecting us."

"You surely are a genius, Itachi" Sasori talked. Both the redhead and his blond partner were standing in front of their cave entrance, ready to fight. He sighed, of course he knew the artists were going to try and stop them from getting to their children, but he hopped they were out of shape after so many months of retirement. "You brought Kisame for safety measures against us."

"I brought Kisame to take care of you while I go to talk to those two"

"What?! As if we were going to let you do it un!"

"Shut it, Deidara, I want to talk to someone with a brain, not with his stupid blond trophy wife" the Iwa missing nin´s face contorted. He was about to scream and lash out, but his partner stopped him.

"Don´t let him get into your nerves."

"Danna…"

"Look, you two don´t know the kind…"

"We know"

"What?!" now was Itachi´s turn to surprise.

"When your daughters visited us, we were listening. We heard the entire thing and know about the…" he gulped. "Obelisk monster, but the reality is that they are our children and, no matter what, we love them. And we are going to protect them from everything, even if that is going to blow up the world, as Deidara would say" the blue eyed man nodded. "Besides, I´m starting to spend more time with them than the pyromaniac here" he signaled. "I hope that will fix a few things."

"I don´t think so" the Anbu got into fighting stance, activating his Sharingan. "You are as messed up as him"

"That´s a low blow" the Third Kazekage appeared, along with a big clay bird. The shark used one of his water jutsus to take the artists out of their environment. Unfortunately, being experimented ninjas, they knew how to recover the balance. The fight started. Soon the sound of the battle attracted Hana´s attention, who took her early teen appearance to get in.

"Wooow, how a huge fight you are having" she clapped. "Why don´t we make it more interesting?" she used a weird jutsu and they appeared near Konoha. Now the Uchiha was getting scared. "Why are you fearful? Let´s fight"

"You damn…"

"That´s no way to talk to a… ¡AHHHHHH!" suddenly something in her exploded and she felt to the ground. The injuries were not that bad, they bleed a bit, only making enough damage to make her angry. All the eyes were now directed to Deidara, but the blond was as horrified as them.

"Ryuu-nii" she started healing herself, enraged. "Ryuuren, don´t forget that I could kill you too easily, un"

"Un" the younger twin nodded, appearing in the same form as the female. He threw a scroll to the weasel. "If… you… understand"

"What?"

"If you understand" Hana translated, getting up. "That hurt, nii-san. I still don´t believe that you did it just to stop me un."

"Nee-san… bad…"

"I know. I´m not angry or hurt anymore" she smiled to her twin. "You took a big risk, I could have just killed you and you would end up killing me at the same time un. All just for a jutsu they were not going to understand at all"

"Fun… un"

"Yes, it´s funny. They have the salvation right on their fingers, but it´s slipping out of their reach because of their scares intellect…"

"What do you think you are saying?" Itachi felt like throwing himself at the twins and hit them, but he forced himself to stay calm. He opened the scroll and saw a jutsu… so complicated that even he couldn´t understand a word! And the worst part was that the tittle was Jutsu to Reverse the Side Effects of the Time Travel Jutsu! And it was written with crayons! Could two babies really do that? To win time he decided to keep talking. "How do I know that this is going to work?"

"I don´t particularly care, don´t use it if you don´t want, but…" the female licked her lips. "Then you and all you see are going to die"

"Explain yourselves"

"Really? We have to explain?" she extended a hand towards her brother and the blond moved his fingers over it. "He says that our jutsu doesn´t exactly allows you to travel in time, but jump from dimension to dimension. Without the proper use, then this breaches it opens between the dimensions got out of control and started opening in many and many more places, also making the dimension go closer and closer to each other, not just two al the time, but many. The more people that crossed, the worst. Soon crossing between them is going to be as easy as to cut half melted butter un."

"And? We just have to be careful not to cross form one point to other…"

"Yes… until the dimensions collide with each others and… BANG! Everything disappears in a big show of destruction!" she laughed hard. "Won´t that be a great artistic feat? Not to destroy just one dimension, but all of them! Brilliant! And you aren´t going to be able to stop it because the jutsu to stop it is just too difficult for you to comprehend!"

"Psychopaths"

"Thank you un" they were about to retire when curiosity got the best out of Kisame.

"Wait, what was that thing that exploded in your body?"

"This?" Hana lifted her arm. "You didn´t expect us to trust each other with just growing up together, no? We can´t be twins, but as most siblings for united they can be, one can always betray the other. To become a same being it´s not enough to have shared a same body for nine months."

"You mean…"

"To became Obelisk and do all we do, we had to become symbioses. It means one can´t live without the other" her smirk grew bigger. "So we let the other cover our bodies with their jutsu, a deathly one used correctly. So, if one betray the other, we both will die for that. And the only one that could kill us is us. Best way to resolve a problem!"

"You are crazy"

"Thank you un" the artists disappeared and Itachi walked towards Konoha. He needed more brains to analyze it and, with luck, they were going to be able to do this.

"Come on, there is no time to lose"

-In the past again-

"It´s an honor to have such a person here" Hashirama bowed along with his brother after Hagoromo convinced them of his identity. The Sage got surprised to see a younger version of the visitor he had a few months ago, but didn´t say anything. The others followed his example. "What do you need, honorable ancestor?"

"Your cousin said she saw someone with the Sharingan, where is he?"

"Everywhere, just pick up one" said Tobirama with disgust. "The Uchiha clan, unfortunately, is massive."

"Uchiha clan?" Asura was now confused. "What the hell is…"

"The Uchihas are here!" a young Senju started screaming. Immediately, the clan got ready to fight, taking their weapons. The Sage and his companions followed to see what they were talking about and, in the front lines, he found…

"INDRA!" he called, seeing his eldest wearing a brand new armor.

"Father? Great, just when I thought I got rid of you" the long haired Ootsutsuki rolled his eyes, disrespecting his father. "Get away"

"No. and explain yourself now, what do you think you are doing?"

"Leading my descendants against Asura´s, what else?" answered the Sharingan eyed teen. "You didn´t leave me another option" he smiled at his confusion. "Oh, did you think I didn´t know that you were planning to give the leadership of the clan to Asura? Even if I was your first born, you were going to…"

"I was going to do the right thing, seeing what you are doing now and everything I heard from you."

"You… you are just taking my right away from me! I´m not going to leave it like that!"

"Indra, obey and…"

"And what? Letting you put that damn seal on me again and make me submit to Asura by the force, like those damn Hyugas do to their Bunke? No, father, I´m not going to bow my head to that. I´m not going to be my brother´s slave. I… I will fight for my right to rule the shinobi world! To protect them!"

"Indra…"

"Attack!" a huge clash occurred. After the battle, the Sage returned with the Senju to the camp, thinking about what his son said before rebelling. While he was going to do that, Tobirama handed a few ryos to his brother.

"Thanks, but… why are you giving me this?"

"You and I have a conversation and I bet twenty bucks that Madara was the craziest Uchiha in the whole history. I was wrong, Indra is more insane, so take them" Hashirama did and moved away, not wanting to go into an argument with his brother being so tired. He was about to leave the place, when he heard the Sage´s apprentices talk.

"Have you seen that?" Yami said, licking his lips. "Indra had a whole clan of beauties. There is enough of them for us to fuck one at day for the rest of our lives" his minions nodded lecherously. "And that one that was by his right, the one with the long hair and red armor…" the brunette was surprised, they were talking about Madara. "He is one of the sexiest. I would surely screw him for a week straight…"

"Excuse me, but that´s MY Uchiha" he got in.

"Oh, then… how is he in bed?"

"What?!" his face went red.

"You haven´t pounded him yet!" the leader of the three whispered and the others shook their heads. "He is not yours. In our point of view, he is still free to take until someone deflowers him. After that… well, you can say he is yours."

"You are disgusting…"

"They have said worse things about me" they got away laughing and talking in a dirty way about the distinct Uchihas, even Madara, Izuna and Sorato. His blood started boiling. He turned around and walked away, deciding to watch them carefully. He didn´t trust them in the slightly.

-In another dimension-

"Okay, dimension number thirty four" Hamura appeared in the middle of Konoha, tired, along with Futami. Their stomachs were growling, they couldn´t simply go on without a meal. "Look, I love Indra a lot, but we need to eat."

"I… he needs our help"

"Yes, but if we collapse before we found him, we aren´t going to be of any help" the Ootsutsuki saw a little stand with a particularly good smell. "Ramen? I don´t know what it is, but I´m willing to eat even mud in this situation. Let´s grab a meal and then get going."

"Hum…" the apprentice thought about it. He was desperate for Indra and he knew that so was Hamura, but they were starving and the Moon Lord was right, they weren´t going to be of any help falling from hunger. "Just be quick"

"Here we go" after the meal, Hamura paid with something he had at hand (moon stones) and rubbed his stomach, after eating enough bowls to give Naruto a run for his money, much to his companion´s horror. He was so full. "That was good!"

"Yes, indeed. Let´s go" and they jumped into a puddle.


	24. Chapter 24

"I still don´t think it´s a good idea" said Sorato, crossing his arms.

"Come on, it´s not like I´m going alone" answered Madara, putting on his clothes along with Izuna. They were going to a bar to drink with some of their clansmen. To "tighten the blood bounds" after the attempt they made to stop the war by abandoning him and Izuna. "Look, if I´m not back with the others, then you can worry. Otherwise, you can do whatever you want in the house."

"Why are you staying anyway? I thought you liked going to the bar!" his uncle continued, putting on his sandals. It was rare the opportunity to just have fun, but as that night the Senju seemed to be quiet, they were relaxing a bit too.

"I like it, but it doesn´t mean I will expose myself when there is obviously so much danger outside!" he turned around, angry. His mother was not listening to him, what a wonder. Normally, at home, Madara would not listen to him either… well, maybe, but only when he was right. Or when Byakuya doesn´t give him puppy dog eyes first. "Do what you want, I will be watching you two."

"I count on it" the Uchihas went outside, chatting between them. Meanwhile, in the Senju compound someone was talking to the Rikkudo Sennin. Hagoromo was smiling, sitting next to Asura and Hashirama, sharing some shots of sake. The half alien poured himself more liquor before continuing.

"I think it´s a wonderful idea"

"Yes?" the brunette put his coup down. "I mean… I´m asking you what do you think about me, a descendant of your heir, marrying Madara, a descendant of the troublemaker that begin the war for… well, I don´t know why."

"I cannot say that I´m not mad at Indra for what he did, but it´s the best opportunity to end the mess he began… forever. Your Madara sounds like a good person, committed to achieving peace… yes, he would make a better spouse for you than all the others" the Sage smiled widely at him. "Indeed, it´s a wonderful idea to marry that boy. You should go immediately and announce your engagement to him to everyone. And if someone asks, I gave you permission to marry him."

"I don´t know if my brother will like it"

"Whatever that boy says, I don´t care and you shouldn´t too" the older took suddenly a serious tone. "Besides, you mentioned earlier that there is a child born from you two outside wedlock. That can´t be. You have to marry that boy before he gets pregnant."

"That´s the plan, but… you have already seen the Uchiha clan and they must give their okay for me to marry him. You already saw Indra, his children are charmed by him, by his will to protect them. Maybe before, but now they are not willing to give up their leader to a Senju. And… Madara is stubborn as hell. He is not going to say yes to me so easily and I refuse to marry him without his acceptance"

"Hummm… that son of mine, making things difficult… and his stuck up descendants" Hagoromo rubbed his chin. "Why don´t you ask those prisoners you have in the dungeons? You can strike a deal with them, maybe they can turn the tides for you…"

"Yes, I will go now" he got up.

"And Hashirama…"

"Yes?"

"Do the right thing now"

"I plan on it" he ran away to the area where the prisoners were kept and entered the dungeon underground. He entered it with a determined face, ready to face the Uchihas that were willing to negotiate with him to obtain peace. The young boys raised their heads, ready to speak. "Ummmmm, hello…"

"Look, I want to achieve peace, but the rest of your clan seems to be against it… and your ancestor is dead centered into exterminate all the other clans… and after Sorato showed his power no one is stupid enough to ally with us… well, the thing is that I still want an alliance with your clan, to achieve peace and maybe more."

"We know and… we trust you. There is no one as sincere as you, as good as you… and you are the only one that truly wishes peace and equality. We know our families are going to be better in your hands" the boy in front smiled. "Just say what do you want in exchange of an alliance and we will see if we agree to everything before helping you. We can discuss the other points too."

"Well, first…" a very short list of conditions got out of his mouth, obtaining in every one a nod. Making a village together, yes. Living together in peace, okay… "And I want Madara´s hand in marriage"

"What?!" all the eyes were focused on him, as if asking if he were crazy. That demon, husband of the practically angel of peace, no, just no.

"You see, last time you offered me help, I refused because it would hurt Madara and I don´t want to. I have loved him for nearly all my life" he confessed, making their jaws drop. "So now I´m adding that condition to our alliance, to make it stable and because I want him" he crossed his arms. "So, Madara marries me or no alliance."

"Ehhh… don´t you think it´s… ummmm… a little bit impossible?" the leader of the prisoners got up. "Madara-sama is not going to agree."

"Let me talk to him"

"That would make things worse"

"Shush, I have convinced him to do a lot of things when we were kids. I know he will be receptive if I´m the one talking to him. You only have to help me a bit from the inside" the youngsters looked at each other. They were not so sure that will work, but what can they do? They wanted peace and the proposition that guy has given them were not so bad, so… well… there were worse things to do, like making Izuna-sama kiss Tobirama or… who were they lying to, it was horrible!

"I… I guess we can help you woo Madara-sama" he forced a smile.

"Good, now we are talking!" he extended a hand and the other took it a little bit off, thinking about what he was going to do. His friends looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Do you know what you just did?" one of them talked when the Senju leader exited the place. "You offered to play cupid for him! And with the Shinobi Demon!"

"Yes, but… what else can we do" they were all scared by the task, but agreed with him. Then, they started to make plans for the *Wooing Madara Operation*. While they were at it, the apprentices that arrived with the Rikkudo went to the bar, hiding behind the table. The news that some Uchihas were there got to them and they decided to go and pick one… using the help of some drugs.

"That one, the long haired cutie" Yami pointed at Madara, who was sitting with his brother and some clan members. "I want him for the night. I bet he has a body to die for."

"Yes…" the other two licked his lips, practically seeing his naked body in front of them.

"And the next one will be that" he signaled Izuna. "That one surely had never been touched by a man. That will make me remember the first time I touched Indra" he laughed. "Do you remember? He was only a child then, virgin… a delicious prey."

"Yes"

"Follow me" the three conspirators dumped something on Madara´s next drink. The raven took it and in a few minutes he felt dizzy. Saying that he needed some air, he went out of the bar, breathing fast. Soon, he collapsed on the ground, completely out. The attackers surrounded him. "Great, now to take off his…"

"What am I seen here?" from the forest, someone who was supposed to be anywhere but there appeared. Hashirama approached, with the plants acting menacingly behind him, as if they wanted to strangle them. "Was this what happened to Indra? It´s that why he is so hateful towards the others?" the three of them backed away when he walked towards the fallen form of his childhood friend. He crouched down and picked him up, holding him against his chest. "Stay away from him, he is my fiancée, your master decided it."

"Hum" they stood there while the descendant of Asura walked into the forest with his precious cargo in his arms. The apprentices of Ninshu just stood there, watching as he left with their price in their hands. "Yami…"

"Leave them, there is plenty of cuties inside the bar"

"But…"

"Come on, that one is going to be as used as Indra when his "fiancée" finishes with him, let´s go and find someone else"

"I don´t believe so" the mentioned Ootsutsuki appeared as if out of a horror movie. "Just who does he thinks he is? Giving away MY descendants like that" he glared at them "But I suppose I could let it pass for now."

"Indra…"

"I haven´t had my time to tell you how much I´m grateful for all the love you have given me" his Sharingan glare was maniac now and they ran away, pursued by the first Uchiha. Meanwhile, the couple advanced through the woods.

"You are a mess" He used his Mokuton to build a house, then entered and laid the raven on the ground, unsealed a futon and put it on the ground. "Here you are going to be okay" he covered his love with the sheet, laying with him. He put an arm around his waist, kissing his forehead. "Oyasumi"

-In another time-

"Well, this is surely a surprise" the older Obito said when he saw the family three. "I didn´t know I had such… an interesting family history. I suppose that explains some things, like why I´m so compatible with this prosthetics" he moved his artificial arm. "And why Zetsu chose me between all Uchihas"

"Obito the death last… great grandson of the Shodaime?" the younger Kakashi asked in disbelieve. "No… I mean… no. This has to be a mistake. That plant guy had to screw up in some place…"

"Come on, Bakakashi…"

"This… I… let´s not think about this now" the silver haired teen picked up a book. "What really intrigues me is the knowledge that thing has on the village and it´s secrets. It looks like he has been sneaking into the place" he frowned. "Someone should have seen him, but there are no records of his intrusions"

"Zetsu can merge with the earth."

"So he is an infiltration expert that also is a doton user?" asked the Hokage to be, sitting down on the desk. "Very rare. We should sent the ANBU against him."

"They will only end up empty handed, that thing is sneaky as hell" the older raven looked again at the wall. "Now I understand that it had to be me. He needed me because I would resist the process to become a Rinnegan user"

"Yes, you surely were able to resist the procedure"

"But something worries me, there are some other names that he could use in his stupid scheme to revive his mother" his hand traced the name. "Just look at it"

"Nawaki is dead and Tsunade-sama would die before serving an enemy of Konoha. She could be a little bit… angry with the village, but she isn´t like that. The third name" he traced the line that went from Izuna´s name to Otohime´s. "I don´t know this Uchiha Otohime, but she seems like trouble"

"I don´t know, she is like… the half aunt of my cousin Shisui… if this stupid wall is totally accurate" Obito the younger looked at it. "I bet she would be a good girl, Shisui is a very good boy."

"But she was raised by Uchiha Madara to say the least"

"Even so, she has to be…"

"You are putting so much hope on the people, you idiot. That woman… because there is no way she is a girl… has to be the devil incarnate. With the family she has…"

"She is my aunt, we have the same family. And she could be young"

"Otohime is just a few years younger than Tsunade, there is no way she could still be a girl. She must be… thirty? To say the least, yes. And that you have the same family… yes, you do, but you were raised in a different way."

"Who says?"

"All the village" Kakashi the younger crossed his arms. "Ummmm, if it has to be you or her and the thing already screwed up at crushing you with a rock" he signaled the obvious differences between the older and the younger version of Obito. "You look good like that"

"Thank you" the sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

"I bet she will be the next to appear in our lives turned into a… missing ninja"

"I don´t know, we should give her the benefit of the doubt"

"Obito might be right, why to judge a person just for her family relations? If we do the same to everybody else, then you should be… well, you were tormented about what Sakumo did" Minato rubbed his nape when his student glared at him. "I think we should find her and talk to her first"

"Is she in the Bingo book"

"Nope, nothing about a Uchiha Otohime"

"Then she must be with her crazy grandfather and that plant mastermind, planning how to take over the world or something like that"

"Kakashi…"

"It´s the truth!"

"Just… shut up and help me finding a solution, okay?" the youngster rolled his eyes and all the presents began to make a storm of ideas. In the end, it was the same. No one knew what to do with that woman.

-In the wooden house-

"Hummmm" Madara woke up more tired than when he first went to sleep, something really uncommon in him. He rolled in the bed, ready to take a little nap, when he saw who was by his side. "WHAT THE HELL?! HASHIRAMA!"

"Ummmm? Oh, you woke up already" the Senju opened his eyes and rubbed them. It was one of the best nights in his life, sleeping with his love for the first time in his life, one against the other, was the best. Then he noticed why the Uchiha was so upset about and smiled sheepishly "Look, I know what it seems like, but I didn´t do…"

"What exactly did you do to me?!"

"Nothing?" he answered and the other raised an eyebrow. "I´m telling the truth, you don´t have to be so incredulous! Or are you feeling pain?" Madara shook his head. Yes, he wasn´t in pain, which means… Oh, thanks. "I wouldn´t do anything like that to you, not… not before marriage, anyway."

"What? Not before marriage?"

"Yes, I… talked with the Rikkudo Sennin and… he told me that it would be wonderful for us to marry to achieve peace. Besides, he was awfully against his descendants procreating outside wedlock! So we need to get married before any of our children are born" the frown on the raven´s face went deeper. "Come on, it´s a good…"

"Are you completely insane!"

"No, it´s a very good thing. At least one person it´s not against our marriage and soon…"

"You overly optimistic fool… I´m not marrying you!" screamed the Uchiha. "I don´t know if you haven´t seen, but I´m not in the least interested in marrying you. And my clan is less receptive to alliance proposals than before. And me… I´m not going to marry a Senju, less one that is such an idealistic idiot as you."

"Madara, you were about to say yes just a few days ago"

"I was not going to say yes! And…"

"Listen" a hand grabbed his own and the brunette dedicated him such a loving look that he was shut up immediately, blushing a bit on reflex. "I love you and I will not marry you if you don´t want, but I really want for us to live together, to raise our children together… but come on. You want to say yes and you know it"

"I don´t want to!"

"That blush tells me otherwise!"

"I´m not blushing! I… anyway, my answer is no" he got up, recovering his hand form him. the raven was about to leave the house when Hashirama caught him by the arm and spoon him around. "Senju, you let me go or…"

"Madara, I love you and this is our opportunity to achieve peace too. Please, don´t do this to us" the sparkle in the brunette´s eyes stopped him from saying whatever he was going to reply. "Please, just…"

"No" Madara stopped himself before he accepted. "And this will not achieve peace, marrying you will only make me look as a traitor to my clan"

"How so?"

"Haven´t you seen Indra? All my clan is now against whatever alliance that might be offered to us thanks to him. this will not work"

"Then let me talk to him"

"I doubt that will work"

"Come on, you know me. I can convince anyone" he assured. "Besides… I think I found out what happened to him to make him so… like he is. I will go to the Rikkudo Sennin and the culprits will be punished as he demanded. That should smother their family relations, as well as allowing him to get your clan acceptance for our marriage."

"Even if you do that, there is no way I say yes"

"Madara…"

"It´s final. If you excuse me…" he walked away, but was retained again. "What now?"

"I saved you from a creeper last night. You got drugged or something like that, because you felt to the ground completely out… and I stopped three idiots from taking advantage of you" he raised a hand. "I think some compensation is in order."

"You want a thanks? Here, have it your way. THANK YOU" he spelt, practically spitting it up. "There, now let me go"

"Let you go? Thanks? No, what I want is" he got uncomfortable close. "a kiss"

"What?!"

"A kiss" suddenly strong arms enveloped him and his lips were caught in a deep kiss. He fought for a seconds and then… then he submerged in the kiss, answering it. They were on each others arms, enjoying their heaven… when he realized what he was doing and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kissing you, what else?" the arms caught him again. "And I want to do it again…"

"Do it…"

"Come on, you know that you want it" his lips started to get closer to the other. But the answer he got was not the sweet kiss he expected, but a punch on the face. After that he laid on the ground with a big bruise in the face. "Auch"

"You deserve it"

-A few hours later-

"I´m here" Madara arrived at his house, seeing his son, brother and ancestor playing cards. "What are you three doing?"

"Waiting until you appear" Izuna put down a winning hand. "Sorato assured us that you were fine, so we didn´t see why we should go for you" he grabbed his price. "What happened in your reunion with the Senju last night?"

"You knew?"

"Yes, but Sora-chan told us there was nothing to be afraid of and if the situation turned hostile then he will be the first one to run to your rescue… followed by us, of course" both of them smiled at him. "So… what did that idiot want? He released some of our clansmen earlier as a "kind gesture", which means he is planning something."

"He… talked to me about that childhood dream we shared together. He started mentioning that village we envisioned… and I said no. Simply as that."

"You talked just about it all the night?"

"No, just in the morning. I… slept all the night, I don´t know why"

"Oh, those idiots. You will…" Indra suddenly got up. "The enemy is here, that idiot should have not taken your "no" for an answer" he smiled. "Or maybe is my father who didn´t take it well. Normally his word is law."

"Do you think…" Madara played with his fingers, blushing a bit. He didn´t think the Sage would be as kinds as Hashirama, especially if he wanted peace between his descendants. For God´s sake, that man probably would forcefully marry them. "Do you think Hashirama told them about… my no? How would he…"

"Madara-nii" Izuna left his cards on the table. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Well…"

-In the battlefield-

"WHAT THE HELL, FATHER?!" Indra yelled from the other part of the area, in front of the Uchiha army. His father was right in the front of the other clan, along with Hashirama and his idiot brother. "You… you… you overstepped your boundaries! Arranging marriages like that, between a descendant of mine and of Asura… you are playing matchmaker! Besides one shouldn´t marry for an arrangement! I refuse to let this happen!"

"I did what was best for everyone"

"Of course not!"

"Of course I did! Peace and returning the true way of Ninshu…"

"Like hell it is!" the elder son was just furious. After ignoring him, after letting horrible things happen to him… his father thought he has the right to give away one of his descendants? That was… was… he didn´t even have words to describe it! Then something crossed his mind. Had he continued the pregnancy, would his father have married him off to his rapist? "I´m not going to accept this"

"Indra…"

"I have the solution" Asura got into the front, surprising everyone. "Nii-san, I propose you something. This problem is between us, we don´t have to involve anyone else. So let´s end this now, the two of us. Let´s fight and whoever that wins is the heir. And of course, if I win, then you and your descendants will have to accept the truce, with all the conditions."

"It will be no truce"

"Come on, nii-san, it´s the only way to put an end to this without much bloodshed" the younger cracked his knuckles. "Fight me or… dad can do whatever he wants"

"That´s a low blow. Okay… let´s fight" Indra jumped to the front, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. His brother used the chakra his father gave him and used his chakra cloak. The two begin their encounter. The older was getting angrier and angrier with every blow he landed. Seeing his abusers there was not helping his rage issues either. In the middle of the fight his face morphed into one that absolutely terrified his father. "Damn you… Damn you! DAMN YOU!" he started to scream. "GO TO HELL ALREADY!"

"Nii-san… nii-san, you weren´t like this! You weren´t a hate filled person that only cares about destructing others and kill! You saved me from a lot of dangers! From that animal that nearly killed me there!"

"It was a wild pig, you idiot!"

"Yes, the wild pig! You activated your Sharingan to save me!"

"That was before… before…" his expression got even more terrible. "NOW I HATE YOU THE MOST IN THE WORLD! YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Nii-san…"

"IF YOU WEREN´T BORN THEN THAT WOULDN´T HAVE HAPPENED!" the scream echoed through the place, leaving everyone dumbfounded. The Senju started to talk to one another, what the hell have happened? The Uchihas were doing the same, Indra just talked about something bad happening to him that he doesn´t want to happen to them, but didn´t specify. And Asura was just confused.

"Happened? What happened?"

"DON´T PLAY INNOCENT! IF YOU WEREN´T BORN, THEN FATHER WON´T FOCUSS SOLELY ON YOU, YOU DAMN DEATH LAST! HE WON´T PUT HELPING YOU TO GET BETTER AT NINSHU BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE, INCLUDING ME! HE WOULDN´T HAVE LEFT ME ALONE WHEN I NEEDED HIM THE MOST! AND FINALLY… IF YOU WEREN´T BORN, THEN I WOULD STILL HAVE A MOTHER! SHE WOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF ME BETTER!"

"That´s a low blow" commented Hashirama, noticing the hurt face his ancestor made. The Sage frowned, what the hell was going on here? Why did Indra mentioned his late wife? He was too little to remember her when she died.

"Then… that´s all?" asked Tobirama a bit confused. "This war is just a huge tantrum for attention the Uchiha ancestor made?"

"I don´t know, but… it could have something to do with those three" the brunette signaled them. The Ootsutsuki turned around to see his apprentices, suddenly nervous. "I found them putting some…"

"Okay, we admit it. The first time you put a seal on Indra we… did something that might have caused this" Yami started to talk, throwing his lackeys a look to shut them up. "But it was years ago! And we didn´t thought that he would still hate us for that!"

"Well, we…" suddenly they heard commenting that stopped the chat.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"NII-SAN!"

"STOP!" a gentle fist technique stopped the collision between the siblings. They turned around to see who did it. There, in the middle of the field, stood their uncle Hamura. His hand was raised and his Byakugan activated. "This… ends now"

"Hamura?" asked Hagoromo. The look that he received from his twin was so much like Kaguya´s that he took a few steps back. The younger half alien ran towards his elder nephew, ignoring his aniya. behind him, a man with a white robe breathed deeply.

"Finally! After one hundredth and fifty five dimensions"

"Futami-san?" Indra raised an eyebrow at his protector when he saw him there. The man waved a hand before walking towards his master.

"Please, Hagoromo-sama, you have to listen to Indra-sama and me. As you didn´t want to at first, I have to talk to Hamura-sama…"

"Cut the crap, is obvious that he didn´t want to listen to anyone" the white haired male said in disgust, already in front of the long haired teen. "Just look at what he has done" he put a hand worriedly in his hair. "My poor child…"

"Uncle Hamura…"

"Hamura! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh, shut the hell up, aniya!" the Byakugan eyed male turned around to face him. "I´ve come to talk to him, not you! Just… ignore us like you usually do!"

"Hamura…"

"Uncle…"

"Shhhhhh, calm down, Indra" he suddenly sounded sweet. "It was not your fault" he assured him. Indra was confused. For the first time in his life, someone from his family was telling him that something was not his fault. "I know, it was horrible, but it was not your fault. It was those damn bastards fault and my stupid brother´s too for not taking a good care of you! Do you hear me!"

"Hamura…"

"Shut the hell up, Hagoromo! It has been a bad enough day without talking to you!" he gave him a Byakugan glare. "Not only I found out how much of a bunch of bastards my descendants has become, but I found out how much of a bas parent you are!" his hand were in his hips now. "I thought that you were better than that! That you will listen to your children before anyone else! To your family!"

"Hamura…"

"Don´t Hamura me! I don´t want to hear your excuses!" since saying those words, he utterly ignored his brother and only talk to his nephew in hushed tones. After the talk, Indra seemed to be pondering things and…

"Father, after talking to uncle Hamura I have come to a decision… why haven´t I thought of this before" he breathed in. "I´M MOVING TO THE MOON WITH UNCLE HAMURA! SEE YOU NEVER, SUCKERS!"


	25. Chapter 25

"I don´t know…" Indra said to his uncle Hamura, who was in front of him. They were both sitting in seiza, looking at each other. The albino man, after the Uchiha clan and him returned back to the compound, asked him to immediately go to the moon with him, that this was the way to avoid what happened… but the younger Ootsutsuki wasn´t going to abandon his descendants like that. "They need me, okay?"

"I think you are making things worst… just like my brother" the white haired male tried to convince him. "Look, Indra, I won´t judge you, you have gone through a lot of things, but your descendants can handle themselves. Come with me and heal yourself…"

"You are wrong, they need me…"

"Damn it, Indra, you are not helping!" the moon king covered his mouth when his nephew jump a bit. "Sorry, I didn´t want to yell at you."

"It´s… it´s okay" the younger said. "And… and they…"

"What they really need" Hamura continued, trying to make the stubborn teen listen. "is to make peace with the descendants of Asura" the black haired man lifted his chin. "Now, I´m not saying that they should do everything they say, but reconciliation is good. That way they would stop killing each others."

"You heard father, he wanted to marry one of my descendants with one of Asura´s and was ready to force the union between them."

"Okay, that was a stupid move from aniya´s part, but frankly, not even the affected by said decision was as angry as you."

"That´s not true!" Madara, who was eavesdropping along with Izuna and Sorato, said. Both ancestors looked at him in complete silence and confusion. That moment he knew that he screwed up. The older raven took that as an opportunity to go without alerting them that the others were there too. "Just to clarify, I don´t want to marry that idiot Senju Hashirama. He is a complete moron and sucked as a best friend too… well, maybe not so much… Well, I never want and never will tie myself to that dumbass" he crossed his arms. "And now I´m leaving. Have a good day."

"What a strange boy" commented the white haired man. Madara walked away from the window, mentally beating himself for exploding. Well, that wasn´t exactly his fault, that Hyuuga or whatever he was just said that he was okay with marrying that stupid he used to have for a best friend! That was completely insane!

"Damn Byakugan have to damage his brain" he started strolling around the area, watching his clansmen clean the center of the compound and bringing some wood there, preparing for the party of that night. It was the night of the Sharingan, the only night of the year where the moon shine red. A great festival between the Uchiha. He started looking and helping with the preparations when a few youngsters of his clan stopped him.

"Hello, Madara-sama…" one of them started. He was very nervous, that was obvious. His friends were too. "Ehhhh… tonight is going to be… incredible, no? The Sharingan moon is a pretty big party."

"Yeah…"

"And special too… for couples specially!" all the speaker´s friends took a step behind, as if the clan leader would burst into flames in any minute. "Do you know that nearly all the couples get married in the Sharingan moon party? My parents did too! It´s a great day for getting married, specially if you are an Uchiha!"

"Yessss?" what was this going to? He tried to recognize those kids, they were recently freed from the Senju´s prisons… suspiciously, the youngsters were not injured, as ones that ran away would. They were freed by the enemy. "My parents also married in that date."

"What a coincidence!" that was not. Everybody in that clan married under the red moon. "I would like to marry that day too… wait, haven´t you think about getting married yourself? I bet you have one person in your hearth."

"No, I haven´t" he crossed his arms, smelling rat. "I haven´t had the opportunity to meet a lot of young ladies. Have been busy with all my clan head obligations and.."

"But you have to had one person…"

"No, I haven´t"

"Well, that´s too bad. We heard something about you being engaged when we were in the Senju compound and wanted to know if the rumors were true" the leader´s expression was less than happy. "By the way, have you heard about those rumors about the Senju clan head, that he is getting married pretty soon? I would die to know who is the lucky girl… or man? Well the Sage of the Six Paths apparently arranged a marriage for him, to…"

"Why are you asking me that?" the frown on his face was so deep one would think it was going to be permanent. "And the rumors weren´t exactly rumors, that silver tongued viper managed to convince the Sage to "engage" me to him" he rolled his eyes. "Like that´s going to happen."

"Yes… ummmm… he is… well… handsome, don´t you think? And a very good warrior, fit to make anyone strong and healthy children… not that your child is not strong, he is… oh God, he is like the dream of every clan. Bur returning to the other matter, the Senju clan leader is the most powerful man besides you and…"

"Okay, I get it" Madara crossed his arms and glared at them. "You all" he signaled them with his finger "have five minutes to tell me what´s going on or I´m going to Susanoo punch you into the moon so the Hyuga´s closest relatives could pick the pieces of you there."

"Ma… Madara-sama… please calm down…"

"Four minutes…"

"Please calm down…"

"Three…" before he counted the next number, they started talking about the deal they have made with Hashirama to get freed. The raven got angrier and angrier with each word that got out of his mouth. His fingers were curved into claws and his face was so terrifying that the youngsters thought they were already dead and in the presence of the devil. "That damn man… I WILL KILL YOU!"

"What happened?!" Izuna arrived at that moment, worried for his brother. "Nii-san… why do you have that face? I thought you were trying not to scare anyone to death in the Sharingan Moon"

"I´m not going to scare Hashirama to death" he started, walking in the direction of the forest where the Senju compound was hidden. "I´m going to kill him! How could he release my clansmen only on the condition that they help him to make me change my mind?! Is he insane?!"

"Okay… I´m lost" the younger crossed his arms. "What did that idiotic Senju do and when are you planning on killing him?"

"He freed that lot…" he signaled the passed out man somewhere behind him. "only to have them playing cupid for him! With me!"

"Errrrr… sure…" his little brother was amazed at the level of stupidity he just found. He didn´t know who was more brainless, the enemy leader for trying or those guys for agreeing. "We can both go to eviscerate him tomorrow morning, but tonight you promised not to kill anyone and just enjoy the festival, remember?" Madara just grunted. "Come on, you are not going to let some idiot ruin the party, no? And remember the weddings. As leader of the clan…"

"I have to marry the couples, I know" the older brother sighed and calmed down. "I will let him sleep for a last night, but tomorrow… tomorrow I´m going to end his life in the most horrible way one could ever believe. I will make him beg and…"

"That´s my nii-san" said Izuna proud, hearing the sadistic plans the other raven had for their reunion with the Senju clan head.

-In the forest, many hours later-

"Futami, why did you bring Hamura?" asked Hagoromo, sitting down in a circle with his son, his descendants and his apprentices. His eldest follower didn´t lower his head, even if the reprimanding look in his sensei´s face would usually do it. "Did Indra make you? Or is there something I need to know?"

"There are many things you need to know… and you didn´t leave me any other choice!" he screamed, finally exploding. "I have been trying to tell you about all those damn bastards did to him! And protecting him! Why do you think I never left his side?! He was your son, a son to me! I wasn´t going to let him get hurt anymore!" he stopped for a moment, breathing hard and glaring at the youngsters. "Since the well incident…"

"What well incident?" asked the Rinnegan eyed man. The apprentices around him were moving nervously, as if they were guilty. This made his internal alarms sound at top volume. "WHAT well incident?"

"Ahhh… the well… yeah… It… it… look, Hagoromo-sama, it sounds worse than it was, believe me"

"WHAT well incident, Yami?"

"It… it happened when you were away with Asura-sama" he started spitting the truth… or at least the amount of truth that wasn´t going to get him killed. His friends were desperately trying to find some escape routes, but failing to do so. Hashirama lowered his hands, attentive enough to block all the exits with his jutsu. He was getting more and more convinced that what he thought about what happened to Indra was true. And if that was the case, he was going to make sure to bring those criminals to justice. His thoughts then drifted towards a fantasy where Indra was so grateful that he allowed him and Madara to…

"Pay attention" Tobirama slapped him on the back of the head to bring him back to this world. The albino glared at him when he noticed his expression. "Aniya, please, I know you are in cloud nine over your future marriage, but please…"

"I know, I know" the brunette rubbed his head. He knew his brother was against the engagement the Sage made for him, but couldn´t say anything. After the one and only Ootsutsuki Hagoromo-sama talked to the council and the rest of the clan, everybody seem convinced that the only one their revered leader could marry was Uchiha Madara. And they were not going to change their opinion that easily.

"I´m waiting, Yami" the half alien´s voice caught his attention again. Yami and his accomplices were trying to make themselves so small that the wrath of the God of Shinobi wouldn´t touch them. "You have to…"

"Okay, we used to bully Indra" he finally admitted. "He became an easy prey since you put that seal on him and… we took that opportunity to…" he shuddered even more. "Look, we know it was bad, but…"

"Bad? Just bad?!" screamed the creator of Ninshu. "Tell me exactly what you did to my son right this minute or I swear that…" suddenly something crossed his mind. "What does a well has to do with bullying? Don´t tell me you…"

"When… when we were away he was alone and… we did something really bad. We tied his hands together and threw him into a well" confessed Yami. The horrified expression in both Ootsutsuki´s faces was so great that he swallowed before continuing. "He was there for days and… someone interrupted us before things could get uglier" he glared at Tobirama, who didn´t know how he was thrown into the conversation. "In the compound everyone overreacted… okay, they didn´t overreact, he was badly injured… Hagoromo-sama, are listening to me?"

"Yami… kids" his expression of total fury told them they were completely screwed without the rape charges. Futami sat there, trying to get into the conversation and uncover their other activities. "WERE YOU INSANE?!"

"Hagoromo-sama…"

"Don´t Hagoromo-sama me! This is serious!" the Ootsutsuki crossed his arms. Futami looked at him, if he didn´t talk soon those rapists were going to be let go with a warning. "Do you know what bullying could do to someone? Now I´m not surprised that he attacked you, he must have been so humiliated by you that he…"

"Hagoromo-sama, I…"

"Futami, I understood. From now on when I leave I will partially unseal Indra so he can protect himself from anyone" the apprentice frowned. Really? Was he ever going to listen to him? That man need to put his priorities straight. "And you three" he signaled them. "are going to apologize to Indra the moment you saw him."

"He is not going to accept it…" Yami chanted while his comrades nodded. The Uchiha ancestor spent years being tortured by them, there is no way he was going to accept a fake apology for bullying. There were more probabilities of him just attacking them to try and finish his revenge before his father could stop him.

"He will" the older Ootsutsuki sighed. "I´m going to talk to him. I… recognize that I was not the best of fathers. Failing to notice one of my children was victim of bullying is a great thing and… well, I only want to help him to forgive and forget."

"Hummmm" Hashirama frowned. Was his ancestor really failing for this charade? Indra was too angry for this being just about some bullying! There was something more! And he was sure that it was… no, he didn´t want to say it out loud, it was too terrible. He was going to try and talk with the Sage later, but if he doesn´t listen then HASHIRAMA was handing those bastards to Indra himself and tying them to the ground with his jutsu so his beloved´s ancestor could have his way with them.

"I will even let him go to Hamura´s place for a month or two! That will be wonderful to erase some of his bad memories from his mind!" the brunette was tempted to face palm. "We are going… right now" he got up. Some of the Senju opened their mouths to dissuade him. It was already dark outside, they could get attacked. "Don´t worry, I will protect you."

"Do you think we should go?" one whispered to the other.

"Stop putting up excuses and go" they started walking towards the edge of the forest. They soon were out of Senju territory and entered to the Uchiha one. The lack of guards confused them for a moment, but as this was a peaceful incursion… well, they were just glad that no guards were on sight.

"This is a holiday" said Tobirama when he noticed the big bonfire in the center of the compound. The Senju hid in the shadows, watching their enemies. "Some of them are getting married"

"Yes…" his older brother was watching one of the attendants to the ceremony. When was the last time he has seen Madara? Not so long ago… why did he looked like he was getting more and more beautiful? And that kimono he was wearing, the dark colors that contrasted so deliciously with his white skin… yummy.

"Aniya, close your mouth before a fly gets in" his brother rolled his eyes and continued to look at the Uchiha. They were about to get out of the darkness when the collective wedding ended, but something happened. Music started to sound. The couples danced around the bonfire in a way that the other clan have never seen before. It was… elegant and at the same time sensual. The dance attracted the eyes of everyone around and caught them in some kind of spell. Suddenly they weren´t able to move in another way.

"Father…" Asura signaled a place near the bonfire. Indra was sitting by the right of Madara, clapping happily. His smile was something not even his family have seen in a lot of time. It gave him some brightness, some light that… he was breathtakingly beautiful when he smiled.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Sorato moved near the first Sharingan user, who just looked at him. When was the last time he danced? He loved to dance, to move with the music, to feel as if he was one with the universe… then he remembered it. He haven´t danced since those bastards destroyed his life. He hated his body. He hated… he hated himself enough that the simple act of showing off his body was… was… he felt so dirty to do it anymore. Why? Why did he stopped doing something that he loved because of them? "Maybe it´s time to start healing"

"What?"

"You know what I´m talking about" the younger Uchiha put something on his hand. It was a little shot of sake, maybe to encourage him to go and recover at least a part of his life. "You are strong enough to get over it."

"How do you know?"

"I have known since you overkilled those men in the Senju forest…"

"No, the other things"

"Oh, that!" his descendant smiled widely. "If there is something that your descendants inherited from you, it´s strength. You will get over it… and fix your life" Indra opened his mouth, but was shut up. "Go. Do what you want again, don´t care if a few perverts are going to be aroused by that" he grabbed his hands and pull him to his feet. "Now you can protect yourself"

"I can…" he started walking towards the bonfire, like in a trance. When was the last time he danced? Why did he stopped? He started moving and joined the people around the fire. His movements were sensual too, feeling like he was free…

"Indra knows how to dance?" asked Asura in disbelieve. He have never seen his older brother like that, he seem so… beautiful. Like the others.

"The Uchihas definitely inherited his beautifulness" commented someone.

"I didn´t know Indra danced" Yami couldn´t kept his eyes off his victim. Suddenly, the little whore looked attractive again and not some easy sex. "Wow… I wish he would do those movements in my…" someone covered his mouth with his hand. "Thank you"

"There is some drool in your chin you might be interested on" Tobirama said to his brother, who didn´t even heard him. Hashirama was too busy staring at Madara, who just joined the collective dance. He was… ohhhhhh. Just said he nearly caused the Senju a nervous collapse and an erection at the same time. "Not you to…"

"Who is…" to the clan head´s amazement, some of his own clansmen were gawking at his fiancé with lustful looks, as if all wished to get into his pants (which was HIS and only HIS privilege). he moved and saw something even worse. Other relatives were staring at his son, some with very noticeable boners. He immediately put himself between those perverts and the teenager. "Hey… Hey! Don´t look at that! Those two are off limits!"

"Come on, they are dancing to be seen"

"And to turn on men" a warrior started touching his tights, but a simple look from his leader turned him off. "You are enjoying the show too."

"Yes, but I´m not staring at what´s no mine" he clarified, in silence promising a slow and agonizing dead to the person that dares to look at his Uchiha and their beautiful baby like that again. "We should compose…" a change in the rhythm of the music made him spin. His eyes landed on his beloved again and… "Madara…"

"Aniya, if you continued like that, you are going to lose your eyes" Tobirama rolled his, but this didn´t stopped his idiotic sibling from watching the sensual dance his soul mate was doing. He tried to wake up some of his clansmen too… but truth to be told, he was busy too watching his old enemy Izuna move along with his brother.

"You like what you see, Tobi-chan?" asked Hashirama with a smug expression on his face. The younger Senju quickly removed his eyes from Izuna´s figure.

"I would first watch a slug dance" he answered… lying, of course. He peeked at the Uchiha again. In contrast with his family, Izuna was one of the few who were doing a more masculine dance. His movements were not so delicate and sensual, but he showed off his body… in a way that… ugggg… he couldn´t even describe it. He shook his head a bit to get rid of the horrible thoughts. "Are we going to talk to them or not?"

"Come on, don´t interrupt their dance" the brunette crossed his arms and continue stalking Madara. "Everybody is having fun"

"No, they are just having perverted thoughts… including you"

"Me? I only have perverted thoughts about my beautiful betrothed. He is…" he saw Madara leaving the dance floor, covered in sweat. Said raven started to walk towards the houses, maybe to use the bathroom or to dry himself. The Senju quickly labelled this as an opportunity and followed him.

"Aniya…"

"Will be back soon" Madara finally found what he was looking for, a dark and lonely place where no one could pester and interrupt him… his own bathroom. After relieving himself, he got out of the house to rejoin the party when someone grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against a wall. He immediately activated his Sharingan to defend himself, only to find out that his attacker was none other than his childhood best friend.

"Hashirama?" he asked confused. When and Why did he enter? They were on the Sharingan moon, for the Sage´s sake! Wait a minute, the Sage! He must have helped him to infiltrate and only kami knows how many other enemies. He greeted his teeth, he must do something. "Let me go or…"

"Mada, I´m not here to attack you, okay?"

"Then why are you here, Senju?" the raven narrowed his eyes. Before he even opened up his mouth, the other already knew what he was going to say. After all, he has been pestering him with it since the ides got into his head. "And if you dare to propose to me one more time, I swear to…"

"You dance like a pro, Mada" his face went completely red. That idiot… has he seen him dancing? In the bonfire? That dance wasn´t meant to be seen by anyone outside the clan! The Uchiha never EVER danced in public. "And the wedding ceremony was beautiful too, your clan surely have good taste for things like that."

"You damn…"

"If you want a wedding like that, it´s okay, I´m sure I can convince the others to let us marry the way you want" Hashirama suddenly got closer, trapping his body against the wall, putting a leg between his legs… uffff, this was so embarrassing. "By the way, those movements… do you think you can dance for a little? A private show, in our honeymoon… that will surely turn up the mood for the two of us"

"You are a DAMN" a knee impacted in his groin. "PERVERT!" the brunette felt to the ground, with his family jewels in his hands. They were hurting horrible. "And stop planning a honeymoon for you and me, because that´s not going to happen… and erase my dance from your memory! There is no way I will dance for you!"

"Ouch… but… Mada"

"Nothing" he walked away, but another person trapped him. It was Hashirama again, he looked at the alley… damn, it was a wood clone. "Let me go, idiot, or you are going to know the real…"

"Ah ah, no knees" a few branches trapped his legs, keeping them open. "I just want to talk, there is no need to be so violent" Madara glared at him, still immobilized. "Don´t look at me like that, please. I want to talk like in the good old times, can we do that?" there was silence "Okay… Madara, I really love you and…"

"If you are going to propose again, shove it up your…"

"But you were about to say yes a few days ago!" the Senju was so frustrated that he didn´t remember that he had to keep his voice down. He covered his mouth when he did, looking around to see if someone heard him. Luckily for the wood user, no one was near enough to do it. "Madara, you were about to say yes, I know it. You trusted me, that I could make us happy… we can still have that."

"No and I wasn´t about to say yes, I was just confused" the raven blushed a bit. They were so close that he could feel his hearth beat against his own. He lowered his gaze a bit… why was he suddenly acting shy? This was just Hashirama, goddammit! His childhood friend and long life enemy! "I… I´m not…."

"Shhhh" the brunette´s arms circled around him. His voice died on his throat and his eyes widened. The blush spread on his cheeks. "Why do we have to keep fighting? I love you and you love me. You are just being stubborn, my friend. We can be happy together and you know it. You just have to say yes."

"Hashi… rama…" damn! He couldn´t even talk!

"Please…" the kiss that followed that word was so passionate that the butterflies in his stomach flied. The next thing he knew was that his mouth was opened, Hashirama´s tongue inside of it and his own tongue battling with it. His eyes closed and his arms betrayed him, circling around the other. His knees also gave out. "You see? You love me."

"No…" stuttered Madara. The kiss has broken a few seconds away, their breaths were still a bit altered. "I… I was just… confused… you didn´t…"

"Stop being like that and admit" he lowered his head so his mouth was near his ear. "That you are in love with me. It will make things much easier."

"I don´t want to make things easier with you, you are my enemy!"

"I´m your friend" the brunette kissed him again, not obtaining the same answer. The Uchiha glared at him, but the other smiled. "And soon even more" his hands moved from his hips to his shoulders, where the borders of his yukata were. His face turned into a deep shade of scarlet. What was that idiot going to do? "You are beautiful."

"Senju, what are you…"

"So soft" the hands got into the fabric, caressing the skin underneath the yukata. A second later his pearly white shoulders were exposed for the Senju, along with a good portion of his chest. He felt so embarrassed… why did this have to happen to him? "Your skin is so perfect and tender…"

"Remove your hands this instant, Senju"

"Why should…" suddenly a Mokuton attack came from behind. He dodged, getting away from his beloved, knowing exactly who was there. The only one other than him that could use this particular element. "Sorato"

"Hi, get away from my mother" the daring tone of his voice gave away that he was not happy to see his parents together. Madara quickly got rid of the branches around him and put some space between himself and the Senju. "You are exactly how I remember, a perverted bastard just like the stalkers I hate so much."

"Stalkers? Are you calling me a stalker?" Hashirama backed a bit. His son was powerful, more than him, so he must be careful. "I knew you don´t have the best of opinions of me, but to call me a stalker…"

"You obsessively searched for a person in a sexual manner?"

"Ummmm… yes"

"You tried to force or coerce a person to have a sexual relation and/or marry said man to the point that you tied him up and do…? well, you know"

"Ehhhhhh… yes"

"And you followed said person to wherever he goes, harassing him even if he said that he isn´t interested in you in any way?" the brunette nodded. God, he was a creeper. Just now noticed him exactly how scary he was. His depressive moods attacked again, something that would have been common if they were not in battle. "I have news for you, you ARE a stalker"

"I´m… okay, I get it. Madara… sorry if I was too creepy! I will work in my problem, but please" he got down to his knees and showed him a ring, startling mother and son alike. "Please marry me!"

"You are crazy! You stalked me and now you want me to marry you?! I would have to be as sick as you to even think that I would let you even touch me" the Uchiha crossed his arms. "And I´m not."

"But…"

"ASURA! YAMI!" Indra´s scream caught the attention of everybody in the party. When the three arrived at the place, the two mentioned were fighting with the Ootsutsuki´s Susanoo and the Senju were doing the same with their old enemies. The other clan was defending itself, but couldn´t do anything. The Uchihas, for their part, were furious.

"What the…"

"My clan hates when someone interrupts our Sharingan moon festival" explained Madara, sighing. He then turned to Hashirama and attacked, smiling for having an excuse to kick his stalker ass. The Senju just defended himself, he would be angry too if someone interrupt one of his most sacred rituals.

"Can we talk?!"

"No!"

-A few hours later-

"I think that was an "apology not accepted" from his part" Yami said, letting his sensei heal some of his injuries. The others were waiting their turn, as Hashirama categorically refused to help them and Asura was too confused about his brother´s reaction. What the hell was happening to Indra? This was not about some bullying, it was too bad for has to be something more… horrible.

"Futami-san" the younger child of the Sage walked towards his old mentor and babysitter, who looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Do you know what happened to my nii-san?"

"Asura-sama, I would tell you, but… Indra-sama´s personal things are for him to reveal, I don´t have any right to tell something that concerns him" the teen frowned, about to talk. "And before you say something, I talked about it with Hamura-sama because it was an emergency. In my eyes, he was the only one that could help Indra-sama."

"I can help too!"

"You will still have to ask him" Futami smiled at him after saying this. "But if you really want to help him, then let him go. It´s the best we can do for him now… and talk to your father."

"Talk to…"

"Convince him that he should listen to Indra before it´s too late… if it already isn´t" the man sighed. "That will probably save your family from breaking apart forever. I just wish that they are still in time to forgive and forget."

"Ummmm" Asura looked at his father. Was his brother really that bad? Why didn´t daddy notice it before? He looked at the others, specially Yami. He gave off an aura that… he took a step back, that was pure evil. He started breathing hard, scared. That man… "Futami, he didn´t… Did he do something to my brother?" he whispered. The older man nodded, putting his hands into fists until his knuckles were white. "What did he do?"

"He hurt Indra… a lot"


	26. Chapter 26

"What are you doing here?"

"Easy, I´m not here to fight you" Izuna walked calmly to the others side. "You should be happy now that our little deal is over" Tobirama just turned a bit more to the side, clearly annoyed. The Uchiha was the last person he wanted to meet in that moment. "Don´t be like that, it´s not like you liked the idea in the first place!"

"I´m beginning to wish I has taken the offer when it was still a possibility" he looked at the knife. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought that with your crazy ancestor wandering around here, I wouldn´t see your ugly mug anymore."

"Awwwww, do you really wanted me away? That hurts my feelings, Tobi-chan" he tried to make puppy eyes to convince the other, but it ended in the albino giving him the cold shoulder.

"Stop making a fool of yourself, that face is not going to work with me" a faint blush was covering his face, but he wasn´t going to let the raven see it. "Answer my question before I decided this meeting is over."

"Well… Indra-sama has a lot of issues and now is talking with his uncle… the Hyuuga ancestor, I think… yes, he has the byakugan… well, he is talking with him and that apprentice of his father that made the trip with him. I think they are trying to convince him to leave everything to the… next generations and return with them… to live with them in the moon, I believe" he frowned. "Do you imagine how that could be? Me in the moon and you here? We could have never meet."

"A wish come true"

"Come on, meeting me was not a bad thing" the other turned his head, not having a counter argument but not wanting to accept what he has just said. "Anyway, after what the oh-so-smart Sage did and the interruption in our festival, Indra-sama doesn´t want to leave. He is convinced that we need him more than ever to protect ourselves from you Senju."

"Hummmmmmm… it´s true that you need someone to protect yourselves, but I don´t think another cursed eyes user is the best candidate. I bet he will end up beaten."

"Don´t underestimate him!"

"It´s the pure true, Izuna, my clan will defeat you anytime" he was about to shout at him when the Senju continued. "From my side, Asura-sama has suddenly began to act strange after a talk with Futami. He demanded to talk to his father in his brother´s behalf and saying that he need to start listening to that crazy psycho… in my opinion, it´s not a good idea."

"Maybe it could… end this, you know" Izuna lowered his head and blushed a bit. "Lately I have started to wonder if what we are doing is the…"

"Don´t you dare to finish that sentence" Tobirama´s voice was cold when he said that. "Just… no. the Senju and the Uchiha were made to be enemies, nothing more, nothing less. You understand that as well as I do" he sighed "And with time, so will do my idiotic brother. Then the order of things will…"

"Haven´t you… doubted of that any moment?" this made something inside of the albino turn painfully. "In the last days, when we found out about the origin of the clans? Do you think… that maybe that could work?"

"No"

"And if the original Ootsutsuki clan haven´t split?" Tobirama´s eyes opened wide.

"You got me there. If that was the case, then yes, things could have worked in a different way" then he smiled wickedly "But it means that your brother would perhaps be happily married to mine at this moment"

"Over my dead body!"

"And that is why this" he signaled to the ground "isn´t meant to work" he turned around. "See you in the battle"

"Wait" Izuna stopped him. "Why… did you refuse to kill me when I asked you to do it? If we were enemies, then it would be easy for you to just grant my wish" Tobirama didn´t know how to answer. His head was screaming at him to run away and a faint voice inside of him was answering it for him: I don't want to lose you. "Well?"

"It… it would be dishonorable… to just finish off an enemy because he asked me… and…do you know what it would be like to battle with your brother once he got over his blindness problem? That would be even worse than now!" he excused himself. "Yes, it was for the best"

"Really?" the smirk on the raven´s face was not something the other liked.

"Wash that expression from your face, you big…"

"It´s that what you tell yourself every night to go to sleep? It´s that what you say so you can be at peace with yourself?" he was suddenly turned around and pressed against the body of the Uchiha. "Why can´t you just accept that you just can´t bear losing me?"

"Let me go, you…"

"Why can´t you…"

"AHEMMMM!" Izuna suddenly let him go. With a scared face, they both turned to see their elder brothers there, arms crossed and an angry expression. "I was escaping from that stalker over there and I heard my little brother… TALKING WITH SOME ENEMY ABOUT ASKING HIM TO KILL HIM!" the younger Uchiha shuddered. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"You too, Tobirama" Hashirama spoke, a nasty look on his face. "Why didn´t you tell me? I could have helped you in some way" he was now depressed. "My little brother doesn´t trust me!"

"With all due respect, Senju, a lettuce wouldn´t trust you"

"This is different! He hid me his first boyfriend! Even when he asked him to kill him! What a heartbreaking…!"

"Bo… boy…" Tobirama´s face turned deep red. "He is not my boyfriend! He is just… a very useful contact with whom I made deals to watch our ancestors and other things! Besides, I never agreed to kill him! And no, it was not because I liked him in some way! It was because I knew Madara would be harder to kill if I did so!"

"Very good" the older Uchiha clapped, totally not convinced. "And you? You have a lot to explain"

"I… I can explain it…"

"I bet you can" he grabbed his hand and started walking towards his compound. "You are going to explain to me word by word how can you be so stupid! I´m not letting you out of my watch again, you sorry excuse and utterly stupid…"

"And… Now that we are alone" Hashirama stayed there with his brother, for once not focused on Madara. "Why didn´t you tell me about Izuna and you?"

"Drop it, aniya"

-In the future-

"After all this years, why do you ask?" Tobirama and Hashirama were inside the medical tent. Thanks to the older Senju´s children, there wasn´t much to do with the injured… which kind of worried the albino. The fee they will be forced to pay after the war… those kids were going to leave them clean, family or not. He was starting to think this was Sorato´s plan all the time.

"I just want to know"

"He was an enemy and we were on the battlefield, I had a chance and decided to take it. Those were my reasons to kill Izuna" the younger brother kept a straight face. "Are you saying that I need more reasons than that to dispose of a powerful threat?"

"I… I don´t… it´s just that" the Shodaime sighed. "You always go a little bit touchy when that event is mentioned" he raised an eyebrow. Was it that obvious? "It let me to believe that maybe there were more reasons than that behind Izuna´s death"

"And those could be…?"

"I can´t think on one" he closed his eyes. "Tobirama, seriously, if that was the case… would you tell me?"

"Of course, aniya, I tell you everything" he conceded. Hashirama nodded, before a new flux of injured men cut down their conversation. Tobirama left the tent to let his brother work, but he couldn´t let his words out of his mind. He looked at one of his knifes, wondering if he should leave to do what he wished to do or just staying in case something happened. The need got over reason and he used his jutsu to teleport in front of a tomb, one he knew he shouldn´t be visiting. "Hello, Izuna" the stone didn´t answer. "I just wanted to tell you… that you are a selfish bastard. How could you just leave me with all this trouble? Your brother hates me… not that I care, but my nephews… and I´m keeping secrets from aniya! I have never done that before… all because of your little request!" he kneeled in front of the stone. "How could you leave me alone?"

"Well, well, this is something you don't hear all days" Sorato talked, hidden. "So Izuna asked you to kill him? What a delighting piece of information" he snickered a bit. "I want to hear more… maybe I should show myself in the battlefield later… yes, let´s do that" he laughed a bit "It will be interesting to appear in a battlefield in person after so many years hiding behind my genjutsu."

"Goodbye, you spoiled, bratty fool" The Senju got up and disappeared, not knowing that his nephew was watching him. The raven touched the tomb, it felt familiar. Yes, he remembered being there before with his mother.

"What would mama say if he knew about this? He would be so sad… and let´s not forget the angry part" he caressed the stone with one finger. "He would be so pissed that you are going to be glad that you are dead and he can´t catch you there." His smiled got wicked "Don´t worry, I won´t reveal your secret, I respect the bond you used to have with my mother, but… if I need to, I will use that secret to my convenience. It´s just a warming but… let´s hope your little white dog behaves"

-In another part-

"They wanted to reunite with me?" Tobirama has just gotten back when he was informed that the other Kages demanded an audience in neutral territory. "The whole armies are going to be present? It smells like rat to me."

"Anyway, it´s a good chance to finish this before it gets worse a takes more lives" Hashirama said, with his armor on. "I will be there, so you don´t have to worry about them"

"I´m not worried about them" the younger brother thought deeply. "Since I survived the Kinkaku force, they are getting nervous" he looked at Byakuya, who was in the other side, not paying attention. "I guess it´s understandable, but causes more trouble"

"Anyway, we should go if just to hear what they have to say" suddenly there were murmurs around them. The shinobi were not longer looking at their leaders, but at the entryway. There, radiant and mysterious as ever, stood Sorato. The albino frowned at the sly expression in his nephew´s face. "Sora-chan, what are you…"

"Don´t Sora-chan me" he ordered.

"Come on, I´m…"

"I don´t care whatever blood relation might be between us, you have no right to use a pet name" the depression clouded his father´s expression, but it doesn´t seem to worry the almighty son. In fact it gave him some pleasure. "I´m here to watch that encounter between the armies" he moved his manicured nails in front of his face. "And it better amuses me, because I´m not in the mood for boring things."

"Everything is about yourself to you, little brother? You don´t even work… you should know by now that the world doesn´t spin around you" Byakuya was finally paying attention. The two siblings looked at each other fiercely until Izu got between them.

"Just show me something interesting" and he got away.

"Bya, that was mean. You know as well as I that Sora-nii is not as selfish as the world thinks he is" Izu sighed when his brother walked away. "As stubborn as always."

"What do you mean? Sorato…"

"Is always working" the medic looked at the raven. "Even when someone things he is only pampering himself or doing nothing, he is always working, watching over us all… he thinks he is the only one that can take care of our entire family, so he keeps overusing his powerful eyes to make sure we are away from danger all the time" he sighed "I thinks he believes he is the eldest"

"Not the eldest, just the most responsible" Sorato suddenly talked. "It´s rude to talk about someone at his back"

"Forgive me, Sora-nii" Izuna moved a little bit uncomfortable. "Do you… mind if a make an exam on your eyes? With all the pressure you are putting them in, I thought you might… have blurry vision or…"

"My eyes are okay, I have no visual problems"

"As you say" the older walked away. "Hush, he indeed is stubborn… just like Bya. At this rate he is going to end up as blind as a bat… baka" he shook his head "I wonder who they inherited that from."

"That´s a good question" Tobirama crossed his arms and started wondering. "I would say Madara, who is stubborn as hell, but this one" he signaled at his brother with his finger. "is just as stubborn as them. He can´t take a no for an answer!"

"Tobirama…"

"Oh, come on, you can´t! It´s the pure truth!" the albino smiled wickedly. "Didn´t you do that to Madara? You can´t accept his no to the alliance, so you…"

"Okay, I´m stubborn, but for a good cause!"

"It was a selfish cause, you wanted to date that Uchiha, so you convinced everyone that making an alliance with his clan was a good idea…"

"It was for peace! It´s true that I wanted to have something with Madara, but…"

"You better stop talking, the reunion is soon" Byakuaya have just returned. "With Sorato the things surely are going to get interesting" he rolled his eyes. "That self centered asshole might just decide that the villages are too much trouble to bare with and destroy one or two just to show off… or just blow up the five of them if provoked."

"He is that dangerous?"

"Even more" the third brother appeared again, his expression as wicked as it can be. "After all I´m my mother´s most trustworthy son, the one that always kept the others alive and the one powerful enough to begin wars and end them just with a genjutsu" his eyes turned purple with rings. "I have the power of the Sage of Six paths, nothing can stop me or my sacred eyes. Without moving a finger, I can…"

"Yes, we got it, you are powerful. The first two lines explained everything" his eldest pushed him. "Would his almighty highness walk like the common people? We have to go to meet the Kages."

"Stop doing that!" Sorato was practically pushed all the way to the meeting point, angry and bothering everyone with his cries. "You got dirt in my clothes! Do you know how much time is it going to take to wash them!"

"Yes, because currently I´m the one in charge of the laundry, as his highness doesn´t move a single finger for the house… besides you are worse for the housework than a duck trying to play the bagpipes and cleaning at the same time."

"I´m not bad for anything!"

"Then why don´t you help?!"

"Because I will break up a nail or my hand´s skin is going to…"

"Yes, Mr universe can´t be seen with not beautiful hands, no?" Byakuya finally let go of his brother. "We are here, you better show some respect with the Kages."

"As if they deserve a second of my time."

"You little…"

"Shhhhhh" Tobirama signaled. The other shinobi leaders and their armies were arriving, all of them solemn. The Niidaime frowned, feeling that they were not there because they liked it. Konoha was winning and they were trapped… a trapped animal is always the most dangerous. It will use whatever trick it can to get away. Who were they going to attack now? Himself? The village itself? His brother? His nephews?

"Let´s get to the…"

"Sorato-sama!" there were fangirl screams in all armies, startling even their leaders. A lot of ninjas were screaming his nephew´s name, acting like rabid fans. He turned to see said boy, his face was now bleached out of color. Byakuya sensed the danger in the situation, as well as Izu. The youngest turned to coach his brother through the panic attack and the oldest turned to those idiots with a menacing Mangekyo in his eyes.

"What is this? A peace council or the Sorato´s stalkers convention. Go away, you hellish beasts!"

"Come on, Sora-nii, calm down" the medic was trying to help. "Breath in, breath out…"

"Stalkers… I hate… stalkers" Tobirama decided it would be bad to mention that his nephew didn´t look almighty now, in the middle of a fobia induced breakdown, so he refused to comment. The bot continued to breath deeply, but it didn´t seem to help with his panic. "I can´t… stand stalkers… they are… are…"

"We know, Sora, but stay with us, please"

"Can´t… can´t…" his eyes suddenly turned purple and his chakra began to act in a an erratic way that could only mean one thing, it was out of control. "Get away from me… stay the hell away from me!"

"Run"

"What?"

"Just do it!" the two started fleeing, leaving their brother here. Against common sense, Tobirama decided to follow his nephew´s instructions, as they knew their sibling better. It was a great thing he did, because a few seconds later there was a scream of Shinra Tensei and a huge explosion that surely will end the war because the armies of the other four villages were cut in half if not worse.

"What was that?" panted the albino.

"Sorato in panic phase two" answered Byakuya. "Phase one is where he got all sweaty and as white as sheet. He is very vulnerable in that stage, so we try to snap him out of it. Phase two… well, the panic makes his mind went overdrive and he ends up using his most destructive technique in the most destructive way. I has only have happened a few times, but just see the destruction it can cause."

"Ehhhh, yeah… we should keep stalkers and love propositions away from him" Hashirama sweat dropped and went to the place his third born still was. Much to his surprise, he wasn´t alone. Madara was there, rubbing circles on his back and murmuring in a soothing voice, while an still panicked Sorato was panting on his knees.

"Easy… there, there, my baby" the older raven tried to calm him down. "You are doing great, just breath… deep breaths please…"

"Madara" Hashirama took a step in his direction, calling him, but was ignored in favor of their child. Finally Sora closed his eyes and made an effort to stand, over his attack.

"I´m sorry… I…"

"You need to rest" Madara said, matter of factly. His son nodded, the former Uchiha leader was the only one that could order him around. "Go home and sleep, no tricks, okay? Let those beautiful eyes rest a bit after using so much power."

"Yes" he felt immediately to the floor, being caught by his mother. He was so tired… Madara smiled before he got up with the younger raven in his arms. He searched for his other children, who were hiding somewhere in the back of the army.

"I know you two are there, don´t mind to hide" he talked calmly. The two showed themselves.

"Hi, mama"

"Do… do you knew we were here all the time?"

"Of course, I know everything" he answered.

"Then why didn´t you say something? I thought you wanted us to get away from Konoha and the dangers that it could pose to us" Byakuya looked to the floor, uncomfortable.

"Because I also knew that if you were helping the people that made such a great damage to you, it was because of something" he was serious. "I trust you. I know that you won´t do something stupid that would end up in your deaths again."

"After all… you trust us?"

"Of course, you have learned a lot from your mistakes and I can´t just keep you hidden from the world all the time. You are adults now" he turned around. "Even so, I want you two back at home for dinner. And Izu, you shouldn´t be neglecting your baby so much. I can help you take care of her, but she needs her mother."

"Ye… yeah" the youngest smiled in a sheepish way.

"Let´s go, Sora" without even a look at Hashirama, he disappeared. The brunette lowered his head and sighed. He thought he has gotten rid of all this sadness before. Tobirama put a conforting hand on his shoulder, as if telling him this was not his fault. That was a lie, it was. It was his fault for abandoning his beloved in favor of a harpy.

"He isn´t going to forgive me"

-Later-

"He will be okay, he is napping for now" Madara informed Byakuya in the woods near Konoha´s camp. He wasn´t going to put a foot in there, his hatred for the place was still too fresh. "You should rest too, the war is probably over by now."

"I don´t think those old geezers are…"

"They are over, rest now" he turned around to leave, he needed to be there for Sorato when he wakes up. In the middle of the way, a known chakra got in his way. His Sharingan activated, a very know feeling on his chest. "What do you want now?"

"Just to talk"

"I don´t think there is anything for us to talk about"

"I don´t"

"You have never known hoe to take a no for an answer, no?" Hashirama and Madara stared at each other, until the Uchiha sighed. "Okay, let´s talk. What kind of lie do you have today?"

"I´m not the person you remembered"

"Oh? Well, you seem to me exactly the same as that Senju Hashirama that used me and then left me to die in poverty" the glare was like a knife cutting down his hearth. "Why don´t you stop lying and tell me the truth?"

"I´m not lying"

"How?"

"I´m not the Senju Hashirama from this time, I came from the past" after an explanation, Madara doesn´t seem even a bit better. Of course, he was shocked that there was a reality where he and his former lover could have ended up together and were raising their children together, but that doesn´t change this. "What do you say?"

"What could I say? Good for you? And for him, because that Madara is not me" he tried to walk past him. "What do you want now?"

"It´s just that… I have no one else to talk about like I talk to…"

"Don´t, just don´t…"

"I want to propose some time from now" the Senju said cheerfully, bringing long repressed and sad memories to the other. He didn´t want to think about his alter ego from this reality, not again. "What do you think he would like best? Flowers or…?"

"Wait, you want my advice on wooing a younger and probably luckier version of myself?"

"Ummmmm, yes?" a huge hit was heard in the woods. Madara walked away, leaving the idiot behind with a bruise on his head. In the middle of the way, he couldn´t help but smile. Hashirama was Hashirama no matter world he was in.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sorato, you should stop that"

"Shut up, I don´t take orders from you" the teen turned his eyes towards the army that faced him, all of them from other nations. He smiled, they were nothing but ants against him. Specially because his admirers were not there. "Don´t you want the war to end? I started it and I will finish it now!"

"Sora…"

"Don´t call me that" he turned and used one of his techniques to end them. "See? No pro…" crimson drops of liquid felt to the ground, staining his cheeks before. The raven just lifted a hand and saw it, in deep shock. The red of his blood. "What…"

"Sorato, you are bleeding through your eyes…" were the last coherent words he heard before collapsing on the ground, losing consciousness. "SORATO!"

-Later-

"He is glaring at me again" Tobirama moved closer to his brother, even if that damn idiot probably was the worst person to be around when faced with an angry Madara, especially when said angry Uchiha was surrounded by his children. Well, all except one. Sorato was being attended by some of the best medics in Konoha after he collapsed outside of the battlefield, battling by himself the last tentatives of war the other Kages had. "Stop doing that, I´m not who is at fault here. It´s your son for believing he is the almighty…"

"Don't you dare to blame my Sora for this" the raven growled, approaching a bit to him with bared teeth. His daughter grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from launching himself against the albino. His son looked a bit biased. It was true that he was so close to his mother that it wasn´t healthy, but it was also true that his relationship with his uncle have improved after his father spilled up the beans and he didn´t want them to fight. His parents, for other part… "He is very capable of taking care of himself most of the time."

"And of you, and of his brothers, his sister, an army, the whole shinobi country… yes, we know how exactly he can take care of the whole world… oh, wait, it was exactly that the thing that brought us here in the first place? Or maybe it was the inability of his mother to take a proper care of him?"

"Listen to me, Senju…"

"Shut up! If it wasn´t for your dammed cursed eyes, my nephew wouldn´t be there battling for his life in the first place. But no! You Uchihas are so proud of those stupid things that you have to leave him to use his oh so mighty Sharingan to control the whole world, thinking that he was some kind of god or…"

"As if you care for him in the first place, you…"

"I care about this family that you broke up!"

"I´m going to"

"Stop! The both of you!" Hashirama put himself between the angry men. "This is no one´s fault! Sorato decided to use his eyes to feel almighty, it was all his decision and… and… I am blaming myself now and… and…" tears appeared on his eyes. "My child is in there, bleeding through his eyes just because he felt pressed to take care of his mother and brothers… because I wasn´t there for them and…"

"Stop blaming yourself too, we are already feeling bad like this" both Madara and Tobirama sat down to reassume their waiting. They continued their glaring contest after doing that. "He is going to be fine, he has been abusing his eyes so much this years…"

"He wasn´t abusing, okay? I have been checking on his chakra levels and they were normal. This happened after the last Shinra Tensei, that thing he did in his panic attack" the raven frowned. "His chakra levels have been wild since then."

"Well, he has a helluva lot of energy, he gets that for that idiot" the albino signaled his brother without much concern. "He surely is going to be fine and trying to take over the world or causing wars again in no time"

"He didn´t cause wars, I raised them to know those things were awful"

"Well, he admitted this one" the Niidaime started moving his hands, ready to start a new argument. "was absolutely his fault. And that he caused this because he wanted to entertain himself with the sufferings of thousands of ninja"

"You liar…"

"I´m not a liar!"

"Of course you are! A liar and a murderer!" the Uchiha got up from his sit once again, baring his teeth. "You killed my little brother and then called me a demon… how hypocrite of yourself, Tobirama, because I remember that you killed as many as me, but you point with your finger perfectly fine…"

"I didn´t say I didn´t kill in the clan wars, because I did. That´s the only thing you are right about" accepted the Senju, ready to launch himself at him. "Maybe… and just maybe I did exaggerate about you, but it was for a good reason." He pointed an accused finger at him. "You are completely insane and I wasn´t going to let you destroy everything my brother have created, bringing war to us again…"

"I didn´t want a war, that was only your paranoic mind telling things to you! I hate war as much as Hashirama!" he yelled, as said man put himself between his ex and his brother. "And or my instability, I was grieving or Izuna, who you killed, you…"

"And again with that selfish bastard"

"Hey, watch your mouth! It´s my little brother you are talking about!" Hashirama was seriously considering tying them up to their chairs now. He could with a few screams, but this was a battle of words that would soon become… a battle. "You have no right to talk about him! You didn´t know him in the first place!"

"Of course I did! He was a selfish bastard that never thought about how the others would feel! Or cared about the people he would leave behind when he asked someone to kill him…"

"What?" now Madara was just confused. Why would the Senju tell him something like that? Have Izuna… really asked for his death? No, that couldn´t be. He knew Madara was ever going to be there to protect him, that his older brother would fight for him and the clan… then again, Madara was going blind from Sharingan overuse in that time. He only was able to recover and continue fighting after receiving his brother´s eyes.

"You heard right, don´t make me repeat it" Tobirama collapse in his chair after revealing his secret. "Look, I told him no two times before I accepted. We… talked a few times when we were kids, okay? We knew that peace was your dream and we were willing to… give each other a chance if it meant to make you two happy"

"Tobi… then why…?"

"Aniya, the hate was too much. We realized that your idea wasn´t going to work and stopped meeting. We turned in only enemies… then he called me again to our usual place only to ask me to kill him" he rolled his eyes. "I felt so angry. I wasn´t looking up for a senseless kill, I wanted a real trophy… I told him so, but he didn´t get it. He kept asking until I said yes" he shook his head. "Worst decision in my life"

"Who cares?" Madara was in an internal turmoil now. Did his little brother really asked for death? That would definitely be according to Izuna´s personality, he was ever the one that sacrificed himself for the greater good. "Jush, he was a complete idiot. We could have found another solution…"

"He didn´t seem to think that way"

"Well, he should have…"

"Please, don´t start another Izuna argument while we are waiting" the Shodaime said from his post on one of the chairs. He sighed, looking at the closed door. He could be inside, but he wasn´t able because he panicked after seeing his son collapsing. Izuna was the same, even if he has come across many critical condition patients in his career as a medic. "Guess when it´s family things are different."

"What are you talking about?" the younger brunette said.

"Nothing, it´s just that… we both lost our sense of professionalism when Sora felt down, bleeding" Izu couldn´t help but agree. "I have never done that before, but… seeing family like that is very shocking, no?"

"Guess so" they both shut up after that, not wanting to talk about they shameful behavior for medics. Byakuya looked at his entire family and sighed. Why did they have to be so complicated? He meant… he have given up on having a normal and model family, it was simply not possible, but couldn´t they at least just give each other the cold treatment? It would be better than seeing them at each other´s throats. Besides, the oaf´s talking was getting to his nerves.

"It has never hap…"

"Can you shut up?" the older finally said, putting in words what everyone around him was thinking "Don´t you see that we are tired of your babbling?"

"What? I haven´t talked that much" said a hurt Shodaime.

"No, he is right" Tobirama sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. He was tired of his brother making his youngest uncomfortable. Can he see that Izu was feeling really bad for losing his coldness when his brother collapsed? "You indeed talk a lot, aniya, especially when nervous"

"I don´t…" in that moment one of the medics got out, sighing with exhaustion. All the people in the room got up and looked at her demanding answers.

"Don´t worry, he is going to be fine" the female doctor assured, smiling at them tiredly. "He is not going to end up blind either, but there is a risk, as his ocular nerves were damaged by the prolonged exposure to the excess of chakra that Sharingan generates. And his brain was also affected by the bleedings for Mangekyo overuse…" she sighed. That boy was surely amazing to have endured this amount of damage and still fight as if he was perfectly fine. "We suggest a total bed rest and not using his eyes for now. In fact, he doesn´t have to remove the bandages on his eyes"

"We will take care of that" Madara assured and immediately entered the room to see his son. Sora was asleep, deeper than any time before. Way deeper… oh, no. "Even when you were sleeping… did you use the Mangekyo for keeping us safe and control everything outside home? You surely are something else" he passed a hand through his hair. "That should be my job, you moron"

"Is he okay?" asked Izuna, entering. He saw his sedated brother and made his way over to him. Now that he was more calmed down, his medic part could act. He began examining him, the eyes first and the interior next. Damn Sorato, he really did a number on his body. He should be grateful that nothing that his jutsus couldn´t heal was injured. "He is fine, mama, but he needs rest"

"I can tell"

"No, real rest. As in total bed rest with something covering his eyes" the green glow focused on that part. "I´m impressed, he has extensive damage to the cornea, but that doesn´t seem to bother him in the slightest" he smiled "In fact, this amount of damage seems to be healing without my help…"

"That should be the Senju vitality" sighed Madara, wanting to pass his hands through his baby´s hair. "Even if I hate to admit it, it could be useful… for once" he stopped his movements. "I suppose I should be grateful; he could have inherited something worse from that clan… like his father´s idiocy."

"Hey, stop messing with me" Hashirama sighed, rubbing his temples. "I think I will leave you alone with him now. If he sees… well, senses me when he wakes up, then he will… I don´t know what he will do, but I won´t like it."

"For once you are right… idiot" the raven shoed them away. "You can tell all of the medics to go away too, I can take perfectly care of my child."

"Oh, yeah? What will you do if he reopens his wounds?" Tobirama crossed his arms. "Because from what I recall, you don´t have any healing abilities."

"I will be near if that is needed" Izuna sat down next to his mother. It didn´t pass more than a few hours before the injured Uchiha woke up. He immediately tried to lift himself from bed, knowing that his recent pass out put everything out of his control and when he didn´t have the upper hand things tend to get a little messy. He needed to regain control in do facto. "No, nii-san, don´t get up. You need to rest."

"I´ve had enough rest, thank you" he snarled, almost bitterly. That´s when both Izuna and Madara realized just how much control mattered in the angel´s life. It was what kept his psyche in control. "What´s on my face?"

"A blindfold" answered the younger, trying to push him down to bed. "Your eyes were badly damaged, so they have to…"

"If they were, then you should already have fixed them up, so there is no need to keep using this stupid thing" he tried to pull the fabric away from his eyes, but two hands from different persons stopped him. "What?"

"Sorato Uchiha" began his baby brother. "You are staying in bed today, with that blindfold, and rest until your sight is perfect again. Is that clear?"

"According to who?"

"Doctor´s orders."

"And your mother´s, so…" he was pushed down again. "Lie, relax and try to let control go for once in your life. It´s not going to be the end of the world if you don´t mess with everything a day" he crossed his arms, doing his best spoiled brat movement. "I´m serious, you are staying in bed until you recover on your own or I will make you."

"Yes, mama" he answered, rolling by his side. He didn´t want to talk to any of them for the moment and decided to take a nap to ease his nervousness. But that didn´t happened, he was just too exposed to sleep. And he felt something else because of that. "Mama, I feel weird" he rolled again. "I don´t like it"

"It´s fear, because you don´t have control for once" Madara looked at him with a sad smile. He knew what could it be to feel so exposed after being so powerful and it was not pretty, specially when the eyes were compromised. "But you don´t have to worry, I´m here for you. Nothing is going to happen to you while I´m around"

"I know, but… I don´t like it… I need to…"

"You don´t need to do anything for now, my child" he gently pushed him down again. "Sleep, rest and don´t fight. If you don´t… you can lose your eyes forever."

"I won´t" he laid down and tried to relax. His eyes dropped from exhaustion, he didn´t want to lose his precious Rinnegan for something so stupid as overdoing. But there was something else… he didn´t know he was so tired. When was the last time he had a good night sleep? In a while, not since he needed to rest when the Izuna thing happened… oh, it was so long ago. That´s what he got for never letting control go. A few hours later his eyes opened. "Mama" Sorato woke up. "I´m hungry" he looked around. "Where is Izu?"

"Away, he went to spend some time with his baby… even if your sister was having a great time with her" he smiled. "He should be returning in a while, he said that later he will pick some of healing herbs to help your eyes."

"Thanks" he burrowed in his futon. "Can you make me something to eat?"

"I don´t know… maybe I should send someone…"

"I can stay here for a while without anyone taking care of me like I was a baby" he said, turning around once more. Madara gave him a smile and got up, getting out of the room and leaving him alone to himself. "I… I…" he grasped the blindfold. "I can´t take this… I can´t take this! Take this thing away from me!"

"That can be arranged"

"Ah?" the voice gave him goosebumps.

-In another place-

"You are beautiful" Izuna started playing with his baby, happily carrying her in his arms and making her fly. "Just like a fairy" she started laughing, clapping her little hands. "Do you like that, Otohime-chan?" he continued moving her through the air. "Do you like to be a fairy? Do you want some fairy dust too?"

"You seem to be enjoying this" someone commented from behind and the younger boy immediately lowered his child, putting her near his chest. Kagami approached, lifting his hands in a defeat sign. "Don´t… don´t worry, I´m not here to hurt you. I´m just… trying to… well, I came to see her… I want to know my daughter"

"What about the child your fiancé is going to have?"

"I´m… I´m still marrying her, but I feel an obligation towards you and this little one" he tried to touch her, but the mother moved the baby away from his reach. "Otohime is a beautiful name, was it your idea?"

"Yes" he bitterly answered. "And now remove yourself from my presence"

"Please, Izu" he continued with the conversation. "I´m trying, okay? I know I wasn´t just to you and maybe your life would be better if you have never met me… and believe me, your family is making me desire I hasn´t done that stupid bet with those idiots I have for teammates… but… I want to be there for my little girl."

"She is not yours, my daughter is only mine" the young Sharingan user glared at him. That look was so much like the ones Madara gave to his enemies that the youngster took a step back.

"Izu…"

"But I think I should thank you. Not only for the baby, but for everything you gave me" his eyes turned down to his child. "You made me realize how right my brothers were, Konoha shinobi took advantage of everything in order to hurt you" his Sharingan turned again to him, sending murderous vibes towards the one he once loved. "They only hurt us… and now you hurt me. I was nothing but a mere bet to you."

"Izu, I´m…"

"I learned my lesson, my inferiority complex won´t get the best of me again" he lifted himself from where he was. "Never show yourself before me again, okay? Or will kill you" the brunette lifted the baby with just one hand. "And you don´t know how painful it could be… my victims usually beg for the mercy of death before I finally kill them" his hand glowed green, but not healing green. It was a sickly green than gave him the creeps. "I avoid killing… because my way of killing, the excruciating pain it brought to people, is deserved by very few people."

"You…"

"I´m the ninja that twisted the healing arts into a way of murdering" he smiled viciously. "I show no mercy once I have my eyes on his victim" he turned his back. "I will let you leave for the girl, as she doesn´t deserve to see my jutsu so young, but next time you better watch your back. I…"

"SORATO-SAMA!" a medic ninja came running. "HAS SOMEONE SEEN THE SHODAIME AND NIIDAIME?! SORATO-SAMA DISSAPEARED FROM THE MEDICAL TENT!"

"What?" Izuna shook his head. "What does that idiot thinks he is doing?"

-In other part-

"Dammit… just who do they think they are? Those two bastards" Sorato was hiding behind a tree, still with the blindfold covering his eyes. He tried to remove it as soon as he sensed them, but the pain in his eyes was so unbearable… he couldn´t fight with it off. "What were they doing in Konoha´s camp?"

"He surely is a good sensor, don´t you think, Mu?" Gengetsu appeared out from nowhere… or in his case of a genjutsu. Sorato, who even without his eyes was a formidable enemy, tried to calm down. Using his favorite and most powerful techniques was out of commission, but at least his fire style…

"Found him" the mummy emerged from somewhere behind him, not giving him time to think. He did the hand signs… only to double in pain. What the hell?

"Oh, it looks like your eyes were worse than they initially thought, you were affecting your whole chakra network because of the overuse" the mini mustache approached and soon the mummy did too. Between the two of them, they tore his robes, leaving his chest all exposed to his immense shame. "Yes, that´s why your dear family wanted you to rest, your brother probably noticed that too."

"You bastards… I knew you were scum but didn´t think you were so low that you will attack someone that is injured" Sorato grabbed the edge of his hospital garb, trying to cover the most of himself that he could. "So I´m restricted to taijutsu, eh?"

"You don´t even have a chance"

"I don´t" but he was not a genius for anything. "I just wondered, there are two of you, right?" he tried to look as resigned as someone in his position would look. "I wanted to know who is going to be my first, after all I can…" he removed his hand from his place. "I can only give my flower to one person."

"Oh… are this your last few tries of life, Sorato?" the blond crossed his arms. "You know very well that someone can take two at the same time if they… stretch him correctly" he smiled wickedly and nodded to his rival, both of them for once getting on, much to the raven´s dismay. The Uchiha grabbed closed his robes again, sweating. What was he going to do now. "You are going to give BOTH of us your flower"

"Don´t come closer" he ordered, mentally calling for his mother, his brothers, his sister… anyone for help. He felt so helpless... and disgusted for feeling that. He has been so independent all his life that now depending on anyone was horrible. "Stay away from me!"

"You don´t have to be like that, take this a lesson" Mu grabbed him and forced his robes open. "You were such a flirt, using us while you expose your body… someone like you always ends up with a dick up his ass."

"NO!"

"Time to…" suddenly both of them felt a finger tapping on their shoulders. They turned around, ready to yell at whoever that was interrupting their moment, only to find a murderous first Hokage holding his sword, plant creatures moving menacingly around him. "Ehhhhh… we weren´t talking seriously, right, Mu?"

"R… right" the mummy nodded, terrified. "We… we only wanted to teach your honorable son that being a flirt is bad" the other nodded vigorously. "So… so…"

"Say your prayers" Hashirama moved his blade. "Because you won´t get to see the light of day"

"I know I said anyone, but why him?" Sorato closer his clothes again, panting heavily. It wasn´t funny to owe his father. Finally his attempted rapist were on the floor, covered in blood but alive, and the man was getting down, ready to carry him. "What?"

"Come on, I will take you back to the camp"

"I can walk, thank you very much" he got up, but his legs were shaky and he felt to the ground. "Just give me a minute…"

"Sora, it´s no problem, I will carry you"

"I can take care of myself!" he just screamed. Hashirama was completely paralyzed on the spot. Was control really so important for his son? They stayed there, seeing the shaky youth fall to the ground once again. "Why do you want to carry me anyway? What´s your ulterior motive?"

"Ulterior… motive?"

"Yes, everyone has an ulterior motive for everything" he answered as if he was commenting the weather. "The human being is naturally selfish, they hurt, blame others for their misfortunes and mistakes, stab in the back, abandon… only to achieve their selfish wishes" he looked at him with deep green eyes. "What are yours?"

"I… I only want to keep my son safe"

"That´s funny" he laughed. "Seriously. You don´t have to lie, all you want is to take my mother to bed"

"No!" he screamed, going red. "I just want to protect you, because I love you and…"

"Nobody in Konoha likes me"

"Why don´t you just give it another try?"

"Nobody wants me there" he repressed the tears. "Who would? No one wants to be close to a red eyed freak…"

"What…"

"They said worse things to me and you know it, don´t dare to say that you don´t" he tried again to stand up. "That´s why I have to be strong and independent, I´m the only one I could really trust in… after… all… who would even like a freak like me…"

"Sora, you are not a freak… and your family loves you with no ulterior motive."

"To avoid the pain of loss, that´s our selfish ulterior motive… even mine… because I´m still human and as selfish as one" he bitterly laughed. "You know, it´s really strange that I talk about this to you. You were one of the first to teach me that lesson, you abandoned us for your selfish wish to protect the village."

"Sora…"

"This… is a proof that I´m not a freak yet… a freak like everyone told me I was… because a freak won´t feel pain over this" tears rushed down his cheeks. "I need to be one to protect myself and my family… after all… after all… who else would like someone like me? I WAS A FREAKING BABY WHO ACTIVATED THE SHARINGAN! I GIVE THE CREEPS TO ANYONE!"

"Shut up!" Hashirama got down and picked him up, startling him. "You are not a freak and you never will be! You are just unbearable smart and happened to see the worst of the humanity! And you were too young to understand that… that not everything is selfishness and painful words." He started walking with him in his arms. "I should have… I should have taught you that."

"Yes?" he looked at the sky. Maybe it was like that, after all he took care of his family with all his strength… but for now, he didn´t want to talk about that anymore. Unfortunately, Hashirama was on a chatty mood and won´t shut up. "Do you remember that clown you gave me for my third birthday?"

"Clappy-chan, yes! I remember I put it in your room that morning and…"

"I hated it with a passion"

"EHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Because I hate bright colors." He stated "By the way, you cologne stinks"

"But it´s made of flowers!"

"That does explain why Byakuya gets an itchy nose every time he gets close to you, he is allergic to flowers"

"A… allergic? So he doesn´t hate me? He is just allergic to my cologne?"

"No, he does hate you" he lifted a hand. "The cologne just intensifies the feeling"

"Ohhhhhh"


	28. Chapter 28

"I don´t know why should we be so thrilled by this, it´s not like knowing something more about my origins is bad…" Obito continued talking, making the vein in his silver haired teammate grow bigger with each word. Kakashi didn´t know why they should take the oh so special Obito with them after learning that he was probably the only descendant of the First Hokage that remained in Konoha. "Hey sensei… sensei… do you think I inherited Mokuton?"

"It´s possible" Minato smiled at him, trying to calm him down. They were training in the outskirts of the village, so someone can hear them talking. Someone like Kushina… no, that definitely can´t happen.

"Yes" the Hatake added, with an emotionless expression. They were for once free of their older selves, who were helping the jounin with the reconstruction. "Normally a kekkei genkai would appear as soon as the person is born, but your stupidity is soooooo surprising that probably it was able to stop it from surfacing"

"Listen, Bakakashi…"

"Calm down, someone can hear us" Minato looked around, expecting to see Kushina at any moment. If she even got a tuft of her heritage… well, he would end being HER housewife, her very scared housewife. "Now, we are going to practice battles on top of the water, everybody gets to the pound."

"But sensei! We have already practice that!"

"Look on the bright side, Obito-kun, maybe learning more about chakra control will help us to unlock secret techniques… like sleeping kekkei genkais…"

"Then let´s do this!" the innocent Uchiha focussed his chakra on his feet. His silver haired teammate just sighed, asking for only the Sage knows which time how someone like Obito could be a descendant of two of the most powerful and skilled shinobis in the world. "The last one on the pound will threat Kushina-nee for rame… AGGGHHHH!"

"No way, we have already practiced this and he still sinks like a rock?" the teenage jounin asked in complete disbelieve… until he noticed that the water was strange. It was glowing and… and there were images… "Sensei"

"Obito-kun" the Namikaze jumped into the pound after his student, followed by the two others. The three of them knew what that glow meant and didn´t like it. They swam after the falling boy… only to resurface a few minutes later by a kicking and screaming Uchiha. "Obito! Are you fine?!"

"Water in my ears! I got water in my ears!" he screamed, trying to get rid of it. The others sweat dropped, but at least they were fine. Now…

"Sensei, we should get out of this water before the time changes again."

"I agree, Kakashi-kun" the four of them got out of it just in time to see the imaged in the deeps change. They all were very relieved to see that. "Okay, it should be a few minutes until I managed to connect safely with one of my own knifes… and to make sure that I didn´t pick up the signal from any other of my versions in the past or the future" Minato sighed. "Sit down there and don´t get anywhere"

"And if you have to use the bathroom?" asked the raven, jumping and dancing.

"Assshhhh, okay. You can go to the toilet" Minato pointed at the woods. From all the moments the Uchiha could chose…. "But please stay away from Konoha, understood?"

"Understood!" he ran away, putting as much distance between him and Rin as he could. Then he pulled down his pants to do his necessities in a tree. He was finishing when he noticed a petite figure walking towards Konoha. At first he thought it was a little girl, but after a few minutes realised that it was definitely a boy. His dark kimono didn´t fit well with his tanned skin, but it made easy to see the Uchiha fan in his back. His worried expression looked weird on his childlike and cute face.

"Should I told him? Maybe… what am I saying? I have to tell him! My baby needs her daddy" he frowned, biting his lips. "But… I don´t know… he haven´t seen me in many months… and nii-san… both of them say that we are not to go there… but I don´t have a choice! They will forgive me." He rubbed his head. "Ohhhh, Izu-chan has a headache"

"What´s that little boy doing? He shouldn´t be out of the village without anyone!" a worried Obito followed him, completely ignoring the indication his sensei has just given to him. A few minutes later they were both inside Konoha, which surprised the older teen. There was just one head on the Hokage Mountain and the people were wearing ancient clothes… "Oh, for the Sage… tell me we didn´t arrive to the times of the First Hokage."

"Izu-chan, calm down" the boy continued to talk to himself, telling himself that he needed to tell someone something and his baby, not making any sense. He was about to stop him to ask when he saw a flying objet… a very sharp and fast flying object… about to strike the two of them down. As fast as he could, he ran towards the young boy and pulled him down before he was cut in two by it. Both felt to the ground. "Hey! Watch…! Eh?"

"Auch!" Obito clasped his shoulder, where a deep cut appeared. It run from his back to there. The child´s eyes widened and started healing the wounds, concentrating in stopping the bleeding. "Damn"

"Stay still, I have to…" a big shadow enveloped them. The older boy cursed when he recognized the man. It was the Second Hokage, a fierce anti-Uchiha and a complete asshole according to his clan. Izuna frowned. If this continued like this, then this man will kill him and his new friend, but if he stopped healing him there was a chance the boy bleed to death before he was able to defeat them. And Kamui took too much time, he would be an easy prey while the technique worked.

"Sensei!" someone else arrived. It was a bunch of teenagers. Izu recognized immediately one of them. His cheeks flustered, it was Kagami. Just the person he was looking for. "Izu? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…"

"Do you know him, Kagami?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow. In fact, the boy in the kimono before him looked very familiar, but he couldn´t remember where the hell… oh, that Sharingan glare he was giving his favourite student was unforgettable. It was the same Izuna used to throw him before they engaged into combat.

"Yes, he is Izu, a medic nin we met in one of our missions" answered the teen, trying to regain his calm. What the hell was Izu doing here? Specially after their last encounter? That still send chills of guilty through his body. "Was something wrong with our payment?"

"You are…" this was bad, Izu told to himself. He was starting to feel… angry. And not angry like one usually would, it was Madara´s level of anger. If it reached Byakuya´s and he lost his head… well, who said you couldn´t have some anger issues. All his family has them! Hummm, in a certain level… Okay, Sorato never lost it, but he was a completely made of ice… or something like that.

"Auch" Obito whined, feeling a little bit of pressure on his wound.

"Sorry" Izu speed up his healing, despite being surrounded by hostile ninjas and a bastard. "I want to talk to you, in private"

"And I want you to stop talking and come with us" Tobirama said with a glare. "You are not from here and you definitely trespass the barriers of the village. Intruders are not tolerated here" he raised his sword. "So choose. Death or being taken into custody."

"As if that was going to happen" Byakuya arrived in the very moment to stop the stupid albino idiot. And for the first time in many years, he was face to face with his former favourite uncle. The Katon expert managed to turn his head back, looking at his younger brother and the other Uchiha. "Leave, now."

"Bya-nii…"

"Do as I say!" Tobirama managed to kick him in the stomach, but a Susanoo wall. Byakuya was about to start a fight just to get rid of his rage, but thought otherwise when he sensed another chakra rushing towards there. "NOW!"

"Yes, nii-san" he used his Kamui to suck everybody out of there. The albino tried to follow them, but the technique banished. His brother arrived at that moment along with some ANBU. The younger Senju sighed before putting his sword back on his side. The brunette reached their side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Byakuya Uchiha was here, what else could have happened?" Hashirama was shocked. What was his son doing here? Last time he saw him the boy was seven. "And he wasn´t alone, there was some strangely clad Uchiha and a boy that called him nii-san" Sorato? Sorato was here? "No, it was not Sorato. This boy was younger and a brunette. For some reason he was familiar…" the future Hokage tried to find why again. Nothing. "Well, Kagami called him Izu, apparently they know each other."

"Yes, from a mission. He was a medic nin we hired to heal ourselves in a emergency" Danzo answered, rubbing the back of his head. He didn´t know if he should mention that they were horrible to the poor little thing… but they didn´t know he had such a dangerous family! Oh, God! Madara and his sons were going to kill them if they find out! Kagami, by his side, didn´t know what to think. Maybe he should just be frank with the boy and finish with this.

"I…"

"What´s going on?" Mito appeared in that moment, with big bags of merchandise in her arms. Behind her, Maki was trying to keep up with her step mother, making the Shodaime burn in rage. Did she really have to use his daughter as a mule? "Talk now, I don´t have all the time in the world."

"Byakuya Uchiha made a little visit to our village"

"Yes?" her eyes suddenly shinned with evil. How much time has passed since she had the opportunity to torture that boy? And Hashirama to…

"And he was not alone"

-In the woods-

"Stay still, I have to close the wound now" Izuna finished with his healing session on Obito´s back and shoulder. His brother was making a surveillance around them, not being much of the social kind. The brunette finally took his hands away, happy with the outcome. "There, much better. The cut won´t even leave a mark"

"How bad, they say scars attracts girls"

"Yes? Well, I guess I should have left a few marks, but your skin will definitely be better now" Izu smiled in a way that was too much sweet for a wanted criminal, then lowered his head. "You know… I haven´t thanked you for saving me…" the boy flustered a bit. "I shouldn´t have gone there, my mother and brothers always told me that Konoha is dangerous for us. I should have listen to them."

"That´s the understatement of the year" Byakuya appeared, landing on the ground in a graceful way. "Thank you for saving my little brother. I couldn´t have reached the place in time… thank you" he gave him his hand, which the other reciprocated. They shook hands for a bit "Normally the other Uchihas wouldn´t even bat an eyelash at us being attacked… unless it was to cheer at the attacker…"

"It… it was a pleasure" answered the boy, a little bit ashamed at being presented that way to his great grandfather. "And really… we… are… kind of… family"

"Family?" asked the older brunette in a confused way. after a short and very tense explanation of their relationship, the three of them sat in silence. Byakuya was astonished, he should have known that sleeping around with a Konoha kunoichi won´t do him any good. His family does have a tendency to get pregnant or impregnate someone in the worst time. Izuna was ashamed, he has just flirted with one of his grand nephews. The horror… And Obito just wanted to disappear.

"Nii-san? Didn´t you always told me that nothing from Konoha was good?"

"Yes… but the chick was hot and… anyway, I should make that whore a visit soon and get the kid out of her hands. She definitely doesn´t deserve it" he evaded the issue easily (that both his brother and descendant were born with Hashirama´s extremely short attention span was a good thing) "I will."

"And I should… go back to my team" the raven got up, leaving to search for them. "Good bye. It was good to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Izuna answered, putting a hand in the air. He kept it that way even after he disappeared. He was depressed, first Kagami referred to him as just a medic ninja he hired and then he met another nice boy who happened to be a relative. Such a nice day… "Nii-san? Are we going to get back home now?"

"Yes, now" he gave him a hand to lift himself. "I will deal with my ex later"

"Your ex… you really considered her like that?"

"Yes, my ex bedmate"

-In Konoha-

"Accompanying my mother to her shopping really hurts" Maki was moving her arms, trying to get rid of the stiffness before she goes home to her children. Tsunade should be back from the academy at any time and the nanny getting tired of Nawaki´s antics. She didn´t want to have to hire another for her fussy son. She walked towards her parent´s bedroom with the intentions of saying goodbye, but before she could knock…

"… I should congratulate you on your fourth bastard, but I guess I´m a little late" it was Mito´s voice. The redheaded woman was sitting on a coach, dressing in her newest kimono that were as expensive as a mountain of diamonds. "Like fourteen years late."

"Can you shut up? I´m having some time of crisis here" Hashirama was still making calculations on a sheet. There was something fishy here and it wasn´t just the Izu issue. According to his calculations, this child was probably… well, he looked like Itama, the boy was definitely his and couldn´t have been conceived on any other moment than his birthday. That means that it could only have passed a few days between the birth and the Valley of End. That would put his mother in a inferiority position in a battle. It wasn´t something a seasoned shinobi would do, specially Uchiha Madara… unless he wanted something.

"A bastard? What are they talking about?" she was now interested. Did she had another brother? One of a lover of his father´s? Was that why her mother had always been so mean to her? She couldn´t understand.

"Oh… you are a little touchy there" she smiled, accommodating her new fur coat. "Then… where is the little puppy? Somewhere here along with that unexpected surprise?"

"Shut up" little puppy? Maki now was getting very suspicious. Her mother only called Pochiri that, specially in that tone. "I´m going to investigate, stay here and don´t push any of my bottoms or you are going to regret it."

"Oh, darling, I already regret a lot of things with you, another one won´t hurt me" she said with a lot of sincerity. "Marrying you, live with you, raise YOUR children" what? Why was he making emphasis on the YOUR? "I still regret that last one, that girl makes me crazy. Your daughter makes me nuts."

"Stay out of my daughter´s case, you don´t have a right to torment her" he crossed his arms. "It was you who blackmailed me…"

"Sweetie, I already told you that I regret that"

"Whatever" he finished with his suit. "I´m going out, don´t wait me awake"

"I stopped doing that a long while ago" What the hell was happening here? What the hell was that blackmail stuff? She doesn´t get anything. For his part, Hashirama was ready to find out the answers… and his lover. The first step was to track down his sons… even if he never saw one of them… to talk to them. That if he wasn´t rewarded with a Katon hugger than any of his wood dragons first. He jumped out of the window and laid on his feet, feeling a little bit of pain in his ankles. God, this was much easier when he was twenty. Now that he was over fifty it wasn´t funny anymore. It was not the moment… he had to track down before Tobirama finds him.

"What was that?" Maki looked through the window, but her father already ran off. He started searching for signs, but thanks to the Kamui and Byakuya´s surveillance he was only found Obito´s footprints.

"Okay… guess this is it" he started walking. He arrived to a lake and then find a group of people with headbands of Konoha. One of them had the Uchiha symbol… but he has never seen him before. Neither his teammates. And he should have. He got closer to take a look at them. They were talking about returning to somewhere. He did his hand sings and caught them with strong roots. "I heard your talk and got interested, what were you planning?"

"Hey, stop it! You are going to crush us!"

"Oh, and I suppose that you are not spies trying to infiltrate the village?" now he was sounded like Tobirama, something he never wanted to.

"No, you are wrong! We are not spies!"

"I beg to differ" the Shodaime continued, earning a glare from the young raven. The glare was so much like Madara´s that he felt the need to take a step back. He barely got to avoid that. "You were here with Konoha headbands despite not being of the village and your friend there was with two wanted criminals."

"What?!" Minato looked at his student. "Obito!"

"Sorry! I didn´t know who they were!"

"Shodaime-sama! Please listen to us! We are not spies!" Hashirama looked at the jounin of the team. For some reason he seemed… trustworthy. He decided to hear before crush. After he listened to them, he release them.

"Okay" the brunette man sighed. The little Uchiha was still glaring at him in a way that make him uncomfortable. "So you are from the future?"

"Yes…" Minato also noticed the glare. "Can I speak to you?" they went apart, where the teens couldn´t hear them. "Ahhhh… please forgive him. He isn´t accustomed to the presence of great legends of the leaf… particularly you" the blond cowered under the other´s glare. "He is… kind of… Byakuya´s descendant."

"Really?" now he was more interested. "Is he the youngest of my descendants?"

"I don´t know, maybe… the thing is he didn´t pretty much appreciate what you did to him"

"Well… me neither" Hashirama looked away. "I… sorry…" then he decided not to talk to that anymore. "Whatever, have you seen two young men, one a teen, one an adult, both brunettes and Uchihas? I was looking for them."

"No, the only Uchiha we have seen is Obito, but… maybe we can pinpoint a place where you can find them."

"Thank you!" after that, the First ran off towards the place pointed by Minato. The woods were a little bit creepy, but that was a very good place for hiding. The man walked slower, if this was Madara´s territory, then he needed to keep a low profile. After an hour he finally found something… or someone that caught his attention. The man was carrying bags on his arms.

"Okay, first groceries, then start lunch…"

"Hello, Madara" the mentioned Uchiha jumped, throwing his groceries to the floor. To say he was startled was the understandment of the year. He got into fighting stance, but it was too late. He was tackled to the ground, falling on his face. "I knew you weren´t dead! I just knew it! And now I have you again!"

"Just when I thought I got rid of you for good… let me go, you idiot!" he tried to push the idiot out of his back, but was firmly held against the floor. Hashirama rubbed his little friend against his ass and he got completely red. "Don´t you even think…"

-Hours later-

"You just arrive… what happened to you?" Byakuya asked when he saw his mother arrive with a dishelmed hair, disarranged clothed and a pronounced limp.

"NOTHING" answered the man, marching right into his room, slamming the door when he entered. His children just stared at it, wondering what happened to him. Izu calmed down his baby, still feeling the anger inside of his chest for what Kagami said. After setting her to sleep, he decided to cook for his siblings. As his mother didn´t get out of his room, he make some soup and walked into his mother´s room.

"I brought you dinner" he woke him up. Madara was with his back turned towards him, trying to forget what happened with Hashirama. Izuna put the tray on the bedside table. In that moment he saw his neck. "What the hell is on your neck?"

"NOTHING" Madara was up in a second, grabbing his plate. "Don´t worry, sweetie. I am okay" he took his first bite. "Hey, it´s not bad! You are a very good cook, Izu-chan, even more than Sorato"

"Sora-nii never cooks" he answered smiling. "Are you really feeling fine?"

"Yes, yes, don´t worry about me. I´m just having a cold, it will go away by the morning" or so he hoped, he didn´t want his children to realised what he has done just before arriving home. "I will sleep now"

"If you say so" Izu stayed until he finished his meal and walked out with the utensils. Madara laid and slept until the morning. The next morning, his youngest made breakfast too. He wanted to calm down, so he was doing housework… or something like that… "We are out of bread and eggs and everything"

"Oh, shit the shopping" the oldest in the house remembered. "I must have lost it when… never mind, I will go get some more" he exited the place, careful so no one could surprise him… or that was his intention, because a root did. "Don´t tell me…"

"Madara! I couldn´t wait to see you again!"

"I´m not passing through this again… let me go!" he started fighting with his ex.

"What´s happening here?" the couple stopped and looked up. Their youngest son was looking at them from a tree branch, more astonished than anything. The man had a hand inside his mother´s shirt, Madara was fighting… oh, he recognized that chakra. He felt it in Konoha, where the white haired man tried to kill him, where Kagami said those things… Konoha… Konoha…

"Izu-chan… nothing" Madara got rid of the louse in a second, not wanting to incur in that particular son of his rage. "Izuna, sweetie"

"Izuna? Like your brother?"

"Aniya!" Tobirama arrived at that moment, along with his students. Izuna send a glare at his ex boyfriend or something like that. "Hummm, we met again. Who are… Madara! I thought we have gotten rid of you!"

"Likewise" the Uchiha jumped towards his son. "Let´s go"

"Izu!" Kagami tried to talk him before the Kamui acted, but he couldn´t. "See? That stupid bet about me conquering him was a bad idea!"

"Bet?" then it clicked in the fourteen years old mind. His rage meter go skyrocket, from Madara level of angry to Byakuya level, who exploded as bad as a volcano. His scream of rage shook completely the forest, startling his family and anyone with a soul in a thousand miles radio. After he finished with his scream, he started mixing herbs. The next morning… "Here, I prepare you breakfast! Even you, Sorato-nii!" he offered his brother a glass of juice, which the older drank. "Are you okay? Did you stay awake all night again? Let me take you!"

"What?" Izu smiled. He left his brother on his room and disappeared towards Konoha. He arrived at the Hokage monument and lifted his hands, letting a white powder fly in the sky. His smile turned wicked.

"You are going to regret the day you made me angry…"

-days later-

"Emergency!" Hashirama was trying to save someone´s life as he was rushed towards the ICU quickly. This was the… never mind, the number of victims of this sickness was impossible to count. "This just isn´t natural, it appeared out of nowhere."

"And it caused a lot of trouble" Tobirama appeared with Aoi, Kagami´s pregnant girlfriend, on his arms. "The boy was having an attack and I have to take her here"

"Yes… but how did this start? This kind of antrax doesn´t live on this zone… and someone modified it to make it deathlier" the medic looked at the highest place in the city. "Gather your team, we need to search somewhere."

Hope you like the chapter! i got some inspiration and wanted to share with you. Review!


	29. Chapter 29

"Aniya, there is a strange chakra in the top of the monument" said Tobirama, touching the ground near the mountain. Hashirama frowned, was this related to the mysterious sickness that plagued the village. They continued and on the top of it, they found a laughing figure with his hands over his head.

"Izu?" asked Kagami in disbelief. The normally gentle medic was showing a very sadistic new aspect of his personality, with his sickly green hands glowing and his Sharingan on in a crazed way. "What are you?"

"Oh, if it isn´t the betters" his gaze locked into them, staring mostly at the father of his child. "And company" his hands got down. "We haven´t seen each other since yesterday in the afternoon, when you ran into one of my family members and me."

"What are you talking about?" Danzo asked. This has taken a way that he didn´t like in the slightest. Was that boy saying that he was…

"Ah, I remembered that we weren´t formally introduced before our dealings. Well, let me change that" he signalled himself. "I´m Izuna Uchiha, fourth born son of Uchiha Madara. And in the world of crime, I have another name" a kunai flew towards him, but was absorbed by the Kamui. "The one thousand plagues ninja!"

"The… one thousand…" Hashirama tensed up. He has heard a lot about this shinobi. According to his information, the one thousand plagues ninja was a demented criminal that has only appeared three times, but had a count of bodies higher than anyone else, including Madara. The reason? He had control of sickness and could strengthen the bacteria and virus with some unknown medical ninjutsu, making them a super plague that could eradicate a whole country… which he already did! "You really kill an entire country at your age?"

"I didn´t want to… but they were mean… as mean as them" Izu started trembling a bit, smiling in a crazed way. "The town refused to help… so I punish them… as I am doing to you…"

"Izu, you have to stop it right now" Kagami stepped to the front. This whole situation was mainly his fault, so he should take responsibility for that. "I know that you are pissed with me and I deserve it, but you can´t go around killing innocent people for that!" he opened his arms. "Please! Stop this madness!"

"It won´t stop"

"Please, my pregnant girlfriend is sick" he tried again. "Kill me if you want, I will take it, but please… don´t let them die. They haven´t done anything to you"

"It won´t stop"

"What?! Are you seriously that fucked up that you are capable of killing an unborn baby? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagami yelled, fearing for Aoi and their child.

"I have done it before, I don´t know why yours should be different" then the image of his baby girl, that obviously wasn´t as loved as that unborn baby by her father, came to his mind, setting his anger aflame again. "And for doing this, I have three good reasons. First, HE" pointed to the Shodaime "was doing something to my mom. Two" he pointed to the albino "HE tried to kill me. Three" he pointed at him. "YOU played with me. And if that wasn´t enough reason, I got a fourth one…" his Sharingan glare was killing. "I´M ANGRY!"

"You are angry?"

"YES! THIS ONLY HAPPENS WHEN I´M ANGRY! THAT´S WHY I DIDN´T LIKE BEING ANGRY IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"Makes sense" Hashirama said on the back. Obviously, Izu had different levels of anger, just like Madara. And for some reason Kagami made his reach his "I will kill everyone involved with you, you damn bastard" level. "Fight him"

"What?"

"Let him blow some stem, it usually works with Madara" or so he hoped. In their last battle, on the Valley of End, when the raven decided to leave him for good, blowing some stem didn´t work at all.

"Are you crazy?! If I got close to him I won´t survive! His hands are full of antrax!"

"In fact, I have more than one deathly disease in my hands right now. There is antrax, lepra, black pestis… all strengthened bacteria. Pick whatever you like" Kagami shuddered. Izuna looked at his hands, making them glow more. He usually killed the bacteria after being done with the work, but thanks the Sage he kept some samples of them. "No? then I should pick for you."

"No in the world!" a red tail appeared in the shadows. Mito was there, always eager to sink her claws in one of Hashirama´s bastard´s skin. The kid dodged easily. "What?"

"As a medic, I´m trained in dodging everything" the Kamui made him disappear. Suddenly he appeared by her side and used his chakra scalpel to cut into her flesh, particularly her face. His hand burned when the Kyuubi chakra collided with his skin, but it was healed after a tiny jutsu. "I don´t think that was nice."

"It didn´t want to be nice" she said, trying to cover the injury in her face. "Consider it a welcome from your stepmother"

"Stepmother? I don´t have one. I don´t have a father either" that was a blow directly to the hearth to his father. "Or at least that´s what my siblings said."

"That was low, you know?" the Shodaime got depressed again. That´s when Tobirama reacted, he knew why the boy was so familiar to him! He looked like an overgrown version of Itama with a untidy hair!

"Aniya" he said calmly. "What exactly did you do?"

"I… I? Well…" before he could say something else, Izu started screaming.

"Pay me attention! I´m the real problem here!" first at home with his volcano of a brother and egomaniac other one, then in the ninja world… but now on the battlefield too? He was done with never being the centre of attention. "Did you really think" he pointed to Kagami "that you were going to be able steal my first kiss, first date and first time just like that?! Never in the world!"

"WHAT?!" suddenly Hashirama was the one angry there. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Why?!"

"Because you slept with my son! My FOURTEEN years old son!" Tobirama restrained his brother, feeling a vein throwing in his forehead.

"You are not my father, I don´t have one"

"Again, that´s low"

"And you better prepare to see one ever lower" his Kamui started to absorb his form. "Soon Konoha will be no more than a memory… a memory of my great jutsu of Bactial Amplification! Jajajaja!"

"Great, another of my children went cracker" commented Hashirama, throwing out of the window any plan he had for bonding with this particular child of his. And what was worse, he ended up spending the whole night awake explaining his brother the situation… at least the part he can explain without feeling like a complete jerk. After the albino screamed his lungs out, they sat down to think about what they were going to do about Izuna. "And? Any ideas?"

"Nope… I don´t know" Kagami was hiding out of the door. He just dug himself into a bigger hole than he could get out of. And now a former clan leader and a Kage were going to kill him. What was he going to do? He exited the tower and went to Aoi. She wasn´t any better, in fact her fever was getting up.

"Gods, why…"

-A few days later-

"Ahhhhh" Izu yawned when he woke up. His baby girl had a harsh night, something that didn´t go on well with his extra work to banish Konoha from existing. When he arrived to the kitchen, he found his brothers… well, Byakuya putting pancaked on the table for breakfast. Sorato was just looking at himself in a mirror. "Sora, if you put more make up in your face you are going to need a new one."

"Oh, how funny, but the one that needs to use make up is you, little brother" the other countered, closing his mirror. "Just look at you. Those dark rings around your eyes must be permanent by now" his voice became dramatic. "Oh, it´s terrible, fourteen and already ruined"

"Ruined?"

"Ruined" the emphasis on the word stop someone in his tracks. Madara was about to walk in to eat breakfast, but couldn´t when he heard that word.

"Come on, don't be so mean, he is not ruined. At least not completely. It´s true that he is truly young to have a child, but…" the oldest put a plate on the table. "People don´t get completely ruined until the third child… while getting older" this was a javelin directly to Madara´s hearth. The older man couldn´t stop hearing that. Third child, third child, third child… "And let´s not mention what happened after the fourth."

"Woow, who in his or her right mind would have four children now days? That´s totally out of fashion… and don´t talk about what it does to your body. You will grow old prematurely." Grow old… grow old…

"And talking about getting older" the older one changed the subject. "Do you know what would mama want for his birthday? He will be fifty this December, no?" fifty, fifty, fifty… the forbidden word was now repeating itself in his head. "Have you think about a birthday gift?"

"I don´t know, maybe…" paf! The sound attracted the three of them. They ran only to find their mother passed out in the hallway. "What happened?!"

"I think he heard us" said Izuna, poking his mother on the ribs. He already took the opportunity to poor the sleeping pills into his brother´s milk, but now he was wondering if he should do the same to his mom. "And that we are all grounded"

-In Konoha-

"I don´t know, she looks better like that" said Hashirama, crossing his arms. His wife glared at him, trying to cover the lesion on his face. The doctors diagnosed Mito with a severe case of leprosy after her fight with her youngest stepson. "The falling face could be a new tendency"

"Shut up" she ordered, trying to put a little bit of make up over the cut. "When I get my hands on that…"

"That´s it!" Tobirama jumped, shutting her up. "We have tried to ambush him, but never to come to his nest" he remembered the other time they crashed into Madara and Izuna… the youngest. "Time to take things to their territory"

"How?"

"We know where they are, no? At least have an idea…" the brunette sighed and decided it could be worst forms of spending his Saturday afternoon than visiting his ex. He guided his brother and the others to the lair Minato talked to him about. The forest was so calm and dark that he thought that there was no one living here… until they practically collided with Byakuya.

"Stupid Sorato and his stupid beauty sleep. Couldn´t he worry about someone…?" the young brunette was thrown aback when he saw the Konoha party there. "YOU!" he screamed, activating his Sharingan. "I´M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"Try on, Uchiha" the albino answered, taking off some of his special kunais. He seemed trusting in his eyes... that was a mistake.

"Oh, but it´s not just one today" Madara appeared out of nowhere, looking enraged at his ex. "Hello, Hashirama. Today I plan to kill you"

"Yes… and the reason this week is?" the brunette looked down. "You know, forget it. We just need to talk to Izuna, not to fight you. Can you bring him here? He has gotten all of Konoha sick and I was wondering that…"

"Woow woooah…" Byakuya suddenly took a step back. "You actually get on little Izu´s bad side? That hasn´t happened since the Fruits country great red pest!"

"What? The thousand plagues ninja appears only when he is angry?"

"Dah! That´s why he doesn´t like to get angry in the first place!" Madara nodded, knowing exactly what his little boy can do when angry. "He is like a volcano, when he reaches a certain point of anger he explodes and… sickness consumes everything."

"Much like you?"

"No, I explode immediately"

"Right…"

"Why are we talking, let´s fight!" Madara grabbed his battle fan and jumped to the front, seconded by his son. The older engaged his ex and the younger started fighting his former favourite uncle.

"Yes! I want to kick some Konoha asses!"

"In your dreams" the battle was about to begin.

-In Konoha-

"This has to be bad" Maki was trying to cool her children´s fever, failing miserably. She then felt a mysterious chakra in the top of the Hokage monument. Knowing that it was probably the ninja that poisoned them, she ran to the top to engage him in combat. That didn´t go as would wish, mostly because she wasn´t that great of a kunoichi. Hell, she barely passed the jounin exam. Her wig felt to the ground after receiving a punch from the medic, revealing her black hair. "Please… I can´t let them… die…"

"Who are you talking about?" Izuna saw her standing up, feeling something about her that threw him off. "Who are you?"

"I am… I am Maki Senju… daughter of the First Hokage" she stood up, holding her stance. "And I won´t let you kill my children with that disease!"

"Hum… daughter of that oaf, you said" something was off… now he remembered. His brothers used to say that he still had a sister in Konoha, one that didn´t know that she was their sibling. She must be her… right, there was no doubt. Which means… oh, God, if his mother finds out that he got his niece and nephew sick he was going to kill him. "Fine, I will heal them"

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that" he started walking. "Are you showing me the way or not?"

"Yes" she followed him. She was a little bit suspicious, but when he saw that he was actually healing the children she relaxed. For his part, Izu took the opportunity to take a good look at his older sister. She obviously didn´t like her black hair, covering it with a red wig. He didn´t know why, she actually looked good without it, better than with it. She noticed that he was looking at her, feeling uncomfortable. "How are they?"

"Good, it´s just a mild case of antrax in their skins, it will go away in no time with my jutsu" he dusted his hands after ending it. "It´s good that the dust didn´t infect their lungs, that would have been more difficult to heal. Not impossible, but it would have taken hours. I gave them some vaccine too, so they don´t get sick when they breath it in the open."

"Yes… thank you for this" she sat down, serving him a tea. "I… it´s just that… nobody has done something like this for me… for free too" she glared at her infusion. For some reason she wanted to vent out her frustrations with him. "My mother hates me… why am I talking about this to you? You are an enemy"

"I´m not and your mother doesn´t hate you" in fact, Madara missed his daughter greatly, but getting close to Konoha was too dangerous and he couldn´t just barge in her life after so much time absent. She already had her life in that place. But that doesn´t mean that he didn´t want to. "Your mother loves you dearly"

"You don't know her"

"I do… and I know too that no mother can hate his or her children, no matter how their conception was" he looked at the ceiling. She was about to counter him, but he smiled at her with so much sincerity that it threw her aback. "It´s the absolute true"

"Yes… maybe it is" she smiled a bit, wondering if the Uzumaki princess was just showing her some though love. Izuna finished his tea and left to spread more sickness and she went to her parent´s with her children. Maybe seeing them will cheer her mother up a bit before their talk. When she arrived, she left the kids with a maid and run upstairs. She was about to completely open the half opened door to the princesses room when…

"Stupid child with his stupid jutsu. And Damn Hashirama with his bastards!" yelled the redhead, sitting down with a mirror in her hands. "The only thing I´m grateful is that I didn´t have to put up with him as I did with his siblings, they were a mess" she grunted. "And I still have to deal with one of them! I should have gotten rid of Maki like the useless bastard she is a lot ago!" the mentioned nearly felt to the ground. "Ja! Maybe I should do that now! It would be a stake right on that whore Madara´s hearth!"

"What?" Maki held his head, feeling confusion. She couldn´t believe it… but at the same time she could. That´s why Madara saved her from the fire, that´s why Izuna helped her. He knew that she was his sister. She didn´t know how to feel at that moment…

-In the woods-

"Take this!" Byakuya was making a fiery mess of the woods, dodging the special knifes that the albino threw towards him. The man moved fast, taking more of them out of his pouch. By his side, Madara was fighting with Hashirama, looking very angry and also making a mess.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Do you even have to ask?" suddenly an explosion capture their attention. Something even worse than a stampede of angry buffalos, elephants and rhinos appeared… a very pissed off Sorato. "Sora?"

"You better have an excuse to why you were making enough noise to wake up the dead" the angry teen raised his head. "You interrupted the best nap of my life, I haven´t slept like that since January last year" his Rinnegan started to form. "I will kill you… slowly" he nearly fell down again into unconsciousness. "What?"

"Woow, that has to be an incredible nap for you to fall in the middle of the battlefield" the oldest brother said, while the younger one tried to get up. "We better…"

"Hashirama! I will kill you!" the pissed off Madara continued fighting his enemy. "You are the reason my life is ruined now!"

"I think he heard us" commented the younger raven.

"Ehhh?"

"Yes, it was your fault! You promised me something in the beginning and never fulfil that promise! And now here I am, nearly fifty years old and no prospective in my love life!" Hashirama was astonished. "Give me my youth back!"

"He definitely heard us" Sorato put a hand on his eye, trying to rub the tiredness out of it. He felt as if he was going to fall asleep in any minute. "This is your fault"

"How so?! It was you who said he was ruined!"

"And you who reminded him that he will be fifty this December! It´s the forbidden birthday!" retorted Sorato, trying hard to keep his battle pose.

"I was just being nice and trying to… aggg!" they lost concentration enough time. The battle turned hard for them from that point. With a weakened Sorato to protect, the two older were more fixated on protecting him than anything else. Danzo, Kagami, Homura, Koharu, Torifu and Saru managed to reduce Byakuya with a lot of effort, while Hashirama tied up his enraged ex lover with a root. Tobirama finished with a sleeping Sorato over his shoulder.

"This was easy"

"Just thank that he was not entirely awake" said the Hokage, signalling his third son, putting a seal on him as well on the other two Uchiha. "When he is awake he could be a destructive force even worse than… whatever, pray that he doesn´t awake before we put him on a cell… or that he doesn´t break the seal from raw power."

"Yeah" they started moving. The group arrived in Konoha before the teen awoke. Much to their surprise, Izuna appeared to the rescue. He was beyond pissed, his hands glowing angry sickly green. "Look, boy, we have your entire family. If you don´t drop it, they go down. Understand?"

"And that´s making me…"

"Wait! We are still here!" reminded him Byakuya, not wanting to be on the receiving ending of one of his brother´s jutsus. "If you hit us, you will hurt us too!"

"I…" the angry teen stopped his technique. Sarutobi then carefully put a seal on him and tried him up. "You better enjoy this, because I´m the only one that could heal the people and I´m not going to do it!"

"If you don´t remember, we have your entire family here. You will do it"

"Try us" he dared the albino with his eyes. They put the entire family in cells. Izu sighed when they were left alone, crawling over to Sorato. "Sorry, have I never drugged him…"

"Yes, it was a stupid move" Byakuya sat down against the wall. "But… at least he will be less egoistic when he wakes up. A little bit of humility won´t hurt him" he sighed. "I hope it does some good to him"

"Me too, he is a little bit… too self confident" Madara turned to his youngest. "Hey, kiddo, we know what it´s like to hate Konoha so much that you want to destroy it. So next time, try not doing it alone. We will gladly help you"

"Really?"

"Really!" the oldest brother crawled towards him. "This is a family business after all."

"Family…" he smiled. "You know that I met nee-san?"

-In the office-

"We should…" Hashirama arrived to his office only to find his very pissed off daughter leaning against his desk. "Hey, sweetie… what…"

"Do you even need to ask?" without the wig, she looked a lot like Madara… which made the look on her eyes even more terrifying than before. "When were you going to tell me that your wife wasn´t my real mother? That I was a bastard child and that my mother was a criminal along with my brothers?"

"Sweeat hearth, I…"

"Did you think I was going to leave like they did?! Because there was no way that I would do that!" she continued. "I´m loyal to Konoha… to the end! I wouldn´t leave with them but… it would have really been nice to have someone who actually love me in my life instead of a witch like Mito…"

"Maki…" the Shodaime approached his crying daughter.

"Don´t touch me" she left, totally depressed. Hashirama didn´t know what to do, falling to the ground in shock. Yes, he regretted taking his children away from his mother, but… oh, who was he kidding, he was a total jerk. After a few hours of weeping, he took something from his desk and approached the jails.

"I thought that he would like this back when he awakes"

"Are you nuts?" Madara frowned, along with Byakuya, seeing the colourful clown with distaste. "Sorato is practically allergic to bright colours."

"Okay…" he put it away. "I didn´t know that"

"You didn´t know a lot of things."

"Well…" better getting to the point. "You see… our daughter found out about you and… I thought that maybe she should get to know you… like mother and daughter… and… maybe… maybe…"

"Spit it out"

"What you were saying really touched me too… I mean… the life is going on and we both have had our fair share of tragedy, so… maybe… we could give each other another chance?" the Uchiha stared at him in disbelieve. "I want to fix our relationship."

"Fix it? Hashirama, there haven´t been a you and me for a long time. There is nothing to fix at all"

"Maki would have said otherwise" he added. "She is a great matchmaker when she likes and wouldn´t have stopped until her parents are back together."

"She will have to learn to accept that"

"Tell that to her" he walked towards Izuna. "I think we never get to spend time…"

"Disappear, I hate you"

"What?"

"You heard him, disappear" Byakuya ended the conversation. The defeated Hokage did, finally letting his oldest son to sneeze. "Damn allergies" After a couple of hours, the last member of the family woke up. "Welcome the real world again, sleepy head"

"Damn, I felt as if an stampede walked over me" Sorato rubbed his head.

"Yeah… sorry for drugging you"

"Apology not accepted, I will take my revenge" he rubbed it more. "And… was the loser here? I can feel his stench that probably is making Byakuya sneeze."

"Yes…"

"Well, let the party begin" he busted the seal with the Rinnegan. "Now… how do we take advantage of this situation?" he rubbed his wrists now. "You know, normally is very hard to infiltrate Konoha, but we are now right in the centre" he smiled, undoing the seal on them. "It´s like an invitation… for us to destroy it"

"Right" the others smiled with him. "and now… it´s going to be a family work"

"Yes, a family work. All of us… together to take revenge on Konoha" the Uchiha family put their hands together. Better Konoha prepared, because here they go. Madara, Byakuya, Sorato and Izuna, together as they have always to be.

"We better hurry, I have to be at home when Otohime wakes up."

Hello! And here ends another chapther of the history! Next time we are going back to the main history, so review!


	30. Chapter 30

"How do you think we should do it?" asked Byakuya, observing the village with his Sharingan. It was night, so dark that the only thing visible was the little lights from the houses. If they want, they could erase all of that in an instant. "I have a few new tricks that I wanted to show them… some very good ticks that would even leave Sora impressed"

"As if you could" the mentioned shinobi rolled his eyes. "It´s been more than twenty years and you have never shown me something that impress me in the slightest, nii-san" the younger raven turned to his mother. "What do you plan?"

"Well maybe… let´s just set on fire everything Hashirama loved and held dear" he smiled in a sadistic way. "Oh, but respect your sister´s home. I don´t want her or any of my grandchildren to be caught in the middle of whatever we are going to unleash upon this dammed people" they nodded. "The show begins now, my dears."

"Come on, we have to show them what we could do" the oldest youngster was about to jump to action when someone else spoke.

"Wait! I have to see my baby first! It´s an emergency!" his older brothers groaned, but they went away. Otohime was more important, she should be waking up by any moment now. Meanwhile, in the Hokage Tower the leader of said village, his brother and the students of said Senju were dealing with another kind of problem. After dealing with Madara and his sons… and his daughter, because Maki continued giving the cold shoulder to anyone remotely related to her father (which she apparently was pretty good at), a little kid appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Can you repeat what you said?" Tobirama asked, dumbfounded. Hashirama just sighed. If Minato and his genin team, complete with his own great grandson, could appear in the woods, then this kid could too.

"I´m Sarutobi Konohamaru, you idiotic old man! Let me go, kure!" the spiky haired kid was trashing in his wood prison, trying to break it. They found Konohamaru in the woods, near the lake, where the strangers were at before disappearing.

"There is no one with that name in this village" the younger Senju crossed his hands, looking at his student, who was trying to remember the names of all his relatives around that kid´s age. His sensei talked again before he did. "Saru, can you remember this boy? Is he one of your clansmen?"

"No, I don´t remember anyone called Konohamaru in the Sarutobi clan" the monkey answered finally, releasing a breath. "But it´s a good name… Konohamaru… where did this kid heard of it?"

"It´s mine! My grandfather gave it to me kure!"

"Then your grandfather has a great taste in names" the other Sarutobi got closer, taking pity on the child. "I don´t remember seeing you in my clan compound, but maybe I am mistaken. I don´t know all of my cousins" the child gave him a glare. He smiled at him, time to try another approach. "Can you tell us what were you doing before appearing here?"

"Well, that´s easy kure" the monkey child sat down, lifting his chin. He was trying to remember, he really was, but… ajá! "I was on the Hokage office pestering my gramps to play with me. Ebizu-sensei has been over me all the time since Naruto no nii-chan wiped the floor with him"

"Naruto-niichan?"

"Yes, he is the boss!" the boy was suddenly cheered up. "He is the one I look up to. Naruto no nii-chan doesn´t give in, no matter what the others said, no matter how many times he fails… because there is no easy road to be Hokage!" Hashirama was startled. Was there really someone that thought like it? It was… that Naruto was truly in the right path to be Hokage. He was glad there was someone in the future he could entrust the village to. "He is going to be Hokage… and I am going to be his successor! I will rule the village with all he taught me!"

"He seems like a nice person" the brunette Senju got closer, smiling in that reassuring way. he liked the kid more and more with every second. "And… what did he taught you?"

"That I should never give in! And a few jutsus, kure! But… that´s a secret."

"A secret, eh?" the Shodaime continued with his interrogatory. "and what ninja rank is this Naruto nii-chan?"

"A genin, sir"

"A genin?" he asked, a bit confused. Perhaps the sensei the boy was talking about wasn´t that experienced. "And your sensei is a chuunin? An Academy teacher that was giving you private lessons to get better?"

"No! He was a jounin kure!"

"Seriously?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow, not believing it. "A genin defeated a jounin?" he has never heard of such a thing, except from… well, he was a case on his own. Sorato Uchiha was a weirdo, a freak whose power was more than enough to do that… a genius. Not that he would admit that. "That can´t be, jounin had more experience and has been in missions a lot of times, there is no way that a genin…"

"Sora…"

"Shut up, aniya" he glared at the child. "Which technique could a genin posses that could bring down an elite ninja? There is no way" he advanced towards the Sarutobi. "What technique did he use in that supposed defeat?" he was sure that the jounin took pity on the genin. "The Bunshin no jutsu?"

"No! He used…" his face suddenly had a faint blush. Was he really going to show them the secret technique his nii-chan taught him? The one that subdued even his grandfather? "He used the Oiroke no jutsu"

"Oiroke no… what the hell is that?" the albino sighed. "You know, forget it. Tell us what the hell were you doing at that lake and tell me now, because I won´t be…"

"Tobirama, he is just a child, don´t be mean with him"

"He has to tell us everything" his icy red eyes focussed on Konohamaru. "Tell us now"

"Okay, okay, scary old man" there was a twitch in the future Niidaime´s eye. This brat was seriously going to get it if he continues like that. "As I said, I was in the Hokage´s officer pestering my grandpa and trying to decide if I should go to try and find Naruto nii-chan to have a competition with him, when that old creep Danzo entered the room" this startled everyone. "He ordered me out and I was going to answer that old fart to make me when the other creepy geezers… Homura and Koharu entered" both of them signalling themselves, not believing it. "I was kicked out of the room then and walked around, searching the boss kure… then I sat down in the pound, trying to catch my breath when I didn´t found him. Moegi suddenly appeared, nearly ready to hit over I don´t know what…"

"Moegi?"

"My classmate" he answered, frowning. Moegi´s punches were hard… for a girl her age. She would one day become a fine kunoichi… maybe one as scary as the bosses girlfriend, that mean and ugly girl named Sakura. One thing was for sure, he didn´t want to be hit by one of those fists. "Well, I jumped to escape from Moegi, but I accidentally step on my scarf and felt to the pound… next thing I knew I was here."

"Ajam" the albino nodded, not believing a word. "Nice history, but it can´t be true" he advanced towards the kid, who was defiant. "Danzo, Homura and Koharu aren´t old, they are my students" he signalled towards the mentioned ones. "And… who was your grandfather again?"

"His name… crap, I forgot it because I never call him by his name, kure, but I think the old farts used it on some occasions…" he furrowed his brows. "Hiruzen! Yes, his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi!"

"Hiruzen… that´s my name!" the older Sarutobi was now startled. "It can´t be! I´m not old enough to father, let alone a grandfather! I´m not ready to take care of children! I can barely take care of my…"

"Saru, calm down, there is no way he is telling the truth" Tobirama put a hand on his apprentice´s shoulders. "To begin with, you don´t even have a girlfriend, there is no way your offspring could spring out of nowhere like that."

"In fact, there is a way" Hashirama got in again. "I… didn´t know how to tell you but… lately the water is experiencing some kind of change that created some kind of time space… thing that… connects them to the future" they all stared at him as if he just turned crazy. "I´m sorry, but that´s the truth. I was investigating that when Madara´s attack happened and I had to leave it to fight him."

"You mean that this kid is from the…" the looks now where concentrated in the boy.

"There is no way you are my gramps" Konohamaru frowned. "My gramps is a senile old man with wrinkles all over his face and a pipe on his mouth that like to talk in riddles and reads porn books under his desk all the time…"

"Hiruzen!" now Tobirama was horrified. Since when one of his favourite students ended up being a pervert? Said teen was completely immobile, too shocked to move. He only snapped out of it when his sensei grabbed him from the shoulders. "There are books that should never be read! Never!" he shook the boy before letting him go, going into teacher´s mode. "When you get home, I´m going to have serious talk with Sasuke-san about your reading material. I´m not letting you become a pervert."

"But… but I…"

"So this stupid little guy is Hiruzen´s grandson, eh?" Danzo advanced towards him, making the Sarutobi boy feel something familiar. "He surely goes after his gramps. I can definitely see him failing his first Katon jutsu."

"You are just that old creep Danzo without wrinkles" something hit him then. "Wait, are you telling me that there was really a time when the old farts were young? There is no way kure! They have been senile for so much time that there is no way…"

"Well, you have only seen Saru and the others when they were old" Hashirama came, patting on his head and realising him. "Welcome to Konoha… in the time your grandfather was young. Hope you have fun here." He smiled and somehow Konohamaru felt familiarity towards the man. As if… he had seen that before… hum, and there was another sensation… woow, he only got that when he was with Naruto no nii-chan. "I suppose that it´s strange for you"

"Very strange" then he remembered something. "Is Biwako baa-chan young too? I have seen a few photos of her holding my dad or uncle Asuma as babies, but never younger."

"Biwako?" Danzo turned towards Hiruzen, who has turned cherry red. "Isn´t she that pretty brunette that used to be in our class? The one that now is training to be a medic nin?" oh, how was he enjoying this. "Hiruzen, she is a babe, I didn´t know you had such a fine taste in women or to like them. She has nice curves…"

"Danzo, shut up" Tobirama was disturbed. He knew that someday his students were going to grow up, but he didn´t need a reminded. And not just a reminded, but a boy, a living boy for whom one of his barely adult little students weren´t ready to take responsibility for. And there was too… "What the hell was Oiroke no jutsu?"

"Well, do you want to see it, kure?" Konohamaru made the hand signs and suddenly a busty brunette appeared out of nowhere in a sexy pose. This scandalized Tobirama, made Hashirama sweat (totally immune for obvious reasons) and the young boys faint because of blood lose. "Can you feel it? It´s the power of the Sexy jutsu! The one that can bring grown up men, even the most dangerous ninja, to your feet!"

"Yes… only if they are perverts!" Tobirama punched him in the head. "And stop using that technique! It´s a waste of chakra!"

"It´s not…"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" a jounin got in, scared out of his wits. The brunette turned around, now serious. This made Konohamaru think even more about Naruto, knowing that when he wanted to, the blond could also be serious. "Hokage-sama, terrible news. The prison just now sent the news that Uchiha Madara and his sons escaped from their cells. They don´t know how much time ago they left and haven´t found a trace of them. "

"The kamui usually doesn´t leave any trace. That must be what they used to escape" he said, thinking about Izuna. His youngest seemed to have a way with the time space techniques. "What worried me now is that they might try something to get revenge on me or on whoever they think deserve a punishment."

"Which means all Konoha"

"Yes" he looked out of the window. Then, some explosions were seen and screaming began. Hashirama bit his lip. "Tobi… all of you too, let´s go. Divide in two squads and search around the area. Konohamaru" he turned to their guest. "Stay here, we will see you later"

"But…"

"Stay here" Hashirama rushed. He need to find and take care of his ex and his children before they could do even more damage than before… even if he didn´t know how they can do more damage than they already have done. Besides, the way to stop them was a mystery. Byakuya alone was nearly impossible to stop by any ordinary or talented shinobi, let´s not talk about Sorato. Even his own father was not sure how that encounter would end like. "The people we are going to fight are not normal, you better not be in their sight."

"But…"

"Stay here, we will return for you later" they rushed to action. Konohamaru looked at them through the window, waiting for them to be far away enough to start following them. There was no way he was going to let them fight on their own, over his dead body. He was going to protect his village.

"Just who do we have here?" someone asked. There was a brunette with strange red eyes in front of them, whose expression was nearly… psychopathic. "Three of the idiots… just no the idiots I am searching for" he licked his lips. A scream can be heard. "Apparently there is no need to search for that certain idiot anymore."

"Back off, Byakuya" Hiruzen snarled. "And take your family with you"

"I would… but unfortunately we still have business here" he smiled in a wicked way. "Why don´t you try something? Defeat me and maybe I will consider leaving… but I can´t talk for my mom and the others."

"Just remember, I told you to back off" Konohamaru spied on his young grandfather while he battled that crazy man who spit fire. He knew it was a jutsu, but he looked so… strange that for a second he thought he was a demon. The little boy had to move when a fire ball the size of a jonin nearly hit him. He felt inside a building, which happened to be a convenience store full of… whatever. The kid got up, expecting to find a captured nuke nin, but the situation was more difficult than he thought.

"Ha! I´m not using my full power yet! And you are already sweating?" Byakuya´s Mangekyo was a pain to evade. Their techniques were countered by his Susanoo, which he seems to be in absolute control of, and direct attacks were too dangerous to even try. "Should I give you a taste of what I can do?"

"Is it going to be a fiery thing as the ones you seem to be only capable of doing?"

"Ohhhh, you have no idea" he made him some hand signs. He breathed in and then released in… it was a wave of acidic vapour. Hiruzen and his friends nearly weren´t able to escape from that. He cleaned his lips with a hand. "Apparently I learned some new tricks… and I indeed am able to use something that is not fire"

"It´s nearly fire… just combined with water" Koharu got into stance, keeping her distance from the ninja. There was a wall of acidic vapour between them which made her snarl. "Since when do you know water style? And good enough techniques to combine it with another element?"

"Since always" Konohamaru bared his teeth. This ninja was definitely more than his gramps and his friends could bare. He cursed when he didn´t felt his kunai pouch against his leg. He left it in the office. The boy grabbed the nearest thing he managed to grab, which was a bottle of cologne. "You can´t possibly defeat me!"

"Hey, you big bad bully! Try with me!" Byakuya raised an eyebrow when a bottle thrown by a kid flew towards him. The Susanoo again managed to counter the attack… but no the smell. When it hit him his nostrils burned and he felt the begins of an attack coming. A sneezing attack.

"What the… Achu!" he got away from the broken shards of the bottle. It has to be that horrible lotion that his dreaded father used, the one that always make him… damn! They were going to figure it out his secret weakness. He quickly grabbed the medicine Izuna gave him and aspirate it, calming his lungs. "You are going to pay for it, brat! I will roast you like a chicken."

"What… what did just happen?" asked Hiruzen, seeing his terrified grandson run from the enraged Uchiha. A Uchiha that kept much away from the lotion. "I think… I think Byakuya is allergic to that thing"

"Have sense, he never liked to be around his father, who uses that thing daily" Homura joined, seeing the spectacle. Then something crossed his mind. "Hiruzen, do you remember when you showered Hokage-sama with that mixture that left him stinking?"

"Yes, why… oh!" he smiled. "Time to prank"

"We will help the boy, you concentrate on the… prank" the two jounin ran towards the enraged nuke nin. Byakuya was so close to catching Konohamaru when Homura attacked him with a wind style, making the other duck. He glared at them, concentrating on his fight again. Meanwhile, the monkey man was empting all the bottles of that specific lotion in Konoha in a big container.

"More, I need more" he finally finished with it, the container couldn´t have more inside. The Sarutobi whistle and got up, carrying the thing with difficulty. He got to his position, signalling Homura and Koharu to begin the operation. Thanks the Sage they were dealing with a Sharingan and not a Byakugan.

"Yes, you seem so talented, Byakuya… but it´s all your Susanoo! I bet without those eyes you are nothing!"

"Yes! You are all eyes and anything else!"

"All… fine, I will defeat you without the need of my Sharingan" eh deactivated it, a very stupid move, he had to admit it, but his hothead wasn´t thinking at that moment. "I will incinerate you all!"

"Maybe you are the one that will lose" Hiruzen threw all the cologne over the idiot, soaking him in the smelly thing. "That will take care of you!"

"It´s… it´s…" he sneezed once and then twice and more. His sneezing attack became more and more strong, as his allergy gain strength, a strength beyond he was able to control. He tried to calm down and reach for his medicine, but the stench was too much and didn´t let him focus. Soon he felt a dreading sensation in his chest, signalling that this was worse than he imagined.

"D… da…" his chest closed before he could curse. He grabbed his shirt, trying to tore it off as he felt to the ground. The Uchiha tried to breath, internally cursing his respiratory system. There was definitely a trace of the Uchiha degenerative disease in that… or so he thought. For their part, team Tobirama got to him.

"This way he doesn´t seem so menacing" there was a bang in other place that distracted them for a second, enough time for a Kamui to take Byakuya prone form to the other dimension. Izuna shook his head, administrating his nii-san some antihistaminic medicine, freeing his respiratory pathways. "We have to hurry"

"Yes" Koharu, Homura, Hiruzen and Konohamaru, for their part, went to aid the albino, who was fighting with Sorato and losing. His brother and Madara were fighting in another place, making a huge mess. The arrival of his students took the older man for surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you!"

"Let me guess" Madara´s son started, not flinching in the slightest. "Byakuya nii-san´s hot head got to him and you managed to take him down even after he managed to control a new element apart from fire."

"We found his weak point… his allergy!" informed Hiruzen, earning a slap in the back of the head from his teammates. The angel was not surprised.

"I know… I told him to take an emergency shot with him before the invasion, but does he hear me? No" he rolled his eyes. "That´s great, you managed to defeat one of the most powerful missing nin… but that won´t be the case with me" his Sharingan eyes shone in the darkness. "I have no weak spots."

"That big head of yours surely is a weak spot, kure!" Konohamaru´s shout made one of Sorato´s eyes twitch.

"What did you say?"

"That your big head is a weak spot!" the little monkey continued. "You look like you spend more time in a salon than in the battlefield, kure. Do you make up with your mirror too?"

"Ahhhh?" was that a try to make him fell for the same trick that his brother? They should know that pissing him up won´t have the same effect on him. "What a naïve child you are, thinking that I would made the same mistake as Byakuya, but…" plants began to form around him, along with the appearance of big purple samurais, many of them. A genjutsu. "Time for this to end."

"Great, how do we get the real one"

"Maybe I can help you with that" Kagami came, breathing hard. "We were fighting Izuna, but he suddenly disappeared. Maybe he went to aid Byakuya with his health problem" he activated his Sharingan. "Oh, Sage, no. I can´t distinguish the true one" he looked up the opponent. "I have never heard of a genjutsu that can fool the Sharingan. He truly deserves the title of Genius between Genius."

"Great… but maybe we only have to trap all of them" Tobirama looked at his special kunai. A barrier of teleportation ninjutsu. "Distract him, I will put the trap"

"Great" Hiruzen grabbed his grandson´s hand. "Let´s play, Konohamaru"

"Yes, jiji-san!" they ran towards the danger. Konohamaru used the Oiroke no jutsu, which wasn´t useful against this enemy. The little boy was confused, but then he remembered something. Time to use that other version he and Naruto trained in absolute secret… "Reverse harem no jutsu!"

"Konohamaru!" Hiruzen was ashamed. For his part, Sorato couldn´t help but stare. It was no secret for anyone that knew him that he was… attracted to men. He despised the thought of love and physical contact, but he didn´t mind staring a bit… at hot men´s bodies. Specially the… ajem… dominant ones. It was probably a kink of his, as he was so dominant in other aspects of his life. "It worked?!"

"It worked?!" they were all surprised. Tobirama tried to keep a straight face while he prepared his attack. charging up, he released a huge water technique that whipped the weakened genjutsu. Sorato reacted too late because of his staring at the beautiful males to the taijutsu attack, which managed to get over his defences. He was shot towards a store, landing in a shelf, knocking it and failing to the ground in a mess of pharaphernalia. He cursed, angered but okay and ready to beat the shit out of anyone, and opened his eyes. Two hearth eyes started into his, paralysing him. He landed in a Valentine´s day store.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream could have deafened Konoha. Izuna appeared in that moment, putting the shelf aside and collected his unconscious brother. Shaking his head, he went to his mother.

"We better go away, my brothers managed to get knocked out" he informed Madara, who suspended his fight with Hashirama in favour of his children. They disappeared in the night.

"Aniya!"

"Better follow them" the Hokage instructed, ready to follow. In the woods, Izuna was feeding his baby while Byakuya rested on the couch, breathing hardly and Sorato in Madara´s arms, mumbling something about pink fur and hearth eyes.

"Shhhhhh, I´m here, it´s okay" the oldest tried to calm down his son, who was mentally unstable.

"I´m okay, thank for cradling me, mama" his oldest called from his spot. "Well, I guess I should have expected this. He younger… and at least my weakness isn´t some pink PARAPHERNALIA!"

"Byakuya! Be nicer to your brother!" then something happened. "What now?"

"I… I can…"

"Sweetie, let us handle this" Madara let his twitchy son in the care of the youngest and got out with his oldest. Byakuya… and surprisingly Sorato came out with him. "Some nerve to come here, Hashirama"

"More like that I´m very worried… for all of you" the Mokuton user got closer. "I just want to talk, about everything we should have talked before. Our children, the future… everything."

"Yeah… but, you know… I don´t want to talk!" he screamed and lunged. Sorato and Byakuya followed him, enraged. Suddenly, Kagami pulled something from a bag.

"Look at the bearsie, Sora!" the scream deafened them for a moment, as the younger raven fainted. "Such a stupid weakness"

"Maybe… maybe it has something to do when he was two years old" Hashirama suddenly was regretful. Everybody looked at him. "We were shopping in a shopping centre and he walked away while I wasn´t looking. He entered to a convenience store and managed to bring down a shelf, that felt on top of him, hitting him with the things in it… it was a Valentine´s day store. We saved him, but…"

"You nearly got my baby killed by a bunch of VALENTINE´S DAY PARAPHERNALIA?!" Madara felt the need to throttle his ex and, in that particular moment, no one would have blamed him for that. Not even his brother. Byakuya just nodded, that explains the strange phobia he had. "I will kill you!"

"Please do it"

"I have a bottle of lotion right here, Byakuya, if I were you I will measure my words. Specially with your allergies."

"Wait, you are allergic to my lotion?" Hashirama turned to see him, amazed. "Why didn´t you tell me?"

"What didn´t I tell you? WHY DIDN´T I TELL YOU?!" suddenly the youngster exploded like he usually did. "BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN I DID ANYONE!" he lunged, but a kunai from Tobirama nearly got him. The brunette dodged, but the albino appeared and nearly cut him. He ducked, only to hear his shirt getting torn, exposing his back to the others. "NO!"

"What the…" his back was marred with scars, which made his uncle back up. He remembered that…

-Flashback-

"Tobirama-sama! There was an assault in an ally! Two jounins are hurt!" the albino left whatever he was doing to run in the aid, only to find two children in the scene, the assaulters. Madara Uchiha´s sons. He glared at both, suspecting the youngest did the assault. He walked towards him with a stern face. Maybe this was the failure he expected to punish them. His brother walked to the front.

"I did it, they were talking bad about my father" Byakuya said.

"It was you?" he raised an eyebrow. This was getting better. "You know what the punishment for assault is, no? Are willing to take it if you didn´t do it?"

"I did it, leave my brother alone"

"Nii-san…" Sorato grabbed his hand. He had enough ability to get out of this before they landed a finger on him. There was no need for his brother to protect him.

"I did it, there is nothing else to say" he glared in return. The jounins that accompany Tobirama grabbed the seven years old and started dragging him away. Sorato called him. "It´s okay, otouto… It´s okay! Just be safe!" Byakuya screamed. "Don´t let him know… Don´t let him know! And don´t get in the middle!"

"Nii-san…" Sorato said and followed them. His brother was tied up to a post where all Konoha could see it. The passengers stopped to see, with sick satisfaction on their faces. Byakuya was stripped from his shirt and whipped while those bastards saw in satisfaction. The screams of the child finally were enough, as he fainted. Sora then had enough, his brother would never know that he intervened in that moment. He stepped in and made those things take a sip of their own medicine. Then he carried Byakuya home.

"Hummm…"

"Are you okay, baby?" Madara asked. He was there, near the bed, waiting for his son to arrive. He was okay, he protected his brother instead of backwards. Sorato was near the entrance, looking at him. "Thank you, Sora told me how brave you were."

"I… auch" his back ached as he tried to get up.

"Stay still, you will need some time to heal" Byakuya was suddenly embraced by his mother, who cried on his shoulder. "I´m sorry, dear… Oh, God, Byakuya, I´m sorry… I´m so sorry…" his shoulder became soaked. "I´m sorry…"

"Why? You did nothing" he patted on his back, but Madara continued crying. He felt something ugly in his chest, pure hate. But not against the ones that did it, but against the one that didn´t protect him and his mother... Hashirama. Near, Sorato staid where he was, grabbing the wall. He would protect them, no matter what… dust on his fingers and pain in his eyes, pure hate and protectiveness… no matter what. Mangekyo Sharingan.

-End of the Flashback-

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Byakuya screamed, launching towards his father, feeling that same hate from before. Madara, worried about him, went after him to stop the youngster, but it was too late. Tobirama threw him kunai again and Hashirama used another technique while the two of them were distracted, catching both Uchihas.

"Let´s take them…"

"I don´t think so" Izuna got out, his hands glowing green. They tensed up, this one was the most unknown of them all. "And don´t think that I will be easy to defeat, because I have a reason to not let myself go down"

"Please we can…"

"Do you want to hear it? I am a mother and there is no way I´m letting someone that plays with human emotions raise my daughter" he glared at Kagami. "I will fight until the end to protect her, to protect my family… to protect the ones I love! You will not defeat me easily!"

"We will see that"

-A few hours later-

"I don´t know how to feel about this" Hashirama saw nearly his entire family in jail cells, apart from each other, and Maki talking to her mother through a sealing barrier. "I made this… and I don´t know… I´m so sorry, this was all my fault" he nearly felt like… like he was losing his live. He grabbed his sword, putting it to his chest. "I´m so sorry…"

"Aniya! Don´t do it!" Tobirama grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I´m so sorry" he continued sobbing. He won the fight… but they won the war. He was totally destroyed.

-In another dimension-

"Why don´t you take off your shirt?" Tobirama asked his favourite nephew after a training session near a lake.

"You… should know why" he answered, a little bit ashamed. "I don´t like showing them"

"Ohhhh, yes, I…" he lowered his gaze, as it was him the one that inflicted those injuries to his nephew, physical and emotional. "I… I can´t begin to say how sorry I am about those. My stupidity caused those things and now…"

"The scars? Izuna is working on them, he is making them fade away" he stretched. "And I don´t hate you, I hate the one that was truly at fault for this, the one that neglect us, that didn´t take care of my mother, that… that abandoned us and whose lies caused this. Hashirama Senju is who I hate… and I am going to make him pay some way. Just wait for it."

I couldn´t get this out of my mind so I ended up writting this. Hope you enjoyed it!


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay, let´s finish this… once and for all" Ashura walked to the front, lifting his hands in surrender. He only wanted to talk to his brother, find out why Futami said he was hurt by Yami and his friends... if that was true then he was going to kill them, probably with the help of some very enraged Bijuus. "INDRA!" he yelled at his brother, who was in the front of the enemy army, using the Uchiha traditional clothing now. "COME TO ME!"

"Ashura" said Ootsutsuki raised an eyebrow, but anyway he went to hear his stupid brother. "Don´t tell me you finally grow some brain and are here to hand me over definitely your right to inherit?"

"We need to talk" the first Senju said seriously. "There is no need for our descendants to keep fighting if it´s only justice what you demand. Our father can give it to you…"

"It´s many years too late"

"Please, brother" the younger tried to calm him down, but suddenly a Susanoo arm nearly killed him. The Ootsutsuki barely could put up his chakra arms to protect himself before his brother used the sword to attack again. "What is your problem?! I´m offering you my help! I try to help you, to avoid this, to keep the clan united!"

"Keep the clan united?" madness shone in the older Ootsutsuki´s eyes. "There is no way. my children won´t have a future along with yours." He stepped to the front. "What should I do? Let your descendants use them as slaves? Turning them into some secondary branch that will bow to their masters? No, Ashura, they are too valuable to be that."

"My children would never do something like that!"

"As your friends would never do something bad?" he laughed manically. "Oh, Sage, Ashura… you are so naïve! So damn naïve that you didn´t see what´s right in front of you!" he stopped, glaring at him with the Sharingan. "And that´s the reason you are not worthy of leadership. I, for other part, will guide the clan through the correct path, with the iron hand of rules and harsh punishment for the trespassers."

"That´s the only thing you think about!" he couldn´t believe it. His brother was so lost and he couldn´t see it. This insanity of him… what caused it?

"I have dreamed about vengeance since a long time ago, but I knew only leadership will achieve that for me" he raised a fists and suddenly a fully grown Susanoo stood there, looking menacing. "Fight me, Ashura."

"WHAT?!"

"Fight me… for the clan head position… to the death. Whoever that lives will… build the world as he deems right" he attacked. A tear ran down his little brother´s face, but he clashed with the other. "THAT´S RIGHT, ASHURA! YOU WON´T BE CLAN LEADER UNLESS YOU KILL ME! I WON´T LET YOU!"

"Nii-san… what happened to you?"

"As if you care… not you nor father cared… you never cared" Sorato felt some sympathy for him. He knew what it was like to have to fend for yourself, how it feels like when the person you called a father didn´t care for you. He experienced it all the day when he saw Hashirama from apart, not even looking at their… stop! It wasn´t time to think about his feelings towards his idiotic progenitor. He needed to fight.

"Let´s help him" he smiled, turning on his Rinnegan. All the Uchihas nodded, despite the efforts of Hamura to stop them. The army of red eyed warriors launched itself to fight their nemesis, to which the Senju answered with a war cry and an advance.

"I told you, they are not trustworthy" Tobirama said before running to kill his nemesis. Hashirama only looked at his love. He looked so great in that armour, more than a man should… auch! He rubbed a side of his body, sure that there were some cracked ribs. Sora was standing high in front of him, glittering eyes on his face.

"You surely punch hard… son" Hashirama talked, trying to get up from the floor. His third born was surely a tough cookie and he was proud… just that not when this strength was used against him.

"Don´t call me that" the young adult rolled his eyes. "I don´t care what you consider yourself, for myself, I don´t have a father" he prepared again to fight. "And that was not a punch, that was a Shinra Tensei" he smiled. "At least you are a strong, because a normal human being wouldn´t have escaped that with just a few injuries."

"Well, I´m not normal. You are a proof of that" his hands slapped together. The young raven just shrugged before getting into battle stance again. "I don´t want to do this, Sora. I have come to love you in the few days I have known of your existence and I love Madara very much. I would hate to hurt either of you."

"Shut up" he snarled.

"Sora…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he launched himself to battle, not being able to keep his feelings contained as memories of the lonely little boy he once was rushed to his mind. His chakra and killing intent run wild, losing control for the first time in many years. "You are nothing… you hear me?! You are nothing of mine! You weren´t there the first time, you are not going to be there now either and you never will!"

"Sorato…" now Hashirama was having problems. The boy has gone berseker on him, but his fury consumed state has revealed to be as scary as his fully controlled one. Normally it would be easier to defeat him like that, but this… "Listen to me, I can make things right now. I will take care of you."

"That damn village is the only thing you truly think about, why should I believe you?" he was panting a bit. "Do you know how I became so strong? Do you really want to hear?" he smiled wickedly. "That beloved village you are trying to create, your dream come true… is nothing more than a hell hole for us, your family" this surprised the brunette. What the hell…? "You can banish war, you can make them live together, but that is not going to change the true nature of humans."

"True nature…"

"They are selfish creatures that thinks themselves high and didn´t care about others. In fact, they think themselves so high that didn´t see a problem to talk bad about people they don´t even know, belittling them so much that…"

"Sora… you have to suffer a lot to think about people like that" the Senju was now feeling a little bit compassionate towards his son. What happened to turn him into that?

"I suffered… but I didn´t let them see it… and I became strong… strong enough to protect my family… BECAUSE YOU WUOLDN´T!" an Amaterasu flame nearly turned him into dust, but the future Shodaime managed to put a wall between him and the black fire. Sorato was panting, not able to reign in the emotions yet. "I will kill you"

"Kill me?"

"Yes, I should do that… and then… and then…" he stepped out of the Susanoo, a tiny kunai in his hands. "The winner is going to be…"

"The winner is going to be me" a black hand suddenly ran through the Rinnegan eyed ninja, stopping him. Sorato coughed, what… the actual hell… NO! he turned a bit and saw his nightmare, Zetsu. Dammit, he was an idiot. He killed the fungus in the other time, that was why he never bothered thinking about him twice now. Stupid fucking idiot. "You know" Some blood ran from his mouth. "I was going to use your parents, but you made it so easy that I couldn´t let it pass… you surely know how to make things easier."

"Agh, I didn´t… want to make things… easier for you…" he couldn´t move, his body… it was so strange. A horrible feeling was getting hold of him, much like a... "What…" his abdomen started growing, the feeling growing even more. "You damn…"

"At least get some relief knowing that you helped reviving the greatest being of all times" he smiled. "My mother, the Moon Princess Kaguya"

"Moon… Prin… AHHHH!" his body started to grow even more, until he couldn´t contain it anymore. It felt like… exploding, just from the inside. From his spot he saw his horrified father. Was this going to be the last things he will see? Why couldn´t it be his mother? He didn´t want to die, he didn´t want to be alone now… he didn´t want to die alone… not like the last time. Last time… stabbed in the back and alone…

"I enjoyed your fight and futile live, Sorato Uchiha" he whispered before he exploded. "Like I enjoyed the fights of all your predecessors" he lowered his voice. "And here goes my little secret. The one that corrupted Indra was me… but Hagoromo put it so easy that it was a joke. It was as if he was asking for his son to go insane."

"What did you do to him?"

"What did I do? It would be more… what evilness of humankind did to him" and everything went black. For the other side, the two clans were seeing in astonishment at a white haired woman with a third eye on the forehead.

"NO!" Hamura let out a scream, running towards his brother. The eldest Ootsutsuki clenched his fists even more, that damn fungus and their stupid rabbit mother... Did she used his descendants to revive? She targeted his SON specifically? "Indra" said Ootsutsuki moved to got closer, only to see at the grandmother he never knew better. "We are going to talk"

"Too late for that, father"

"Anyway, we are going to talk" he got into fighting stile. The woman looked at the moon, that was just appearing in the horizon. Did she…? Maybe, but she would need to hunt the bijuu later. She looked at her sons, her traitorous sons… later they will be hers again, just like their energy. "Mother"

"Hagoromo, Hamura…" she extended her hands. "You have grown"

"You sound disappointed" Ashura stood by his father, forgetting completely the encounter he was having with his brothers. From aside they saw how the fungus hid in his mother´s clothing, ready to attack.

"I am… but we are going to make it right" she talked.

"Mother… don´t…"

"Light this world, Mugen Tsukuyomi!" her eye reflected in the moon, activating the technique. Indra managed to protect himself and the people around, as well as Madara. Branches from the three started growing from the ground, capturing the ones that were trapped, included Izuna and Tobirama.

"What the hell is happening dattebayo?!" Naruto asked, suddenly encased in his friend´s Susanoo. Sasuke clenched his teeth, closing the jutsu as fast as possible. Around them, branches of the tree extended… even through water figures. "She is getting stronger and stronger, even more than last time."

"She is getting energy from other dimensions too" Sasuke signalled. "this is bad, the Mugen Tsukuyomi is reflecting in other moons, in other times… dammit, at this rate she is going to steal energy from so many dimensions that she will unstoppable, even more than Momoshiki." The Uchiha grabbed his sword. "Even with the powers of the Sage…"

"Perhaps… but we have two more incarnations of the two sons in this time. The originals, Hashirama and Madara…"

"That if they are not already hanging from that damn tree"

"They are too smart to be defeated that easily… or I hope so ttebayo" they covered in the Susanoo a bit more before marching again. Like Naruto said, the only others that weren´t affected by the affected by the Mugen Tsukuyomi were the Sage, his twin and the transmigrational beings. "Hey! Are you okay?!"

"Us? Yes, but that damn thing used my son to revive that rabbit monster!" Madara was throwing a fit. Fortunately for the time travellers, he grabbed Hashirama for the armour and shook him like a rag doll, taking his anger out on him. "You were practically in front of him! Why didn´t you do something?!"

"I… I was taken by surprise and…"

"I don´t care!" he continued shaking him. "You were his father, didn´t you?! Why didn´t you save him when that thing ran his hand through him?! Why didn´t you save him?!"

"I…" Hashirama found himself without words for the first time. He was right. The Senju spent so much time trying to earn the trust of his son, telling him that despite what the other him did in the past, he could trust him. And where was he when Sorato needed him? A few palms away, unable to move. What a father he was.

"Hey, stop shaking him" Ashura finally took pity on his descendant, while Indra encouraged the fight. It was such a pretty sign… "We have a monster to defeat, you know."

"It´s not going to be easy" Naruto said.

"It´s never easy" the Sage added. "Mother has been one of the most powerful beings in the world, the origin of the bijuus…"

"No, you don´t understand, this is going to be even worse than usual" Sasuke crossed his arms. "Unfortunately, the jutsu that is affecting the time and space managed to screw everything up for us" they all looked at him. "This jutsu is allowing her to infect other dimensions, it´s growing through an infinite space full of victims"

"Oh, no"

"We have to stop her before she destroys everything or…"

"Everything, eh?" the Sage took a step to the front. "Maybe… maybe we can stop her… if we join our forces" Hamura opened his mouth. "No, I´m not talking about that. Two of us shall receive all our powers, our chakra… from all the others… at least temporarily." His twin nodded and gave him a hand. Naruto and Sasuke got dutifully to the front. "No, it´s their time" the Sage signalled Hashirama and Madara. "It´s their fight"

"Indra… come" the white haired twin signalled his nephew, who was looking at the hand with careful eyes. He knew that if he took it… if he connected with the others… they will see what happened to him. And if that happened, it was over for him. "Don´t be afraid"

"I don´t want to…"

"Please, Indra" Hamura talked softly, trying to coax him to do it. "Do you really want to lose so many of your descendants just to keep your pride? Or a position?"

"I…" Hamura was right. He wasn´t going to lose his children just because of a dream that might not even be right (especially since Zetsu admitted manipulating him). He grabbed his father´s hand and immediately he felt something of him pulled from his mind. Instantly, he let his hand go, panting hardly. Why? Why this memory? Why did his father had to see it? He looked at the older man in fear, but he was just confused and… and…

"Indra" he said calmly, trying to rein in his emotions. Ashura, by his side, stared at him with wide eyes. "What was that?"

"That… is how they hurt me… for years" he admitted. "It was… so painful… so horrible… the first few times I couldn´t stop calling for you, praying that you will save me… but no. you were too worried about Ashura to notice me"

"Indra, I…"

"Not now" he handed his hand again. "In fact… never… ever again… don´t talk about it"

"Indra…" the Sage felt ashamed. Did his son trust him to little that he would not tell him when something THAT bad was happening? He must be a terrible father. They didn´t talk anymore, only joined hand and passed their power to the two clan heads. The people in the circle could see everything. Everything about each other. Indra´s pain, the Sage´s willingness to believe in the best of humanity, Hamura´s reticence, Ashura´s kidness… and more.

"So much pain" Madara commented. "My clan was birthed from the pain of our ancestor. No wonder that we are not well received anywhere."

"You could have been created for pain, but you are surely a blessing" Indra smiled. "I wanted to make a better world for you, for my dear children that kept me sane enough to keep going. You are the reason I´m willing to fight my own family, to be sure that you will have a better destiny than me."

"Thank you… ancestor" Madara bowed and turned around, along with his childhood friend. "Hashirama…"

"Yes?"

"No failures now" he greeted his teeth. "Let´s go save our son"

"Let´s"

-In another dimension-

"What?" the Mugen Tsukuyomi caught Itachi unaware. He woke up in his room, in his bed, just like every morning. There was some movement besides him on bed, making him turn around. Kisame was there, obviously, but somehow he knew that this was not the Kisame he saw every day. Damn, he was caught in a genjutsu, something that shouldn´t have happened.

"Itach? What happened? Are you feeling okay?" the shark yawned awake. "Don´t tell me you are having a flu or something like that. I know that Tsunade cured you, but still you have to take care of your throat."

"My… throat?" he palped his neck. He was no expert, but the sickening feeling he always had inside it of being bleeding all the time was completely gone. "Yes, it´s gone, my sickness is gone."

"And what a work it was to cure you. Me, your father and Sasuke have to travel a lot" the fishman shook his head. "Damn, that was hell! You should be glad that I love you, because otherwise I would have not tolerated your father for a month, your brother less. They are the most irritating people in the world."

"My… my father?"

"Yes, Fugaku-san, who else?" Itachi lowered his head. This was a genjutsu unlike others he has seen. Then he remembered something Obito said about the Mugen Tsukuyomi and the girl´s explanation when they travelled in time. Damn, the Mugen Tsukuyomi! This was his ideal world! A genjutsu that trapped him in his desires! "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I think?" he grabbed his head. "I… I think I´m late for work" he got up, ready to get out of there. The most comfortable he felt, the more trapped he was. "Yes, there are some new trainees that…"

"Itachi, you are on medical rest, remember? You might be an ANBU captain, but even you have to follow the rules" the shark rose from the bed too. "What´s happening?"

"Well… there is something…" Kisame continued looking at him and the weasel sighed. Great, he was talking to an imaginary figure of his lover. Then… the paper! The jutsu Ryuuren gave to him! He could use the genjutsu, his desires, to find a way to see it in other angle, to decipher it in some way! Great! "I have a jutsu I want to show Shikamaru, maybe he can help me crack it."

"Crack… wait, there is a jutsu in the world you have problems with?" the ex Kiri ninja smiled wickedly. "NOW I have seen everything."

"Don´t mess with me"

"Come on, it´s just a joke"

"I didn´t like it, so stop before I revoke your privileges" he stood up, noticing that he was wearing a tiny piyama. "Great" he walked to his wardrobe, pulling the first set of clothing he saw. From the shirt felt a paper. He picked it up and found… the Obelisk twins jutsu. "Here, take a look"

"I don´t see why… woow" Kisame only gave it a look before deciding that he didn´t understand a bit. "NOW I see why you have problems with that. Who the hell wrote it?"

"A little boy and a little girl with a great mind and a horrible psychopathic problem" he took the scroll away. "I will go see Shikamaru now" he kissed his lips. "I will be back before you can notice I´m gone."

"It´s hard to believe, I already miss you" they kissed again and Itachi almost felt bad because of his desire to leave, to return to reality. The Uchiha walked to the door of the house. "And remember that your mother wants to dine with us today. Come before it gets dark, okay?"

"Okay" he went out, going to the intelligence division. He opened the door, surprising the Nara and his four eyed companion. He placed the scroll on their table. "I need help to decipher this, can you do it?"

"We will try" Itachi focussed on it, hoping with all his mind that there was indeed a way to turn this awful situation to his benefit. "Let´s see" the scroll was placed in a table. "First of all… I have to tell you that this is type of jutsu I haven´t seen in my life. What the hell is it supposed to affect?"

"Time and Space" answered Itachi. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "It´s true, the aim is to reverse the side effects of a time space jutsu that went wrong."

"A jutsu that went wrong, eh?" he shook his head. "Well, if that´s the case, we should threat it like an ordinary time space ninjutsu and begin with the part we can recognize" he signalled. "This place… I can recognize it. It´s somehow similar to the Fourth Hokage´s Flying Thunder God Technique."

"Another time space" yes, it was true. The weasel then noticed that he was so enclosed in the complicated parts of the jutsu that he didn´t put a close attention to the known ones. "And here… there is a seal much like the one Second´s version had."

"Yes" the four eyed girl approached. "It was said that, even if the Fourth perfected the jutsu, the Second had a mayor aim. This jutsu seems to rescue all the best parts of other time space ninjutsus and join them together in a very elaborate way" she picked up some books. "Here, this are more time space jutsus we can use to crack it."

"Thank you" they opened them, searching for similarities. "Here, this one was from the second Hokage. The drawing is similar to this part…"

"And this one from here… is a better version of a formula created by a former clan head of the Uzumaki clan" Itachi then started to understand. Better versions mixed with complicated original formulas, a true master piece. The twins were absolute geniuses to make something like that. "You don´t have something to do?"

"Ehhhh?" the weasel suddenly noticed that it was dark outside. "You are right, my mother is waiting for me this afternoon" well, not his mother, just a version of her the genjutsu projected. "Let´s continue"

"But…"

"This is more important" he bit his lip. He really wanted to see his mother, but… world came first. "I don´t know how much this is going to last, I better take advantage of it while I can."

-In the original dimension-

"Dammit! She is too powerful!" Hashirama dodged another blow. Kaguya has used every dirty trick in Zetsu´s arsenal to defeat them, but thanks the Sage Sasuke and Naruto already knew them and could prevent the two fighters. Unfortunately, the Rabbit Goddess herself had many tricks on her own, which made the fight difficult.

"Come on! If they could, then we too" Madara prepared to attack with the Susanoo again, using his sword. "We have a child to safe! He is the most important thing now!"

"The most important…" Wait, Sasuke and Naruto didn´t say that they had other aids more than themselves? Yes, and maybe their best aid would be… "Sora!" the raven turned his Rinnegan eyes towards him, thinking that he went insane. "He has to be still there! I know!" well, there was something they had in common. Creepy. "He might be able to help!"

"You… are right" the Uchiha turned to the Ootsutsuki woman, who was preparing to attack again with her fungus. She probably knew what they were trying to do, so the next blow will be… "Move!" aimed right at him. "Try to distract her, she is trying to take me down first."

"Why?"

"Come on, she is a mother and, in the future, so will I" the raven grinned. "It is said that children never forget the voice of their mothers. Besides, he loves me more. There is more probability that he will hear me instead of you."

"That´s mean"

"Reality is not fair" Hashirama put his hands together, ready to shot a wood creature. With the chakra mantle, he protected the other. "Ready?"

"When you are" Madara ran to the side, trying to dodge the flying bones that the goddess shot at him. His friend then released the dragon, which was absorbed by another dimension. Zetsu took care of the other techniques, that didn´t touch Kaguya… but something else did.

"What?!" the black mass was suddenly separated from the body of his mother, leaving him to the mercy of a very hot lava attack, courtesy of the brunette. He barely managed to escape. The rabbit was about to attack, when something grabbed her strongly. Madara exchanged places with Zetsu.

"Sorato! Don you hear me!" he looked right at her eyes with his Rinnegan and Sharingan, trying to enter her mind like he usually did. The defences were strong, but… there! There was something faint on there that reminded him of his son. "Don´t you dare to give up, young man! Don´t you dare! You promised that you will take care of your sister and nephews! You promised me that you will make sure they were okay!"

"Useless" the woman raised a hand to get rid of the annoying clan leader. Suddenly, the hand that will shot the killing blow towards Madara changed it´s direction, pointing at her own face. She had to dodge to avoid being hit by her own technique. "What…?" the hand grabbed her neck. "ARGGGG!"

"MOTHER!" many sharp kunai from a black material impaled the fungus, pinning him effectively to the ground. He tried to escape, but his forces were too little. The Senju put a final gin infused kunai what appeared to be the throat of the… being.

"You… don´t…" se coughed a bit. "Don't mess with…" her voice suddenly changed to one they knew. "This… this body is mine… you are not… won´t harm… my family… with it… never…"

"You are only a vessel! Your only function is to…"

"Why don´t you let him chose that?" Hashirama approached, dragging a completely immobile Zetsu. He was panting, feeling exhausted for fighting the two being with an energy that burned his skin. Besides, he was nearly falling out of exhaustion. He resisted, only because his son needed him. And whenever he needed him, he will be there. "Whatever his function… or his destiny is, that´s only up to him."

"Foolish humans…"

"Indeed, but…" both of her descendants placer their hands on her, the ones with the seals in their hands. Her body suddenly convulsed and rays of chakra got out of her. The rays took the form of tiny bijuus and flew away to became one again with their another parts. A young human was expelled too, falling. He was grabbed by Indra, who laid him carefully on the ground. "Sora… our son is safe and our family will wake up soon. That´s all we wanted."

"You… YOU CAN´T DEFEAT ME! I´M THE MOTHER OF CHAKRA, NO HUMAN CAN EVER DEFEAT ME!"

"News, we did… and surprisingly, those two too" the brunette signalled the two heroes over his shoulder. "And you know why? Because we had something to save. They had a legacy or friends, even a village… and we had even more. We had our son" the future Shodaime grabbed the fungus form the ground. "But you… you who tried to kill your own children… will never understand that!" he threw the black mass at her. "Return to where you come from and take your abomination with you!"

"Never come back" Hashirama extended a hand to grab his love´s and, surprisingly, he accepted the touch. A moon was formed around the Ootsutsuki woman, who yelled threats to them, saying that they will never be able to imprison her forever, that she will come back and use the power of all the dimensions she consumed in her Tsukuyomi. Finally the moon shot up into space, leaving the world forever. "Good riddance"

"Indeed" Madara turned around to look for his son, only to see the Sage standing in front of his first born with an ashamed expression on his face. he wanted to run towards Sorato, who was unconscious, but Hashirama stopped him by the hand he was still holding. The raven turned to ask why he didn´t run to their son when the other shook his head. The Ootsutsuki needed some time alone.

"Indra, I…"

"I cried for you… I did… so many times" the Uchiha ancestor sighed. "I was only eight years old the first time it happened… oh, I was so innocent. When you punished me for something I did to those… I thought it was my fault. I blamed myself for everything that happened… until I realised that I wasn´t to blame. And that no one was going to help me, so I should help myself" he looked to the ground "It didn´t matter anymore"

"Of course it matters, I want to…"

"You don´t understand? Talking now changes nothing. I will still… and my…" he put his hands on his abdomen. "Forget it, father, this is not going to work. I´m still moving with uncle Hamura."

"I… okay" the younger man raised his head in disbelieve. "I… recognize that I should have taken a better care of you, so I… will let you go to someone that actually tried to take care of you when I only gave you deaf ears. Maybe with Hamura you will find the support you need to start healing… and maybe… forgiving me some day?"

"I don´t know if it´s in my nature to forgive, I could never do it with those rapists."

"I will be content if you at least try, because I don´t deserve your forgiveness" Hagoromo tried to hug his son, but this one only ended up taking a step back. "Even if you rightfully doubt it now, I love you, Indra. I always will"

"Funny way you have to show your love, ignoring someone"

"My son, you hated your brother because you thought that if he never existed I will be attentive enough to safe you? Because that´s…"

"Yes, I did" he crossed his arms. "But now… I think that was idiotic. Ashura might be an idiot without remedy, but he never asked for your entire attention. It was you who decided to give that to him" he started walking towards the moon king. "After I saw his memories… I don´t hate him so much."

"I´m glad…" finally Hashirama and Madara moved, kneeling down near their injured son. The medic gave him a quick check before declaring that he wasn´t in danger, only unconscious. Madara pulled his head into his lap, caressing his face. Hashirama moved his hand, touching the youngster for the first time. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep… even innocent. One of the most important persons in his life.

"I will not fail you again" he said, grabbing one of his hands. "I will not. So please, please tell me what I did wrong in the future when you wake up. I need to know because…"

"You… were never there…"

Hello! Hope you liked this chapter. Send me review if you did!


	32. Chapter 32

"What?!"

"You were never there… I´m not repeating it again" he coughed, feeling too weak to get up. "When we were born… when I was born… when all the village hated us… you never helped us, you never protected us. That´s why I felt pressured to became who I was. Someone had to protect our family in your absence."

"Sora, I…" Madara tried to tell him that he could protect all his children, but a shaking hand found it´s way to his lips. The teen smiled.

"You tried. You worked yourself sick, really sick once. We feared we might lose you… besides, you were so sad over what he did" Hashirama earned a glare from his son. "And even when you were in our lives, it was as if you wasn´t. God, how I hated you then."

"Why?"

"You never asked… what I liked" another cough. "I remember my third birthday. You gave me a clown toy… oh, how much I hate that toy" disgust practically dripped from his lips. "Bright colours are like an eyesore to me. I had to put a cloth over it because you kept insisting that I should put it in my bedside table… Clowns still give me trouble to sleep and let´s not talk about my problem with bright colours."

"You… surely have a problem with that" he rubbed his neck. Yes, he probably need more practice listening to people… listening to Madara in particular. "Maybe I should listen to you now. What do you like?"

"I… like dancing in the bars, making fun of perverts… and jewellery" he lowered his gaze, a little bit ashamed. "Bya-nii used to say that I had some insane addiction to jewellery, almost as insane as my fear to love" he felt his body move, as his mother put his head in his lap. "Mama used to give me a new jewel for every new especial occasion. Most of them were not new, but I liked them. Grandma had a very good taste in jewels."

"Jewels… for a child?!"

"Best heritage in the world" he smiled, remembering his chest full of jewellery back home. "I know it was selfish too, but every time I raid a country for a job, I kept all the jewels for myself. Of course sometimes I sold them…"

"Wait, you raided countries for some glittering stones?" Hashirama was in disbelieve. How could Sorato be so mature and so childish at the same time? Maybe it was another singularity of his bored genius of a son.

"Those were not glittering stones! They were precious stones engraved into some mix of gold and copper or silver and something else in beautiful patterns!" he crossed his arms, hissing when he finally managed to do so. "And I didn´t raided countries for them, I did it to take some food to the table or to keep my family safe. The jewels were only an additional."

"O… okay" this was so confusing.

"And if you want to talk about strange things, you should ask about my fear to love. I never realised where it came from. I know I´m smart and kind of saw that love was… a strange thing, even unnatural in some ways… but I had it nearly all my life, like a subliminal trauma or something like that… wonder where it came from."

"Yes, wonder where it came from" Hashirama looked away, wondering if it was his fault. He silently promised himself to keep a close eye on his third born, so he never develop that rejection to love… at least not until he was old enough to get married. Then that fear could be useful. "You… like men, no?"

"I… will never have something with someone. Fear of love, remember?" the brunette and older raven exchange a look. "It´s not so bad, I´m only never getting married. The dream of every parent came true"

"Hey, if you love someone…"

"Nah, I have tried to overcome it… it´s not use" Sorato, for his part, has to admit he was in peace for the first time in his life. He was talking to his father… really talking, not the angry snarls normally they shared or the battle cries. And it was not so bad... Hashirama was not so bad when he really tried to be just his father. "Another thing less humiliating… yes, you have to control that brother of yours"

"Tobirama? Why…?"

"He was the one who started the mess that forced us to leave Konoha… and he whipped Byakuya once, publically… when he was seven! Can you believe it?! Publically whipping a seven years old kid for trying to defend himself!" he glared at no one in particular. "And that was not the worst part, all the people in the village thought he was doing right, they were cheering" his expression turned into a serious one. "They… all believe us monsters when in the reality they were the monsters."

"It´s… sorry" the Senju rubbed his arm. "Have I been more attentive, then you wouldn´t have to pass through something that bad. I… just wish…"

"You can do it this time"

"I know" he smiled at him. "Just… keep your brother on a short leash, his hate towards the Uchiha is stronger than anyone might think."

"Noted" Yes, note to self: give Tobirama a position where he never could get close to the Uchiha or at least not close to Madara and his children… who was he kidding, he was going to need to use actual and physical leashes to keep the clashes between his brother and love in minimum.

"That calms me, I would hate to see Byakuya so sad again" this surprised the older Wood User. "What? I never told you? Bya nii-san and Tobirama-teme used to be very close before he got his Sharingan. It practically broke his hearth to be hated by him for something he couldn´t control… for his heritage."

"Ahhhh, might as well try to fix that…" Hashirama started thinking about his brother with a little Uchiha boy by the hand. Yes, surely that was going to be…

"And he hated you with a passion! Especially since you used that cologne" disgust returned to his voice. "Oh, he was allergic to that, by the way. every time he got closer to you, he started sneezing and couldn´t stop until he was at least out of the room."

"A… allergic?" he smelled himself. Yes, he sometimes used a cologne he liked, but… well, a man has to sacrifice some things for his family, even his favourite cologne.

"Don´t worry, unless you use a helluva lot of that stanching thing in front of him, he wouldn´t die of a respiratory failure" he put a finger on his chin, feeling better. "I think it happened once in his life. Izuna managed to make him breath again with a great doze of anti histaminics. Since then he started carrying with him some injections, just to be cautious…"

"That thing is never getting close to my children" Madara interfered in that moment, glaring daggers at his best friend. It was obvious that he was going to be a mama bear, a very angry and powerful mama bear whose fury should never be awaken or it might bring the worst of deaths to the poor souls that managed to piss him off… and whoever that had the bad luck of getting closer to him in that moment.

"I… well…"

"NEVER"

"Okay… you rule"

"I would pay for seeing this" he chuckled a bit, seeing his mother scaring the shit out of his father. Was this how their relationship worked? He lost so much for not being born before. "Should I say something about Izuna giving birth before fifteen years old? Or Byakuya´s temper problems? He got really mad every time he saw YOU"

"Hashirama…" Madara got up, dragging his son with him. He rested the teen against a tree trunk. "You are DEAD"

"Madara, please… please…"

"Say your prayers… BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU NOW!" the two supposed adults ran, one chasing the other. The youngster enjoyed the sight. It wasn´t as horrible as the Valley of the End, but neither as one of the fights his parents would go into when Hashirama was trying to make their children return to his house. "COME BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"What did I do this time?!"

"What did you do?! My babies had daddy issues! That only meant troubles!"

"I´m sorry!"

"Suck a beautiful sight" Sora laid down to see. After a few hours, the two of them were too tired to continue and felt to the floor. The teen looked at them, then pointed at the big tree that still was sucking the life out of nearly all the people in the world. "You know, someone has to eradicate that plant or it will truly kill everyone."

"Ahhh, I forgot about it!" Hashirama screamed and shot up. Madara shook his head, doing the same. They joined hands and the branches of the tree started disappearing. The apparent fruits felt from the branches. "It´s working!"

"Yes, keep it up" finally Izuna and Tobirama were released, emerging like some strange insect from their carcasses. They were covered in some sticky substance from unknown source. "Yuck, that was disgusting"

"Thank you, nii-san" the younger Uchiha tried to get rid of that thing, splashing the Senju in the face. the albino cleaned himself off and returned the gesture. "What happened anyway? I was eviscerating Tobirama a few seconds ago…"

"What?! I was eviscerating YOU a few seconds ago!" the two younger brothers started fighting, throwing the sticky liquid to one another, but at least they weren´t seriously hurting each other. "You are a damn stupid! And those idiots you call a clan are not better! You will turn the world into a…"

"ENOUGH!" Hashirama screamed at his brother, who suddenly was startled. "I have had it up to here of you and your racism, brother" he signalled his forehead. "Listen carefully, you little idiot, the Uchiha are not so different to us. Yes, some of them killed our brothers, but you know why they did it? Because they too have families to protect! Family you and I and all the Senju helped to slay! If they are monsters, then so are us!" he grabbed the younger Senju by the armour. "So stop being an idiot and start thinking with that brain you are so proud of!"

"A… aniya…"

"It´s final!" he was then thrown into the ground. "Sheesh, I can´t believe you, Tobirama. The Uchiha are our sibling clan, as we found out. That is more than a reason to put the past behind us, both clans."

"Too many…"

"Then stop it! You are going to have to get accustomed to work together when we form the village" he turned to Madara, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed. "No, Madara?"

"I never agreed to create a village with you" the Uchiha said. His best friend was about to retort… "But I might think about it" he lowered his arms. "Forming a village like this, out of practically nowhere, only because of pure idealism, will only cause the mistrust to get bigger. It has to be a gradual procedure"

"Gradual procedure…"

"Show me that you are trustworthy, that you are not going to stab us in the back, and you will have your village… once both clans are comfortable working together"

"An alliance?" Izuna raised his head. "But even like that…"

"I can put a guarantee" he sighed. "Hashirama, can you come with me for a second? We need to discuss that… in private" they walked away, towards the riverside they always reunited in. "This place is special. Since always I have seen it as a calming influence" he sat down. "For you might be only the place we met in…"

"It´s more than that, it´s the place I felt in love with you" the Senju extended a hand towards him. "I would like for our children to get here, to play in here like we did… maybe even listen to our history here?"

"That´s not a history for children, Hashirama" the brunette sat down with the raven. "Anyway, to our dealings" he sighed. "The guarantee… you would be happy to hear it. I…" he sighed. "If by the time the village is created the Senju and the Uchiha has learned to work together as the clan they once were, then the first wedding that will be celebrated in it will be ours."

"Madara, you are…"

"Betting my hand in marriage like an idiot? Yes" the clan head covered his head in shame. "Oh, Lord, what am I doing?"

"You are doing the right thing, trusting me" the Senju grabbed his hand, making the other sweat drop. If he started kissing it now… "Then… can you wear my ring and have a date with me now?"

"Only once you have proven yourself trustworthy" the smile on the brunette´s face banished. "This is serious, Hashirama. Show me that you and your people are trustworthy, that I can trust them with the lives of mine, and you will not only have me, but one of the most fearsome clan´s loyalty."

"I dream of the day that can be true" he kissed his hand before letting it go. They reunited with their clans and gave them the news. The clans parted in peace for the first time in many years.

"Just to be sure, what is the guarantee he gave you?" asked Tobirama, not knowing that Izuna was asking his brother the same question. The next think the two groups were hearing was a scream of disbelieve that said "WHAT?!"

-In another dimension-

"Ughh, that was definitely an experience I don´t want to have again" Shikamaru cleaned the strange liquid off his skin, while Itachi ran towards his house, spitting some of that disgusting substance in the meantime. He picked up the jutsu, praying that it hasn´t changed since his time inside the Mugen Tsukuyomi. They didn´t have time, if the branched of the God Tree managed to get there from another dimension, then the collision was imminent. "Yes! It´s okay!"

"Itachi, what in the world…?"

"Later, Kisame" the weasel ran towards the training grounds, where he was sure his little brother and his team were present. He knew for sure that he couldn´t activate the jutsu, it was mean for two persons, two powerful persons that were like chakra powerhouses. "Sasuke! Naruto! I finally have it!"

"What…"

"Nii-san?"

"Quickly, we need to end this now!" he explained them the jutsu, praying that it was indeed well, and put them in their places. "You need some practice. Okay, begin now!"

"Can we see?" Indra and Ashura entered the training grounds too, the older a little bit less pale than in the days before. "We want to make sure that this is going to work, if not all our world will be destroyed"

"We won´t let that happening, dattebayo!" the two ancestors smiled, seeing their descendants practice. The hand movements and sealing was indeed a little bit complicated, the teens struggled to get it okay, but with the older ninjas help, they managed to get it right. Then they were ready to do it for real.

"Strings dispel no jutsu!" they both. The images in the water. Ashura and Indra started to shine too, becoming transparent. The oldest Ootsutsuki made a sign to Itachi, asking him to get closer. The weasel did and the other whispered something to his ear. The ANBU captain´s eyes widened before the other smiled, now truly happy, and disappeared.

"What did he said?" asked Saskue to his brother.

"A… a secret… don´t worry" he shook his head. "Anyway, that should dispel the jutsu that was messing with us so much… I hope"

"Well, at least the things that were transferred in time returning to their timelines" Yamato put a hand on his shoulder. "You did it right, all of you" the captain smiled at the younger ninjas. "I´m so proud of you"

"Do you think… things may have changed for the better?"

"I have no doubts about it"

-In another time-

"Aniya…" Tobirama and the others were going back to Konoha after the World War ended when their Shodaime started glowing and turning into a trans lucid ghost alike. Sorato frowned, half expecting that it happened to him and his brothers too, but somehow it didn´t. Thankfully, because he didn´t want to leave his mother live alone in that dark world either, not with those people.

"I think… I have to go back to where I came from" he smiled. "Don't worry… I learned a lot in this few days… I obviously am going to go and make a better place… don´t worry about me, Tobirama. You are making a great job and…"

"I…" the albino lowered his head. He thought that he had his brother back… but that wasn´t going to be permanent. And losing him now was as painful as the last time. "Aniya, I love you! And I will miss you!" he finally blurted up. Hell, why didn´t he said that more before? To hell with father´s teaching about being cold and collected. "Don´t let me act like an idiot in that time too."

"I won´t" Hashirama now was clearly happy. "Madara…"

"I´m not returning to Konoha if that´s what you are going to ask" the raven turned around. "But if my boys want to return from time to time… to visit their sister or to work… I don´t have a problem with that" he carefully left Tobirama out of the deal, still hating him, but Byakuya caught the message. "You heard"

"Thank you"

"Yes, thank you" Hashirama looked at them for a last time. "I will see you… in better circumstances"

"Goodbye, Aniya" Hashirama disappeared. Madara started walking away, ignoring that pain in his chest. Whatever that was between him and his ex-lover was dead by now, he didn´t know why he should be feeling pain over his loss…

"Hey, why didn´t we disappear too?" Byakuya whispered to his brother. The teen genius looked at him. So he noticed that too, eh? Maybe he wasn´t that brainless.

"I don´t know. It could be that we truly belonged here… or perhaps is that someone let us stay somehow" he frowned, which couldn´t be really seen under the blindfold he still wore. "I don't know who could be that powerful to do something like that" his expression was serious, or at least as serious as one could be with a blindfold. "Personally, I don´t want to know someone that powerful… someone powerful enough to beat me without sweating."

"Someone…"

"Hum…" Sorato quieted down, looking down. So… someone powerful, more than him. "Even if you are good, there is always someone better, no? So you have to… get better. To defeat the monster."

"Sora…"

"I should return to training once my eyes are fully healed" he touched them. He was being guided by his brother, but… he was looking forward it. To face someone powerful enough to kill him.

-In other dimension-

"Woow, Itachi-kun, you are like a ghost!" Shisui commented when they started to glow, turning traslucid. The little weasel looked at his hands, flexing his fingers as a proof. "What do you think it´s happening?"

"Maybe we are about to return" he looked at Madara, who had taken care of them since they arrived despite having a brand new baby to take care of. Their vision on is has changed since they arrived on that time, especially for all the help the clan head gave him with his throat. "We should say goodbye."

"It´s a shame, I had already planned something on Friday…"

"Shisui!"

"What?" the two cousins looked at each other before laughing. It was great. With the time they still had, they walked to the Hokage tower and said their goodbyes to the Niidaime and Madara, promising that they would tell everybody about they stay there and, much to Itachi´s dismay, about the degenerative disease that was ailing the younger Uchiha. They disappeared after pronouncing those words.

"Do you think we are going to see them ever again?" asked Madara, rocking his son. He had grown to like those two, it was a pity they have to go, but… he guessed it has to be done.

"No, but they are definitely going to see us again... in history books" suddenly someone appeared in the same place Itachi and Shisui were before. The two of them ran towards the man. "Aniya! Where the hell has you been?!"

"Yes, Hashirama, where the hell has you been?!" great, for once they were in the page… and they teamed up against him! What a world this was. "I had to talk to this teme" he signalled to the younger man. "TALK! TO TOBIRAMA!" now he was feeling dizzy for being shaken by Madara so much. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

"Come on, guys, we are practically family, all of us" he tried to calm them down, sweat dropping a bit. "Let´s get on, okay?"

"You think?" the Uchiha got up, all high and mighty, which only spelled trouble for the older man. "I´m tired, so tonight you are going to have to change Byakuya´s diaper by yourself. And feed him… in fact, you are taking care of your son all the time. Have fun."

"You are doomed" the albino commented, dropping some packs of papers on the desk. "And it´s not over, because you are immediately returning to your duties" he turned to the door. "Have fun"

"Yes, all is back to normal" the Shodaime sighed. "Wait, Tobi"

"What?"

"I… sort of find out a secret of yours when I travelled through time" his brother turned around without understanding. "Just answer me, why did you decide to go with Izuna´s plan? I mean… he asked you to kill him, but you are not exactly the type to get an easy prey."

"Perhaps, but… he was so…" Tobirama sighed before sitting down. "I mean… I don´t know why I did it and I repent it every day since his death. A tasteless victory to a surrendering enemy without doubt is the biggest mistake you can make."

"It´s that why you hate Madara so much? Because he reminds you how his brother tricked you?"

"No… but that helps" they stayed silent for a bit until he got up. "Aniya, please don´t tell anyone about that"

"I won´t."

"Oh, and brother, do your work before the end of the day."

"Damn"

-In another one-

"Kakashi, Obito…"

"I suppose this means out time here is over" the scarecrow looked at his finger, which were turning more transparent each second. "Itachi must have found a way to bring us back to our timeline… I wish we could be more helpful, sensei"

"Don´t worry" Minato smiled at them. "You were already very helpful. If it weren´t for you, Obito would have been squished by those rocks back on Kanabi bridge and we would have never find out that Madara was still lurking out there" the future Hokage crossed his arms. "Now he is back on the bingo book and someone will find him soon"

"That old man is sneaky, I would be very careful with him if I were you" the older Uchiha said looking at his hands. "Besides, the plant guy… Zetsu… I wouldn´t want you to fight with him. He could be… rather ruthless."

"It´s okay" the future Hokage gave him the thumbs up, reminding him of his son. "You can go back to wherever you came from, we will protect our timeline for you"

"Yes!" the younger Obito smiled widely.

"All of us except for that idiot" signalled the younger version of Kakashi, making the anticipated fight erupt. The adult versions smiled, reminding them of the times they were just like that. A pity they have ended bad… but at least it won´t happen again here. It was such a relief, to be able to fix a mistake of the past for once.

"Bakakashi! I will kill you!"

"You couldn´t if you tried!" they disappeared in the thin air, observing the past that could have been theirs. Once the light died, they found themselves back in the forest of Konoha, where they first disappeared.

"A race to Konoha?"

"Think you can win?"

"Ohhh, don´t joke" they both got into position. "On the count of…"

"Three!" Obito started running and the silverette followed him. It was truly going to be a very nice day.

-Back to the original dimension-

"Indra, I´m…"

"I´m still moving with uncle Hamura" the Sage´s son crossed his arms, looking down at the remains of Yami and his team. It felt good to finally be listened, but he also wished to beat the hell out of those abusers. Now he couldn´t exactly enjoy his vengeance. "I will go home pack my stuff"

"I… okay" Hagoromo finally conceded. He wanted his son closer, but the fact remained that he wasn´t able to protect him once, who says that it won´t happen twice? Besides, Indra needed time to heal up. Perhaps with Hamura, who lived in a place that nearly didn´t have any human being, he was capable of forgive and forget. That should also take care of the rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha. "Alright, you can move in with your uncle."

"I was not asking for permission" he rudely said, walking towards the mentioned. "It was decided since before I talked with him."

"I… only want to make up to you… at least one bit" the other only turned his head. "And… perhaps… you can visit sometimes?" Indra´s eyes still avoided him. "It´s all I ask, for a opportunity and a few visits whenever you feel like it."

"I don´t promise anything"

"Of course you won´t" Hamura sighed. This was going to take some work to smoother. On the Uchiha village, Sorato wasn´t happy with what he found out. He liked his father a little bit more than before, that was true, but… he didn´t think he can trust the man. Especially not with his mother.

"Are you sure of what are you going to do?" asked the younger raven, looking down at the floor. "I mean, he already failed you in the future, you shouldn´t even give him a chance."

"I´m doing this because, no matter how much it pains me to admit it, it´s the best for you and everybody else" Madara sighed. "Listen, Sora, you know your brothers and sister had some problems with their… attitudes" the son made a face that told him it was obvious. "You already told me that Byakuya´s temper was a problem" problem was too little. "And that Izu had some self-stem issues" well… that was true. "Do you see where I´m going to?"

"Yes… what does it has to do with him?"

"Well, the best for children is if they are raised in a family, with both parents. I know that I will do what I can, but you deserve better… or a father… as bad as he is" he sweat dropped. "Besides" his expression turned dark. "I have already warned him. He messes it up a single time and he not only loses me, but I will break his bones, one by one" both of them smiled wickedly. "Doesn´t that sounds fine?"

"Great" suddenly he started to glow and turn into a ghost. "Damn"

"What?"

"I think… it´s finally time to return home" he said, sad. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later but… I don´t want to…"

"It´s okay" Madara grabbed his hand, giving him one comforting embrace. "You will do okay there"

"But… you are not there… not anymore…"

"Yes, maybe… does that meant you should take an easy way out? Didn´t you promised to take care of your sister and her children?" Sora buried his head into his chest. "Besides, I´m sure that one day we are going to be reunited, in one world or another"

"Mama…"

"I´m proud of you, my child… my strong child" he kissed his head. "I will miss you"

"I will miss you too" he whispered. "Goosbye… mama…" and he disappeared.

Hello! Hope you are enjoying this fic. Enjoy this chapter, next one is an epilogus. Review!


	33. Chapter 33

"Goodbye, mother" he appeared on the ground of the forest, looking at the sky. Sorato covered his eyes, feeling tears come to his eyes. He didn´t want to leave, he wanted his mother, he wanted… Sage, he was talking like a baby. He got up and started limping… back to Konoha. "Damn rabbit, she left me all hurting." The young man put out a bottle of the last cream Izuna prepared had. It didn´t do wonders, but at least he managed to get to his destiny without being noticed. "Hello, sis"

"Sora? What happened to you?" Maki opened her door, her black bangs a little bit longer. "You are back earlier than expected. Were you attacked somewhere in the road?"

"You could say so… perhaps" he yawned, tired. War was so… tiresome when you didn´t finish it the first day. His sister started spreading some healing ointments on his back, covering some strange injuries. "You know, Izuna used to do this… until I was fifteen and stopped getting injured in battle."

"Byakuya didn´t do anything?"

"Yes, lectured me about the importance of going accompanied to battle, despite knowing that my chakra reserve for itself was enough to scare most of opponents" he hissed a bit when the cream touched raw skin. "Damn, this hurts"

"Maybe, Tsunade prepared this following Izuna-chan´s indication" she applied some more. "She is a little girl, give her credit" the cream started working, soothing his aches. "Where were you this last few days? In a war?"

"Something like that… auch!" he shifted in pain. "I don´t know exactly what happened, but I travelled in time, exactly to the clan wars era" he smiled. "I managed to kick our young father´s ass to take out my frustrations for his horrible parentings… besides… now I learned something else about history" his hands touched his face. "And why do I have this eyes"

"Really?" she asked, a little bit concerned. "According to me, that was such a dangerous era. You could have gotten hurt even more than this"

"Come on, nee-san, I´m a professional war monger" he smiled. "Do you really think that the Senju clan was going to be a difficulty to me with such an amazing power? As if they could land a hit on me!"

"Don´t talk like that, I´m only worried about you" he placed the cream down and started bandaging him. "You trust so much in those eyes, what are you going to do when they failed you in the middle of the combat?" she pulled the bandages hard, silencing what he was going to say. "I would like for you to stay with us in Konoha"

"Yeah, as if that could happen" he rolled his eyes. "You know, if our dear uncle hates you, he utterly despises me. It would be safer for you outside this place"

"Villages provide protection…"

"Only if you are accepted. And guess what, you are not" he frowned. "Just take my advice and move out of here before they started suffocating you… or worse, trying to drive you out the same way they did to us."

"Nobody drove you…"

"Do you know that our uncle whipped Byakuya publically? When he was damn seven years old" no, she didn´t know. This took her aback for a second, what should she do? She didn´t want that to happen to the children, hers and Izuna´s. "We were overcharged, there were no missions for mama, we were starving… no, he starved himself to feed us" his eyes turned hateful again. "I just hoped that when I arrived here all of that would have disappeared."

"Why do you say that?" she tied up the bandage and helped him up, taking him to her guest room. He laid down in the futon with his back up. "Sorato…"

"I… when I was in the past, I talked to dad. He was… different" tears came to his eyes, something that hasn´t happen for a lot of time. "He actually listened to me, tried to get to know me… unlike here" he let them fail. "It was as if he actually wanted me in the first place, as if… I was loved by him."

"Why wouldn´t you be?"

"I´m a freak, something only a mother would love" his sister was surprised. "Oh, why do you put that face? You know it´s true, no one likes me."

"I like you" she crossed her arms. So this was what her brother was hiding under all his narcissism, layers over layers of acceptance issues, probably from pairs. Pairs that were very abusive verbally talking towards him.

"You are my sister, you are obligated to like me. It´s in the blood" he sighed. "Byakuya and Izuna were the same, they only liked me because the idiots and me shared…"

"There are people that hates their siblings, you know? Blood relation be dammed" he threw the blanket over himself, trying not to hear his sister. "Don´t be a child and listen to me" she turned him around forcefully. "Your brothers… our brothers really loved you, our mother even more. And you yourself said that our father loved you"

"I think so… in the past" he turned around. "He… wanted to bond with me, something he never tried before… perhaps because he truly didn´t knew me then" he sighed. "The real me, the freak Tobirama despised as if I was Madara himself, the son that loved to wear jewellery that makes him look like a girl, the one that hates bright colours unlike any other children, the one that got a freaking Sharingan before he was able to speak."

"You have a lot of things to hate yourself for, no?"

"Damn hell I do!"

"But they are also things to love yourself for, no?" she smiled, looking at him. "Listen to me now, don´t even think about what a bunch of idiots have to say about you or have already said, they are mistaken, even uncle" she frowned then. "When did they say those things?"

"When I was in the Academy" he admitted. "I know how to take care of myself… but that doesn´t mean that I´m made of stone. I have… some sentiments and their words hurt. The students at the Academy, they didn´t exactly badmouthed me… they only talked behind my back when they thought I wasn´t listening… or maybe they thought that I wasn´t going to care for what they said."

"And what did you do?"

"What else could I do? I acted as if I really didn´t care. I climbed to that big three in the Academy and read about advanced jutsus until class was over. Then Byakuya would get there, asked me if it happened again, go and then go back with mama so we can get home" he covered his eyes. "God, I felt so guilty about that"

"Guilty? Why?" she sat down next to him in seiza. "They should be the ones to feel guilty over what they did to you"

"Well… yes, but… guilty because I was an outcast of my own volition and made my mother suffer" he laughed a bit. "Dammit, he apologized to me hundredths of times for that, believing that it was his fault… That made me want to kill them."

"That´s why you don´t want to stay in this place? Because you are afraid you will kill everyone if you stay in here?"

"No, I´m getting out of here because they will do everything in their power to kill me, you and the children" he growled, suddenly enraged. "Like they did before, when I was a child" his pillow was about to explode because of the force he was clutching it with. "Like they will always do."

"Always do… so… you are leaving soon?"

"Soon? It will be too late if I leave now. The white idiot will know that I´m here soon, there is no way that I could remain here without risking you and the children… he will surely charge you with harbouring a mission ninja"

"I… you…"

"Sorry, but I can´t stay" he yawned. "I will be out first thing in the morning, so you don´t have any problem. Just put some cream in the bag" he crossed his eyes, never losing a grip on his Mangekyo. He needed to know what the Niidaime was doing. "If you want to be in contact with me, I will know and come when it´s needed. I will tell you the place to meet."

"It´s all I´m going to have?"

"All if you decide to stay here"

-In another place-

"Okay, now I finished" Hashirama closed the last file before yawning and stretching. He closed the office with a seal before heading home, where his boyfriend was. Madara should be already sleeping… if the baby wasn´t awake. He opened the door, it was a quiet night. He walked past his daughter´s bedroom and heard some small cries. He quickly went and grabbed his son, rocking him gently. The boy stared at him with tears in his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh…Buuuu" he rocked him again, trying to prevent him from screaming, waking up his mother. The teary eyed little guy stared at him again.

"Shhhhhhhh, Bya-kun, please" he sniffled a bit, not sensing the horrible smell from before. "Look, I know you don´t like me… that you never liked me and probably aren´t going to like me when you grow up… or never, but let´s play along, okay? At least for your mother´s sake, yes, my baby?"

"Guuuuuu…"

"Yes, I know, you hate me. I smell to that awful cologne that you are allergic to and didn´t give you what you want, but…"

"What?!" someone said from behind. Hashirama turned around and saw Madara standing there with his arms crossed over his pyjama. The kimono showed his beautiful chest, something that caught the attention of the older male immediately… along with the red nipples. "That thing is getting out of the house and staying there. My child is never going to smell something that damaged his respiratory system again."

"You are still afraid of the Uchiha degenerative disease?" he raised an eyebrow. "Look, I met the older Byakuya and he was perfectly healthy" Madara sighed in relief. "His katon is wonderful, by the way."

"Yes, with me as his teacher…" the raven extended his arms, asking for the nearly crying baby. "Give me Byakuya, he is hungry" the boy was put into his arms. He sat down and start feeding him. "That´s right, my child, everything is alright."

"Now I know why he was so united with you in the future."

"Humm…" he looked at the kid, who was closing his eyes. Then something came to his mind. Something that made the Shodaime cringe under the force of his rage. "And exactly what else did you see in the future? Perhaps… a sexy older version of myself?"

"Well…"

"And what" the only reason he wasn´t getting up to beat him was because he had a baby on his arms "did you exactly do with him?"

"What should I…"

"Because you like me and an older, mature version of me…"

"Hey, he hated my guts, I didn´t do anything with him. And even if I tried, Byakuya was standing right behind him every time I tried to get closer, apparently trying to protect him from me."

"Awwww, you are going to be a great son when you grow up" he cooed to his son, which was already getting full. Then he looked at Hashirama. "Then you never have something with him? Like staying alone with him?"

"I talked to him… a bit" he stretched his hands when the baby finally let go of his food source, putting his hands his back and burping him. He laid the little boy in his cradle and the parents left the room, leaving the door partially closed. "Next time I will handle him, there is no need that you lose more sleep time."

"I didn´t lode much when you were away… well, yes, I lost time, but Tokka was here all the time on nights and, despite hating some Senjus, I have to admit that she was useful."

"Great" they went back to bed, lying down tiredly. "I have like four hours until he wakes up again, no?"

"If you are lucky…"

"Then it´s my lucky night" he yawned, feeling tired. Before he closed his eyes, he talked again. "What would you think about the two of us marring?"

"What?"

"Like I said, do you want to marry me?" the other shot up immediately, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Marry me, Madara"

"Kneel" the Uchiha answered, sitting down on the bed once more. "Kneel and present me a ring. And next time do it in a beautiful place, full of sakura flower and other things, like a lake or a river… and so more… ah, and make it romantic, I won´t accept anything else."

"Great"

"And my answer is yes"

"What?"

"Yes, I do want to marry you" Madara turned to him. "Listen… I don´t care that you got divorced recently or that we already had two children, even without that I would have answered yes" he blushed a bit. "I… I love you and… I don´t think I would get over you… ever… so… yes"

"Yes?" Hashirama´s smile suddenly bloomed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he grabbed him a little bit too hard. "I love you!" a hard kiss claimed his lips. "I love you so much and I promised that I will do what I can to make you happy and…"

"Hey, slow down, you are going to wake up the baby if you keep talking so loud" the Shodaime kissed him once more and laid down. He needed some sleep. "You still have to get me a nice ring."

"Aja"

"And you have to propose in a pretty place" the Uchiha yawned. "And no, it can´t be the Naka River. It´s already the place we met and the place you always take me on special occasions. Sorry, but I want my engagement day to be the most special day."

"It´s okay" the brunette put his hands around him. Closing his eyes. "Then you can wear a wedding kimono?"

"NO!" Madara tried to get up to beat him, but he was pushed down again by the strong arms that kept him in his lover´s embrace. He groaned. "Let me go, you damn…"

"Shhhhh, you are going to wake up the baby" he kissed him, happy to finally has done the right thing. The next day he bought a ring and proposed in a newly constructed place (he used his Mokuton specially to put sakura trees). And a few months after that, they were marrying in the Naka Shrine. "Did I finally do things right?"

"Yes" Madara answered to his ear in the party after the wedding. "You finally did"

-In another part-

"Ohhhh, they ruined our fun" Hana said, whistling. Her brother gave her a hand, moving his fingers in his palm. "Why did you decided to give them the jutsu anyway? It´s not like you to give them a chance" he didn´t answer with words, but with movements. "You say that because hope is funny to see un?" she smiled. "You are right, hope is funny… just before you hit them where it hurts the most"

"Nee… se… san…"

"Sometimes I wish you don´t have those problems with words, you know?" she sighed. "Well, that way I can be the mouth of the team, so I don´t really care un" she turned again to see their entertainment source. "Hey, why did you let those three stay with their mother?! That is not funny hope un!"

"Hummmm… un" he lowered his head. He was so close to his mother himself that…

"You are getting soft, you know?"

"Never…"

"That´s right, Ryuu, never. You never should get soft" Hana sat down near her. Then something came to her mind and she smiled. "I guess that I have too… somehow. Let´s forget about this and move to our next plan, yes?"

"Un!"

"Who wants some apple pie un?!" Deidara entered that moment, holding a cake that was thankfully sugar free and delicious at the same time.

"I want un!" the twins said, forgetting about their nightmares… for now.

And the history of the nightmare is over... for now. Guess how much time can the twins stay still? Send your reviews if you like the fic.


End file.
